


Let's Watch Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir!

by Black_Cat01



Series: My AU's [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Light Swearing, semi akumatized, slight AU, slightly darker Mari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 126,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Cat01/pseuds/Black_Cat01
Summary: The class are taken to a large room to watch Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir! What will happen once the secret is out and the whole class knows? Who is the girl that transported them there? What does she have to do with the Kwami and their holders?





	1. Bubbler

(Jessica’s P.O.V)

I stand in front of the large, takes up the inter wall screen of my cinema room next to me on a table is a couple of TV remotes that will come in real handy for what I have planned for today.

“That should be enough, I hope.” I mutter as before me there are about five or six sofas that are set up as a semi-circle with a couple of tables in the middle with food and drink on them also.

“You can’t let your unknowing guests starve while we watch can you?” I hear a soft high pitched voice ask me and so I roll my eyes with a laugh threating to escape my lips at the question.

“You ready for this Melody? To see Plagg, Nooroo and Tikki again after so long?” I ask my little raven with rainbow in it siren Kwami who flies out from my skirt pocket with a giggle leaving her. She nuzzles my check with a soft smile on her face before she says in that sweet voice of her’s.

“Of course I am, hatchling.” I swear if I didn’t know her like I do then I would have thought that she had an innocent and naïve personality that is the complete opposite then her real one.

“Let’s get this over with then.” I nod my head with a deep breath to calm myself before I snap my fingers and with a flash of bright colour a class of tenth grade teen’s dropped onto the sofas.

“Where are we?” I hear one of them say as they are all looking around confused until they see me standing up here, when I snapped my fingers Melody hid in my hair so that she isn’t seen, yet.

“Who the hell are you and do you know where my Adrikins is?” Chloe asks with a cruel sneer leaving her and narrowed eyes at me so I just give a cold smirk with a raised eyebrow back.

“Shut up Chloe, she might be able to help us!” Alya says to her with her own narrowed gaze and hands on hips, before I can reply to either of them two very familiar voices call out happily.

“JESSICA!” I am suddenly tackled into a forceful hug by two running full force teenagers, I manage to steady myself so that we all don’t go tumbling down onto my otherwise would be sore ass.

“It’s been a while you two, hasn’t it?” I ask them while letting out a laugh as I hug them the best I can before they pull back rather shocked once they realised who the other person with us is.

“How do you know her Mari?” Alya asks with a curious tone to the dark haired girl standing before me and next to the boy that she has a crush on… she suddenly starts to get really nervous.

“Yeah Adrien how do you know this lowly peasant?” Chloe asks with a disgusted tone in her voice, I let out another laugh that fills the room gaining everyone’s attention towards me once again.

“I’m so sorry little miss ‘it’s all about me’ but I use to know Adrien and Marinette when they were really little.” I say with a hand on my hip and I wave the other around as if it’s now big deal.

“That should show her that you aren’t to be push around.” I hear Melody say as my eyes sparkle from the look of hate that Chloe sends my way, I don’t care as I turn to face the rest of the class.

“That’s a straight up lie, you bitch! I was Adrien’s only friend while growing up!” Chloe says smugly with arms crossed and a look on her face saying that she’s won this argument between us.

“We’re getting of topic here!” I yell at the blonde bitch before I take a deep breath and continue calmly. “The reason you all are here is to watch, Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir. So if you all would go and sit down, please.” I let out a soft sigh as they do what they’ve been asked to do without much arguing good. I notice the worried look on Adrien’s and Marinette’s faces but I can see that the interest on the class’s faces is also hidden within the secret duo’s own faces.

“You mean it! We get to finally know who the masked duo is?! I can’t wait to know and finally get my interview with them!” Alya asks with a fangirl squeal, I roll my eyes at her behaviour as it reminds me how a close friend and I act sometimes. I motion for them all to look up at the screen with a smile, they are all in for a massive surprise these next few hours of watching here today.

(Marinette’s P.O.V)

“The seating order is on the screen if you could take a seat in your designated spot.” Jessica says as the seating positions come up and we find out where we are sitting to watch all of this: Chloe, Lila, blank, Kim, Alix, Juleka, Nino, Alya, Adrien, Marinette, blank, Rose, Mylene, Ivan, Max, Sabrina, Nathaniel, Jalil and lastly Hawk Moth. The last one being chained to his spot with no way to akumatize anyone in this room… will we be able to finally know who is after us after so long.

“WHAT! Why does SHE get to sit next to Adrien? And not me the one that deserves to be next to him more than some baker’s daughter!” Chloe yells out at Jessica in a rage, I roll my eyes at her normal brattish behaviour when will she learn that her attitude will get her nowhere in life?

“Because I wanted it that way understand, now go seat down you snobbish little brat! The first episode that we will be watching today is called the bubbler! So you all better get comfy in our seats as there will be NO changing seats at all today.” The lights dim as Jessica picks up a remote off the table next to her before she turns and points it to the large screen that is behind her.

“This is so cool isn’t it?” Alya says as the screen comes to life with the first episode we are watching.

**_Scene: Marinette's room, Marinette is sleeping and then is woken up by her cell phone._ **

“Why does it start out with klutzy Marinette and not fabulous me? First she gets to sit next to Adrien instead of me and now we start with her in this? Why is life so unfair?!” Chloe sneers with her arms crossed over her chest again and her head facing the side away from us all here.

**_Marinette: (wakes up) Huh? Happy birthday-- ow! (She jumps down the stairs and hits something.)_ **

"Whose birthday was it Mari? It must be someone imported for you to act like that?" Rose asks while slowly blinking at the screen in curiosity before turning to face me just as curious.

"You'll see..." I let out a sad sigh as Alya smiles knowingly over at me once she realises what day it is on screen along with me. Why did we have to start with this day out of the many possible?

**_Marinette: Happy birthday! (She gets on her computer and pulls up pictures of Adrien.) Ah! Happy birthday, Adrien. (Makes kissing noises towards the screen.)_ **

"Now that's really embarrassing." Chloe breaks the silence with a loud unladylike snort leaving her. I notice Nino rolling his eyes and mocks Chloe making both Alya and me giggle into our hands.

“Why are we starting with this day?” I mumble into my hands as I try to hide my face away.

“We could have always started with the Valentine’s Day episode if you want Mari?” Jess asks me with a knowing smirk on her face, I shake my head so fast I’m not sure if I didn’t get wipe lash.

**_Scene: Adrien’s bathroom. Adrien is brushing his teeth._ **

**_Plagg: Happy birthday, Adrien! (Brings a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow.)_ **

**_Adrien: (disgusted) Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face! (Plugs his nose)_ **

**_Plagg: Huh? (Eats the cheese) Mmm._ **

“What is that? And how come you have it… where did it come from dude?” Nino asks while most of the girls in the room ‘aww’ at the image of the little black cat like creature, isn’t that Plagg? I look over at Adrien out the corner of my eye and I see that he is a little worried…

“Oh it’s umm…” He trails off in a sheepish tone as I let Tikki seat on my lap and after a moment I see that Plagg has come over to join us without Adrien or Hawk Moth noticing my movement.

“Why don’t we just continue to watch and find out?” Alya asks Nino as I hand the Kwami their beloved food of choice with a smile, it seems that none of my friends notice what I’m doing.

**_Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is walking down the stairs with a gift in her hands while her mom is in the kitchen drinking something._ **

**_Sabine: Marinette, don’t forget to clean your room after school today._ **

**_Marinette: Mom! It’s Friday, and I’m already doing something with Alya._ **

**_Sabine: Fine, I’ll go ahead and clean it, but don’t blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, your diary—_ **

“That’s one way to get your daughter to clean her room.” Alix laughs at d face that I try to hide from everyone in the room. Why, must this be happening and why to me of all people!

**_Marinette: (makes a nervous face) Okay! I’ll do it, I’ll do it. (She goes up to her, gives her a kiss, and starts to leave.)_ **

**_Sabine: Have a nice day, sweetie!_ **

**_Marinette: (as she closes the door) Happy birthday-- I mean, have a nice day!_ **

**_Sabine: (surprised face) Hm? (shrugs) Hm. (drinks)_ **

“Real smooth girl, real smooth.” Alya says to me with a bored tone that I recognise right away as her being her sassy and disbelieving self because of how I acted before my mum.

**_Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien is eating alone on a big dining table. He looks sad._ **

**_Nathalie: (walks in) Your schedule, Adrien. (hands Adrien a tablet)_ **

**_Adrien: (takes it) Thanks, Nathalie. (Nathalie starts to leave) Hey, um, my father get back to you about my birthday party? (his face lights up)_ **

"That would be a huge massive no in the party department." Adrien states bitterly rolling his eyes at the screen before us as Nino pats his back with a smile. It must be hard to live like that, having your own father not have time to spend with you and on your own birthday of all days?!

**_Nathalie: Well, um-- He... doesn't think would be a good idea._ **

**_Adrien: (he turns sad again and speaks softly) 'Course not._ **

**_Nathalie: Happy birthday, Adrien. (she leaves)_ **

“I’m sorry Adrien it must hurt every year.” I say softly with a light blush dusting my cheeks red as Adrien looks over at me with a look that says ‘thank you’ I give back a small smile. I look back to see that Chloe, Lila and Hawk Moth? Looking down at me with narrowed looks… I understand the first two but the third? The look was more of a calculating one than anything else.

**_Scene: Outside of school. Adrien and Nino are talking. Meanwhile, Alya and Marinette are hiding nearby out of sight. Chloe and Sabrina are in the school but near enough to see what's happening._ **

**_Nino: (as he blows bubbles) Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little._ **

**_Adrien: No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried._ **

**_Nino: (wraps one arm around Adrien) It's your b-day, dude! Insist!_ **

**_Alya: [encouraging Marinette] You can do it, you can do it!_ **

**_Marinette: I can do it, I can do it!_ **

**_Nino: You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops._ **

“It wasn’t the smartest move I must admit.” Nino says to us, I wince to myself as I remember what happened later that day and from the look that Adrien has he is thinking the same thing.

“At least you were there for your friend.” Alya says as we look over at Nino to see that he is curious about what happened that day, I feel as if another piece has broken off that can’t come back.

**_Adrien: Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind._ **

**_Marinette: (pops up to look at Adrien while he's not looking) I can't do it, I can't do it!_ **

**_Alya: (facepalms) Uh, no you don't, girl, you've been stalling all morning. Now's the time._ **

I try and make my part of the sofa swallow me whole as I know what will happen next.

“I blame you.” I tell mutter under my breath as I send Alya a small mock glare for what she did to me that makes her chuckle nervously, as she knows not to test my glares.

**_Alya: (she pushes Marinette over to where Adrien is)_ **

**_Marinette: Ah! (Stops right in front of Adrien) Um, he-- Hey! (seems nervous as she holds her gift behind her back)_ **

“What? You needed a little push and we both know you wouldn’t have done it on your own.” Alya tries to explain to me hopefully before she looks away from my gaze and back to the screen.

**_Adrien: (surprised) Hey._ **

**_Chloe: (as she looks at what's happening outside) Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday!_ **

(Adrien’s P.O.V)

“Finally the true star has arrived! It has finally gotten interesting now that I’m in the show!” I know Chloe can be a little mean to others but is she really that full of herself and cold hearted?

“What do you mean you’re the true star?!” Lila fumes from next to Chloe while glaring at her.

**_Sabrina: (checks her tablet, is surprised and makes excusing noises while smiling)_ **

**_Chloe: (facepalms) Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for? (storms towards Adrien)_ **

“She’s good at everything that you’re not little miss ‘I care only about myself’!” Jessica yells at Chloe with a heated glare from the front of the room. I take back what I just said it seems that she really is that mean to everyone including her own loyal friends, like Sabrina.

**_Marinette: (nervously) I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made-- I mean..._ **

**_Chloe: (yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away)_ **

I notice that a few students cringe around me at the sound of Marinette hitting the ground in background even Marinette herself, why did I just stand there and not help her?

**_Chloe: Out of the way. (acts sweet) Happy birthday, Adrien! (Throws herself to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek) Mwah!_ **

**_Adrien: (surprised) Yeah, thanks Chlo._ **

**_Marinette: (on the ground, to herself) Dummy._ **

**_(Alya facepalms again.)_ **

“Girl, you are way too hard on yourself!” Alya leans over both Nino and me to lightly hit Marinette in the arm with a ‘you are wrong’ look on her face. I agree with the omber haired glasses wearing teen Marinette just waves her off with a shake of her head.

“Alya’s right Rav, I swear you are too hard on yourself!” Nino exclaims from next to me causing her to try and hide her face into her hands again with a groan escaping her for some reason.

**_Chloe: [to Adrien] Did you get the gift I sent you?_ **

**_Adrien: Uh, no._ **

“That’s because you never sent me one!” I mumble under my breath to Nino who chuckles.

“You never sent one from you as you forgot about his birthday, so of course he didn’t get one!" Alix states to the class what I had just mumbled to Nino with a roll of her eyes.

**_Chloe: (annoyed) What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers. (wraps her arms around Adrien's shoulders again)_ **

“Those slackers!” Alya laughs at the screen in her best ‘Chloe’ voice while rolling her eyes at the blond teenage girl with most of the class agreeing with her. They all must be used to Chloe’s antics that they can openly laugh and sneaker at her on the screen.

"Yeah, that’s exactly what happened." Alix quipped with a laugh while rolling her eyes once more for good measure making Marinette giggle at her behind her hand and her eyes lightly closed.

“Adrikins! They’re all being mean to me!” Chloe whines but I don’t answer her I just continue to watch the show that is playing before us on the large screen.

**_I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight. (gives him another kiss on the cheek) Mwah! (leaves, humming a happy tune to herself)_ **

**_Nino: (chuckles and playfully punches Adrien's arm)_ **

**_Alya: [to Marinette, still hidden behind the stairs] Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!_ **

**_Marinette: (sounding defeated) Mmm. (Alya looks frustrated.)_ **

“Thanks for always being a good friend to me even when I frustrate you to no end with my antics and clumsiness, Alya.” Marinette thanks her best friend with a hug and a laugh… Marinette and Alya reach around me so that, making them giggle even more at the situation.

“Of Course, you are my best friend!” Alya hugs her back with a smile on her face.

**_Sabrina: [to Chloe in the court of the school] What did you get him?_ **

**_Chloe: (mad) I didn't, you did. (pointing at her and sounding really angry) And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!_ **

**_Sabrina: (cowardly) Mhm. (nods)_ **

**_Chloe: (furiously) Ugh! (leaves)_ **

“What a mega bitch for treating your only best friend like that! You really need to get a better personality!” Alix and Jessica scream over at Chloe who just raises her eyebrow in disbelief.

“Excuse me!” Chloe yells with arms crossed and eyes narrowed before we turn back to the screen to continue watching... I suddenly realize that if this about Ladybug and Cat Noir then I might be able to find out who M’Lady is! But then Hawk Moth would know as well… though that is a double edge sword we will also find out who is after us and why.

**_(Sabrina taps on her tablet quickly while looking scared and following Chloe.)_ **

**_Alya: C'mon, you can do it._ **

**_Marinette: (looking determined) Hm!_ **

**_Adrien: (a limousine pulls up) (to Nino) Gotta go. Photoshoot. (He gets into the limo and leaves.)_ **

‘I didn’t realise how sad and bothered by it all I was.’ I think to myself, I notice that Marinette’s expression softens and that she leans over and whispers something in Alya’s ear that I can’t hear.

**_Marinette: (to herself, next to Alya) Why can't I just mean what I say?_ **

**_Alya: Uh, say what you mean?_ **

**_Marinette: Exactly._ **

**_Nino: (to himself) Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man._ **

(Narrator’s P.O.V)

“And I have a feeling that Adrien’s father being as cold as he is the talk didn’t go as well as it could have gone?” Jalil asks from his spot next to the masked villain as everyone agrees.

**_Scene: Outside Agreste Mansion. Marinette and Alya stand at the gate, and Marinette tries to get the mailbox open._ **

**_Marinette: This mailbox won't budge!_ **

**_Alya: Ring the doorbell. (points to the doorbell)_ **

"How pathetically desperate!" Chloe sing songs with a self-loving grin at the screen.

"Hush, Chloe you're just as if not more desperate as Mari is about Adrien, here." Alya retorts over to the blond girl sitting across from them with a sassy tone of voice.

"Uh... thanks I think." Marinette looks at her friend in disbelief, trying to decide if her friend was helping her or just embarrassing her more then she already is.

**_Marinette: Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the--_ **

**_(Alya presses rings the doorbell, and Marinette panics and screams. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears.)_ **

**_Voice: Yes?_ **

**_Marinette: Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh-- (she shows her the gift) Heh, did I already say that? Umm, (looks more nervous) Heh. (smiles awkwardly)_ **

**_Voice: Put it in the box. (mailbox opens)_ **

“I never got a present from you?” Adrien says to the girl on next to him rather confused. Marinette just hides her face in her hands, hoping to hide her embarrassment from the world.

“Just watch it will become clear in the end.” She mutters into her hands as Plagg and Tikki smile at each other, still staying out of sight until the moment is right for them to be seen.

“Ok…” Adrien raises an eyebrow confused but does as she suggests and watches the screen. 

**_Marinette: Uh. (puts the gift in the mailbox) Thank you! (The camera retreats and wall compartment closes. Marinette is excited.) Oh! I hope he likes it!_ **

**_Alya: You signed the note, right? (Marinette makes a surprised face.) Ah, girl, girl, girl._ **

**_Marinette: (groans)_ **

“You can sign your clothing designs but not a single card or present? Oh Cupcake you are just so funny sometimes!” Kim laughs at Marinette who gives an embarrassed shrug before the class plus Alix’s older brother turn back to the show to find out what happens.

**_Scene: Agreste Mansion. Nathalie enters her office with Marinette's gift in her hands and puts it on her desk while sitting down._ **

**_Gabriel: [from intercom] Who was that, Nathalie?_ **

**_Nathalie: A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday._ **

**_Gabriel: Did you remember to buy him a present from me?_ **

**_Nathalie: (surprised) Uh-- uh, but you didn't ask me to._ **

**_Gabriel: (angrily) Of course I did!_ **

“What’s the bet that he didn’t ask her as he claims?” Juleka says with her arms crossed.

“I’ll take that bet!” Kim raises to the bet with a grin on his face before Alix speaks up as well.

“I’ll take that bet also!” Adrien just lets out a sigh at how his friends are acting as he watches.

**_Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste. I-- I'll take care of it._ **

**_Gabriel: Good. (disconnects)_ **

**_Nathalie: (covers her mouth, in fear) Uh. (She looks despaired, then her face lights up and she takes Marinette's gift.)_ **

“Your father is a real jerk Adrien. How he ended up with a caring and good natured son like you is a mystery.” Ivan says as he leans forward gets some food to munch on while watching.

“No wonder that happened.” Alya mutters with a shake as what happens later that day enters her head along with Marinette as she continue to watch from an outsiders point of view.

**_Ah. (The doorbell rings and she composes herself) Yes?_ **

**_Nino: (from the camera outside) Uh, hi._ **

**_Scene: Inside Agreste Mansion. Nino and Nathalie are standing in the foyer, waiting._ **

**_Nathalie: He'll be here in a minute._ **

**_Gabriel: (as he enters) Adrien's not home yet._ **

**_Nino: Uh, I was coming to see you, du-- sir._ **

**_Gabriel: Me?_ **

“You sure you ain’t related to Mari?” Alya asks the boy next to her with a chuckle leaving her.

“Oh ha, ha, ha. Very funny Alya you should become a comedian instead of a reporter.” Nino and Marinette say to her in perfect sync with deadpan expressions on their faces.

**_Nino: Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude-- I mean, sir-- it's all he wants._ **

**_Gabriel: No. (raises his palm) That's final._ **

**_Nino: That's messed up. (Adrien enters without anyone noticing.) He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him. Photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano--_ **

**_Adrien: Nino? You're here._ **

**_Nino: [to Adrien] Anything for my best bud. (to Mr. Agreste) Show some awesomeness, du-- I mean, sir, please. (Mr. Agreste looks at him angrily)_ **

**_Adrien: Forget it, Nino, really, it's fine._ **

“Thanks for trying for me dude it means a lot, really thank Nino.” Adrien places a hand on his friends shoulder with a small smile, touched that someone cared that deeply for him.

“Like I said anything for my best friend.” Nino says back with a hand on Adrien’s shoulder.

**_Gabriel: Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!_ **

**_Adrien: Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me. (Mr. Agreste leaves and Nathalie steps in front of the kids)_ **

**_Nathalie: (steps in front of them as Gabriel leaves) Goodbye. (Nino starts to leave, but Adrien catches him outside of the doors.)_ **

**_Adrien: Nino, wait! I'm sorry, my father, he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way. (Nino looks angry)_ **

“Thanks’ for trying to cheer me up even though it was your birthday.” Nino thanks the blonde the best he can around Alya while Alya and Marinette agreeing with their close friend.

**_Nino: It's not fair, Adrien. Harsh, uncool. (Nino crosses his arms and leaves, leaving Adrien looking sad.)_ **

**_Adrien: Thanks anyway, Nino._ **

**_Scene: Park. Nino is sitting in a bench looking angry. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand._ **

**_Kid: But, Daddy, please! (a father takes his son by the hand)_ **

**_Kid's Father: No, it's not playtime, you've got your chores to do. (Kid complains)_ **

**_Nino: (angrily) Ugh. Adults ruin everything, all the time._ **

(Marinette’s P.O.V)

“Was I really that harsh about adults after the talk with your old man?” Nino asks Adrien, who seems to be just as surprised by Nino’s anger that he doesn’t know how to answer him.

“It seems that way.” I say with a frown on my face… would it have been different if I was there?

“Also your parents are some of the best people I know Mari.” Nino says and I wave him off.

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. His window screen opens._ **

**_Hawk Moth: Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating. It won't be long before frustration turns to anger! (He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an akuma.) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him. (Akuma flies out into Paris)_ **

“Oh no.” I mutter as I realise this must be how Nino was akumatized into the Bubbler and all on Adrien’s birthday! I look over at Nino does he really want to see what happened that day?

“Are you sure you want to see what happened?” Adrien asks the screen glued Nino next to him.

“Yeah I mean it’s all a little blurry at best.” Nino nods his head with a curious look in his eyes.

**_Scene: Park. Nino is blowing bubbles._ **

**_(The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Nino's bubble wand. Nino looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: (speaks from his lair, he too has the same pink symbol in front of his face) Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir._ **

**_Nino: Yes, Hawk Moth. (Nino stands up and purple-black smoke starts is released from the bubble wand and covers his body.)_ **

**_(Cut to a rooftop, where the Bubbler flies in and crouches)_ **

“Dude! I look awesome as a villain!” Nino yells out exited to see what he looks like.

“I agree with you, you do look so cool.” Juleka says with a smile on her face.

“He looks like a five year old designed his outfit!” Chloe snaps and I have to calm myself down.

**_Bubbler: No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook! (He takes out his bubble sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him.)_ **

**_(The bubbles start capturing adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream.)_ **

**_Woman: Help!_ **

**_Man: Look out!_ **

**_Children: (crying)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Perfect._ **

**_Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is eating lunch._ **

**_Marinette: (to herself) Adrien must have gotten his gift by now. (Her mom opens the window.)_ **

“You so have got it bad I’m surprised you aren’t in an asylum.” Ayla says trying to embarrass me some more. Tikki and Plagg snicker at me from my lap, I glare down at them as they are hidden thanks to my large jacket as it was rather chilly before we came here so no one notices.

**_Sabine: What's that you said?_ **

**_Marinette: (looks surprised) Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe._ **

“Only Mari would say something like that!” Kim calls out with the others laughing at my antics once again. I roll my eyes as I try to calm my flaming red face from my newest blush.

**_(Her mother chuckles and then a purple bubble flies in through the window and captures her from behind. Marinette looks scared. Sabine starts screaming.)_ **

**_Marinette: Mom! MOM! (sees her father also in a bubble) Dad? Dad!_ **

**_Tikki: Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma._ **

**_Marinette: I've got to find his newest villain ASAP._ **

**_Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)_ **

"Wait one freaking minute, you're.... my best friend is Ladybug?" Alya gasps at me along with everyone watching who is now shocked. I look down at my lap not wanting to see their expressions including Adrien’s… not this time around, things are different now.

“Yeah but I couldn’t tell you as I didn’t want you in danger! Hawk Moth could have used you against me!” I explain to her as Tikki flies up next to my head while nodding her own.

"That is so cool! My best friends a super hero!" She squeals with a giddy smile I share a confused look with the Ladybug themed Kwami flying next to me.

“So you aren’t mad that I had to hide this secret from you?” I ask her, I thought she would have been at least a little mad at me, as know how much she wanted to know who I was.

“I understand why you did it as I get in enough trouble and danger as it is, if I knew then I would be in even more so no I’m not mad.” I smile at Alya, she is the greatest friend ever.

“THERE IS NO WAY THAT IS SHE LADYBUG!?” Both Chloe and Lila scream at me with narrowed eyes, I have to hold back both Plagg and Tikki from going over to the brats.

“They’re not worth it you two.” I tell them as I place Tikki back in my lap where Plagg is waiting for her before they get comfy and watch the screen. 

**_(Cut to The Bubbler on a rooftop.)_ **

**_Bubbler: And now, party time!_ **

**_(Kids cry.)_ **

**_(Ladybug runs out of the bakery. Purple bubbles appear in the sky, broadcasting a message from the Bubbler.)_ **

**_Bubbler: Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you._ **

“That’s some gift to give to the children of the city… too bad it came from Hawk Moth. That is one scary man.” Mylene hugs into Ivan as she says this, they are really cute together.

“I agree with Mylene.” I glare over at the villain who seems to be thinking over something.

**_Ladybug: [to the kids] Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it. (to the teenager) You take care of them in the meantime. (runs off)_ **

**_Kids and Teen: (cheering) Yay! Go, Ladybug!_ **

**_Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien eats lunch alone in the mansion's dining room._ **

**_(Adrien finishes his meal and gets up.)_ **

**_Adrien: (sarcastic) Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay! (He walks into the foyer and stops.)_ **

“That must suck eating by yourself like that on your birthday!” Max states I have to agree with him, it must truly suck.

“Don’t worry I’m used to it by now.” Adrien waves Max’s concern off with a fake smile, I shake my head with a frown. He’s not used to I and I doubt he ever will be, why do I have a bad feeling about who Hawk Moth might be?

**_Adrien: Nathalie? Father? (He shrugs sadly, then walks outside to a crowd of his classmates cheering.)_ **

**_Teenagers: Yay! Woo! Happy birthday!_ **

**_Bubbler: (standing on top of a bubble) Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play. (Adrien looks at the Bubbler with a strange expression until he realizes who he is.)_ **

**_Adrien: Nino?!_ **

"You recognized me like really fast..." Nino remarks with a raised eyebrow trying to break some of the tension in this large room.

“Who else would get akumatized for me on my birthday?” Adrien asks with a sheepish laugh.

**_Bubbler: The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!_ **

**_Teenagers: YEAH! (The Bubbler jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth)_ **

**_Bubbler: Let's get this party started! (Everyone cheers. The Bubbler plays party music, and people start to dance. Adrien looks surprised and runs back into his house.)_ **

**_Bubbler: Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party! (Pan over the teens dancing, but looking sad.) So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Fireworks are shot.)_ **

“I can’t believe I threatened you all like that, that’s not me at all! I’m really sorry you guys.” Nino apologises to the class. All of the class but Chloe and Lila accept it with a smile and tells him not to worry as all of them has had at one point been akumatized as well. 

**_Hawk Moth: (from his lair) It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahahahahahaha!_ **

**_Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien looks at his ring. Plagg climbs up to his shoulder._ **

**_Plagg: What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted._ **

**_Adrien: But Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him!_ **

**_Plagg: You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good. (Adrien turns and looks sad.)_ **

**_Adrien: Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once._ **

“Plagg! What were you thinking? When you told him that?” Tikki asks gaining the attention of everyone, I let out a sigh as they fight over what Plagg should or should not have done.

“She is really cute in real life!” Alya and Rose aww over Tikki as I roll my eyes at the Kwami.

“What? He deserved to have some fun!” Plagg defends himself against the ladybug Kwami before him. I let out a sigh, I swear they sometime act like a married couple when they fight like this.

“Come on you two stop fighting and let’s just watch.” I say as I hand Plagg some more Camembert while Tikki gets some more cookies. The two of them happily start to eat their food as I think over the fact that what Adrien said is true.

**_Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is running towards the fireworks._ **

**_Ladybug: [to herself] It's you and me, Bubbler. (Cut to the Agreste Mansion. Everyone is dancing and Adrien is enjoying himself.)_ **

**_Adrien: Yeah! (walks over to a sad-looking Rose) Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one. (Rose smiles and gives him two thumbs up, then keeps dancing and looking sad. Adrien turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression.)_ **

**_(Cut to Chloe motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth.)_ **

“It’s getting to the good part again! Don’t you agree with me Adrikins?” Chloe asks from her seat with a bat of her eyelashes over at the uncomfortable teen next to me. I pretend to gag as both Nino and Alya giggle along with me around Adrien, how fake can Chloe get?

“JESSICA SIREN NIGHTFALL! WHY DID YOU START THE FUCKING SHOWING WITHOUT ME YOU BITCH?!” A female voice calls out as a tallish teen that has medium brown with dark purple omber styled hair and dark pink eyes comes storming in. She is wearing a knee length dark purple dress with matching ankle high boots, a couple of dark pink bangles on her wrists as well.

“I warned you and told you when it would be happening. It’s not my fault you’re late dear sister.” Jessica says with a bored tone and a blank look at the new addition of the room.

“So you’re twins?” Jalil asks as they nod, while both sisters hair is long and straight Jessica’s is black with streaks of red through it and while they have the same clothes hers are black.

**_Sabrina: (frightened) I'm requesting a slow dance._ **

**_Bubbler: It's a bit early for that, isn't it?_ **

**_Chloe: Ugh. (She shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face.) It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm? (makes a sweet face)_ **

**_Bubbler: OH! You know it, girl. (He changes the music to a slow dance. People pair up and keep dancing and looking sad. Chloe walks up to Adrien.)_ **

**_Adrien: Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?_ **

“At least you noticed something wasn’t right.” Rose states in that soft voice of her’s, Adrien nods his head slowly while Nino looks as if he had been told that he could no longer play music.

“I did what Chloe asked of me!” HE asks shocked as Plagg floats over to Adrien and nudges his cheek in the hopes to cheer him up, I am really glade that if anyone was chosen as Cat Noir then it’s the sweet and caring Adrien.

**_Chloe: Forget about them, let's go dance! C'mon! (Cut to the balcony. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloe and Adrien dancing. Chloe tries to kiss him, but Adrien looks uncomfortable. Ladybug looks aghast.)_ **

**_Ladybug: There is no way this is happening. LUCKY CHARM! (The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a record.) A record?_ **

**_(Ladybug looks out and her thinking vision shows her the empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street. Ladybug chuckles, then throws the record. It hits the ledge, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot and begins to play dance music again. Everyone breaks their pairs and keeps dancing. Adrien moves away from Chloe. The Bubbler realizes that the music changed.)_ **

**_Bubbler: Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?_ **

"Oh looks like somebody is majorly jealous of Chloe!" Alix and Kim say whistling from their seats, I wish I could just disappear from the face of this planet.

“Why me?” I mumble as the Kwami both snicker at me causing me to hide further in my seat.

**_Ladybug: Yours truly. (Ladybug's alarm sounds.) Better bug out quick before I change back to normal. (She jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion.) Spots off. (She changes back to normal. Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands.)_ **

**_Tikki: Marinette!_ **

**_Marinette: It was an emergency._ **

**_Tikki: Yeah, if by emergency you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before—_ **

“Why is it showing as if I’m some creepy fangirl?” I ask Alya who just shrugs at me with that damn smirk on her lips. That can’t be a good sign like ever… what is that girl planning now?

**_Marinette: I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise. (She puts Tikki in her purse, enters the party and starts looking around. She heads to the food table, grabs some cookies, and puts them in her purse for Tikki.) I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast._ **

**_Alya: Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you._ **

**_Marinette: Me too! (they hug)_ **

(Narrator’s P.O.V)

“Why did I not notice you talking to yourself like that? Or getting that many cookies to put in your little purse like bag?” Alya asks her friend who shrugs her shoulders in reply.

“Where is the alcohol at these party? There has to be alcohol or it’s not a real party!” Mystic says causing her sister to roll her eyes at her.

“You are seriously too much like Plagg sometime.” Jessica mutters before handing the pouting girl her beloved cake with a bottle of coke.

**_Alya: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you._ **

**_Marinette: Uh, there's something I've got to do first._ **

**_Alya: It's about Adrien._ **

**_Marinette: Okay._ **

“Anything to do with that boy and it’s easy to get you to comply, I swear!” Alya laughs while Chloe and Lila seethes at the bluenette across from them.

“Alya please!” Marinette scowls at her best friend who is now hiding behind both Adrien and Nino so that she is not in rage of Marinette.

“Don’t use us as a shield! We don’t want any part of this!” The two boys complain to her but Alya just shakes her head with a laugh making it past her lips.

**_Tikki: (urgent) Marinette, the Bubbler._ **

**_Marinette: Okay, okay, in a sec. (she runs after Alya. Cut to Nathalie Sancoeur's office. Alya and Marinette sneak in. They see Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk._ **

**_Alya: Look! Now you can sign your gift. (Marinette gasps)_ **

**_Marinette: Ah, yes!_ **

**_(Cut back outside. Ivan is not dancing, and the Bubbler confronts him.)_ **

**_Bubbler: Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?_ **

**_Ivan: None of your business._ **

**_Bubbler: Then I'm going to make it my business. (He chuckles and takes out his bubble sword.)_ **

“Sorry Ivan!” Nino calls over to the bigger teen with a guilty look on his face.

“It’s ok I forgive you.” Ivan says back with a nod of his head, Alya is now back in her seat and no longer trying to hide from Marinette who has turned back to the screen so that she can continue watching the episode.

**_(Cut back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is signing a post-it.)_ **

**_Marinette: "Love, Marinette". There. (She sticks it to the present and gives the present a kiss.)_ **

**_Tikki: Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette._ **

**_Marinette: I can't do it now, Alya's here._ **

**_Alya: What'd you say?_ **

“I must be the worst reporter ever if I never saw through any of your lies.” Alya mutters upset with herself that she was friends with one and only Ladybug but couldn’t see it.

“You just never thought that the clumsiest girl you know in the whole school could be the elegant heroine Ladybug.” Marinette explains with a smile tugging the corners of her lips.

**_Marinette: Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard. (Alya leaves and Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Behind her, Ivan can be seen in a green bubble through the window) NO! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long._ **

**_(Cut back to outside. Adrien is on top of the DJ booth and has a mike)_ **

**_Adrien: Hey, Paris, how you doing?_ **

“I’m really sorry that I didn’t realise how sad you all were at that party.” The blonde model states with his head hung slightly.

“None of us are blaming you Adrien we are all blaming that creep!” Nathanael points a finger over at the tied up villain with a frown on his face. Marinette sends a look over towards Jessica mouthing ‘When do we find out who he is?’ Jessica shakes her head with a knowing smirk.

**_(He raises the mike in excitement, but the people don't respond. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his bubble sword, and they cheer. Adrien jumps out and Ladybug can be seen on the roof.)_ **

**_Adrien: Ladybug?_ **

**_(Ladybug throws her yo-yo. It hits the power strip and unplugs everything. Ladybug retracts her yo-yo.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over._ **

**_Bubbler: Why you gotta be like that?_ **

**_Ladybug: You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun. (Adrien runs into his house as Chloe leans into him.)_ **

“That’s the smartest idea you had all day, kitty.” Marinette teases the model with a smile tugging on her lips, getting into her Ladybug side of her personality.

“Thanks.” Adrien rolls his eyes glade for the teasing, it shows him that nothing has changed.

**_Bubbler: You are not going to bust on my party! (He takes out his bubble sword and casts two bubbles at her, which she deflects. The crowd scatters. Cut to Adrien in his room.)_ **

**_Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot._ **

"Don't think, you have been a complete idiot." Nino comments to what was said on the screen feeling slightly better that his friend is finally going to do something.

“I agree with you on that Nino, he shouldn’t have listened to Plagg.” Tikki says from her spot on Marinette’s lap and her little arms are crossed.

**_Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)_ **

**_(Cut to Ladybug and The Bubbler fighting. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. Cat Noir enters and hits the yo-yo with his staff, and the yo-yo goes up in the air)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Looks like I made it just in time._ **

**_Ladybug: I had it under control, (the yoyo falls on Cat Noir's head), but thanks._ **

“That really hurts you know.” Adrien mutters while rubbing his head as if in pain, both Kwami giggle at his behaviour.

“Why didn’t you tell me you where Cat Noir, dude! Well I have a feeling that it’s the same reason Mari didn’t say anything am I right?” Nino asks his best friend thinking both Ladybug and Cat Noir are two of his closest friends!

“Yeah.” Adrien looks over at him with a sheepish look as he say this to his friend, before Nino or even Alya can answer a high pitched voice calls out over to the group.

“Leather looks good on you, Adrikins!” Chloe makes her way over to the four friends with a shy smile on her lips that most if not all of the class can see through as it is as fake as can be.

“Get back to your seat Chloe!” Marinette growls out at the blonde haired teen before her.

“I agree you should be back in your seat dear Chloe!” Jessica says sarcastically as she snaps her fingers and Chloe is back in her seat chained just like Hawk Moth is unable to move anything.

“Calm down, don’t listen to her.” Plagg shares a look with Tikki before they both rub against her cheek with a soft purr leaving Plagg. She calms down with a deep breath and a giggle to the confusion of everyone on the room including Adrien.

**_Hawk Moth: [from his lair; to The Bubbler] Get the Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW!_ **

**_(The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they fight them. The Bubbler snaps his fingers, and the bubbles turn green and start circling around them, some sticking to them, until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggles against the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.)_ **

**_Bubbler: Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air._ **

**_Ladybug: Dream on, Bubbler._ **

**_Bubbler: Total party poopers, just like adults._ **

**_Ladybug: Kids need adults._ **

**_Bubbler: False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy._ **

**_Ladybug: But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!_ **

**_Cat Noir: [to himself] Most adults do anyhow. [to Bubbler] You must bring the adults back!_ **

“It’s ok Adrien… I’m really sorry that you have to feel like that.” Marinette tries to comforts the down looking boy next to her the best she can.

“Thanks’ Mari.” He smiles up at her glade to have her in his life as both Mari and as Ladybug.

“Looks like you are able to talk to him without that stutter of yours girl!” Alya smirks at her.

“Oh shut up Alya.” Marinette laughs back her with an eye roll of her own.

**_Bubbler: Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while? (He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir scream, and the teenagers gasp.)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: [from his lair; to The Bubbler] What do you think you're doing Bubbler? You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!_ **

**_Scene: Green bubble up in the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to burst the bubble._ **

**_Ladybug: Use your Cataclysm!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?_ **

**_Ladybug: We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever. (Cat Noir smirks, Ladybug facepalms)_ **

“Didn’t you just realise that you turned down Adrien while he was flirting with you!? What the hell is wrong with you girl!” Both Alya and Nino yell at Marinette who hides her face in her hands while Plagg sneakers at her glade she is acting normal again.

“Please don’t remind me ever again.” She mumbles to them while Chloe laughs down at her. 

**_Cat Noir: CATACLYSM! (He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling)_ **

**_Ladybug: Should we see if you land on your feet this time?_ **

**_Cat Noir: No, thanks!_ **

**_Ladybug: Your stick, there! (She points to the Eiffel Tower)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Got it! (He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug takes his hand.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Hang on! (She throws her yo-yo. It catches around the Cat Noir's staff, and they swing and land safely.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights._ **

“What is it with you and your cat puns?” Nino asks with a raised eyebrow at his friend.

“What can I say they are just purrfect?” Most of the class groans at the blonde haired boy.

“I’m not the only one that finds them annoying.” Marinette giggles at Adrien who pouts at her.

**_Ladybug: We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is. (Cat Noir's ring alert sounds.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Better hurry._ **

**_Scene: Agreste Mansion front. The Bubbler tries to get the party going again._ **

**_Bubbler: Where is everybody? Get out here and party!_ **

**_Ladybug: Sorry to burst your bubble._ **

“At least your one was a bit better.” Alya laughs while Adrien continues to pout while grumbling to himself, Marinette rolls her eyes and leans over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Calm down kitty.” She giggles as she scratches behind his ear, Alya grins knowing that her friend had it in her all along to finally talk with her crush like a normal human.

**_Alya: [from the crowd] Ladybug! (All the teens start to cheer her on.)_ **

**_Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler._ **

**_Bubbler: What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!? (He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles.)_ **

**_Ladybug and Cat Noir: NOOO!_ **

**_Bubbler: Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!_ **

**_(The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Cat Noir pursue him.)_ **

(Adrien’s P.O.V)

“You are so gonna be on my team in the next team sport gym lesson we have!” Kim calls out to us with a laugh and some awe in his voice.

“No! They’ll be on my team!” Alix challenges him and I can’t help but think, ‘here we go again.’  

**_(The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Cat Noir's ring alert sounds again. His icon shows that he is very close to switching back.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry._ **

**_Ladybug: LUCKY CHARM! (The lucky charm superpower gives her a big wrench)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out? (Ladybug shrugs, and The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He dodges them, ending up atop a beam.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Could use a little work! Is that all you got? (Ladybug begins thinking and her thinking vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench)_ **

“Why are you seeing those thing? What help would they do for klutzy Marinette!” Chloe yells out still pissed off about the fact that Marinette is closer to me instead of her. I look over at her with a ‘Leave her alone’ look on my face that she doesn’t seem to get as she blows me a kiss.

**_Ladybug: Got it! (She runs towards the pipe while Cat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Cat Noir is standing.) Cat Noir, cover me! (Cat Noir takes the pipe)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Go on! (The Bubbler throws more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again, but Ladybug throws her yo-yo and snatches the sword, bringing it to her. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. (She opens her yo-yo and it glows pink.) Time to de-evilize! (She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.) Gotcha! (She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purified.) Bye-bye, little butterfly._ **

“Before anyone can say anything… Chloe! It's not the butterflies fault that they’re turned evil. So why would we stop being nice to Nino after he turned back to normal?” Marinette tells the class or more to the point Chloe with her arms crossed over her chest.

“There is the ladybug you know and love.” Plagg whispers in my ear with a snicker… how did he come over here from Marinette’s lap without me noticing? I glare at him hoping that no one heard him say that and it seems no one but Tikki had heard him as she is laughing to herself as well.

“That’s right! It wasn't his fault and it wasn't that poor butterfly's fault all the blame goes to Hawk Moth.” Alya agrees with a nod of her head and arms crossed as she looks over at the villain.

**_Marinette: MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! (She throws the wrench up in the sky, and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.)_ **

**_Nino: Who? Dude. (Ladybug and Cat Noir bump their fists)_ **

**_Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!_ **

**_(Cut to Hawk Moth in his lair)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: You can't run forever Ladybug, and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU BOTH! (His window screen closes)_ **

“Why does he want your Miraculouses anyway?” Rose asks I give a shrug along with Marinette.

“We’re not so sure on why.” Everyone turns to the tied up villain expecting him to say why but he doesn’t say anything.

**_Scene: Nathalie Sancoeur's Office._ **

**_Gabriel: [on the intercom] Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?_ **

**_Nathalie: Actually, I was going to check right away sir._ **

**_Gabriel: Good. (He disconnects)_ **

**_Nathalie: (She despairs, looks around, and takes Marinette's gift. She sighs, and crumples and throws Marinette's post-it note in the garbage. She goes to the dining room where Adrien is eating.)_ **

“That explains it all then.” Alya mutters to Marinette as she leans over behind me, so the gift wasn’t from my father? That would explain the same pen the previous three years.

**_Nathalie: A birthday present, from your father._ **

**_Adrien: Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me. (Nathalie nods. Adrien looks happily at the gift.)_ **

**_Scene: Outside school._ **

**_Chloe: (Screaming at Sabrina) What do you mean not for a week?_ **

**_Sabrina: (scared) There were no adults yesterday to deliver it._ **

**_Chloe: So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! (She storms inside, followed by Sabrina.)_ **

**_Alya: [to Marinette] Ha, ha! Serves Chloe right._ **

“That’s right! You should have remembered his birthday long before then!” Alix yells with a laugh at the screen and I mentally agree with the pink haired teen seating not that far down.

“Don’t you dare be mean to me or I’ll call my Daddy!” Chloe threatens the room as the rest laugh with Alix gaining a huff from Chloe probably as she wonders why I am not defending her.

“Oh stop your whining Chloe it doesn’t frighten any of us anymore.” Marinette rolls her eyes.

**_Adrien: Hey girls! (He gets out of the limousine, wearing a scarf)_ **

**_Marinette: [to Alya] Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf._ **

**_Adrien: [to Nino] Hey, dude._ **

**_Alya: Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain._ **

**_Adrien: Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me? (Marinette looks surprised) He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row._ **

**_Nino: Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it._ **

"Except he didn't change not at all...."I says sadly to myself as I look over to Marinette who is talking with both Tikki and Plagg with a giggle before she looks over at me with a sad smile.

**_Adrien: Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but--_ **

**_Nino: We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever._ **

**_Alya: [to Marinette] You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf._ **

**_Marinette: But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him._ **

**_Alya: Aw, Marinette. (They hug.)_ **

Even though I showed it off saying my father got it she didn’t want to say that she was the one that made it because she saw how happy it made me? I am really glade that she is in my life.

**_Alya: You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And some day Adrien will figure it out too. Promise. (the bell rings and everyone walks in.)_ **

**_THE END._ **

(Marinette’s P.O.V)

“That was only the first episode but I’ll let you stretch your legs and get some food from the larger tables off to the side if you want. I have a feeling that most of you will want to talk about a few things first as well.” Jessica says with a smile on her lips as she is sitting in her own dark red with black patterns chair off to the side with her sister in her own dark bluish green chair.

“Get me some cake will you? I got here in such a rush that I forgot my own handmade cake.” Mystic asks as Jessica gets up and makes her way over to the food table and gets a lot of chocolate as if she has a… my eyes widen as I see the small raven with flickers of rainbow with in coloured Kwami sized creature poke out of her hair and take the offered chocolate.

“Melody! It’s been awhile! How have you been?” Plagg laughs as he zooms over to the pair and hugs the little creature. Jessica facepalms herself with a shake of her head at how Plagg is acting around the little bird with scales on her chest as well Kwami.

“Hey, Plagg I’ve been alright… Dizzy has been such a handful as normal though.” Melody says with a laugh as the six of us are at the furthest table that she has in the room.

“Marinette you need to tell him! You started to growl earlier!” Tikki says to me with worry, I look over at Adrien as he looks confused on what they’re talking about and I let out a sigh.

“You both know that…” I trail off not wanting to think about it even more so with him right before me. I look over at Hawk Moth from the corner of my eye… I really want to rescue his Kwami.

“You’ll think of something your Ladybug!” Plagg hovers next to my cheek and nuzzles me again with his eyes closed. I send them a small smile before we head back to our seats, we all get comfy as the next one is ready to play on the large screen.

“What was that all about?” Adrien asks me, I let another sigh before waving it off with a smile.

“If we are really going through everything that has happened then you’ll see it, I can promise you that.” Everyone gets comfy before the lights dim once again for the next episode so I decide to snuggle up against Adrien and he pulls me in close to the snickering of Plagg and Tikki in my lap.


	2. Mr. Pigeon

(Adrien’s P.O.V)

“The next episode is called Mr. Pigeon.” Jessica says with a knowing laugh leaving her.

“What type of villain is that?” Alya calls out with a smile on her face and a giggle as well.

**_Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Mr. Damocles is addressing the class._ **

**_Mr. Damocles: You only have one day to work on your fashion piece, and it must be your own design. In ten hours your fittest presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, the father of our very own student Adrien Agreste. In fact, Adrien will model the winning design in his next photoshoot. And now, to announce this year's theme: derby hats._ **

**_Marinette: Derby hats? (Chloe looks at them and makes a thumb down motion.)_ **

“If that’s meant to have scared me off than let me remind you that I won the contest and not you.” Marinette sasses Chloe from her spot next to me with a smirk while the class laughs.

“Yeah you tell her Reb!” Alix laughs and Marinette rolls her eyes back at her.

**_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette paces in a hall, looking at her sketchbook and talking to Alya._ **

**_Marinette: Derby hat, derby hat, derby hat, derby hat...! I don’t have any derby hat designs. I’ve got top hats, caps, even two-horned hats! Need a beret? I’m your girl. A sombrero? No problem-o. But a derby! You know what? It won’t even matter, 'cause I’m probably going to make a total fool of myself at the event. Most likely trip over my stupid derby and collapse on Mr. Agreste; give him a full-blown concussion and Adrien will hate me! I'll never be a world-renowned fashion designer. MY LIFE IS OVER!_ **

“Really your life is not over, stop being so over dramatic!” Nino laughs at the screen.

“I agree and it’s only when it comes to your dear Adrien.” Alya teases Marinette with a smile.

**_Alya: All this over a derby hat? Let me see your sketchpad, girl. There must be something in here._ **

**_Marinette: Forget it, I’m a disaster zone. I’ll probably mess everything up in the end. (Adrien walks over.)_ **

**_Adrien: Wow, Alya, (Marinette panics and hides behind the bench) those are some awesome designs. I didn’t know you had such mad skills._ **

**_Alya: Uh, thanks Adrien, but I can’t take the credit. These sick designs belong to Marinette. (Marinette gives a weak, embarrassed wave.) Off the chain, right?_ **

“Did I really startle you that much? That you had to hide behind the seat?” I ask with a raised eyebrow down at her, she gives me a sheepish shrug before hiding her face in my shoulder.

“I got nervous as I’m not use to people liking my designs besides Alya, and with you being you it wasn’t any better.” She explains muffled by my shirt before I pull her in on my lap gaining a cute little surprised squeak from her that sounded very similar to that of a meow from a cat.

**_Adrien: You're super talented, Marinette. You seriously have a good chance of winning._ **

**_Marinette: Well, um, yeah! I... like-- um, designs that-- um, (Alya makes motions to Marinette, who tries to interpret them) go upwards... while stopping... I mean, uh-- thanks?_ **

**_Adrien: Sure, and uh-- good luck. Maybe I’ll be wearing your derby at father’s next photoshoot. (Adrien leaves.)_ **

**_Alya: Girl, you gotta get a grip next time. But did you hear? Adrien thinks you’re good enough to win! (They cheer.)_ **

“I would have won if it wasn’t you, Maritrash!” Chloe screams and I think everyone is happy that she is chained to her seat and can’t move, to cause as mush drama as normal.

“No, you lost because you were a lazy bitch and stole my design!” The girl in my lap huffs to the surprise of the class… who knew Mari, had it in her to swear like that? I mean this isn’t the first time she got angry at Chloe but still, the first time she swore at the blonde girl.

**_Sabrina: Did you hear how impressed Adrien was with Marinette’s desi--_ **

**_Chloe: Of course I heard! Her? Win the contest? As if. When Adrien sees my design he’ll convince his father to award me the winner._ **

**_Sabrina: I’m sure he will, Chloe. You’re a born champion. Your design will blow everyone else’s out of the water._ **

**_Chloe: Yeah, it will. As soon as I can get my hands on the sketchpad._ **

"You know I’m sure that no one is even surprised by her behaviour anymore." Alix states, and I hate to say it but I’m no longer surprised by Chloe’s behaviour anymore either.

**_Alya: (back at the bench; checking her phone) Only have nine hours until show time._ **

**_Marinette: Yikes! I’m off to my secret garden of inspiration. I’ll see you later. (She runs into a wall.) AH! I’m okay. I’m okay, I’m okay. (Alya chuckles.)_ **

“You really need to stop running into walls Mari.” Alya chuckles with her on screen counterpart.

“Oh please, I know you always wondered how I never really hurt myself when I did that.” Mari says with an off handed wave at Alya who nods her head it a huff.

**_Scene: Hawk Moth’s lair. Hawk Moth talks to himself as his window opens._ **

**_Hawk Moth: The time has come for us to find our next victim, my wicked little akumas. And to prey upon Ladybug and Cat Noir. Their Miraculouses must be mine!_ **

“I really want to rip that broach off and free his Kwami.” Marinette mutters as she glares at screen before turning to glare at the real Hawk Moth.

“You will when the time is right, I promise.” I whisper in her ear making her blush lightly.

“I thought you got over blushing around him when…” Plagg starts talking but Tikki hands him some camembert to shut up and he takes before they take a seat in her hair.

“What does he mean by that purrincess?” I ask her and she shakes her head at me smiling.  

**_Scene: Park. Marinette is trying to get inspired to draw some designs. She draws something and then rips the paper out._ **

**_Marinette: Geez, it’s hard to be creative under pressure._ **

**_Tikki: Marinette, you save the world under pressure. I think designing a hat should be a piece of cake._ **

**_Marinette: Hm, a cake derby hat. Stylish and tasty. (They chuckle. Marinette keeps drawing new designs and ripping them out. After a while, she gets tired and looks up. A man walking like a bird sits down on a bench ahead of her. He takes out a brown paper bag and blows a bird call. A cluster of pigeons approaches.)_ **

“Wow that is a lot of designs that you trashed and they are all so good!” Rose says with wide eyes and I agree with the soft spoken girl, Mari has a lot of talent that will get her far, I know it.

“You would make a great designer one day, I know it.” I nuzzle her with my arms wrapped around her, to the fangirling of Nino and Alya and the screeches of Chloe and Lila.

“Thanks, you silly kitty.” She rubs her hand against my cheek with a smile on her lips.

**_Xavier: (throwing food for the pigeons) Well, happy day, happy day. Splendid is the afternoon day. Ah, Edgar, you fancy one. Fantastic, dazzling performance. (A police officer approaches him.)_ **

**_Roger: Scram, you winged brats! How many times do you need to be told, Mr. Ramier? NO FEEDING the pigeons! It’s strictly forbidden. If everyone feeds them, they’ll leave their waste everywhere!_ **

“Why are there so many pigeons in Paris?” I mutter to the amusement of Marinette as she giggles at my statement to the confusion of the class before some of them gain looks of realization. 

“Why don’t want to sneeze before your love?” Plagg asks as he and Tikki float up and sit on Marinette’s head snickering with said girl giggle at my glare.

**_Xavier: But, who’s going to feed my poor pigeons?_ **

**_Roger: All the park keepers know about you, Mr. Ramier. You’ve been banned from every park in Paris. Leave now or I’ll call the authorities. Oh, wait. I’m the authorities. GET OUT! (Mr. Ramier walks away sadly.)_ **

**_Marinette: Sheesh, I almost feel sorry for that man._ **

**_Tikki: What a unique character! He was like a human bird. All he needed was a feather jacket to complete the look._ **

**_Marinette: A feather jacket, hmm. Nice thinking, Tikki. (She starts drawing again.)_ **

“You could have always used a fake feather instead.” I state as I remember I couldn’t help but sneeze throughout the photoshoot I had with the hat, she grins up at me before she winks.

“But then you wouldn’t have been making all those cute little sneezes.” Alya laughs along with Marinette at my dazed expression on how she knew that little fact before I look realise how.

“Nino… I thought you were my friend?” I glare over at Nino as he was the only one at the shoot with me of my friends, he shrinks away with a sheepish look on his face.

“Alya can be very… pervasive when it comes to helping Marinette or getting something that she wants.” He explains while trying to stay as far from Alya’s fists as possible. 

**_Scene: Park. Xavier sadly sits down on a bench._ **

**_Hawk Moth: Poor Mr. Ramier, (scene switches to Hawk Moth's lair) the feeling of injustice, such easy prey for my akuma. (He takes a butterfly in his hand and converts it into an akuma.) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him! (The akuma flies to Mr. Ramier and infects his bird call.) Mr. Pigeon, I’m Hawk Moth. Neither this police officer, nor any other park keeper, should stop you from taking care of your friends. What would Paris be without pigeons, what would pigeons be without you?_ **

“Really what would the pigeon’s be without you? This has to be one of the most stupid of villains that you have faced.” Nino laughs along with the class, the only one not laughing are the three in the back of the room.

**_(Xavier chuckles, and is transformed into Mr. Pigeon, who flaps his arms, makes pigeon noises, and runs off.)_ **

**_(Cut to Chloe secretly watching Marinette as she is drawing. She signals Sabrina, and Sabrina goes behind Marinette and takes a picture of Marinette’s design from her sketchpad.)_ **

**_Marinette: Yes. (She holds up a drawing of her finished design, which Sabrina snaps a photo of.)_ **

**_Tikki: Now that’s a derby._ **

**_Marinette: Thanks, Tikki._ **

**_Sabrina: (showing the picture on her phone to Chloe) We're so awesome._ **

**_Chloe: (coldly) We? (snatches the phone)_ **

“Why do you deal with Chloe, Sabrina? You deserve a friend that will be there for you and treat you as an equal and not as her slave that she can order around like that!” Alya calls with a sigh as we watch the show continue with our lives… well what has happen in them anyway

**_Sabrina: Oh right, sorry! You're so awesome, Chloe. When are we-- um, you, going to make the hat?_ **

**_Chloe: And ruin these nails? Of course not. Daddy’ll pay someone to do it. (She walks off. Sabrina follows her.)_ **

**_Scene: Bakery. Marinette is in her room, working on her hat._ **

**_(When the hat is almost finished, Marinette seems to realize something is missing. She looks under her desk.) Tikki: What are you looking for?_ **

**_Marinette: A feather! I forgot to pick up a pigeon feather for the hat! It has to have a feather!_ **

**_(Marinette runs back to the place where she was drawing before.)_ **

“You really should have forgotten about using a real pigeon feather and got a fake one it still would look good but not act up with my allergies.” I mutter while we watch Marinette run back and get the needed feather for her hat.

**_Marinette: (picking up a feather) Yes!_ **

**_(As she leaves, she accidentally runs into the police officer from before.)_ **

**_Marinette: Uh, sorry mister officer, sir. (She leaves.)_ **

**_(As Roger walks away, a swarm of pigeons descends on him and attacks him. He cries out.)_ **

“How are all those pigeons managing to carry someone as heavy as Sabrina’s father? I mean it shouldn’t be possible!” Max asks towards the screen confused at how it shouldn’t be possible.

**_Scene: Streets of Paris. Marinette is on the bus, presumably returning home, but the bus is not moving._ **

**_Marinette: Come on! Can’t we go any faster?_ **

**_Bus driver: Sorry folks, we have a situation here. (Cars are being held up by a cluster of pigeons.) You’ll need to get off the bus now._ **

**_Marinette: Ah, this is weird. (As Marinette gets off the bus, she sees the streets littered with pigeons. She walks down the street and sees a bunch of people gathered near a screen.)_ **

“You’re Ladybug and this is weird for you?” Lila sneers from her seat next to Chloe.

“Even though she doesn’t deserve the title of Ladybug!” Chloe adds her opinion on the subject much to the annoyance of everyone on the room. 

**_Nadja: [from screen] Pigeons have taken over Paris. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving the authorities cause of major concerns. Yes, I’ve just been told that someone named Mr. Pigeon is making an announcement._ **

**_Mr. Pigeon: [from screen] Oh, dreary day, poor Parisians. (pigeon noises) Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons! Flap, flap! (pigeon noises) (Marinette runs down to a subway entrance to transform.)_ **

**_Marinette: Paris needs us!_ **

**_Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug.)_ **

**_Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is jumping from roof to roof looking for Mr. Pigeon._ **

**_(Ladybug sees airplane shapes made out of pigeons flying through the sky.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Now this is weirder than weird._ **

“You said it!” Alix laughs at the sight and I have to agree that it is a weird sight and I was there!

"This is the most ridiculous villain ever." Nino agrees with me and Alix who is across from us.

"Are you sure about that Nino, The Bubbler was pretty bad." Kim calls over with a smirk.

“Just wait until we see your one, dude." Nino calls back over his shoulder making Kim shut up.

**_Cat Noir: (from a ledge above her) Birds of a feather, flock together. (sneezes and falls down to where Ladybug is) I’m allergic to feathers. (sneezes again)_ **

**_Ladybug: That's helpful._ **

**_Cat Noir: Tell me about it. (almost sneezes, but stops himself) These birds are only part of the problem. The park keepers in Paris are vanishing without a trace._ **

**_Ladybug: What? We have to track down Mr. Pigeon ASAP._ **

**_Cat Noir: Where are we going to find him?_ **

**_Ladybug: Hmm, I don't know where we can find him, but I do know where he can find us._ **

**_Scene: Park. Cat Noir is wearing a park ranger cap and pretending to be a park ranger, while Ladybug hides behind a tree nearby._ **

“Can we skip this as we all know what is going on here?” I ask Jessica who shakes her head at me with a twinkle in her dark pink eyes… I don’t like where this might head for me.

“Also I believe that not everyone knows what happened here so we are going to watch the complete episode and that is the same with future ones as well, no matter what happens.” Mystic says from her spot next to Jess, I look between them and Mari like a kicked kitten.

  ** _Cat Noir: (starts to whistle and then starts to dance)_**

**_Ladybug: Act natural or he'll never show up!_ **

**_Cat Noir: What do you mean? I am acting natural. (a pigeon sees him and flies to where Mr. Pigeon is)_ **

“If that’s you acting natural then you should act like that often.” Nino laughs, I could stand letting M’Lady seeing me act like this but I would have never thought that my classmates would.

“Shut up Nino or you will regret it and I can promise you that.” I growl to the amusement of Jessica and her sister who is controlling what we watch and though that this would be funny.

**_Mr. Pigeon: Ladybug and Cat Noir? Job well done, buddy-boy. Pigeons will reign supreme! Power to the pigeons! (He jumps off his ledge, and the pigeons form a platform to carry him off. Back in the park, Ladybug and Cat Noir are still waiting.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Where is he? He should've been here by now._ **

**_(Pigeons start flying overhead. Cat Noir sneezes. A bunch of pigeons form a big ball and start carrying Cat Noir away.)_ **

“That’s still not even remotely possible!” Max calls out at the screen again, Mystic rolls her eyes at him before she lets a smirk grace her features as he seats forward.

“I would say a pun to that but it would just fly over your head!” I let a grin slip onto my lips, it’s good to know that I’m not the only one to like puns.

 “NOOO! We get enough bad puns from cat boy over here, we don’t need you starting as well.” Alya screams out with wide eyes and an accusing figure at the still smirking girl before us.

**_Ladybug: What the-- (Ladybug runs after them. The pigeons reach the roof of the Le Grand Paris hotel and drop Cat Noir off. Cat Noir sneezes again, and the pigeons look at him. Ladybug arrives.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Where's that bird-brain Mr. Pigeon?_ **

**_Ladybug: He's gotta be here somewhere... (Mr. Pigeon is lifted by a swarm of pigeons behind them.)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: [from his lair] If you want to give Paris back to the pigeons for good, you must first rid the city of those two pests. (Mr. Pigeon sounds his bird call and the pigeons start to circle around Ladybug and Cat Noir.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Call me crazy, but I feel like bird seed all of a sudden. (The pigeons form a shield to keep them in.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Got any bright ideas, bug?_ **

**_Ladybug: You're the cat, don't you eat these things for breakfast? (A gigantic cage is brought down over them, imprisoning them.) Look!_ **

“That’s stereotypical saying that cat’s eat birds. I know one and all he eats is stinky camembert cheese.” I mumble while looking at said cat trying to hide in Marinette’s hair.

“Oh leave Plagg alone will you? It’s just what he likes to eat, each Kwami has their own food that they need to get their energy and cheese is Plagg’s.” Marinette giggles up at me before kissing my cheek.

“She’s a keeper. I like her, so much better than anyone you could date.” Plagg mumbles.

**_Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Turpy day, I'm so ruthless. (chuckles)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: [from his lair] Excellent. Now take their Miraculous!_ **

**_Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Your Miraculous, give them to me or face the wrath of my feathered friends. (He sounds his bird call and some pigeons start banging on the top of the cage, while others turn around and point their behinds at Ladybug and Cat Noir.) Dada-dee, on the count of three, my beloved pigeons will commence fire. You can still save your sorry skins by handing me your Miraculous. One, two..._ **

**_Ladybug: Cat Noir, the bars!_ **

**_Cat Noir: CATACLYSM! (Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm superpower to destroy the bars of the cage they were trapped in. Mr. Pigeon cowers back toward the edge of the rooftop while Ladybug and Cat Noir advance on him) Well, well. Looks like the pigeon's really a chicken._ **

“You know what a friend of ours would say right?” Mystic asks Jessica and she laughs in reply.

“Oh yeah I know… you know if things were different then it would those two doing this not us.” Jessica says back before they share another laugh and turn to face the screen again.

**_Mr. Pigeon: (bird noises) Me? I'm not flying away. I'm just killing two birds with one stone. (He sounds his bird call and jumps over the edge of the roof. Some pigeons catch him, lift him back up and take him away.)_ **

**_Mr. Pigeon: Merry Christmas! (a group of pigeons dives towards Ladybug and Cat Noir, who run inside and close the door behind them to stop the pigeons. A bulge forms in the door as pigeons slam into the other side.)_ **

**_Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ah!_ **

**_Mr. Pigeon: I'm not done with you yet! (He rides his pigeons away. Ladybug and Cat Noir start running downstairs. Cat Noir's ring alarm sounds. He only has four minutes left.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: I've gotta get out of here before my secret identity is revealed!_ **

**_Ladybug: Yeah, you wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag._ **

“Really you too girl? I blame in on you spending too much time with that damn black cat.” Alya deadpans at Marinette as the class groans at the screen.

“I take offence to that!” I playfully pout at her as Marinette giggles with a shake of the head.

**_Cat Noir: Ha, ha, very funny. (Ladybug and Cat Noir make it to the first floor and start to head out the building. On their way out they see a crowd gathered on the entrance.)_ **

**_André: Ladybug, Cat Noir! I'm in great danger of losing big bucks if my guests leave Paris! You are going to get rid of those pigeons, aren't you? (Cat Noir’s alarm sounds again and he's getting nervous.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Of course we are, but before we do I have an urgent need._ **

**_André: An urgent need? I see, head to the royal suite. There's paper in there, but perhaps you would prefer... a litter tray?_ **

“You really should have fazed that better then you did, so that there was none of that confusion.” Marinette snickers at me along with both of our Kwami.

“Yes, I realize that now.” I say as I hug her tighter and try to block out the screeches of Chloe and Lila. She giggles again before leaning up and giving me a kiss on the lips that I gladly returned.

“YES! It’s now canon it has to be!” Alya squeals like a little school girl while I raise an eyebrow over at her and Nino. He shakes his head with a laugh as he turns to watch the screen.

**_Cat Noir: Oh right, no need for litter. But, um, could I have some camembert?_ **

**_Scene: Royal suite. Cat Noir is being taken by a butler._ **

**_Cat Noir: 'Scuse me, sorry. (He slams the door.) Emergency. (There's a knock on the door. Cat Noir opens it.)_ **

**_Butler: How do you like your camembert?_ **

**_Cat Noir: Runny! (He slams the door again. There's another knock and he opens it again. The butler is holding a tray.)_ **

**_Butler: Unpasteurized camembert, matured for two years. (He hands Cat Noir a silver tray)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Thanks! (He slams the door again. His transformation runs out and Cat Noir turns back into Adrien. Plagg gets out of the ring and lands on a bed)_ **

“Rude! You just slammed the door in his face, not only one but twice!” Chloe calls out at me, before Marinette can leave my lap and go confront Chloe I tighten my hold on her waist.

“Marinette you need to calm down! This won’t help anything please, don’t listen to her or to her mean words!” Tikki tries to calm the angry bluenette from doing anything that she might regret doing in the long run.

**_Plagg: Oh the exhaustion! My poor aching body, I can't move a muscle._ **

**_Adrien: You wanna bet? (Adrien walks over to Plagg and opens the tray to reveal the camembert.)_ **

**_Plagg: Ah, my gooiness. (Plagg starts devouring the cheese.)_ **

**_Adrien: Eat up buddy. Ladybug needs help._ **

**_Scene: Grand Paris Hotel. Ladybug is in a dining hall with large glass windows._ **

**_Ladybug: Great, I can get a much better view from here. (She walks up to a window.) Odd, pigeons are flying in the same direction. Better go follow them. (The elevator dings. Cat Noir is inside.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Ready when you are, LB._ **

**_Ladybug: Let's go!_ **

**_Scene: Building. Ladybug and Cat Noir follow the pigeons to a building. They look inside and see a big cage full of park keepers._ **

**_Ladybug: So that's where Mr. Pigeon is keeping the park keepers he abducted._ **

**_Cat Noir: The Grand Palais. (He starts to sneeze; Ladybug stops him.) My pigeon radar is on high alert._ **

**_Ladybug: Either your radar is on the brink or Mr. Pigeon's left the park keepers unattended._ **

**_Cat Noir: Let's set the cat among the pigeons._ **

**_Ladybug: Hold up kitty, it's too easy. I've got a plan. (They run around the outside. A pigeon flies into the building.)_ **

“No duh! It’s has to be a trap to get you both!” Juleka calls out from a few rows behind us.

“What would I do without M’Lady?” I answer back to the normally quite Goth like girl with a grin on my face, making her roll her eyes at me playfully along with Marinette.

**_Mr. Pigeon: Perfect timing, hootie ho! We're ready to greet them, aren't we? They're going to fall right into my trap. It won't be long before you get your Miraculous, friend._ **

**_Hawk Moth: [from his lair] I can't wait, my dear Pigeon._ **

**_(Cut to the roof. Ladybug and Cat Noir are running up on the roof of the building.)_ **

**_Ladybug: If we can destroy that bird call, we'll be able to capture the akuma. Okay, you open the window, I'll grab him and yank him up onto the roof, then you snag his bird call away from him._ **

**_Cat Noir: Let's go, early bird gets the worm! (Cat Noir opens a skylight on the roof, but a draft of feathers hits him and he sneezes, so when Ladybug throws her yo-yo, she misses Mr. Pigeon.)_ **

**_Ladybug: So much for the element of surprise. (They jump inside to next to Mr. Pigeon, who jumps back and lets the pigeons carry him. They chase Mr. Pigeon until he sounds his bird call, and the pigeons form two spheres where his hands are.)_ **

“Feathers are the wooooorrrrssssttttt!” I whined with a pout as I remember that I had lost us the element of surprised and that didn’t make M’Lady happy with me as Cat Noir.

“Wow, you had a really great plan and it all went haywire because Adrien sneezed?” Alya and Nino laughed as if there is no tomorrow at what was just on the screen.

“Alright you both it’s not that funny.” Marinette rolls her eyes at how they are acting before she lets a very Ladybug like smirk grace her features. “If you don’t stop laughing then you won’t get the interview that I know you want.” That sobered Alya quickly and she stops Nino as well.

**_Mr. Pigeon: Deedle-dee, come closer, I have a bone to peck with you._ **

**_Cat Noir: I'd be honored. (Mr. Pigeon hits Cat Noir and Ladybug back towards the cage.)_ **

**_Park keeper: Get us out of here, Ladybug!_ **

**_Ladybug: LUCKY CHARM! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a coin) A coin? What am I supposed to do with this? (Ladybug's thinking vision shows her a beam, a vending machine and the coin)_ **

**_Mr. Pigeon: You can't buy yourself out of here! (Mr. Pigeon throws a sphere of pigeons at them. Ladybug starts running towards him, slides, and uses her yo-yo to wrap around his left ankle. She jumps up to the beam and back down, making a pulley. She runs to the vending machine at the far end, gets a bag of popcorn with the coin and throws it in the air.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Cat Noir!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Yeah! (Cat Noir throws his staff, which opens the bag.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Snack time, pigeons! (Ladybug pulls on her yo-yo and lifts Mr. Pigeon up by the ankle. His bird call falls to the ground.)_ **

**_Mr. Pigeon: My bird call! Nooo!_ **

**_Ladybug: Cat Noir, grab it! (He grabs it, but then he sneezes and throws it upward. Ladybug runs to get it, dropping Mr. Pigeon, who also runs for it. When Cat Noir recovers, he runs toward it too. They all lunge for the bird call. Mr. Pigeon's hand lands on it first, then Cat Noir's, then Ladybug's. Ladybug hits Cat Noir's hand, breaking the bird call.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Yes! (The akuma flies out of the broken bird call)_ **

“You didn’t have to hit it that hard, Bugaboo.” I mutter to her while remembering the slight pain my hand was in after she did that to free the akuma and to save the day.

“Sorry kitty.” She apologises before snuggling in closer to me.

**_Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye, bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The miraculous light fixes the bird call and returns the park keepers to their parks. Mr. Pigeon is converted back into Xavier Ramier.)_ **

**_Xavier: What happened? Where am I?_ **

**_Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!_ **

**_(Cut to Hawk Moth's lair)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Wretched pigeons, wretched Ladybug. I'll destroy every one of you!_ **

“And how is that going for you?” Ivan calls over to the villain that is chained off to the side, I had almost forgot that he was here. From the look on Marinette’s face I get the feeling that I’m not the only one.

**_Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette gets back to work on her hat._ **

**_Marinette: There's no time to lose. I have less than an hour. (Marinette keeps working on her hat)_ **

**_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Everyone is getting ready to present their hats. Alya calls Marinette but she doesn't respond._ **

**_Alya: Where is that girl?_ **

“Finishing my hat after I saved Paris again.” Marinette says from my lap, Plagg and Tikki come out of her hair and on to her lap while laughing.

**_Nathalie: Hello, Mr. Damocles, I'm Mr. Agreste's executive assistant Nathalie._ **

**_Mr. Damocles: Hello, miss. Pardon me, but where is Mr. Agreste? (She holds up a tablet)_ **

**_Gabriel: [from tablet] I'm here._ **

**_Mr. Damocles: Ah, uh, hello Mr. Agreste. Welcome to our school._ **

**_Gabriel: Adrien, take Nathalie around._ **

**_Chloe: Ah, there's Mr. Agreste. He's coming this way. (Mr. Damocles, Nathalie and Adrien go up to see Juleka and Rose's hat)_ **

**_Mr. Damocles: As you'll see, Mr. Agreste, our students have poured their hearts and souls into their projects. (Marinette rushes in and carries her box over to Alya.)_ **

“Except the one where daddy paid someone to do it for me! Also that I can get Adrikins all to myself!” Marinette mocks Chloe in a slightly higher voice making the class laugh.

**_Alya: Where have you been? You got your hat?_ **

**_Marinette: Yep, here._ **

**_(She takes off the lid. Alya marvels at it, then her expression darkens.)_ **

**_Marinette: What?_**

**_Alya: But, it's the same as Chloe’s._ **

**_Marinette: What?! (The judges walk over to see Chloe and Sabrina's hat.)_ **

**_Chloe: Um, hi Mr. Agreste. I'm Chloe Bourgeois. You know my father, André Bourgeois, the mayor?_ **

**_Marinette: Ugh, that thieving little brat!_ **

**_Alya: Do you want me to take care of it?_ **

**_Marinette: I think I can handle this. (The judges reach Marinette's hat.)_ **

“The way you handled it is so ladybug how was it that I didn’t realise it sooner?” Alya asks with a moan, Mari just shrugs her shoulders before leaning back against me.

“Or maybe I was just that good at hiding it from you.” Marinette laughs with a smile and a wink.

**_Gabriel: Hm, turn the tablet back to Ms. Bourgeois' hat. (They do so.) Is this a joke?_ **

**_Chloe: No fair! Marinette copied my design! It's scandalous, how could you do that? (fake cries)_ **

**_Marinette: I apologize for the situation Mr. Agreste, but I can prove that this derby hat is MY original design._ **

**_Gabriel: Go ahead._ **

**_Marinette: Um, everything on my derby hat is hand-made. From the embroidery, to the weaving of the band, to the stitching of the brim. All done by myself. And last there's a special design element that only the true designer knows about. I signed mine. (Chloe knocks over her hat and it shows Marinette's signature. She runs out crying)_ **

“Signs her clothing but not her hand written work? Girl how is it that you hand in assessments without the teachers not know who it belongs to?” Alya shakes her head completely confused.

“The teachers have become use to it so if they see a sheet with no name then they think that it’s mine.” Marinette explains to her best friend with a shrug.

**_Chloe: Daddy!_ **

**_Gabriel: Very exquisite creation. You definitely have the labouring hands of a hat maker, miss..._ **

**_Adrien: Marinette._ **

**_Gabriel: Congratulations on your demonstration, miss Marinette. You're the winner._ **

**_Marinette: Thank you, thank you, thank you!_ **

**_Gabriel: Adrien will wear your derby on our next advertising campaign._ **

**_Adrien: Awesome job, Marinette. (He starts putting on the hat and sneezes.) A-achoo! Sorry, I'm allergic to feathers. (sneezes again)_ **

**_Marinette: Gesundheit!_ **

**_Adrien: (sneezes) Thanks._ **

**_THE END._ **

“How did you not be a little suspicious that both Adrien and Cat Noir are allergic to feather?” Ivan asks us with a raised eyebrow as he leans forward to the small table before us for some food.

“I guess I was more focused on the fact that I won the contest.” Marinette explains before Mystic clears her throat to gain all of our attention back over to her.

“Before we do anything else I’m just gonna let you know here and now that you have your own theme song!” Jessica just rolls her eyes at her sister.

“There’s a theme song?” Alix asks, Jess nods her head with a lolly pop in her mouth. When did she get that without any of us noticing, I guess that’s something that we’ll never know about her?

“Yep! So we are going to be listening to the theme song that seems to be oh so perfect for your lives!” Mystic say before she plays the music video that they have ready.

**_Marinette (speaking):_ **

**_In the daytime, I'm Marinette,_ **

**_Just a normal girl with a normal life._ **

**_But there's something about me that no one knows yet,_ **

**_'Cause I have a secret._ **

“Yet? Did you foresee us finding out one day?” Mylene asks Mari confused about the lyrics.

“I just figured that with my bad luck someone would figure it out sooner or later and I was just preparing myself for the day.” Marinette explains with a shrug of the shoulders.

**_Chorus:_ **

**_Miraculous! Simply the best!_ **

**_Up to the test when things go wrong!_ **

**_Miraculous! The luckiest!_ **

**_The power of love, always so strong!_ **

**_Miraculous!_ **

“That was the short version before each episode so now we are going to listen to real extended version of that my sister here all day every day.” Mystic says with a grin on her face as I didn’t know Marinette could sing like that!

**_Marinette (speaking):_ **

**_In the daytime, I'm Marinette,_ **

**_Just a normal girl with a normal life._ **

**_But there's something about me that no one knows yet,_ **

**_'Cause I have a secret._ **

“Also something that Mystic here forgot to mention is that the extend version is two smaller versions of the song put together.” Jessica calls from her seat with a bored look on her face before she snickers to herself as she takes a bite of her jelly that we didn’t even notice her getting.

**_Marinette (singing):_ **

**_I live a life that’s full of fun,_ **

**_That keeps me sharp and on the run._ **

**_When evil comes, I find a way_ **

**_To use my force and save the day._ **

“I know that I can sing this song ten times better then Maribrat over here can ever hope to archive.” Chloe boasts to the room with a huff leaving her as no one listens to her complaining while she is being forced to listen while chained to her seat.

“You have a beautiful voice Mari! You should so sing for us one day!” Rose says happily ignoring what Chloe said while we watch the video clip to the song.

**_Oh, oh, oh, life’s got me spinning round,_ **

**_Oh, oh, oh, my feet are off the ground,_ **

**_Oh, oh, oh, and when the sun goes down,_ **

**_You better hang around!_ **

“I am so having this as my ringtone for you from now on, Bluebell!” Alya says as she begins to record it on her phone for later use. Most likely to embarrass Marinette when she least expect it from her friend, it seems that Mari came to that thought as well as she rolls her eyes.

**_Miraculous! Simply the best!_ **

**_Up to the test when things go wrong!_ **

**_Miraculous, the luckiest!_ **

**_The power of love, always so strong!_ **

“All we need now is for Adrien to sing with her and then it would be a true theme song for their show as it is about them!” Ivan says with a laugh along with most of the guys in the room.

**_They look at me and think I’m cool._ **

**_I’m Chat Noir, at night I rule._ **

**_My ring is charged with energy,_ **

**_My claws are out, just watch and see._ **

“Why don’t you sing with me Adrien?” Lila asks me with a sweet tone in her voice, Tikki flies over to the dark haired girl with an annoyed look on her small face.

“Because you are nothing but a liar and a mean girl!” Then Tikki flies back to us with a huff.

“Thanks Tikki.” Marinette smiles as she hugs her little Kwami close to her cheek in a hug while laughing.

**_Oh, oh, oh! Oh, no you’ll never know!_ **

**_Oh, oh, oh! My force can only grow!_ **

**_Oh, oh, oh! And when the moon is out,_ **

**_You better hang around!_ **

“Looks like you got your wish Ivan.” Mylene Ivan’s girlfriend says with a giggle leaving her.

“Yeah it seem that I did.” Ivan agrees with a laugh as he didn’t think it would be true.

“Maybe we should sing together sometime?” Mylene asks before she leans up and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

**_Miraculous! Simply the best!_ **

**_Up to the test when things go wrong!_ **

**_Miraculous, the luckiest!_ **

**_The power of love, always so strong!_ **

“We couldn’t have ask for a better duo to save us from Hawk Moth then you two.” Alya says to us with a smile on her face while she is still recording the song for personal use.

**_Another day, I'm back at school,_ **

**_I think about him, he's so cool._ **

**_He looks at me, I look away,_ **

**_But does he see me anyway._ **

“I’m hurt that you say that about me purrincess, of course I see you.” I say to her in a mock hurt tone of voice with my hand over my heart as if she had physically wounded me.

**_Oh, oh, oh! He’s got me spinning ‘round._ **

**_Oh, oh, oh! My feet are off the ground._ **

**_Oh, oh, oh! And when the sun goes down, that’s when I become…_ **

“A crime fighting hero!” The class call out with a laugh as the two of us roll our eyes at them with smiles on our faces as well glade to see that they are taking this so well.

**_Miraculous! Simply the best!_ **

**_Up to the test when things go wrong!_ **

**_Miraculous, the luckiest!_ **

**_The power of love, always so strong!_ **

“Didn’t you both sign this together when…?” Tikki covers his mouth with a glare before he seems to realise his mistake and looks up at Mari with an apologetic expression on his face. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok Plagg and it’s ok.” She smiles down at him before she lightly strokes his head receiving soft purrs from the cat like Kwami.

**_I am a cat, just chillin’ out,_ **

**_But in the night, she’s all I think about._ **

**_I feel so strong, when she’s around,_ **

**_She picks me up when I am down._ **

“You think about her twenty-four/seven kid.” Plagg speaks up in the hopes to embarrass me, most of the girls ‘aw’ at that but two at the left end of the semi-circle of sofas. I can tell that they are glaring hole at my sweet princess but she just ignores them in favour of looking up at me.

“I really make you feel like that?” She asks me with wide eyes and her lips in a small ‘o’ shape.

“Why would I lie to you? Even if it’s in a song?” I ask her with a teasing smile.

**_Oh, oh, oh! Oh no, you'll never know._ **

**_Oh, oh, oh! My love can only grow._ **

**_Oh, oh, oh! And when I see her smile, that's when she becomes…_ **

“Oh, kitty that’s so sweet! I had always thought you would be disappointed if you knew it was clumsy, forgetful and rash Marinette under the mask.” She explains as he looks away from my honest gaze… that has to be one of the main reasons on why she didn’t want me to know!

“I could never be disappointed in you bugaboo.” I tell her warmly before I nuzzle my head into her soft hair with a purr leaving me.

**_Miraculous! Simply the best!_ **

**_Up to the test when things go wrong!_ **

**_Miraculous, the luckiest!_ **

**_The power of love, always so strong!_ **

****

**_Miraculous! Simply the best!_ **

**_Up to the test when things go wrong!_ **

**_Miraculous, the luckiest!_ **

**_The power of love, always so strong!_ **

“That was the song! You happy now Mist?” Jessica asks her twin sister with a smirk on her face as she gets the next episode that we have to watch ready while humming the theme song.

“Yes I am and you know how much I hate that stupid name! So why do you keep use it?” She yells back at Jessica like a young two year old not getting what she wants.

“You all have a ten minute break, just outside the hall on the left is the boys toilets and on the right the girls.” Jessica says before she leaves the large cinema via the door next to the screen.

“Where do you think she could be going at this time of day?” Alya ask us with a raised eyebrow, Marinette and I shrug both in response to her question as he eyes the door.

“Not sure but I do know that if we even tried to follow her like you are thinking we should then we will get lost and will miss the rest of the show.” Marinette states rather calmly, reading her best friend like an open book.

“Dang it, you know me too well Mari.” Alya complains before going over to the large food tables to get something to eat as all we have had really is some of these munchies and snacks.

“What do you think the next episode could be about guys?” Nino asks us from his seat next to me and again Marinette and I shrug, not really sure what to expect to happen next.

“I honestly don’t know Nino it could be any of our adventures that we had.” I say just as Alya returns with a few plates filled with food, she hands one to Nino, one to Marinette and me before taking a seat with her own plate in her lap.

“Thanks Alya.” Mari thanks with a smile before popping a grape into her mouth and lets out a small moan as she eats it. All of our eyes widen in shock at the sound that left Marinette but she doesn’t seem to notice as she continues to head her food with the corner of her lips lifted slightly upwards. Once everyone is finished eating we all settle down and get ready to watch the third episode of the day.


	3. Stormy Weather

(Marinette’s P.O.V)

I knew what I was doing while I was eating, it was just so fun teasing them like that while they thought that I didn’t realise I was doing it. So once everyone had eaten we took our seats once again and turned our attention to the screen to figure out which villain we would be facing this time.

“This will teach Jess to go on without me.” Just as Mystic was about to press play the door that that Jessica had left through opens with Jess leading a hooded figure in after her.

“You can take a seat next to Marinette.” She tells the figure as they take a seat next to me I notice platinum blonde hair and pale skin under the long dark blue hood they have on.

“No…” I mutter as it couldn’t be him… could it? I mean after all this time why is he here now?

**_Scene: KIDZ+ studio._ **

**_Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!_ **

**_(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)_ **

**_Aurore Beauréal: Hi!_ **

**_Mireille Caquet: (giggles)_ **

**_Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text message grades apply._ **

**_Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon._ **

**_Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Come on, Manon, give that back!_ **

**_Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!_ **

“That has to be the most adorable thing I ever saw!” Rose exclaims with a giggle up at the screen at the sight of Manon running around and giggling rather cutely like that.

“I have to agree that she is pretty cute but a handful at times.” I agree with the soft hearted girl.

**_(Marinette falls on the sofa.)_ **

**_Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!_ **

**_Manon: (giggles)_ **

**_Marinette: Huh? (crashes with the table) Ah! Nnnngh..._ **

**_Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah! (giggles; walks to the curtain)_ **

**_Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!_ **

**_Marinette: Hey, my phone!_ **

**_(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)_ **

**_Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?_ **

**_(Tikki appears)_ **

**_Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!_ **

**_Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake._ **

“How bad can one little girl be?” Lila asks with a sneer towards me… I remember this day all too well, I think with a mental groan before I continue to watch the show.

“When she uses her secret weapon me? Just watch and find will you for yourself now won’t you, liar?” I call back with a roll of my eyes and ignore her unintelligent muttering. 

**_(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)_ **

**_Marinette: Alya?_ **

**_Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?_ **

**_Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?_ **

**_Alya: As we speak!_ **

**_Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?_ **

**_Alya: The same thing as usual: (imitates Marinette) "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."_ **

“That’s so very true about our dear Marinette... well it was about her true until now.” The class laughs at Alya’s impression of me as I lean over and wack her arm semi playful before she has the chance to get out of my reach and hide behind her DJ of a boyfriend.

**_Marinette: Stop it._ **

**_Manon Uh, who's she?_ **

**_Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail._ **

**_Alya: And who's she?_ **

**_Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. (Gasps) Oh no! I can't go out!_ **

**_Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favour?_ **

**_Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no._ **

**_Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you._ **

**_Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!_ **

**_Alya: You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels._ **

**_Manon: Who are you, anyway?_ **

**_Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!_ **

**_Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you?_ **

“She believed you? I know little children smarter than her!” The cloaked figure asks with a deep cold male voice… the same cold voice I heard all the time in my childhood. I subconsciously snuggle closer to Adrien, I feel safe in his arms and I hope that there is where I stay.

**_(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)_ **

**_Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!_ **

**_Manon: Yay!_ **

**_Marinette: Okay!_ **

**_Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen._ **

**_Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is..._ **

**_(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)_ **

**_Alec: Mireille!_ **

**_Aurore: (Gasps)_ **

“I would have won that competition as I am far better and prettier than either of those two!” Chloe and Lila say at the same time before they start glaring at each other.

“Oh sure you would have!” I call over at her in a heavily sarcastic voice with a shake of my head.

**_(Crowd cheers)_ **

**_Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!_ **

**_Aurore: Ughh... (leaves angrily)_ **

**_Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!_ **

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._ **

**_Hawk Moth: The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma. (He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)_ **

**_Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator._ **

**_Aurore: I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They--_ **

**_(The power suddenly goes down)_ **

“She’s almost as bad Chloe when she whines about not getting her own way.” Juleka yells at the screen, surprising everyone as she normally doesn’t really speak. I agree with her before I send a pleading look up at Jessica to let me to get Hawk Moth’s Miraculous and free his Kwami.

“You can at the end of the episode as I have a feeling that who it is will shock most of you… some more than others.” Jessica says softly but I nod my head in semi-understanding for the reason that she just gave me as I turn to the screen once again.

**_Aurore: Uh? Ah!_ **

**_(The akuma enters the elevator)_ **

**_Aurore: (swinging her parasol) Ngh! Ah! (opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it)_ **

**_(The power is up again)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes..._ **

**_Aurore: I should have won. Yes!_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?_ **

**_Aurore: Yes!_ **

“He has to be a paedophile I swear, as almost all the victims that he has are young teens caused by Chloe!” Both Alix and Kim yell at both the screen and real Hawk Moth that is still gaged and chained unable to do anything at all.

**_Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is! (As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)_ **

**_Scene: Park. Adrien is having a photoshoot._ **

**_Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by._ **

**_Alya: Then what?_ **

**_Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!_ **

**_Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie._ **

**_Marinette: (giggles)_ **

“Really bugaboo? What’s wrong with a cat?” Adrien whispers teasingly with a smirk on his lips, I roll my eyes before I push his head back to watch the screen.

“I don’t think I could handle two cats when one is such a handful already?” I state with a smirk on my lips at his fake hurt look before I quickly lean up and kiss him on the cheek. 

**_Photographer: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!_ **

**_Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool..._ **

**_Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible._ **

**_Marinette: Okay, let's start over._ **

**_(Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)_ **

**_Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!_ **

**_Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. (Puts Marinette's hand down)_ **

**_Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator. She exits and sees Stormy Weather.)_ **

“Surprise Motherfucker!” Mystic yells with a laugh before Jessica hits the ombered haired girl up the back of the head with an unimpressed look on her face.

“What have I said about your language Mystic?” Jessica asks with her arms crossed, Mystic shrugs her shoulders to the annoyance of Jessica before she turns back to the screen.

**_Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)_ **

**_Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!_ **

**_Scene: Park. The photographer is taking pictures of Adrien._ **

**_Photographer: (photographing Adrien) Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!_ **

“What is it with him and the spaghetti? Is it his soulmate and that’s why he is obsessed with it?” Nathaniel asks at the screen with a raised eyebrow causing us all to laugh at the mere thought.

“Maybe.” Mystic and Jessica agree as they try to calm down from laughing so hard.

**_Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!_ **

**_Marinette: Ah!_ **

**_Photographer: Ngh! Silenzio!_ **

**_Manon: Come on!_ **

**_Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!_ **

**_Manon: No! I wanna go with Marinette!_ **

**_Marinette: Hmmm... I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter._ **

**_Alya: But what about Adrien?_ **

“Yeah? What about me M’Lady?” Adrien asks me with a teasing smirk on his face before he starts to pamper my neck and cheek with kisses. I let a giggle leave me as I try to push his head away from my neck gaining a cute little pout from him.

“You’re just too cute, to stay annoyed at for long you know that Chaton.” I say as I give him a scratch under the chin lightly earning a light purr from him as he nuzzles into my hand.

**_Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name._ **

**_Civilian: Where's Mireille?_ **

**_Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late._ **

**_(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)_ **

“She doesn’t give you much warning before hand, does she?” Max states.

“No she doesn’t.” I agree from my place in Adrien’s lap, glade that it’s not Chloe or Lila sitting here instead of me... maybe things this time around will be different, hopefully.

“We now know the reason behind her being akumatized by Hawk Moth.” Adrien says with a thoughtful look on his face while I glare over at the masked villain just waiting for the moment that we get to know who he is and why he did all of this so he could have our Miraculouses.

**_Scene: Park._ **

**_Marinette: Come on, let's go back._ **

**_Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!_ **

**_Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien..._ **

**_Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?_ **

**_Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-_ **

**_Manon: (with baby doll eyes)_ **

**_Marinette: Aw..._ **

**_(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling)_ **

“What can you say no to?” Kim asks with a laugh but I don’t answer as to not embarrass myself any more than I already am because of the episode and the rest to come today.

“Leave her alone... something tells me that you could have done better.” Alya sassies back for me.

**_(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)_ **

**_Stormy Weather: Uhhh!_ **

**_Civilian: Here's another one!_ **

**_Photographer: (photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired) Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (runs to Alya) You! I need an extra!_ **

**_Alya: Who, me?_ **

**_Photographer: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!_ **

**_Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. I know just the person you need! Hold that thought! (She runs to Marinette.)_ **

“You’re a good friend you know that Alya!” I tell her with a laugh as I see what she did in order for it to be even possible for me to do the shoot with Adrien, even though I didn’t.

“Of course girl always and as a thank you I want an interview you hear me!” Alya says with a soft smile and I nod my head in understanding while I roll my eyes.

“See I knew you wanted one but, understood.” I laugh at her pout but we turn to the screen.

**_Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!_ **

**_Marinette: What? Seriously?_ **

**_Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?_ **

“HA! As if! Trashy Marinette here has no chance in hell with MY Adrien!” Chloe calls out at the screen with a sneer before she looks over and gives me a dark glare but I’ve seen worse.

“Adrien is mine, bitch! Stay away from him!” Lila challenges Chloe with a grow l leaving her much like a fox, I look up at Adrien in time to see him roll his eyes at the two.

**_Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!_ **

**_Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?_ **

**_Marinette: But, what about Manon?_ **

**_Alya: You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway._ **

**_Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!_ **

**_Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!_ **

**_Manon: Yee-haw!_ **

**_Marinette: Huh? (Sees Stormy Weather)_ **

**_(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)_ **

**_Civilian: Run!_ **

**_Marinette: (Runs to a bench) Time to transform!_ **

**_Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)_ **

“I don’t think I will be able to ever get over how cool your transformation is Mari.” Alya says with awe in her voice.

“I don’t think I am use to it either.” I tell her truthfully as all of this me being a hero has felt surreal as if it’s a dream and I’m not sure if I want to wake up.

**_Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!_ **

**_Adrien: Uh? (He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.) Plagg? Plagg!_ **

**_Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!_ **

**_(Adrien holds a piece of Camembert.)_ **

**_Plagg: (Flies over to the Camembert) For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents._ **

“I can sadly agree with the little black cat here and say that he can smell that stinky cheese in his sleep.” Tikki says from my lap with Plagg giving her a mock hurt look at her words against him.

“You wound me, my dear bugaboo.” Plagg says in fake sadness causing her to roll her eyes at him.

**_Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese._ **

**_Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)_ **

**_Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! Let's wire cut this icy cake!_ **

**_(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but fails.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!_ **

**_Manon: Where is Marinette?_ **

**_Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon._ **

“How in the world did I not realise it was you! Girl, I must really be the worst reporter in the world!” Alya groans in self disappointment while Nino tries to cheer her up the best he can.

**_Manon: How did you know my name?_ **

**_Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? (Swings away)_ **

**_Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park_ **

**_Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?_ **

**_Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay?_ **

“Your puns are the worst in the history of puns, how does Marinette put up with you every day?” Kim laughs along with the rest of the class as he gets some sweets from the table before us.

“Same way I put up with Mystic’s and block them out, I would guess.” Jessica says cheekily.

**_Stormy Weather: (fires wind at Cat Noir wind at him with a deadpan look.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh! (He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)_ **

**_(Ladybug appears and lifts him)_ **

**_Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet._ **

**_Cat Noir: Why thanks, my lady, but I had it covered._ **

**_Ladybug: Huh? No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome._ **

**_Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! (She uses her parasol to create lightning. The sky turns dark.)_ **

**_(Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug. He pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather.) Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!_ **

“The puns! God why are there so many damn puns?” Nino complains while Alya has found a way to shake me while I’m still in Adrien’s lap and around Nino.

“You were flirting with him and you rejected him! Girl are you loco or just plain stupid sometimes?” She asks me while fangirl and I know it’s nearly impossible to talk to her like this.

“She’s both!” Lila and Chloe yell at me with hate in their voices but I don’t care about them.

**_Stormy Weather: Black ice! (She uses her parasol to turn the street to ice.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Gotcha!_ **

**_(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!_ **

**_Ladybug: (grabs Cat Noir by his tail) Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap._ **

**_Cat Noir: You got a plan?_ **

**_Ladybug: Just follow my lead._ **

**_Stormy Weather: Ugh..._ **

**_Ladybug: Hoaaah!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Uhhhhh!_ **

**_Stormy Weather: Not you again! (Fires a windy blast at them)_ **

**_Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!_ **

“Who knew that our nervous and rather clumsy little Mari, could be so graceful and athletic like that?” Juleka says with a smile over at me so I just give her a shrug back.

“I think that was part of the reason that none of you thought to have me as a possible suspect of being Ladybug. We’re too different to be the same person.” I explain with a small frown on my face as I think this over for myself.

“That’s right! I say this is all a big joke just for Maritrash to steal way Adrien from me!” Chloe screams out form her seat but none of us bother to listen to a word that is coming from her.

**_Ladybug: Huh? (sees a bus about to crash into them) (Ladybug uses her yoyo as a shield. Her yoyo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yoyo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Ow!_ **

**_Ladybug: (giggles)_ **

**_Scene: Park. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round._ **

**_Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!_ **

**_Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!_ **

“Uni? What does that even mean?” The cloaked figure besides me asks her, I mentally jump as I had almost forgot that he was here in this room with us.

“It means unicorn!” Alya explains in her normal sassy way and I’m glade that she was there with Manon to keep her safe.

“Thanks for keeping her safe.” I thank Alya with a smile which she returns with one of her own.

**_Manon: (hears ice cracking) What's that?_ **

**_Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! (chases Manon) (The ice cracks again) Alya: Wanna hear a story? (leads Manon under the carousel)_ **

**_Scene: City_ **

**_Hawk Moth: (To Stormy Weather) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan._ **

**_Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!_ **

**_Stormy Weather (from the cracked screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. (smiles and wiggles eyebrows at Ladybug)_ **

**_Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her. Stormy Weather: (from the screen) Prepare for the worst weather in history!_ **

**_Cat Noir: (Sees a poster of Aurore) Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!_ **

**_Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!_ **

“Finally you figured it out!” The cold male voice says again, I look over at him with narrow eyes.

“Well at the time we couldn’t have know where the akuma was straight away we have to figure out why they were akumatized and where it’s hiding.” I explain with an angry huff.

**_Stormy Weather: (from the screen) In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER! (Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one)_ **

**_Ladybug: It's a recording!_ **

**_(Stormy Weather laughs and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Light goes out in the building.)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!_ **

**_(Ladybug trips and falls)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?_ **

“Really dude! Do you flirt like that constantly?” Nino asks Adrien with a laugh leaving him.

“If the last two episodes is anything then yes, yes they do!” Jessica and Mystic laugh along with the whole class at us, I roll my eyes at them all before I lean back into Adrien and ignore them.

**_Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!_ **

**_Cat Noir: No need to bug out. Just trust me!_ **

**_Scene: Park. Alya is telling a story to Manon._ **

**_Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"_ **

**_Manon: (laughs)_ **

**_Alya: Then, Gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep._ **

**_(An icicle breaks through the top of the carousel.)_ **

**_Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug... (hugs Manon)_ **

“That’s some weird ass story I ever heard being told to a five year old girl!” Ivan laughs at Alya’s creative story while Nino glares at him.

“Ivan don’t use words like that!” Mylene and Rose have a go at him before laughing together as they realise what they said together.

**_Scene: KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision._ **

**_Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to--_ **

**_Cat Noir: Duck!_ **

**_Ladybug: --follow your lead on this one._ **

**_(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)_ **

**_Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! (makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!_ **

**_Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!_ **

**_Ladybug: We're just-- (sees Cat Noir holding her hand)_ **

“So cute! You two are such the perfect couple!” Rose squeals along with most of the girls in the room. I can feel a blush dusting my cheeks at what she said that about us.

“No they don’t! Adrikins and I make a cute and perfect couple not him and Maribrat!” Chloe tries to get out of her chains in order to most likely harm me but is unable to.

“No! Adrien and I make a cute couple! Right Adrien?” Lila ask him with a sickenly sweet smile and a flirtatious wink, I growl at the two before I lean up and kiss him on the lips.

“He’s mine.” I tell them once I pull from the kiss that is leaving him in a rather cute daze… wait until the Valentine’s Day one if he’s like this with a small and simple kiss.

**_Cat Noir: Heh-heh..._ **

**_Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.) A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?_ **

**_Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry._ **

**_Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers._ **

**_Stormy Weather: Hail! (A hailstorm appears)_ **

**_(Cat Noir uses his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!_ **

**_Ladybug: (She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.) See that sign over there? Check it out!_ **

**_Cat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! (To Stormy Weather) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?_ **

“I have always wondered how we seem to be able to know what the other is doing when I bring out the lucky charm.” I wonder out loud as I watch our team work together and it seems almost too perfect to be true... there has to be more to it than that right?

“Ladybug and Cat Noir has always been partners with each other. They are yin and yang to each other so when it’s needed they will have to predict each other’s moves to a certain extend that is.” Plagg and Tikki explain with a shrug without looking up at either of us.

**_(Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. (Breaks the parasol)_ **

**_(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)_ **

**_Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye, bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)_ **

“I’ve kept quiet for the last two episodes but you do know that evilize and de-evilize are not real words right?” Max asks us and we just give him a shrug in reply.

“Why does it matter what they say or if it’s a real word when they are saving us all from that creep?” Sabrina asks the nerdy teen while pointing a finger over at the cause of all our troubles.

**_Scene: Park. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts._ **

**_Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo..._ **

**_Firefighters: Yeah!_ **

**_Alya: Princess kissed her Prince Charming and..._ **

**_Manon: They lived happily ever after?_ **

**_Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!_ **

**_Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore._ **

**_Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?_ **

**_Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!_ **

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._ **

**_Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be VICTORIOUS!_ **

“How is that working for you? I mean we are always wining against you!” I ask back with a sarcastic tone and all I get is a glare from the masked villain.

**_Scene: Park._ **

**_Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!_ **

**_Marinette: You don't think it's too late?_ **

**_Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!_ **

**_Manon: Marinette!_ **

**_Marinette: Huh?_ **

**_Manon: I know what your secret is!_ **

**_Marinette: (Shocked) W-w-what secret?_ **

“You almost got found out by a five year old? Pathetic you are absolutely pathetic! You don’t deserve to be Ladybug only I do!” Chloe mocks me with a cruel laugh leaving her.

**_Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!_ **

**_Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! (She hugs Manon)_ **

**_Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?_ **

**_Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!_ **

**_Photographer: Wait. Who is that angel? (Looks at Manon)_ **

**_Manon: Haha!_ **

**_Photographer: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ..._ **

**_Marinette: Ughhh... (Alya pats her.)_ **

**_THE END._ **

Once the episode had finished playing I get up from my seat with a raised eyebrow towards Jessica silently asking if I can finally take his miraculous and find out who is causing all this trouble.

“Alright you can find out who he is but I warn you it might not be who you think. Let’s take a ten minute break alright?” Jessica warns me with a sigh before speaking to the whole room.

“Understood.” I say to her before make my way to the back with Adrien by my side, we stop in front of the one causing all of our troubles. We share a look before I take his brooch away from him and cause him to de-transform back into his civilian form. I can feel Adrien stiffening next to me in shock and I can understand why… out of all the people it could have been why?!

“D…Dad! WHY! You got akumatized so how is it that you’re the villain Hawkmoth as well!” Adrien asks his father rather shakily as I takes his hand into my own and give it a squeeze to let him know that I am here for him and that he’s not alone. He looks down at me with a thankful look on his face, I smile lightly back but I am just as shocked as him but he must be completely destroyed.

“How could you do this to your own son?! He’s your flesh and blood, family! Yet you try to hurt him day in and day out and for what? What is your plan for the Miraculouses?!” I ask Gabriel Agreste through tightly clenched teeth as I try to hold back my temper but it’s rather hard. I need to try for my precious kitty, Mr Agreste looks up at the two of us with a blank look on his face.

“When we get back to Paris the two of you will give me your Miraculouses and I will not take no for an answer.” He says completely ignoring what Adrien or I said to him just now, I blink at him shocked by his answer before a humourless laugh sounds throughout the room.

“You really think that once all of this is over we would send you back just like that?” We turn to face Jessica who is the one laughing like a madwoman and it’s a little scary.

“Oh hell no! Only those who prove to us that they are trustworthy will remember all of this and as far as I can see you don’t deserve to remember!” Mystic continues where her sister left off before I realise that the moth Kwami is now flying around with Tikki and Plagg and catching up.

“Thank you so much for helping me and I’m sorry for what my master has done. I’m Nooroo the moth Kwami.” Nooroo apologises with his head lowered, I smile down at the sweet creature.

“It’s not your fault that my father has been using you for evil.” Adrien says and I nod in agreement with him, we make our way back to the front and away from Mr Agreste.

“I’m really sorry that you had to find out like that.” I apologise softly as if I hadn’t taken the brooch than Adrien wouldn’t have found that his father is the one behind it all.

“Don’t apologise it’s not your fault and it never will be.” He tells me just as softly before kissing the top of my head. We take our seats with me in his lap and I have a feeling that it’s more for comfort and I don’t mind. Tikki, Plagg, Melody and Nooroo all take a place in my lap and get comfy themselves as we still have a lot of episodes to get through before the day is over.

“I’ll be here for you no matter what I promise Adrien. I… I love you.” I tell him without looking at him as I can feel my blush creep up on my cheeks, tinting them a nice red colour.

“I love you as well my lady.” He pulls me in closer against him and whispers into my hair, maybe finding ou who is after us isn’t as bad as it seems to be... I think as I let out a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel being Hawk Moth is just a theory, I like the idea so much so I decided to go with and I'm sorry if that upsets anyone but it's just how i would like the show to go.


	4. Timebreaker

(Narrator’s P.O.V)

“Now it’s the episode Timebreaker!” Mystic laughs as Melody floats over to the table and gets some chocolate to eat as she seats in Marinette’s lap rather happily.

“I’m sorry for anything that I did while I was the villain guys!” Alix says with a worried look on her face as it is all hazy for the victims of Hawk Moth aka Gabriel Agreste Adrien’s father.

**_Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette walks down the stairs to and sees her mother._ **

**_Sabine: Well? With or without?_ **

**_Marinette: Uh, with?_ **

**_Sabine: You're sure it's not better without?_ **

**_Marinette: Either way you look perfect mom._ **

**_Sabine: You know? It's not every day you celebrate your twentieth wedding anniversary._ **

**_Tom: [off-camera] Marinette! Could you here a minute please? (Marinette runs over to him) Well?_ **

**_Marinette: Well what?_ **

**_Tom: My moustache, I groomed it. Is it too short? Should I shave the whole thing off? Maybe it's a little crooked on one–_ **

**_Marinette: You look perfect dad. Uh, except for one thing. (points at his dirty baking apron, which he is still wearing)_ **

**_Tom: Uh? Thanks sweetheart. (runs off)_ **

**_Marinette: (chuckles) No problem dad! (later, Marinette pushes her parents out of the doors)_ **

**_Marinette: You're going to be late!_ **

**_Tom: Now don't forget Mrs. Chamack will be coming by to pick up the Eiffel Tower cake in 30 minutes. I'm depending on you._ **

**_Marinette: Yeah, yeah. No sweat, piece of cake. (they leave and Marinette lets Tikki out)_ **

“You really wanted them gone didn’t you, any plans I should have known about?” Alya asks her friend with a mischievous look on her face.

“Never! You should know me better than that.” Marinette laughs back with an eye roll.

**_Marinette: Wow, married twenty years. That's pretty cool, huh Tikki?_ **

**_Tikki: Time flies when you're having fun._ **

**_Marinette: And stands still when you're doing homework. (Tikki chuckles)_ **

**_Scene: Restaurant. Marinette's parents sit down to eat._ **

**_(Tom notices someone and waves. It's Alix sitting at another table with her father.)_ **

**_Alix: They're Marinette's parents. You know, one of the chicks I hang out with?_ **

**_Mr. Kubdel: Yes, I remember. They make the best bread in the whole of Paris. (notices Alix's sneakers) Couldn't you have made more of an effort to dress nicely?_ **

“My father’s right they do make the best and not only bread but other yummy foods!” Alix agrees with her father on the screen to the embarrassment of Marinette.

“My father could get a worldwide famous chef’s to make better bread then her parents!” Chloe sneers with her arms crossed as the chains have been lessened for her to move her arms but she is still chained to her chair.

**_Alix: What do you mean? I took off my cap._ **

**_Mr. Kubdel: But this is a special day._ **

**_Alix: Well, it's only a birthday._ **

**_Mr. Kubdel: No, this is a special birthday (reaches inside his jacket pocket and brings out a watch) This family heirloom was made by one of our ancestor many, many years ago. It's been passed down from one generation to the next, on their 15th birthday. And today, it's your turn to inherit it._ **

**_Alix: It's pretty sweet, dad. But I've already got a watch, synced up to my smartphone._ **

**_Mr. Kubdel: But sometimes there's more to things that meets the eye. Let's just say that our ancestor was… (opens the watch) Ahead of his time. (Alix gasps)_ **

“That’s so pretty too bad it got destroyed, Alix.” Juleka says and everyone minus a small of three people, agree with the quite Goth girl.

“I know but the main thing is that its fine now and everything is as normal as it can be.” Alix thanks the shy Goth like girl with a smile on her face and a wave of her hand.

“Whatever it’s still worthless if someone like Alix owns it!” Chloe stands by her words.

**_Mr. Kubdel: Of course, I'd understand if you'd rather me buy you a new pair of rollerblades._ **

**_Alix: No, Dad! I'm stoked to have it. It's awesome, thank you! (The phone rings)_ **

**_Mr. Kubdel: Are your friends waiting?_ **

**_Alix: Yeah, but I don't wanna bail on you. It's cool._ **

**_Mr. Kubdel: No, no, go ahead. (Alix stands up and grabs her cap) Now, take good care of it._ **

**_Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is on her room doing homework._ **

**_Tikki: Come on Marinette! You can do it! Just remember the formula. Think, Marinette, think!_ **

**_Marinette: I might be able to do it if you weren't distracting me so much with your encouraging words! (Tikki giggles) (The phone rings)_ **

**_Marinette: Hey Alya. What's up? The what? The bet between Alix and Kim? No, of course I didn't forget! I already made the banner for it! I know everyone's counting on me. In 5 minutes? No sweat. I'm on my way already. Be right there! Eek!_ **

“And you called me a liar!” Lila calls out to the bluenette with a smirk on her face still thinking that she has a chance with Adrien even with everything that has been shown on screen.

**_Tikki: But Marinette, you have to wait for Mrs. Chamack to pick up her cake!_ **

**_Marinette: Gahhh! I've got 20 minutes before she gets here. I told them I'd take care of the banner and they're all counting on me! Besides, Adrien will be there too!_ **

**_Tikki: You'll never make it to Trocadero on 5 minutes, it's way too far!_ **

**_Marinette: Not too far for Ladybug. (winks) Tikki, spots on! (Marinette turns into Ladybug. She swings away to the Trocadero, detransforms, arrives just in time and shows everyone her banner. Everyone is delighted with it.)_ **

**_Adrien: Impressive, Marinette! (winks at Marinette in a very Cat noir like manner and she giggles in return)_ **

“How did I not see the similarities?!” Marinette mutters with a shake of her head at the screen causing her best friend, the Kwami and Adrien all to laugh at her in good nature.

“I guess you were just clawfully oblivious to the fact!” Mystic says with a smile on her face she her little joke gains a room full of groans but she doesn’t seem to care.

**_Kim: You all picked the wrong side to cheer on. Looks like Alix isn't even showing up! Probably too chicken to race an extreme athlete like me._ **

**_Alix: Spoke too soon, Kim. (Everyone cheers her on.) Your ridiculous bets are over. I'm gonna leave you in the dust, meathead!_ **

**_Kim: You're no match for me. My neck is bigger than your thigh._ **

**_Alya: (Laughs) Is that a good thing?_ **

**_Marinette: (laughs)_ **

**_Max: Let's review the official rules. 2 laps around the fountains approximately 500 yards. The first one over the lines declared the victor! If Kim triumphs, Alix will relinquish her rollerblades to him. If Alix triumphs, Kim will be prohibited to make another dare for the rest of the school year._ **

**_Juleka: We're through with all of those stupid dares!_ **

**_Ivan: Uh-huh, that's right!_ **

**_Nathaniel: No more dares!_ **

“It’s a good thing that Alix won the race that day as none of us had to deal with Kim’s ridiculous dares for the rest of the year!” Nathaniel calls out with a laugh with students agreeing.

“This is just before your watch broke! You will be able to see what really happened now Alix!” Rose says to the pink pinkette with a smile on her face happy to help a friend of hers.

“I guess your right Rose.” Alix agrees with a nod while watching the screen for the smallest detail.

**_Max: On your marks, get set..._ **

**_Alix: Hold up! (Kim falls and the students laugh)_ **

**_Kim: Forfeiting already?_ **

**_Alix: (Gives her watch to Alya) Hold on to this for me, will ya, Alya? I don't wanna drop it during the race._ **

**_Alya: Hold on girl, I can't! I got a..._ **

**_Alix: Guard it with your life. It's a family heirloom!_ **

**_Alya: (Gives the watch to Marinette) Marinette, take this. I gotta record the race for my blog!_ **

**_Max: On your marks, get set...GO!_ **

**_(Alix and Kim start racing, Kim on foot, Alix on her rollerblades while everyone cheers on)_ **

**_Marinette: But... she asked you to hold it. I gotta hold up the banner! (Marinette is suddenly pulled to the side and drops the watch, which falls in slow motion until Adrien catches it.)_ **

**_Adrien: Need any help?_ **

**_Marinette: Uh... yup! Thanks. Gotta be careful! Even if you are amazing._ **

**_Adrien: Uh?_ **

**_Marinette: At... holding things! In your hands. (Everyone is cheering)_ **

**_Max: Last lap!_ **

**_Alya: Amazing at holding things?_ **

**_Marinette: (chatters)_ **

“Smooth Mari really smooth.” Alya giggles with the Kwami all joining in with her as well.

“Oh shut up will you?” Marinette says back with a knowing look in her eyes, a look that says she knows something that Alya doesn’t… Alya looks at her worried for a moment not sure.

**_Chloe: Adrikins, whatcha got there? Some super old case or something?_ **

**_Adrien: Careful, it's Alix's!_ **

**_Chloe: If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless._ **

**_Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloe. (Chloe opens the watch and gasps) (Alix and Kim are still racing. They are about to reach the finish line. Chloe accidentally drops the watch onto the racetrack. Alix's rollerblades break it.)_ **

**_Alix: Yeah! Ha, ha, ha! (Gasps)_ **

**_Kim: I call a rematch. That false start back there threw me off! Uh..._ **

**_Alix: (Skates to the broken watch) Did you do this?_ **

“I should have just forgot about the stupid video.” Alya mutters sadly to the pinkette.

“It’s Chloe’s fault not yours Alya and I forgive the three of you as you all tried to keep it safe.” Alix says with a wave of her hand at her three friends, seeing as they really did try to keep it safe.

**_Alya: I had to videotape the race, so I gave it to Marinette, but then she had to hold the banner so she gave it to Adrien, then Chloe snatched it from him and dropped it and, uh, then you skated over it._ **

**_Alix: My old man gave me this for my birthday! This watch is totally a family heirloom!_ **

**_Marinette: It was an accident!_ **

**_Adrien: We didn't mean any harm, Alix._ **

**_Chloe: As if! I totally had nothing to do with this._ **

**_Alix: You're all to blame! (Skates away angrily)_ **

**_Marinette: Alix, wait!_ **

“At least you were a good enough friend to run after me and try to make me feel better thank you Marinette!” Alix thanks the girl sitting on Adrien’s lap as she sees what will happen next.

“Anytime Alix you’re a close friend and I care about you, all of you... in fact for all of those who were akumatized victims your next purchase at my family’s bakery will be fifty percent off!” Marinette replied back smiling, gaining cheers and thanks from her classmates but two.

**_Tikki: Marinette, what about Ms. Chamack's cake?_ **

**_Marinette: There's still time! Hide, Tikki! (She runs to Alix)_ **

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._ **

**_Hawk Moth: Such disappointment, frustration and negativity... Oh, how it fills my heart with exhilaration. (Turns a butterfly into an akuma) (waves stick in air) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!_ **

“I can’t believe I am related to you.” Adrien mutters darkly at his father, Marinette leans up and kisses him lightly. She hates seeing him like this she prefers him with a smile on his face and having fun with his friends... or helping her causing fun mainly harmless trouble.

“You are nothing like your father and you never will be.” She tells him with an expression full of love and kindness on her face.

**_Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Nadja Chamack is knocking at the door, but no one is there._ **

**_Waiter: Bon appetite._ **

**_(Tom is about to eat, but his phone rings)_ **

**_Tom: It's Ms. Chamack. Hello? Yes, I... I know you need your cake right away. Uh, my daughter's home, she must be upstairs. I'll phone her immediately. (Starts calling Marinette)_ **

**_Scene: The Trocadero._ **

**_Marinette: Maybe we could fix it?_ **

**_Alix: This watch was sick! One of a kind! It can't be fixed!_ **

**_Marinette: Well, there has to be a way to get it back to the way it was._ **

**_Alix: Like how, huh? Go back in time and change the future? When you figure out how to do that, let me know. (Skates away)_ **

**_Marinette: (Marinette's phone rings; it's her dad.) Uh-oh, this can't be good. Hello, dad..._ **

**_(The akuma flies to Alix's skates, and possesses her)_ **

“How did you miss a fucking black butterfly flying right past your head, like that?!” The mysterious male yells at both on screen and off screen Marinette making her flinch.

“I was busy trying to help Alix and answer my parent’s questions!” Marinette answers back at the unknown male with her arms crossed over her chest and an angry huff leaving her.

“Don’t yell at my girlfriend!” Adrien yells to the shock of Lila, Chloe and Marinette. The two mean bitches try and convince themselves that’s not true and that she voodooed him.

“You really want a clumsy, rash, idiotic and forgetful girl like me as your girlfriend? When you can have someone so much better than me?” She asks with hope in her voice.

“Of Course I do and don’t put yourself down like that. You’re a funny, brave, loyal and beautiful girl.” He tells her with a smile on his face that makes her squeal on the inside.

**_Hawk Moth: Timebreaker. I am Hawk Moth. I'm granting you the power to retaliate against the people who've wronged you, and to go back in time to restore the future. But you must do me a favour in return, when the time is right._ **

**_Timebreaker: You got it, Hawk Moth._ **

**_Tom: Chamack is outside waiting to take her cake._ **

**_Marinette: Uhh... I...I gotta go, dad. Can't keep Ms. Chamack waiting!_ **

**_Tom: She was listening to music._ **

**_(Timebreaker skates towards the students)_ **

**_Adrien: Run!_ **

**_(Kim tries to escape from the Timebreaker, but she touches him and steals his energy.)_ **

**_Marinette: Stop, Alix! What are you doing?!_ **

**_Timebreaker: The name's Timebreaker now. And I'm gonna go back in time and save my watch, using all you punks to do it!_ **

“Once again I am so sorry for what I did to you all. All I could think about was those negative emotions controlling me.” Alix once again apologises to the class for her past actions.

“We know you weren’t thinking like your normal self. It was all Hawk Moth’s doing, we blame him not you… In fact none of us are to blame for what happened alright.” Mylene says to her class mate softly before raising her voice ever so slightly as she speaks to the class.

**_Marinette: Go back in time? What did you do to Kim? Why is he fading?_ **

**_Timebreaker: I needed his energy. Besides, the dude was a pain anyway with all those bets. He deserves to disappear forever. And so do you! (Skates toward Marinette, but she dodges her. Timebreaker chases Marinette, but she throws her banner in Timebreaker's face. Timebreaker trips and falls.)_ **

**_Marinette: (hiding) We gotta transform, now!_ **

**_Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)_ **

**_(Timebreaker is about to skate away, but Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Time out, Timebreaker!_ **

**_Timebreaker: Please, help me up! I must stop, please, please! (Rose sees her, and takes her hand to help her up.)_ **

“Before you say anything don’t! It’s just like Mylene said it’s not your fault and none of us blame you, we blame the one that caused all of this to begin with Chloe and Hawk Moth.” Juleka and Nathaniel say at the same time to the agreement of the class.

**_Ladybug: Noooo!_ **

**_Timebreaker: (steals Rose's energy) Hahaha! Sweet Rose! Always thinking of others before herself! (Looks at her time meter) One minute._ **

**_Ladybug: I gotta destroy her akuma before everyone disappears for good! Where on earth is that cat? (Swings away)_ **

**_Adrien: (Hidden behind a tree) Time to transform!_ **

**_Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)_ **

**_(Mylene runs away from Timebreaker, but she steals Mylène's energy)_ **

**_Timebreaker: One and a half minutes. You won't be able to stop me where I'm going, Ladybug!_ **

**_Cat Noir: (touches Timebreaker with his staff) Let me guess. We're all playing a game of tag and you're it?_ **

**_Timebreaker: Exactly!_ **

**_Ladybug: Don't let her touch you!_ **

**_Cat Noir: (dodges Timebreaker) Missed me! Just a second too late._ **

“I can’t handle any more of your stupid puns!” Nino complains as he leans against Alya all dramatic like making the complete class minus you-know-who laugh.

“Are his puns ticking you off Nino? I mean they are time consuming.” Mystic asks with a large grin on her face, Jessica rolls her eyes at her sister. 

**_Timebreaker: (sees Alya) Hehehehe! (Skates towards her and steals her energy)_ **

**_Ladybug: Nooo!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Well, she wastes no time, does she?_ **

**_Ladybug: And the more people she freezes, the more minutes she gets to go farther back in time! Those poor kids frozen in time...They're goners if we don't get that akuma!_ **

**_(Timebreaker is about to steal Ivan's energy, but Ladybug catches her.)_ **

**_Ivan: Ahhh!_ **

**_Timebreaker: Keep your hands to yourself!_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Now, Timebreaker! Grab her Miraculous! Her earring!_ **

**_(Timebreaker is about to steal her energy, but Cat Noir sacrifices himself.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Cat Noir! Noooo!_ **

**_Timebreaker: Oh, wow, six minutes in one go! Must have been those nine lives. Gotta go! The past is waiting._ **

**_Hawk Moth: Timebreaker! The Miraculous! Take Cat Noir's ring before he disappears!_ **

**_Ladybug: Go ahead and try!_ **

“My lady does care about me.” Adrien jokes while cuddling the girl sitting in his lap closer to him.

“Oh course I do you silly kitty. I don’t know what I would do if you were gone from my life permanently.” She giggles back before sobering up to say the last part to him.

**_Timebreaker: Chill out, Hawk Moth. I have a sick plan!_ **

**_(Timebreaker is about to skate away. Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo, but she finds herself dragged by Timebreaker. Suddenly, they travel to the past, to the moment where Alix and Kim were racing.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Whoa, what... just happened? Oh wow, we've gone back in time, haven't we?_ **

**_Chloe: Whatcha got there?_ **

**_Adrien: Careful, it's Alix's!_ **

**_Chloe: What is this? Some super old case or something? If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless._ **

**_Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloe._ **

**_Timebreaker: My watch!_ **

**_Ladybug: Chloe! Put the watch down!_ **

**_(Chloe breaks the watch)_ **

**_Timebreaker: Noooo! Ladybug, this time it's your fault! I need more energy. I gotta go further back in time!_ **

**_Alix: Ladybug. It's all Ladybug's fault!_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Could this be possible? Do I see double vision in my future? Or should I say double villain? Fly away, my devilish akuma, then join this troubled soul!_ **

“You are so not going back to him Nooroo.” Marinette tells the little purple Kwami in her lap, he looks up at her with hope in his large eyes that make him look more innocent then he is.

“Really you mean I get to be free once again?” Alya giggles at how cute the little creature is being, it’s sad that he is being forced to help Adrien’s father against his will.

**_Ladybug: Everyone, get out of here! Don't let her touch you!_ **

**_Adrien: Time to transform._ **

**_Marinette: Who are you?_ **

**_Ladybug: Uhh, I don't really have time to explain right now, but I'm you from just a few minutes in the future._ **

**_Tikki: She's right! I can feel it! She is you from the future!_ **

**_Marinette: Crazy!_ **

**_Ladybug: Listen. I know it seems unbelievable, but trust me, I mean, trust...yourself? Oh, and dad's gonna call me! I mean, you, in two minutes! He won't be happy because Ms. Chamack is waiting for you outside the bakery door!_ **

**_Marinette: The cake... But I, I still have..._ **

**_Ladybug: Time? That's what I thought too. Ms. Chamack will be early. Just leave now and make sure to take care of the cake. Don't worry, Ladybug can handle this single-handed. (Marinette runs to the bakery) How did I get myself into these crazy situations?_ **

“Your guess is as good as mine girl.” Alya tells her best friend, Marinette rolls her eyes at the dark haired girl who is cuddling with Nino while watching and filming anything that could be used for the ladyblog once they all get back home.

**_(The two Timebreakers meet each other)_ **

**_Ladybug: (sees Cat Noir) Cat Noir, I can't explain now, but we got to capture Timebreaker's akuma! Your life depends on it!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Which life? I've got nine._ **

**_Ladybug: I'm serious! The akuma is in her rollerblades. We gotta release it!_ **

**_(They jump off the roof and land by the two Timebreakers.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Am I seeing double all of a sudden?_ **

**_Ladybug: Another thing I don't have time to explain._ **

**_Timebreaker 1: The energy from these two will be enough for both of us to go farther back in time!_ **

**_Timebreaker 2: Heh, I want my watch back! Let's do it!_ **

**_Ladybug: Whatever you do, don't let either of them touch you!_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Get the Miraculous, Timebreaker!_ **

**_(They start to fight.)_ **

“Go Ladybug and Cat Noir!” The class cheers at the screen as they watch their class mates try to defeat the villain while also wanting to save her.

“Jessica and I can do that with our eyes closed and hands tied at any time of the day or night can’t we Jess?” Mystic asks her sister with a raised eyebrow and hands on her hips.

“You can be one cocky bitch you know that Mystic?” She asks back with a laugh leaving her.

**_Timebreaker 1: If we were faster, those bozos would be no match for us._ **

**_Timebreaker 2: Then let's stock up on more energy first. Then, we'll destroy them! (The Timebreakers skate away. Ladybug and Cat Noir chase them.)_ **

**_Scene: Bakery. Ms. Chamack sees Marinette running towards her_ **

**_Ms. Chamack: Oh, hold on. Here she comes now. It's fine, thanks._ **

**_Tom: It's all good._ **

**_Marinette: Sorry again for making you wait. (closes the door) Hahh..._ **

**_Tikki: Mission accomplished._ **

**_Marinette: You mean Mission #1 accomplished, time for Mission #2!_ **

**_Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)_ **

(Marinette’s P.O.V)

“You transformed twice in one ep? I seriously doubt I will get over how pretty it is!” Rose and Alya says together and for different reasons.

“Technically I didn’t transform twice there was just two of me.” I explain to the two girls who ignored what I just said. 

**_Scene: Trocadero. The Timebreakers are skating, and Ladybug and Cat Noir chase them._ **

**_Timebreaker 1: We've got enough speed. Let's go hardcore on Ladybug and Cat Noir!_ **

**_Timebreaker 2: Once we get the energy from these two..._ **

**_Timebreaker 1: We'll have enough to go back in time together._ **

**_Timebreaker 2: And get our watch!_ **

**_Cat Noir: I thought we were chasing them!_ **

**_(The Timebreakers are about to steal their energy, but a yo-yo stops them.)_ **

**_Timebreakers: Hyaaahhh!_ **

**_Ladybug 1: Hey, you two! Need a hand?_ **

**_Ladybug 2: Thanks!_ **

**_Ladybug 1: They're insane on their rollerblades._ **

**_Ladybug 2: And unstoppable on the ground!_ **

**_Ladybug 1: So, what if they were not on the ground?_ **

**_Cat Noir: Two Ladybugs? I'm in heaven!_ **

“Really kitty? Who knew you were such the fanboy?” I ask my blonde boyfriend with a raised eyebrow who just shrugs slightly embarrassed causing me to giggle at him.

“Well I knew but no one ever thinks to count the Kwami now do they?” Plagg says with an unimpressed look on his face before I hand him some of that cheese he loves so much.

**_Timebreaker 1: Change of plan. We gotta go back in time now. There'll be less of them!_ **

**_Timebreaker 2: I'm down._ **

**_Hawk Moth: Don't fail me this time!_ **

**_(The Timebreakers skate away)_ **

**_Ladybugs: They're planning to go back in time again! Lucky Charm! (A bicycle lock and a traffic cone appear) Any ideas?_ **

**_Cat Noir: While you two figure it out, I'll try to buy you some time._ **

**_(Ladybug's lucky vision detects an ice cream sign)_ **

**_Ladybug 1: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_ **

**_Ladybug 2: Of course!_ **

**_Cat Noir: (hides behind a wall) Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to break the wall)_ **

**_Timebreakers: Huh? (They skate back, and see Ladybug)_ **

“No one will hurt Marinette I will do everything I can to protect her, including from my own father.” Adrien mutters at the screen low enough that only the Kwami and I heard him.

“Aww that’s so sweet of you, thank you Chaton.” I kiss him lightly on the cheek as a thank you much to the displeasure of the two bitches seated at the other end of the sofa.

**_Timebreaker 1: Let's freeze her on her way past!_ **

**_(Ladybug uses the bicycle lock to tie the Timebreakers' legs, while the other Ladybug uses the traffic cone and the ice cream sign to make a ramp.)_ **

**_Timebreaker: We're going too fast! We can't stop!_ **

**_(The Timebreakers get launched by the ramp)_ **

**_Timebreakers: Waahhhhh!_ **

**_Ladybug: Now! (The two Ladybugs use their Yo-yos to catch the two Timebreakers, and two of their skates fall off)_ **

**_Ladybugs: (they break the skates) No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (They catch the akuma.) Gotcha! (They release them.) Bye, bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Everything turns back to normal.) Pound it! (The two Ladybugs become one, the watch is fixed, and Timebreaker is turned back into Alix.)_ **

“It must have been weird hearing an echo of yourself and doing your little fist pound as well.” Nathaniel state as I look over at him with a nod.

“Yeah it was a little weird I have to admit as it’s not every day that you meet and save Paris with yourself.” I agree with the red haired, seating next to Juleka.

**_Alix: Huh?_ **

**_Ladybug: Here. I think this is yours? (Gives Alix the watch)_ **

**_Alix: Sweet! How did you fix it? Thank you! I should never have given it to someone else to look after. It was my responsibility. My bad._ **

**_Ladybug: Responsibility isn't something to be taken lightly. I should know._ **

**_Alix: You're totally right. I'll be more careful next time for sure. Thanks, Ladybug._ **

**_Cat Noir: I was just getting used to having two Ladybugs around._ **

**_Ladybug: But now, you're gonna get used to no Ladybugs around. Gotta split before I change back. (Swings away) Cat Noir: Ahhh... She'll fall for me someday. It's just a matter of time._ **

“Tsk, tsk, he was right though wasn’t he Mari.” Alya whispers to me with a smirk on her lips. I just roll my eyes back at my not so quiet giggling best friend.

**_Hawk Moth: You slipped by me this time, Ladybug and Cat Noir. But one day, past, present or future, you will be destroyed! And I'll have your Miraculouses! I will be UNSTOPPABLE! Mwahahaha!_ **

**_Scene: Bakery. Marinette's parents have arrived from their anniversary dinner._ **

**_Marinette: Huh? Hey! So, did you have a nice anniversary?_ **

**_Tom: We sure did. Although, it was a close call._ **

**_Marinette: Huh? Oh, yeah! Hehehe. Ms. Chamack. I'm so sorry that I kept her waiting._ **

**_Sabine: Next time, please wait for the customer in the bakery and not in your room, listening to your loud music!_ **

**_Marinette: Got it. I promise I won't screw up next time._ **

**_Tom: Good, cause Mom's right. There's only one Marinette, and we're counting on her. (winks)_ **

**_(Marinette and her parents share a big hug.)_ **

**_THE END_ **

“That was insane girl!” Alya yells with a giggle leaving her, I notice the figure motioning for me to follow him to one of the side rooms that is connected to this one. This is not a talk I want to have with him but I get up anyway to the confusion of my two friends and boyfriend.

“Don’t worry I’ll be back I promise.” I tell them before I follow him to the main hall just outside the room, once we are out of hearing distance from the others I feel a slight sting on my cheek.   
“What was that?” He hisses at me as I look up into angry pale blue with green specs eyes.

“Hello Felix nice to see you after all this time.” I mutter sarcastically with eyes slightly narrowed at him as I ignore the pain of the sting from the slap.

“What do you think you have been doing for the past eleven years here?” He seethes at me, I cross my arms over my chest and raise an eyebrow at him, not intimidated by him at all.

“That became none of your concern or hers for that matter the moment I moved here when I was four!” I growl at him with narrow eyes before I turn away and head back to the others. I see that my friends and Adrien have gone to get something to eat leaving just the Kwami in our seats.

“Where is Anx that little trouble making bat demon?” I hear Nooroo ask Gin she just shakes her head with a smile.

“She will show she is very much like her chosen. I will say we will see her very soon we just have to wait.” Melody explains before they see the red mark that is on my cheek.

“Marinette are you ok?” They all ask worried and I just nod my head with a small fake smile that I’m sure that they all can see through but don’t say anything. Tikki heals the red hand mark on my cheek before the others get back with an understanding look in her eyes.

“Thanks Tikki and please none of you say anything.” I ask them… well mainly to Plagg before I hold up some cheese for the little cat like Kwami as incentive for him to keep quiet.

“What’s one more secret for me to keep?” He asks with a shrug before taking the cheese and eats it in one bite making me giggle at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's past with Felix will be explained and little tidbits will be sprinkled throughout. So keep your eyes open for anything that might make the past a little clear, ok?


	5. Copycat

(Jessica’s P.O.V)

Once everyone has settled down in their seats and Adrien has sweet Marinette tucked way into his side I call out to the whole room with a large grin on my face as I love this episode so much.

“This one is one of my favourite ones in the whole season and it is called Copycat, now please enjoy the show!” I can see that Adrien recognises the name and the small cringe he does.

**_Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is on her balcony with Tikki._ **

**_Tikki: How about inviting him to a movie then?_ **

**_Marinette: Right, Tikki. Can you imagine that conversation?_ **

**_Tikki: "Hey Adrien, would you like to gah-- wuh, glah."_ **

**_Marinette: Exactly. I can't help it. Every time I see him, (An image of Adrien appears in the clouds) I get all clammy and I feel like fainting._ **

**_Tikki: So... basically the only way you could have a normal conversation with him, is if you're blindfolded._ **

**_Marinette: Pretty much._ **

**_Tikki: There is a very simple solution Marinette. It's called a cell phone. You just need his number._ **

**_Marinette: I know who'll have Adrien's number! (She calls Alya.)_ **

“Why do you have my number in the first place Alya? I don’t remember ever giving it to… or did I?” Adrien asks the omber haired girl, she shakes her head with a smirk on her face.

“A girl never reveals her secrets sorry pretty boy, sorry you will never know the answer.” Both Adrien and Marinette raise their eyebrows at her before Nino raises his hand slowly.

“I gave her your number dude. She can be very scary when she wants to be and I didn’t want to deal with a scary Alya.” Nino explains making Mari and me laugh as Alya glares at him.

“Don’t be so mean to your boyfriend Alya and yes I know you two are dating even though Mari was the one that helped Nino to ask you out.” I explain to her, she seems so confused on how I know that when she didn’t tell anyone.

“Let’s just say that Jessica and I just know things as you can say we come from a place that is in the past, present and future.” Mystic says from her seat trying not to confuse the young girl.

**_Scene: Park. A crowd is gathered. Theo and Mayor Bourgeois are facing the crowd, with a giant statue covered with a sheet behind them._ **

**_André: I'm sure you've outdone yourself, Theo._ **

**_Theo: It was my honor. And I can't wait to meet Ladybug, I hope she'll autograph the photo I used as the inspiration for the statue._ **

**_André: Oh, it's nearly time. Ladybug and Cat Noir should already be here by now._ **

**_Scene: Marinette's room. Alya and Marinette are talking._ **

**_Alya: Look, we all know improv's not your bag, (gives Marinette a pad) so just stick to this script._ **

**_Marinette: But all the teachers say I don't sound natural when I read._ **

“You don’t sound natural when you talk to Adrien any way, loser.” Chloe remarks glaring at the happy couple that ignores her complaining and Chloe doesn’t like that it seems. I glare back at her narrowing my dark pink coloured eyes before I let a smirk grace my lips.

“I know that look what are you thinking of Sis?” Mystic asks me with a raised eyebrow, I just wave her off as I think my plan through first as I don’t what anything to mess this up for me. I notice that Sabrina has a look on her face that’s ‘why am I friends with someone like her’ 

**_Alya: Then memorize it. It's pretty simple. You can do this. Just don't improvise. Got it?_ **

**_Marinette: (looks at the phone and the script and gasps) Forget it! This is never gonna work._ **

**_Alya: (taps the call button on Marinette's phone) Too late. It's dialling. (She jumps behind Marinette's couch.)_ **

**_(Marinette gasps and panics while holding her cell phone in one hand, not knowing what to do.)_ **

**_Adrien: (recording) Hey, this is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message._ **

**_Marinette: It's come to voicemail!_ **

**_Alya: Leave a message! Don't improv!_ **

**_Marinette: (gulp) Uhh, hello. Uh, Adrien's voicemail, uh, this is Marinette, who, uh, has a message for you, of course, cause it's, uh, your phone, so, umm, heh, heh, heh, call me see you later bye! (throws the phone onto the couch)_ **

“Could you be any less annoying and awkward?” Lila asks at Mari, I turn my narrow gaze over to her and think on how to make it so that she doesn’t feel left out of my little game.

“What about him?” I mutter as I’ll add that no good father Gabriel Agreste to the list as well... yeah sure he might have a good reason but that doesn’t mean he has to neglect his son.

“If you don’t stop glaring Hatchling then you will burn a hole through the furniture and you just finished replacing the last lot.” Melody tells me as she makes her why over with a light scrowl.

**_(Alya looks at her, exasperated.)_ **

**_Marinette: What? What did you expect me to say? "Hey, hot stuff, this is Marinette, I'd ask you on a date to a movie, but I've got such a crazy crush on you that the only way I can talk to you without foaming at the mouth is over this stupid phone." Pretty ridiculous, right?_ **

**_Automated voice: (from phone) If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2._ **

**_Marinette: (gasps)_ **

**_Alya: Hit 2! Hit 2!_ **

**_(Marinette lunges and taps the phone.)_ **

**_Phone: Message saved. Goodbye._ **

**_Marinette: (screams)_ **

**_Alya: It's not as bad as you think._ **

**_Marinette: Hmm?_ **

**_Alya: Okay, it's bad. But you are gonna have to tell him one of these days, some way or another. Think of it this way, no more secrets!_ **

“Except for that one where you are the heroine known as Ladybug and he is the one of only Cat Noir, your partner.” I say as Alya and I laugh at the blushing bluenette, Marinette glares at the both of us and we just shrug use to her over the top antics by now.

“At least you can say that you haven’t died of shame!” Alya tries to comfort Mari for what she said next to her but she ends up failing thanks to her laughter escaping.

“You’re not helping her case Alya!” I call through my own laughter of the whole thing.

**_Marinette: The voicemail recorded my whole conversation._ **

**_Alya: Big deal!_ **

**_Marinette: I called him "hot stuff". He cannot be allowed to hear that message, Alya! If he does, I'll die of shame!_ **

**_Alya: Okay, okay. I got an idea. If Adrien's phone went to voicemail, it means the dude's busy. Which also means, you can get to it before he does. Hmm, I wonder where he'd be..._ **

**_(Marinette pulls down a large copy of Adrien's schedule from the ceiling.)_ **

**_Marinette: Of course! He's got fencing club after school, that's why he didn't pick up! It ends in exactly twenty-two and a half minutes._ **

**_Alya: You are seriously insane. You know that, right?_ **

**_Marinette: (giggles)_ **

“Insane doesn’t even begin to cover it! She needs to be put in an asylum where she can stay far away from Adrien and us!” Lila and Chloe both yell at Marinette, I can see the cracks starting to appear and I can’t stand it anymore... something needs to be done and it need to be now!

“That’s it! Melody It’s Singing Time.” I call as Melody flies in a few circles before she goes into the pended on my necklace, in a flash of sea blue I am now in my Siren outfit…Ironically enough.

“Bloody show off that Melody is.” Plagg mutters, I have long elbow length clawed gloves, in the right lighting you can see some scales that is also on the heeled boots that go to my knees.

“Oh hush you!” Nooroo says to him, I have on a skin tight strapless top that is connected to my short shorts with feathers around the edge and my necklace pendant has three different coloured feathers in the middle and two different coloured scales on each side of the feathers.

“Jessica is that you?” Marinette asks me with wide eyes as I make my way over to the complaining brats, my eyes are narrow behind my raven coloured mask that covers half my face. My weapon of choice in this form is a bone scythe in my hands ready to be used.

“Jessica don’t! I know what you’re thinking and don’t… well at least not for now. You hear me sister?” Mystic calls to me and I let out a huff before I make my way back to the front and away from the two brats with my weapon back on my back.

**_Scene: College Francoise Dupont. Adrien is taking fencing classes, while Plagg is in his locker, eating Camembert._ **

**_Plagg: (Adrien's phone vibrates.) Ahhhhh!_ **

**_Automated voice: (from phone) You have 1 new message. (Plagg shuts it off.)_ **

**_(Back in the gym, Adrien defeats his opponent. He pulls up his mask.)_ **

**_Adrien: Gotta get a drink of water. I'll be right back. (He runs to his locker and opens it. He opens his bag and sees Plagg inside, finishing his cheese.) Plagg, you pig!_ **

**_Plagg: You have 1 new message. (burps)_ **

**_Adrien: Move, please, so I can check my voicemail. Hmm, don't recognize this number. Oh no, now we're late! Time to transform, Plagg! (His ring flashes.)_ **

**_Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette and Alya are running down the stairs. They go outside and see Cat Noir._ **

**_Cat Noir: (leaping over a building) Woo-hoo! Yeah-ha-ha! Ha! Hahaha! (lands in front of the statue) Hey, everybody!_ **

**_(Marinette covers her mouth and looks panicked.)_ **

**_Alya: They're unveiling Ladybug and Cat Noir's sculptures today! I totally spaced!_ **

**_Marinette: Me too._ **

“That should have clued me into you hiding a secret from me about Ladybug!” Alya teases her best friend with an easy grin on her face as Marinette looks away from the teasing girl.

“You keep this up and you won’t get your oh so precious interview and I’ll steal your phone as well, so… what will it be Alya?” Marinette and I both laugh at Alya’s horror struck face at the threats made against her as she holds her cell up against her chest, protectively. 

**_Alya: Uh, you never mentioned going to the unveiling before._ **

**_Marinette: I'm not, I mean, I am! Uh, I mean, I forgot?_ **

**_Alya: Listen. About Adrien's cellphone, what if we go right after?_ **

**_Marinette: If we wait after the ceremony, Adrien's fencing training will be over, and he'll have his phone back by then._ **

**_Alya: Shoot. I gotta cover this event for the Ladyblog... I'm sorry, Marinette!_ **

**_Marinette: Don't sweat it. I can manage. I think!_ **

**_Alya: You sure?_ **

**_Marinette: Yes, yes. I'm sure._ **

**_Alya: Cool. Good luck, and stay out of trouble. And don't improv!_ **

**_Tikki: Isn't Ladybug supposed to be at the unveiling?_ **

**_Marinette: Yes, but Marinette needs to be at the school first._ **

**_Tikki: But it is a ceremony in your honor._ **

**_Marinette: And it's my honor that's at stake right now. I'll be in and out of there in five minutes. We can be at the ceremony in no time!_ **

“Five minutes you said, you didn’t bother to show up at all.” Juleka laughs along with most of us including Mystic and me.

“Maybe it was for the best that you weren’t there. Watch and you’ll see why.” I giggle to the embarrassment of Adrien who looks like he wants us to skip this whole episode.

**_Scene: Park. The ceremony is about to begin._ **

**_Theo: Excuse me, Cat Noir, but Ladybug's not here._ **

**_Cat Noir: Don't worry about Ladybug. I'm sure she'll be here any minute. I can handle this situation alone for now. I'm the one in charge anyway, you know._ **

**_Theo: It's just that, I wanted to ask her to autograph this photo. She's amazing. She's so brave and smart, the way she always saves everyone..._ **

**_(Cat Noir glares at the photo; Theo doesn't notice.)_ **

**_Mayor Bourgeois: Perhaps the ceremony should commence. It might bring her here faster._ **

**_Theo: Please, just one minute more, Mayor Bourgeois, she's going to come, I can feel it..._ **

“Looks like someone is a jealous kitty.” Marinette asks with a giggle leaving her.

“What can I say? You are just to purrfect not to like.” Adrien tells her with a wink, I roll my eyes at them with a fond smile on my face glad that things might be looking up for them.

**_Scene: College Francoise Dupont. Fencing class continues on._ **

**_Marinette: ...I'm there! (sees all the lockers)_ **

**_Tikki: Oh boy._ **

**_Marinette: Which one's his?_ **

**_Tikki: If you call him, you'll make his phone ring._ **

**_Marinette: Nice, Tikki! (She calls Adrien, and puts her ear against the locker to figure out where the ringing is coming from.)_ **

**_Scene: Park. The ceremony is about to begin._ **

**_Mayor Bourgeois: It's only proper for Paris to pay hommage to those to protect us from evil. (unveiling the statues) Ladybug and Cat Noir!_ **

**_Alya: Can I get some photos for the Ladyblog?_ **

**_(Theo looks at Ladybug's statue and sighs sadly.)_ **

**_Scene: College. Marinette is still looking for Adrien's cell phone._ **

**_Tikki: Hurry, they're finishing up!_ **

**_Marinette: There it is! (She tries to open the locker, but it's locked.) Gah! It's locked!_ **

**_Tikki: (She phases through the locker and opens it.) Ta-dah!_ **

“You are a good friend Tikki and I couldn’t have asked for a better Kwami… well if things were different I might have gotten Plagg can you imagine that?” Marinette hugs the little red and black ladybug Kwami with a smile before she asks the question.

“We would be having so much fun, all the time! Wouldn’t we Mari?” Plagg boasts with his chest puffed out and a grin on his face before he asks me and I smile at how he is acting.

**_Scene: Park. The ceremony has just ended._ **

**_Cat Noir: These statues are amazing. One thing's slightly off though-- I'm actually taller than Ladybug._ **

**_Theo: Ladybug didn't show up. I just wanted to express my adoration for her. Let her know that everything I had went into her statue. I'm sure if she took a little time to get to know me, she would see how much we have in common. Our devotion to the things we love._ **

**_Cat Noir: Hey, don't mean to burst your bubble, but you know, Ladybug and me, we're a thing, you know?_ **

**_Theo: Really?_ **

**_Cat Noir: Yeah, we're like this. (crosses his fingers)_ **

“Adrien! Do you go around saying that to everyone you see? That we are a thing?” Marinette asks her boyfriend with raised eyebrow at him in a mock disappointed tone and look.

“What it’s true!” Adrien defends himself making their two best friend laugh at their behaviour.

“Now it is but it was not back then it now was it!” Marinette says with a sigh and an eye roll.

**_Theo: (walks away angrily) What does Ladybug see in him?_ **

**_Scene: College. Marinette is trying to unlock Adrien's phone._ **

**_Tikki: They're coming! Put back the phone!_ **

**_Marinette: I haven't erased the message yet!_ **

**_Tikki: We're out of time and we really ought to be getting to that ceremony, come on!_ **

**_(Marinette hides behind the door as it opens.)_ **

**_Student: Whew! That was rough. Ha ha._ **

**_(Marinette edges out the door without anyone seeing her. As she leaves the building, Cat Noir lands on the roof. Having changed back, Adrien opens the locker room door and steps in, whistling. He opens his locker and takes his bag.)_ **

**_Scene: Theo’s studio._ **

**_Theo: A thing, huh? You don't even take love seriously. Calling it a thing... You don't deserve her! I do!_ **

(Marinette’s P.O.V)

“No you don’t! You will never deserve someone as beautiful and brilliant as M’Lady here!” Adrien hisses at the screen much like a cat would when they are angry or threatened. I think that it’s cute that he gets all jealous like that for me, I lean up and kiss him on the cheek with a giggle.

“Thanks, Cat that is really sweet but please don’t make it a habit of making akumas just because of your jealously, ok?” I look over at the most likely scheming duo from the corner of my eye and see that they are in fact scheming against me… whatever it is I’ll be ready for it!

“Anything for you princess.” He mutters into my hair with a smile on his lips, I can feel it.

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._ **

**_Hawk Moth: Disappointed by Ladybug, and jealous of Cat Noir. The perfect formula for disaster. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!_ **

**_Scene: Theo’s studio. The akuma flies into the crumpled photo in Theo’s hands._ **

**_Hawk Moth: Hello, Copycat. I am Hawk Moth. Once you get rid of Cat Noir, you can take his place. And Ladybug will be yours forever._ **

**_Theo: The very thought of it makes me purr. (Theo turns into Copycat)_ **

**_Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is looking for his phone._ **

**_Adrien: Ugh, where is it? (looks at Plagg)_ **

**_Plagg: What are you looking at me for? I didn't eat it. I swear!_ **

“You know that is something I wouldn’t put pass the always hungry or sleeping black cat of destruction.” Nooroo and Tikki say at the same time to the displeasure of Plagg.

“Fine than! I can see that it’s all gain up on Plagg day!” Plagg whines at the other Kwami before he floats up and hides in my hair making. I let out a soft giggle as he starts to purr against my skull and it’s rather nice but soon enough he falls asleep in my hair.

**_Scene: Marinette's room._ **

**_Marinette: How do you listen to messages on this-- (The phone rings.) Home? (Marinette scrambles away from the phone.) It's Adrien! He's looking for his phone! What if he tracks it? (Drawings appear onscreen, depicting what Marinette describes.) He'll figure out I stole it, I'll be arrested for grand theft, I'll spend the rest of my life in jail, and worse, I'll never get to go to the movies with Adrien! (She collapses on the bed.)_ **

**_Tikki: Oh, Marinette. You really need to get your priorities in order._ **

**_Marinette: I know. Some days it feels impossible to balance being Marinette and being Ladybug._ **

**_Scene: Adrien's room._ **

**_Adrien: (recording) Hey, this is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message._ **

**_Adrien: Ugh, it must still be at the gym. (He grabs Plagg, who was in the middle of eating, and leaves.)_ **

**_Scene: The Louvre. Copycat, identical in every way to Cat Noir, strolls down the museum hall._ **

**_Copycat: (humming)_ **

**_(The civilians are surprised. Some hold up their phones to take pictures or videos.)_ **

**_Copycat: (stepping across the rope to steal the Mona Lisa) Don't mind me. Just stealing this painting. Go about your business._ **

“Really they’re just standing there as it happens? They don’t even try to call the police about the robbery!” Max yells at the screen with all of us agreeing with him, they should have called the police sooner than they did!

“Sometimes I wonder about the humans you save.” Plagg mumbles with a shake of the head.

**_Civilian: Hey! (A hand is placed on Copycat's shoulder. Copycat trips the civilian.)_ **

**_Civilian: I gotta get this on camera!_ **

**_Scene: Streets. Adrien is being driven by his chauffeur._ **

**_Nadja: (from the radio) And in some astonishing news, there's been a spectacular theft at the Louvre. Amateur video showed without a shadow of a doubt that the thief is none other than the famous hero, Cat Noir._ **

**_Copycat: (on video) This painting is the cat's meow. (He runs away with the painting.)_ **

**_Adrien: (shocked) Cat's meow? (gets out of the car) Not only is that person a fake, he's a terrible fake! (He runs into the school, and jumps off the building moments later as Cat Noir.)_ **

**_Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is wearing goggles and baking mittens, and operating Adrien's phone with a Q-tip._ **

“How did you ever think that those would help you in deleting the message off of his phone?” Mylene asks me rather confused with most agreeing with as I shrug my shoulders in reply.

“I was in a semi-panic mood so I wasn’t really thinking clearly.” I tell her as she nods her head slowly as she takes that in before turns to face the screen to see how I get out of that mess.

**_Marinette Ugh, of course Adrien would own one of these super-expensive high-tech smartphones. I can't even figure out how to work this thing._ **

**_Tikki: Maybe it would help if you took of those silly mittens._ **

**_Marinette: And risk leaving fingerprints? No way. (Marinette's phone rings, and she answers; it's Alya.)_ **

**_Alya: Problem fixed?_ **

**_Marinette: Almost. I haven't erased the message yet, but I'm working on it as we speak._ **

**_Alya: No way. You palmed his phone?_ **

**_Marinette: Yes? No? Uhh... I mean, I was planning to give it back. Actually, where are you? I can use some help._ **

**_Alya: No can do. I'm waiting for additional deats at the Louvre on the Cat Noir robbery._ **

**_Marinette: What? Somebody robbed Cat Noir?_ **

**_Alya: No, girl. Didn't you hear? Cat Noir came in and stole the Mona Lisa! In broad daylight! Ladybug's gonna turn up for sure, and I do not wanna miss this. Just chill and I'll be over later._ **

**_Marinette: 'Kay. (She ends the call.) Cat Noir is a lot of things, but he's no thief. (takes goggles and mittens off) Time to transform!_ **

“I knew that if anyone would be able to see the truth of it all, it would be you.” Adrien says to me with a smile as he hugs me close to him with a small purr rumbling in his chest.

“Always you silly tomcat. Always.” I bop his nose with a smile and a small giggle before I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him close to me.

**_Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)_ **

**_Scene: Louvre. Cat Noir appears, and the police prepare themselves._ **

**_Cat Noir: Whoa! Easy, tigers! You've got the wrong cat! That thief's an imposter. I'm the real Cat Noir!_ **

**_(Agent Roger orders the police to stop)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Let me check out where the robbery took place. I fave a knack for finding clues. You know, animal instincts._ **

**_Agent Roger: Of course. Come with me. Thanks for your help, Cat Noir._ **

**_(They enter the museum. Cat Noir finds Theo’s lollipop stick on a table. At that moment, Agent Roger presses a button and traps Cat Noir.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Hey! I'm the real Cat Noir! I'm way slicker than that guy._ **

**_Agent Roger: (speaking into walkie-talkie) Kitty's in the slammer. I repeat, kitty's in the slammer._ **

**_(Meanwhile, Ladybug arrives at the museum. She sees Mayor Bourgeois and the police.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Mr. Mayor, this is ridiculous. I'm sure there's a simple explanation._ **

**_Agent Roger: Kitty's in the slammer, Ladybug._ **

“Do you really think that you will be able to keep someone like Cat Noir locked up? In those bars that he can destroy with a mere touch?” Felix calls out with a dark yet familiar laugh leaving him, one that I use to hear a lot as a young child and I hug Adrien tighter.

**_Ladybug: Don't think you're gonna keep him in there--_ **

**_Agent Roger: Now, now. Leave it to the experts, Ladybug. We've got it under control._ **

**_Ladybug: Hmph!_ **

**_(Meanwhile, in the museum, Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm power to break the bars and free himself. He is confronted by police officers.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Thanks for the warm hospitality, but I gotta split, so... I'll just say this one more time. You've got the wrong cat! (He knocks his way through the police)_ **

**_Officer: (through walkie-talkie to Roger) Cat Noir is getting away!_ **

**_(Ladybug and Agent Roger run inside, and see the police officers on the floor.)_ **

**_Agent Roger: Well, if he's so innocent, then why is he running away?_ **

**_Ladybug: Well, if you were wrongly imprisoned, wouldn't you run?_ **

**_(Meanwhile, Cat Noir runs away from the police. While hiding, he starts calling Ladybug with his staff. Ladybug's yo-yo receives Cat Noir's call.)_ **

“That so sweet of you defending him like that Mari! Just like a perfect pairing from a fairytale!” Rose tells me with her hand on her cheeks much like a fangirl when they see their OTP.

“I just couldn’t let them accuse him of doing a crime that I know he didn’t commit. I would never turn my back on my partner when he needed me, ever!” I explain to her with a one shoulder shrug, it’s interesting seeing our lives from a third person’s point of view.  

**_Agent Roger: Requesting assistance, I repeat, requesting assistance. We are in pursuit of the suspect..._ **

**_Ladybug: Cat Noir, what's going on?_ **

**_Cat Noir: You know I'm innocent, don't you, Bugaboo?_ **

**_Ladybug: Stop playing around and calling me Bugaboo. This is really serious!_ **

**_Cat Noir: I'm gonna find the real culprit and save my tail. I'll get back to--_ **

**_(The police helicopter arrives)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Wha!_ **

**_Ladybug: Huh?_ **

**_Police: Give yourself up, Cat Noir!_ **

**_Agent Roger: Aren't you gonna go after him?_ **

**_Ladybug: Uhh, I'll leave it to the experts. (She swings away.)_ **

“Burn dude! That had to hurt your ego! Being sassed like that!” Alix and Kim yells out at the large screen before they realise that they said it together so they share a blush.

“We all know you two are dating so don’t hide it from us!” I call out over at them with a wink.

“How?” Kim asks confused as they are sure they kept it secretive really well.

“Simple… you two aren’t really that well at being secretive with dating.” I explain to them.

**_(Cat Noir arrives at a subway, where he turns back into Adrien as he walks upstairs.)_ **

**_Police: Come on, let's get him!_ **

**_Plagg: If you want my opinion, I'd say the thief was akumatized. (eats his Camembert)_ **

**_Adrien: That much I had figured. See that lollipop stick? The sculptor. How did I not see that jealousy coming a mile away?_ **

**_Plagg: Yours or his?_ **

**_Adrien: Ha, ha, so funny._ **

**_Scene: Outside Theo’s studio._ **

**_Cat Noir: Gotcha, Copycat._ **

**_(Meanwhile, Ladybug is at the top of a building, when her yo-yo receives a call)_ **

**_Ladybug: Huh? Cat Noir, where are you?_ **

**_Cat Noir: I found his den._ **

**_Ladybug: Who?_ **

**_Cat Noir: My Copycat._ **

**_Ladybug: I'm not getting you._ **

**_Cat Noir: If you'd been there this morning, you'd know what I was talking about._ **

**_Ladybug: Well? Tell me where you are._ **

**_Cat Noir: No, this is between me and him. I got myself into this mess, so I'm gonna get myself out._ **

**_Ladybug: Uhh, Cat? Cat! (She checks Cat Noir's location and heads for it.)_ **

**_Scene: Theo’s studio._ **

**_Cat Noir: (reading a note) Cat's in the bag?_ **

**_(The box bursts, and Cat Noir finds himself in chains.)_ **

“How did you not see that it was a trap for you?!” Everyone minus a certain three people in the room all yell at Adrien shocked that he did something so… Me! He just shrugs his shoulders in response, I shake my head at him maybe I am rubbing off on him like he is on me?

“That was something that Marinette would do… no offence Marinette.” Sabrina states much to the shock of Chloe, I think she is finally standing up for herself slowly but I’m proud of her.

“Its fine Sabrina even I know that I would do something like this as plain old me and not as Ladybug.” I tell her with a laugh and a wave of a hand to show that it’s fine.

**_Cat Noir: Cataclysm!_ **

**_(Suddenly, Copycat appears and places a square object in front of Cat Noir's hand. He destroys it instead, wasting the Cataclysm.)_ **

**_Copycat: I don't get what Ladybug sees in you. A fool who so easily falls into my trap._ **

**_(Cat Noir sees that Copycat has his staff)_ **

**_Copycat: Looking for this? Which one should I pick up? My one or my one?_ **

**_(The staff starts ringing)_ **

**_Copycat: Ladybug, hurry up. I've caught the imposter at Theo Barbot's workshop._ **

**_Ladybug: I'll be there in thirty seconds._ **

**_Cat Noir: Don't come here, Ladybug! It's a trap! (Copycat ends the call.)_ **

**_Copycat: Too late, Cat. Ladybug's on her way, which was my plan all along._ **

**_Cat Noir: She won't be duped. She knows me too well._ **

**_Copycat: I know you well too. (looking at his akumatized photo) And from now on, she'll love me, not you!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Love me? ...You're right! She loves me! That's why she'll be able to reveal your true identity!_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Copycat, stop this small talk and get me Cat Noir's Miraculous!_ **

**_(Copycat knocks Cat Noir down and is about to take his ring, but then Ladybug appears.)_ **

“You have purrfect timing as always my dear bugaboo.” He nuzzles into my neck lovingly, I roll my eyes at his stupid pun and the choice of nickname he used. I might have gotten use to them but that doesn’t mean they can’t still be silly and stupid at times like now.

“Oh shut up kitty.” I mutter back with a small smile as I watch the screen along with the others.

**_Copycat: Huh?_ **

**_Cat Noir: Ha, ha!_ **

**_Copycat: There you are._ **

**_Ladybug: Cat Noir! He really looks like you!_ **

**_Cat Noir: That's because I am me!_ **

**_Ladybug: Where is his akuma?_ **

**_Copycat: Inside his ring, of course. Grab it._ **

**_Hawk Moth: Ladybug's doing all the work for us. What sweet irony._ **

**_(Cat Noir's ring beeps.)_ **

**_Ladybug: He even has the same powers as you._ **

**_Copycat: Simply amazing, isn't it?_ **

**_Cat Noir: If you don't believe on the real Cat Noir, ask him about our love for each other._ **

**_Ladybug: Uhh..._ **

**_Cat Noir: Have I ever lied to you, Bugaboo?_ **

“It was that nickname you used and the wink with it, as only you would call me that.” I smirk up at Adrien with a very Ladybug like smirk before I let out a giggle at his playful hurt expression.

“That is so cute how many names do you have for her?” Sabrina asks him with a soft smile on her face making Chloe angry again and before he can open his mouth I answer the question.

“Please don’t ask him that question right now as I’m sure we will be here all day otherwise.” I laugh along with Sabrina at his cute little pout.

**_Ladybug: (To Copycat) I hope you didn't tell him about us._ **

**_Copycat: What?_ **

**_Ladybug: That we're... you know, we made a secret promise?_ **

**_Copycat: Uh, yes! Of course!_ **

**_Ladybug: We never made a promise. Copycat!_ **

**_Copycat: I love you, Ladybug! I'm way better than this mangy alley cat!_ **

**_Ladybug: Sorry, but liars are losers. Cat Noir may annoy me to pieces, but he's never lied to me._ **

**_Cat Noir: Thanks for the compliment. I think._ **

**_Hawk Moth: Do it now, take his Miraculous!_ **

**_Copycat: If I can't have you, then nobody will! Cataclysm!_ **

**_Ladybug: Let's wrap this up! Lucky Charm! (A spoon appears.) A spoon? What am I supposed to do with this?_ **

**_(Copycat is about to use his Cataclysm, but Ladybug holds Cat Noir's chains up so that Copycat breaks them and frees Cat Noir.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Excellent job, my lady._ **

**_Ladybug: Where's his akuma?_ **

**_Cat Noir: The photo in his pocket. Let's make it snappy._ **

**_Copycat: Ha, ha, ha! You're going to change back before me._ **

**_(Copycat and Cat Noir fight, and Ladybug joins in.)_ **

**_Ladybug: He's pretty good._ **

**_Cat Noir: Don't need to rub it in!_ **

**_Copycat: I told you I was better than him._ **

**_Ladybug: (takes Cat Noir's staff) But I'm better than both of you! (gives the staff to Cat Noir)_ **

“Go Mari show those boys why girls are the better half!” Alix yells with a laugh at how I bet both of the boys in their fight while making it look so easy at the same time.

“I can fight so better than her, we could spar together if you want Adrien?” Lila asks the blonde model with a bat of her eyelashes and a large fake smile to go with it.

**_(The two Cats keep fighting, and Ladybug grabs Cat Noir's arm)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Hey, it's me!_ **

**_Copycat: He's lying! I'm the real one!_ **

**_Ladybug: Ugh, now you're both annoying me to pieces! Show me your ring. How many pads you have left?_ **

**_(Cat Noir's ring beeps first, showing only one pad.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Cat Noir, scratch attack!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Gladly. I love a good cat fight. (meows)_ **

**_(Ladybug uses her lucky vision, and it shows her Cat Noir's staff, a wooden rod, her yo-yo, and the spoon. Ladybug uses these to make a fishing rod.)_ **

“Did you just meow while you ran into the fight, as in a real freaking meow you hear from a normal house cat?” Alya and Nino laugh causing the rest of the class to laugh along with them.

“That is just too funny not to laugh at, I mean you can fucking meow like a cat! What other cat like similarities does he have Mari?” Juleka giggles behind her hand as her eyes sparkle.

“If it makes this any better I happen to find it really adorable.” I giggle softly before I kiss his cheek not answering Juleka’s question... well not at the moment that is.

**_Ladybug: Time to go akuma fishing!_ **

**_(Ladybug uses the fishing rod to lift Copycat into the ceiling, and Ladybug grabs his photo and tears it, releasing the akuma.)_ **

**_Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma) Gotcha! (turns akuma into a butterfly) Bye, bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Everything turns back to normal, and Copycat turns back into Theo, who is caught by Cat Noir.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Nice catch!_ **

**_Cat Noir: I'm so glad you could tell the real cat from the fake one._ **

**_Ladybug: Once I figured out which cat was really in love with me, it was a no-brainer._ **

**_(Cat Noir's ring beeps.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Better help the fellow out. His crush just got crushed. (under his breath, as he leaves) That makes two of us._ **

“I am truly sorry I made you feel that way... I never wanted to hurt you.” I tell him with a frown on my face as I realise that I had indeed hurt him and I had never wanted to do that.

“It’s ok.” He tells me before he pulls me into a soft and sweet kiss which I gladly return. I am pretty sure that Plagg has fallen out of my hair at the angle I am being kissing at. A small aww interrupts the moment causing us to part to see that most of the girls are the ones making the noise.

“The two of you are so cute together!” Rose gushes at us with a light giddy laugh leaving her, making us share a light blush, Plagg seems to have woken up as he is pretending to gag at us.

“Ugh it’s not that cute!” Chloe scoffed crossing her arms in annoyance and anger.

“You can say that again… that is making me sick!” Lila agrees with her eyes down at me as I snuggle closer to Adrien with a smirk on my face.

**_Theo: Ugh... What am I doing here? Ladybug?_ **

**_Ladybug: I'm sorry I couldn't make it this morning, Theo._ **

**_Theo: Can you autograph it for me?_ **

**_Ladybug: Of course I can! You've got some real artistry here. You've really captured my essence._ **

**_Theo: Thank you, Ladybug. And don't worry. I know about you and Cat Noir. It's okay._ **

**_Ladybug: Huh?_ **

**_Scene: College. Cat Noir turns back into Adrien, and searches for his phone. He gives up and returns to the car._ **

**_Adrien: Didn't find it._ **

**_Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is with Alya._ **

**_Automated voice: (from phone) If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2._ **

**_(Marinette presses 2.)_ **

**_Automated voice: Your message has been erased._ **

**_Marinette: You know what? I'm gonna tell him I found his phone. That'd be a good way to start up a conversation, wouldn't it? And I'll invite him to the movies._ **

**_Alya: That's my girl._ **

“But instead of going through with it like you said, you chickened out… again.” Alya laughs as she leans across her own boyfriend to poke me in the arm I rub the spot with a thoughtful look.

“Fine then you get no croissants for a while if you’re gonna laugh at me like that.” I grumble in victory while I make it just loud enough that she heard me, much to her horror.  

**_Scene: College. Adrien is talking with Nino about his missing phone._ **

**_Nino: Maybe you dropped it somewhere._ **

**_Adrien: Well, if I did, then, whoever has it found it in the boys' locker room. I was checking my voicemail during fencing practice._ **

**_Alya: Do it now!_ **

**_(Marinette puts Adrien's phone in his bag, which falls over.)_ **

**_Adrien: Huh? What the... I already looked in here a thousand times!_ **

**_Nino: You need some time off. Hey, I know, let's go to the movies tonight._ **

**_Alya: Hey, dudes, mind if new friends tag along?_ **

**_Nino: Sure thing!_ **

**_(Marinette looks at Adrien and jumps for joy)_ **

**_Marinette: Yay!_ **

**_THE END._ **

“Can I now rant and rave at those unworthy three?” Jessica asks Mystic as she is still in her suit, I can now notice the way it shimmers with different colours when the light hit’s it just right. Mystic seems to think it over before letting out a sigh with a nod of her head in acceptance.

“Just don’t use your scythe or your special ability ok?” She nods her head in agreement before making her way to the back with all of us watching for what she will do. All of us turn around in our seats to see what she will say and do to the ones that she called unworthy.

“I am sick of you both putting Mari down because she is just a great person, she is so much better than either of you two witches!” I’m surprised by what she said about me but I’m touched to have a friend like her to have my back.

“Excuse me? Don’t you know who I am? My father is the mayor of Paris!” Chloe sneers at Jessica, making her growl threateningly at her much like a mythical Siren would before she killed.

“And you! You’ve been a monster to your only son! All he ever wanted was your love so he did everything you ever asked of him without complaint.”  She seems to jump over to the other side of the semi-circle of sofas to be facing Gabriel Agreste.

“Jessica calm down, this is something that she would do!” Mystic calls but it falls on deaf ears as Mr Agreste just takes Jessica’s words with a cold look on his face, making her angrier.

“I don’t care for whatever reasons you have behind wanting the miraculous as that is no reason for you to neglect your only son! It turns out that all this time you’ve been trying to harm an amazing and caring young man, you are a heartless monster that Adrien doesn’t need in his life.” She huffs before making her way back to the front after giving a surprised roundhouse kick to his face knocking him out. She drops the transformation with her head hung not looking at anyone not even the Kwami.


	6. Intermission

(Narrator’s P.O.V)

 Adrien just watched Jessica with wide eyes not realising that she cared that much about both him and Marinette. She always was a good friend when they were little, Jessica meet Adrien when he was six not that long after Marinette had moved in next to the school when she was only four.

“I think here would be a great time for us to talk about what we learned? We could also have a small party to lighten the mood a little.” Jessica sates with a laugh at Mystic’s bright eye look.

“HELL TO THE YEAH!” Mystic jumps up from her seat and lands down on the ground next to Jessica a few metres away from the class with a large grin on her face at the mere mention of a party.

“What are your special abilities? Ladybug and Cat Noir have them so you should as well.” Max asks as the duo shares a quick look with each other before Jessica answers the question asked.

“My ability is called Siren’s Song, I gain an instrument that will help me and depending on what is happening in the fight will in pact my song.” Jessica explains to the group with a light shrug of the shoulders and a bored look on her face as if she had explained it a tone of times before now.

“Any other questions people might have for us? Don’t hold back ask anything you want, go for it!?” Mystic says and that seems to get the flow going from around the room of the cinema.

“Sirens are originally part bird then later confused to be part fish but you had no feathers, wings or scales.” Max brings up with a raised eyebrow at the two sisters at the front of the room.

“You see I have that ‘land’ form plus two others one is called ‘water’ so when I’m in the water I gain a tail instead of legs with gills to help me breathe better. The other is called ‘air’ where I gain wings like a traditional Siren.” Jessica explains to him smiling, in a calm and Patient filled voice.

“How did you get this show on our lives?” Jalil asks with a curious expression and the rest of the students agreeing with him finding it a bit odd on how they had these videos of their lives.

“As my sister said before, we come from a place that is in the past present and future… so your lives were made into a show and we had to share it with you as we were getting tired of you all being oblivious to the fucking truth! Also I’m a diehard fangirl and I ship Adrienette like there is no tomorrow!” Jessica explains to the understanding of most students with a small squeal.

“I don’t believe you! This all has to be a trick of some kind! A massive lie that you all believe just because it ‘claims’ to give you the identities of your beloved heroes?!” Lila stands up and points at the screen with her eyes narrowed and a sneer on her lips with Chloe agreeing with her.

“No one cares if you believe it or not! What matters is that it’s the truth and if you both don’t behave then I will have to get some of my beloved toys and ‘play’ with you both, do I make myself clear or do I need to have a demonstration?” Jessica growls with narrow eyes and a dark smirk on her face as she suddenly has a sharp knife in her hand, at the pair of now quiet teens that have sat back down unable to think of something to say that won’t get them killed by the ‘psycho’.

“We’ll have time for one more question before we will get this party going and have a break from the episodes for a while ok?” Jessica and Mystic say in perfect sync as they pick dear Sabrina.

“This is a question for Adrien as he didn’t answer it earlier. How many nicknames do you have for Marinette?” Everyone laughs at Marinette as she ties to cover her mouth again but fails badly.

“M’Lady, LB, Buginette, Bugaboo, Mari and princess… I’ll probably think of some more as the show continues.” Adrien says with a cheeky smile on his lips as he tightens his hold on Marinette.

“Do you have nicknames for him Mari? Or are they one sided?” Mylene asks with a raised eyebrow and a smile as the Bluenette smirks up at the green eyed blonde holding her in his lap after he pulled her there to begin with. Marinette leans back against his lean chest with a sigh leaving her lips before she looks up at him with a dangerous look sparkling in her lovable blue bell eyes.

“Of course I do Mylene they are: Chaton, Kitty, Cat and Tomcat. I’m sure I’ll find more before this day is over and done with.” Marinette giggles with a wink up at her boyfriend and the laughs of the room around them before she places a kiss on his cheek with another giggle leaving her.

“They are so cute together… I need a photo!” Alya gets her phone out and starts to take photos of the couple much to the displeasure of the two bitches off to the side of the large room.

“I agree they are cute together and that is why you are all here!” Jessica calls before she suddenly gains a feral grin on her lips and a knowing look in her pink eyes as two more little blurs come flying in through the side door next to the screen laughing and chatting together as if they don’t care about the outside world and its problems and they probably don’t to be brutally honest.

“How many are there of you little creatures? Also where can I get one as they are so freaking cool!?” Nino asks on one specifically, once everyone saw that it were two more Kwami they all watch in aww of the little god like creatures known as Kwami. One Kwami is a white cat that had dark green eyes and the other is a black with bright red spots ladybug with dark blue eyes.

“There are thousands upon millions of us little Kwami but only seven where chosen to be called ‘true’ miraculous guardians while the rest of us just roamed free in the world. You just need to know where to look for the magic of us Kwami, ok.” They both say before Rose and Mylene pick up one each and hug them close to their cheeks while awing at the little creatures cuteness.

“Really?” Ivan asks them has he agrees with both Mylene and Nino that they are indeed cool.

“They are so cute I wish I had one of my very own!” Rose says with a cute giggle as Juleka holds the little white cat that was in Rose’s hands gently in her own as to not hurt her by accident.

“Where did you two come from and will anymore of you be joining us… will we all get to sit with one while we watch?” Nathaniel asks with a curious look and a hopeful tone in his voice the two new Kwami look at each other before answering without looking up at anyone around them.

“Only one more will be coming because her chosen is here but no more and we can’t tell you were we came from. It is a secret little haven for us Kwami and other creatures like us to relax and not to worry.” The black ladybug apologises to the shy male teen with a small frown on his lips.

“Oh… ok it’s understandable.” Most of the students say once they realise that they would not get to meet anymore or get to seat with the cute and awesome little creatures before them.

“We are truly sorry for the disappointment… I’m Dizzy, I like to think of myself as Plagg’s twin sister and the better cat out of the two, so if you need anything just ask, ok?” The white cat says to the group with a sweet smile on her face that makes said black cat roll his eyes at her.

“Sure you are… that’s why I was chosen over you…hmm dear sister?” Plagg teases back with a grin but a hidden smile is thrown her way that she catches and she sends a wink back at him.

“And I’m Kikki, and just like Dizzy here I like to think that I am Tikki’s twin brother nice to meet you all.” The male ladybug of the new duo introduce himself with a little nod of the head making said Kwami ‘twins’ roll their eyes at them with matching fond smiles on both of their faces.

“It’s been awhile, we’re both so glade to see you both again even if you do cause trouble wherever you both go!” Tikki laughs as she hugs her ‘twin brother’ and the feeling that everyone gets is that they haven’t seen each other in a while making most of the girls aww at the pair of ‘siblings’.

“You didn’t tell me that you had a ‘sister’ Plagg? Why am I only hearing about her now?” Adrien asks his little Kwami confused on why he hadn’t been told before now. Plagg makes his way slowly over to his ‘sister’ from Marinette’s lap where he fell from the top of said girl’s head earlier.

“It never came up and it didn’t really seem that important for any of your missions that you knew about my self-appointed big sister here.” Plagg shrugs at him before he pats Dizzy on top of her head with a slight smile on his face as she crunches up her face at the action. She suddenly hugs him tightly and he hugs her back letting out a small soft purr leave him as he is held by her.

“I thought you guys were ‘twins’? How is it that she is older than you?” Juleka asks the little cat like creature confused and wanting answers just like the rest of the class on what he means.

“You see by all rights we could be in fact twins as we were born before them just by a few seconds but we aren’t as the only needed one Kwami not two. So they were chosen by the guardians to look after the miraculous and their chosen’s for generations to come, not us.” Kikki explains with an uncaring shrug once Tikki let him go and nods her head in agreement to what he is saying.

“Though I do wonder why our younger ‘twins’ we’re picked over us sometimes.” Dizzy says with a thoughtful look and her paw tapping against her chin as if she is generally confused why.

“I would have understood the reason behind it if you were chosen as your full name is Disaster!” Kikki explains to the little white cat themed Kwami next to him with an eye roll of his own eyes.

“That is true but they were looking for a black cat Kwami for the ring of Cat Noir and not a white one! Besides you tend to make a bit of trouble as well despite you being a ladybug of ‘good’ luck, Kikki!” Dizzy shoots back with her own eye roll before she looks over at Jessica who has de-transformed with Melody in her hands eating some chocolate with a happy look on her face.

“Let’s see here?” Dizzy mutters as she has a thoughtful but scheming look on her face and Plagg seems to have noticed the look on her face as he gains a slightly worried look on his own face.

“I know that look sis what are you thinking?” Plagg asks slightly worried of the answer that he might get from the smirking Kwami floating before him. Dizzy turns to face everyone in the room with a large smile on her face and says with a light giggle leaving her and eyes glowing softly.

“Can we have a sing off, pretty please? It’ll make this party really fun I promise!” Dizzy asks Jessica with large kitten eyes and a slight pout on her face making the whole room minus Plagg and the other five Kwami all aww at how cute she looks at the moment just like a little new born kitten.

“A sing off would be really cool and loads of fun!” Ivan says with a small smile as he thinks over some songs that he can sing for Mylene, making said girl blush as she notices the look he has.

“You know that might not be such a bad idea Dizzy, it could be fun.” Jessica says with a light smile.

“I agree maybe we can hear Adrien and Mari sing some more, preferably together.” Alya nudges her best friend in the ribs lightly with a grin on her face. Marinette looks up at her boyfriend with a questioning look on her face, he shrug his shoulders with a smile of his own at the thought.

“THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT MARITRASH WILL BE SINGING WITH OUR ADRIEN!” Both Chloe and Lila scream at the top of their lungs almost making everyone in the room briefly deaf.

“IF YOU BOTH DON’T STOP, THEN I PROMISE YOU THAT YOU WILL BE IN A WORLD OF HURT! I’VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU BOTH INSULTING MARI! NO ONE MESSES WITH A FANGIRLS PAIRING AND I MEAN NO ONE!” Jessica growls back with narrowed eyes, a knife in one hand and a loaded gun in the other one and a deranged look in her eyes that has Mystic shaking her head back at her.

“I refuse to believe that what you say could ever be true and I will get my father the Mayor of Paris to sue your petty ass if they do in fact sing together!” Chloe says with her nose in the air and arms crossed over her chest, not listening to the warning that Jessica had just gave them both.

“That way of thinking will get the two of them killed one day, and hopefully I’ll be there when it happens.” Melody says as the class rolls their eyes at them they are used to the jealous antics after about two years, it’s now normal and no one is concerned for the health of those two.

“Please… he was never yours to begin with!” Marinette stands up from her place on Adrien’s lap and turns to face the two complaining teens with a dark almost evil expression on her face.

“Oh, oh… Those two have it coming though.” Tikki mutters darky not feeling sorry for the two brats before her chosen, Plagg nods his head in agreement with Tikki as he feels the same way.

“What could you have to say to us you stupid trashy little nobody?” Lila asks the fuming teen with a sneer and a laugh leaving her… it only services to make her even angrier that she is already.

“You make it sound like he is some possession when he’s not! He’s a person with feelings of his own and he doesn’t need you two bitches trying to control his life and who he can and cannot be in love with!” Marinette growls at them with eyes narrowed dangerously and hands on hips in a bruising grip, everything is silent after Marinette’s outburst but it last only a short moment.

“That’s the way Marinette! Stand up to little miss bitch and her slut!” Jessica and Alya laugh out both excited and gleeful at the expressions on the stunned teens and that causes a chain reaction around the room to happen now that the shock is over with everyone is laughing at cheering.

“That was badass Reb! You put them in their place!” Alix laughs at the stunned looks on both of Chloe’s and Lila’s faces along the rest of the class around her, her friends and the six Kwami.

“Remind us to never get either you or Jessica pissed like that will ya, Cupcake?” Kim jokes with a small smile with everyone agreeing to what he said with light laughs or smiles on their faces.

“Only if you promise that you don’t give me a reason to be pissed off to begin with!” She calls with a laugh before she was pulled back down into the lap of her blonde boyfriend. He is smiling at her widely and his arms are wrapped around her slim waist again, holding her close to him.

“You are truly an awesome and lovable girl that has stolen my heart... Buginette.” Adrien whispers in Marinette’s ear he kisses her on along the cheek and nuzzles into her neck like a real cat.

“So if there is no more complaints let’s get this party started! Mystic you know what you need to do!” Jessica calls over to her younger twin sister with a smile before she is gone with a light laugh.

(Marinette’s P.O.V)

“I’ll be right back alright, I need to go to the toilet.” I say as I get up and head over to the bathroom not noticing the two shadows that is following after me as I am in my own little world once again. I still can’t believe that I am now officially Adrien’s girlfriend and not Chloe or Lila! I have Jessica to thank for that as she is truly a great and loyal friend even after everything that’s happened.

“Look at what the fox just found all alone. A helpless little stink bug!” I turn around startled at the sound of the door locking and the unsuspected voice before I narrow my eyes at Lila and Chloe who looking so darn smug about something and I’m slightly worried about what it could be.

“This little bug is anything but helpless you lying no good fox!” I shoot back with a cat like hiss but they both roll their eyes at me... It seems I was right about them plotting against me, great.

“Oh please that doesn’t scare us…” Lila waves me off, I don’t know what they want but it can’t be good if they are teamed up against me for now to get me out of the picture that is for sure.

“You have no one to impress in here Trashette and we all know that you are just a clumsy, useless and unwanted girl that no one will miss including our Adrien!” Chloe spits out at me with a growl of her own leaving her lips and I take a step back from them in pure shock of her cruel words.

“You best listen and give up any hope you might have now!” In my shock I am pinned against the furthest bathroom wall by Lila as she says that with a feral grin on her face, I don’t like this.

“I don’t believe you!” I growl at them as Chloe has her hands on hip and a superior look on her face while Lila continues to pin me to the wall, she starts to choke me a little with a large grin.

“Oh really, now? You don’t believe us Marinette?” Chloe teases me with a grin and I internally begin to worry that they might be right about this. I don’t show any expression as it would show them that they are getting to me and I can’t let that happen as that will boost their huge egos.

“No I don’t all the two of you do is lie and manipulate other people to get what you want!” I growl to the two bitches standing before me as they share an amused look with each other before they let out a dark humourless laugh that sends shivers running down my spine, that can’t be good.

“Oh honey, don’t you see we are trying to help you! If you never got those damn earrings then Adrien would never have noticed you! He only claims that he likes because of those earrings.” Lila sneers at me half way through her little speech that started out so fake. I don’t speak as I know that deep down in my locked away dark thoughts that they are completely right about it all.

“You’re both wrong! Adrien loves me as me and not because I’m ladybug! I know he does, you are just a jealous little liar the both of you are!” I snarl with my eyes narrowed and fangs bared at them, I try to ignore the fact that in the corner of my eyes everything stars to get a bit blurry.

“You claim that to be the case but we all know that it’s not true.” Chloe say to me with a smug giggle leaving them before taking one of my earrings and hitting me against the cold wall again.

“If you know what’s good for you and your heart then you will leave Adrien forever as he want’s nothing to do with you!” Lila says to me before they leave me alone in the bathroom chatting with each other and lock the door behind them. I pull my knees against my chest as I think over their words and I can’t help but to think that they’re right and I hate it, they might be right for once!

“What if I never got the earrings? What if someone else did and Adrien never noticed me because of it?” I ask myself out loud in a soft voice, normally I would crush all my negative emotions down deep but this time I can’t help but to cry as those two said my worst fear so easily and calmly.

“Marinette are you in here, girl? We’re all waiting for you as it doesn’t feel the same if you are not out here with us partying and having fun. Please we’re all worried about you, talk to me girl.” Alya calls out to me from the other side of the locked door in a soft but clearly worried voice.

“Hey Mari you in there? Is everything alright?” I hear Rose ask as well and she sounds just as worried about me as Alya is at the moment. I try to calm my breathing down enough that I can answer her the best I can without sobbing or breaking down even more then I already have.

“I’ll be out soon just go ahead without me.” I call back proud of the fact that my voice didn’t crack while I spoke as the tears silently flow down my cheeks still and land on my pulled in knees.

“Ok then… If you need someone to talk with Nino, Adrien and I are all here for you, girl. You only need to ask and we’ll listen no matter the time of day or night.” Alya calls back to me through the door just as softly as she did just before. I hear their footsteps fading away and once I’m sure they can’t hear me anymore I begin to cry even harder than I have ever done in my whole life, ever.

“Curse you Chloe and Lila for voicing out my darkest thoughts and fears like that! Sometimes I wish they could just leave me the fuck alone!” I growl out as my grip on my knees tighten almost painfully tight like it did on my hips before while I was having a go at the heartless brat duo.

“I really want to scratch those two up!” Plagg says, I swear I can see slight purple around the edge of my vision before I try to calm down my breathing and get my emotions back under control. 

“Oh hush will you Plagg! Marinette? Are you ok?” I look up at the sweet little voice to see that all of the Kwami are floating before me looking worried, some are not happy bet I can guess why.

“What do you think?” Plagg and Dizzy mutter but is ignored, I could never lie to any of the Kwami as they have been there for me when no one else was and they have seen me at my worse.

“No Tikki I’m not! What if Chloe and Lila are right and Adrien has only noticed me because of me being ladybug?” I cry and I notice that she has my stolen earring in her paws, she hands it back to me and I put it back in my ear glade to have the familiar weight back in my ear once more.

“That’s completely and utterly ridiculous and you know it Marinette! He loves you for you, not because you’re Ladybug but because Ladybug is you!” Tikki tries to make me see reason with a comforting smile on her face and the others agree with her while they all nuzzle up against me.

“The Miraculous only intensifies the traits already within you they don’t give you new ones. You were always ladybug even before you got Tikki’s earrings and begun to save Paris ok.” Dizzy says as both her and Plagg rubs against my cheeks with soft soothing purrs leaving the two cats.

“Don’t let what those two say get to you ok. You know you can’t let those dark thoughts take over not when you’ve work so hard to keep them under control.” Plagg says to me with a firm and serious expression that isn’t normally on his face that is normally on there and arms crossed.

“You know he’s right little butterfly.” Nooroo says as I wipe my cheeks to get rid of any tears that still might be there. I nod slowly to them as I feel my breathing even out some more and I smile at the little god like creatures floating before me with worried expressions on all of their faces.

“I’m stronger than them so I won’t let them get to me! I need to push it down with the rest of my dark thoughts were they belong.” I stand up and move to the door to find it unlock, I look over at the Kwami to find them smiling up at me in a cute way and it makes me giggle softly in thanks.

“We unlocked it when we fazed through.” Nooroo says before they fly over and rest either on my shoulders or in my hair I let out another breathe to calm myself before I open the unlocked door.

(Adrien’s P.O.V)

“Did she say anything to you? Anything at all?” I ask Alya as she makes her way back over to us with a worried look on her face still, it seems that Rose was trying to help Alya. Nino and I share a worried look what could have gotten to her to make her want to hide from her best friends?

“I hope everything is alright with her.” Nino mutters as he looks around to see that everyone else that is having a fun time. They are all either singing, relaxing, hanging out or just dancing along to the loud but upbeat and light hearted music that is playing around the large cinema right now.

“You and me both, Nino. You and me both.” I say to him as there is something bothering Marinette and she will not tell any of us want is wrong with her and I’m beginning to worry about her.

“She said to start without her… I bet you both twenty dollars that those two nasty little witches had something to do with why Mari won’t come out of the girl’s bathroom.” Alya sneers through her teeth at the laughing duo as they make their way over to us well over to me more likely.

“Hey Adrien now that we have some time alone without that psycho bitch being so mean to us maybe we should have some real fun?” Lila and Chloe bat their eyelashes up at me, I go to ask Plagg if he knew something about why Mari is upset. He seems to get along really well with her but I realise that he isn’t here and neither are the other five Kwami but where are they, than.

“Hey! Give that back you little flying rat! I found it so it’s now mine!” Chloe complains rather loudly with Lila agreeing with her new best friend. We turn towards them to find that Tikki is trying grabbing something out of her hand and it looked to be a round black stud like earring.

“It doesn’t belong to you, its Marinette’s!” Kikki says with a frown from his place with the other Kwami while they are all glaring at Chloe and Lila from near the girl’s restroom. The six of them all phase through the closed door once Tikki has the earing secured tightly in her little paws.

“Why did you have Marinette’s earring? Without that she can’t be a hero, I presume that she will need both her earrings!” Alya asks with hands on hips and a narrow gaze… both Chloe and Lila seem to have innocent looks on their faces as if they don’t know what she is talking about.

“That was Marinette’s earring?! It must have fallen out as she made her way to the restroom…” Lila states rather shocked with her hands over her mouth and a worried look on her pale face.

“I doubt it, it’s never come off before no matter how much running around she does!” Alya says with narrowed eyes and I have to admit that she is right, Maris\’s earring would just fall out.

“It could have become loose… anyway that just proves she’s forgetful if she didn’t realise that her earring fell out.” Chloe agrees with her in a worried look and tone as well as her friend as if they really do care about Marinette and has not ever bullied her in the past or earlier today at all.

“Right…” Both Alya and Nino say sarcastically as they didn’t look very impressed nor convinced by the girl’s tone of voice or that Chloe and Lila are implying is that they didn’t go after Marinette.

“Did ya all miss dear ol’ me? I’m not going anywhere.” Marinette says with a dark chuckle leaving her lips as she suddenly makes her way over to us with a harden look towards Chloe and Lila.

“Girl you had us worried sick you know that?” Ayla says as Mari tilts her head back slightly before she turns to Jessica with a smirk on her face that Jessica mirrors back at her with her own smirk.

“Yeah, sorry about that but I didn’t want to worry you.” Mari says with a slight sheepish smile.

 “Let’s get this contest started! Each person will sing one song of their choice, after the winner of the boys and the winner of the girls will sing together in a duet.” Jessica howls out with an animal like laugh and a wink towards Marinette who still has that smirk with a slight nod of her head.

“Alright then! Here is the order of the boys as they will go first: Max, Jalil, Adrien, Nathaniel, Kim, Nino, Ivan and Felix. The order of the girls will be: Mylene, Rose, Sabrina, Alix, Alya, Juleka, Chloe, Lila and Marinette. Jess and I will be your judges for this so make the best singer win!” Mystic laughs out in a softer laugh as she makes her way over to the group with a bounce in her step.

“If you could behave and stay out of my way that would be really helpful you know sister dear.” Jessica rolls her eyes at her excited sister as a she creates a large stage in front of the equally large screen where we will all be singing on I think, I wonder what songs the others will pick to sing.

“Max since you are first up on the list you will get ten minutes to pick the song you will sing for us.” Mystic says all of us minus Mari head over to the long list of songs that is on the wall for us to pick from and many genres with the hopes of finding a song they will love and want to sing.

“What song will you both pick to sing?” Nino asks us as the three of us all have a look at the songs.

“From that look on your face Bluebell, I take it you have already picked your song?” Alya asks her with a small grin on her face, Mari just hums back with a sly grin of her own and a light giggle.

“Maybe I have, maybe I haven’t I’m not going to be revealing all of my secrets to you guys in one day you know.” Marinette smirks at us with a wink before she goes over to the twins and asks them both for something as Jess nods her head before she quickly gets something for Mari.

“I believe that I am ready as I have run through the statistics and I think I have a good chance of winning.” Max says before he heads up to the stage to sing his song called Alphabet Aerobics.

“That was really good Max, didn’t know you could rap like that.” Kim says as Max heads down the stairs as Jalil heads up and sings his chosen song called Dark Horse. I walk up as he leaves with a smile at me, I head up to the stage while I calm myself as I plan to sing my song that I picked.

“Let me know whenever you are ready Adrien!” Jessica calls over from next to the music player with a smile and I give her a slight nod for her to play the music that I need for my picked song.

-Who’s that shadow holding me hostage? I’ve been here for days. Who’s this whisper telling me that I’m never gonna get away? I know they’ll be coming to find me soon. But I fear I’m getting used to. Being held by you- I look among the crowd as I let the music roll over me and I find Marinette is up front with a smile on her face as she looks up at me from under her lashes.

“Move over you stupid nobody.” Chloe shoves at her to get up front as the screen behind me comes to life like it did for the others with different types of images that matches the song.

“I didn’t know that my poor dear kitty felt that way? Maybe I should let you go if you want?” She mouths up at me with a dangerous smirk on her kissable before she starts to dance along with the song in a slow teasing way that is sure to gain her a lot of attention and not all of it good.

-Oh, baby, look what you’ve done to me. Oh, baby, look what you’ve done now. Oh, baby, I’ll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh. Oh, baby, look what you’ve done to me. Oh, baby, you’ve got me tied down. Oh, baby, I’ll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh- I watch as my dark haired girlfriend dances slowly and teasingly right in front of me knowing that I have to tear my eyes away so that I can continue to sing without growling out the song.

“Girl… you know how to make people jealous.” Alya laughs with a shake of her head before she dances with Nino, Marinette just giggles in return before she continues to dance like she was.

-Who’s this man that’s holding your hand? And talking ‘bout your eyes? Used to sing about being free but now he’s changed his mind. I know they’ll be coming to find me soon. But my Stockholm syndrome is in the room. Yeah, I fell for you!- I narrow my eyes as she lets out a laugh at something Nathaniel said as he comes up next to her with a blush on his cheeks. The screen shows up with another shadow holding a female silhouette close to him before, he is back in a locked room again.

“Do you want him coming after you?” Alya replies to whatever he said and he pales slighting.

-Oh, baby, look what you’ve done to me. Oh, baby, look what you’ve done now. Oh, baby, I’ll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh. Oh, baby, look what you’ve done to me. Oh, baby, you’ve got me tied down. Oh, baby, I’ll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh- Marinette jumps up on to the stage gracefully with a smirk and makes her way over to me before she wraps her arms around my waist from behind and places her head on my shoulder.

“SHE SHOULDN’T BE UP THERE!!!” Chloe and Lila scream but no one cares to listen to them.

“Like this you mean, Chaton?” She asks me with her head tilted ever so slightly and a curious look on her face that is just too damn adorable for her own good and I think she knows this as well.

-All my life I’ve been on my own. I use a light to guide me home. But now together we're alone. And there's no other place I'd ever wanna go. Baby, look what you’ve done (look what you’ve done to me- Jessica is chuckling as I try to ignore the girl with her arms around me and fail.

“Haha Go Mari!” Alya and Jess laugh together before they start to take some more pic’s as Nino is now videoing the whole thing on his phone to watch later with his own snickering girlfriend.

-Oh, baby, look what you’ve done to me. Oh, baby, look what you’ve done now. Oh, baby, I’ll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh. Oh, baby, look what you’ve done to me. Oh, baby, you’ve got me tied down. Oh, baby, I’ll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh- Once I finish the song I turn around and kiss Mari hard on the lips as I block everything out.

(Marinette’s P.O.V)

“NO!! I refuse to believe that, that just happened!” I hear Chloe yell out in distress as Adrien pulls back from the strong kiss to the stupid need for air. He finds me smirking up at him before I make my way off stage with a sway in my step, just for him as I know it’s driving him crazy right now.

“HOW COULD YOU! YOU AREN’T ALOUD TO KISS HIM LIKE THAT!” Lila also yells at me as I am now standing next to Alya who is fangirling and hugging me really tightly to her for what I did. She is still the same no matter what happens it seems… even when she finds out that we are heroes.

“That was one hell of a performance if I do say so myself! That will be a hard one to beat, but can it be done and by who!” Jess giggles gleefully before Nathaniel makes his way up onto the stage, Nathaniel’s song is Jesse’s Girl then after him is Kim with the song called Eye of the tiger.

“It’s my turn ladies and bro.” Nino says as he heads to sing his chosen song We R Who We R, Ivan had picked Ain't No Mountain High Enough and lastly Felix sang to us Every Breathe You Take.

“Why did he have to pick that song?” I mutter as I mentally cringe while I listen the song that Felix chose to sing and I can’t help the step back I take hoping to get some distance from him.

“You alright?” I hear Nino ask but I don’t answer as I notice the two sisters talking about something from the way they’re expressions are changing and their arms are moving around frantically.

“You boys did so freaking well on your song of choice that either one of you have to get that duet!” I say with a smile, Alya agrees with me as she kisses Nino on the cheek smiling at them.

“I say you both deserve some food let’s go.” Alya says while grinning as the three of them head over to the large tables on the side to get some fresh food to eat after their performances.

“I wonder what they are talking about to get reactions like that.” Tikki says with a light sigh leaving her and the other Kwami all agree with her from either on my shoulders or in my hair still.

“Whatever it is, it seems heated.” I say while I continue to watch the twins, the Kwami must be comfy if they don’t want to move from their spots that they have claimed and I don’t mind.

“Agreed… you feeling alright Mari?” Kikki and Nooroo ask up at me really worried, I think back to what had happened in the bathroom after Chloe and Lila left me along and frown in though.

“Um…” I mutter as shouldn’t it be impossible for Gabriel to be able to use his powers on other people because Nooroo is over here with me making it impossible for him to transform at all?

“What is it Mari?”  Melody asks me with wide eyes as all the Kwami look up at me still worried.

“I’m feeling fine, promise but I’m a little worried, Nooroo how was it possible that…” I trail off as Adrien, Nino and Alya come over with some food for me and I take it with a smile on my lips.

“Jessica and I have been talking and we will split this up into two parts. In five more episodes we will have the girls sing and then we will have the duet if we have time in our next break.” Mystic explains before they jump down a few feet in front of me as the stage disappears from sight.

“Here you all go, you must be hungry as well.” I hand some Camembert to Plagg, a whole choc chip cookie to Tikki, some apple slices to Kikki, Dizzy takes the frozen butter square from my hand with a smile. She starts to nibble on the square in her paws while humming a light tune that the other Kwami start to hum along with her as well and I recognise the tune from my childhood.

“Why do you eat butter when you can have all the cheese you want?” Plagg asks with a fake gag as Melody gets her chocolate with a happy little squawk leaving her at the sight of the sweet treat. I look down at Nooroo who is still sitting in my lap with a confused and worried look on my face, I have no idea on what he likes to eat to get his strength back between transformations.

“What do you like to eat, Nooroo?” Adrien asks the little butterfly themed Kwami and I look back at the knocked out designer with a cold and harden glare. Nooroo pulls at my clothing to get my attention away from the fashion designer, I look down at him and he shakes his head.

“Its fine I’m not hungry at the moment anyway I’m just glad to be free for a little while.” I let out a sigh and nod my head at him as we relax and enjoy ourselves while we are all here, together.


	7. The Pharaoh

(Adrien’s P.O.V)

“Now, let’s get back to watching the show as we have some interesting episodes to watch! This next episode is called the Pharaoh.” Mystic calls out to us in a level tone hoping to get things back on track so that we can hear what the girls will sing and who will do the duet together.

“My threat still stands bitches and I mean every fucking word!” Jessica growls out at them, I am pretty sure that everyone is ready for the next episode after that being said as we all settle in our bean bags with Marinette between me and Alya once again and the room quietens down.

**_Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. A video of Alya in Paris is being viewed._ **

**_Alya: Don't blink now, 'cause we are live from Paris. Yo peeps, Alya here, bringing you the one and only Ladyblog. (Helicopter noises) Huh? What is that? (Ladybug flies by, hanging on to her yo-yo, tied to a helicopter. She drops a book.). Ladybug in action. Hang on 'cause we're going for a ride. (Alya runs over and picks up the book.)_ **

“How did you manage to carry your book with you anyway? Last time I knew Tikki didn’t have or wanted pockets in the ladybug suit?” Kikki asks from Marinette’s shoulder a little bit confused, both Alya and I are confused as well. Marinette shrugs her shoulders not really sure herself and Tikki just looks embarrassed by what her older ‘brother’ had said about her.

**_Alya: Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, (zoom out to reveal the Ladyblog website, which Marinette is watching the video from) in real life? Whoa!_ **

**_Marinette: I told you from day one Tikki, I'm a total klutz!_ **

“We’re all glade that you at least know something.” Lila snickers along with Chloe… it looks like the two do them might become friends and I don’t think I can handle that. One Chloe is bad enough to deal with but if those two team up then it will be even worse for Marinette than it already is! Also they will bother me twenty-four/seven ad I’ll have no time for Mari!

“What did I say to you both about the hate on a fangirls OTP? I will fucking shoot you and I mean it!” Jessica growls and cocks her gun with a grin to get her point across, scaring Lila and Chloe stiff making the whole room laugh at how they cringe away from the pissed teen.

**_Tikki: What's done is done; we can't change what happened. We can only move forward. Alya must not find out who you are. You know how persistent she can be with her blog totally dedicated to Ladybug._ **

**_Marinette: But how? Maybe I'm not cut out for this whole Ladybug thing._ **

**_Tikki: You are the chosen one, Marinette. It will all work out, trust me. Everyone has a past they can learn from. (Tikki types on the computer, bringing up a page on Egyptian pharaohs.) This will show you why._ **

**_Marinette: An exhibition at the Louvre? On the pharaoh Tutankhamun? What does that have to do with my book and Alya?_ **

**_Tikki: You must persuade Alya to go there with you, and make sure she brings the book. You'll tell her you found out something about Ladybug._ **

**_Marinette: At the museum?_ **

**_Tikki: You'll see!_ **

**_Marinette: Well, I don't know how I'm gonna convince Alya to go to an Egyptian exhibit, much less convince her that I'm not Ladybug!_ **

**_Tikki: She will be interested, and so will you. Promise._ **

**_Scene: Louvre. Alya and Marinette are going into the Louvre museum._ **

**_Alya: Can you believe it? All I gotta do is find to do who this history book belongs to and BAM, I figure out Ladybug's true identity! I'm so on this one!_ **

“I was so close to knowing who she was without ever realising that it was my own best friend!” Alya whines all dramatically before leaning up against her boyfriend with a pout.

“I guess, we both where pretty blind to see that they were our beloved heroes.” Nino says with a shrug before he leans down and kisses Alya’s forehead with a smile on his face. I’m happy for the two of them, it’s hard to see one without the other lately. Dizzy and Plagg snicker at the dramatic duo from up in Mari’s dark blue hair making said girl next to me giggle with them as well.

“YES! DJWIFI FLUFF! Best day ever! My second OTP is so canon!” Jessica calls out as she fist bumps the air with a giggle making her younger twin shake her head at how Jessica is behaving.

**_Marinette: You really think you could figure out who Ladybug is from a textbook that every high school student owns?_ **

**_Alya: Yep. 'Cause our school is the only school that uses that book! HA! So, all I gotta do is find out which girl in tenth grade lost her history book last week. There are forty-three girls, not counting myself--_ **

**_Marinette: Forty-two! Not count you... or me._ **

**_Alya: (elbows Marinette) Hmm, yesterday somebody didn't have their textbook in class._ **

**_Marinette: (worried) Uh-- I left it at home. You know how I always forget my stuff._ **

**_Alya: Hmm... (chuckles) Just messing with you, Marinette. Of course I'll only drop you from my investigation when you bring your history book back to class._ **

“Trying to use that as a way to save your skin? Impressive I hate to admit it but that was smart thinking for you Trashette!” Chloe says with a disgusted look on her face like her saying this is causing her physical pain.

“I think that’s the best thing you’ll ever gonna get from that sea witch.” Alya and Marinette giggle between themselves. A gun shot is hear and we turn to find smoke leaving the gun in Jessica’s hand the bullet hits the wall behind the class bullies inches from their heads.

“I warned you, I warned them didn’t I Mist?” She sneers before she turns to face Mystic with her head tilted slightly and she nods in agreement. I share a smile with Nino as we watch the girl’s laugh and chatting away glade that they are back to their normal selves again.

**_(Jalil Kubdel runs between Alya and Marinette carrying a folder full of papers. He pushes past them and trips, papers flying everywhere. His medallion falls, and he picks it up.)_ **

**_Jalil: It's not broken!_ **

**_Alya: (annoyed) Uh, I'm okay too, thanks for asking._ **

**_Jalil: I'm sorry. Hey, you're in the same grade as Alix, right? I'm her older brother, Jalil Kubdel. So you're into Tutankhamun too? (looks up) Dad!_ **

**_Alya: Weird. So again girl, why are we here? This exhibit's got something to do with Ladybug? For reals?_ **

**_Marinette: Well, uh... (She looks at Tikki in her purse. Tikki points at an Egyptian papyrus.) Yeah, it's over there. (She takes Alya over to it. They look at it, Marinette trying to see the significance, Alya looking bored.)_ **

**_Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien Agreste is watching the same video from the Ladyblog shown earlier._ **

**_Alya: Hang on, 'cause we're going for a ride. Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, in real life?_ **

**_Adrien: That's crazy! What are the odds that we have the same textbook? Maybe we even go to the same school!_ **

**_Plagg: Don't you think you know her then? (eats his cheese) Why bother yourself with ladies when you could be enjoying this?_ **

“You do go to the same school... you are in the same freaking class!” Kim deadpans rolling his eyes at how love sick I was acting, I give a sheepish shrug back at him as I didn’t know that at the time she would turn out to be Marinette.

“You and that freaking cheese of yours little brother… sometimes I worry if you’re not obsessed with it!” Dizzy complains making Marinette and the other Kwami laugh at her.

“I am not obsessed with my lovely cheese!” Plagg yells back and I roll my eyes thinking that just proved how right Dizzy is about him and that stinky, horrible cheese.

“Right… and I’m not a destruction making white cat.” She deadpans with a blank look on her face.

**_Adrien: For one, ladies smell about a thousand times better than that cheese. And they're much better-looking._ **

**_Plagg: Suit yourself. Your loss._ **

**_Adrien: My only loss is my appetite._ **

**_Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still on the exhibition._ **

**_Alya: Come on, tell me what it is already!_ **

**_Marinette: No, no, cause... it wouldn't be a surprise then... (under her breath) for you or me._ **

**_(Marinette and Tikki look at an ancient Egyptian papyrus)_ **

**_Jalil: I'm telling you, father, it's right there in the hieroglyphics. (He pushes Marinette aside.) Excuse me. There, as you know, the one with the scepter is Tutankhamun, the first. And there, opposite is Nefertiti, his princess. There are exactly one hundred mummies beside them. She died several years before him, and the sun god Ra took her as his goddess._ **

**_Mr. Kubdel: Yes, I know all that. I'm the director of this exhibition, remember?_ **

**_Jalil: Then you also know that Tutankhamun wanted to bring his princess back to life, by offering the sun god a new wife. This seemed to illustrate the ritual he devised. Nobody has ever fully deciphered the hieroglyphics, but I have! It's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual! I'm sure of it!_ **

**_Marinette: He kinda reminds me of someone else with crazy ideas... you!_ **

“I honestly meant you no offence Jalil, I promise. I also mean no offence to you Alix as you are a loyal and caring sister. I wish I had a sister like you as you are a great person!” Marinette calls back with an apologetic look on her face, Jalil just waves her off with a smile.

“It’s ok Marinette, I was a bit rude to both you and your friend that day so can you forgive me?” He asks her with a hopeful and bashful look on his face, Mari nods her head with a smile.

“Also its completely fine Marinette I know you don’t mean it like that… if it was Chloe or that liar Lila then I would be yelling and threating them just like Jessica... maybe I’ll help her anyway” Alix explains with a smile on her face before she turns with a dark look over at said duo of brats.

**_Alya: You might think my theories about Ladybug are crazy, but you watch, girl, I'll prove you wrong._ **

**_Mr. Kubdel: Jalil, these types of frescoes are almost always the illustration for a legend. They called it a legend for a reason..._ **

**_Jalil: That's what everyone thinks. But I know it's real. I can prove it!_ **

**_Mr. Kubdel: Really? Exactly how are you going to prove it?_ **

**_Jalil: I just need to get my hands on Tutankhamun's scepter and recite the spell!_ **

**_Mr. Kubdel: Are you serious? Don't even think of touching that scepter. I'd lose my job on the spot. It's a priceless historical object! Not a toy!_ **

**_Jalil: Come on, dad! We have to try out the spell! What if Tutankhamun had found out how to bring people back to life?_ **

**_Mr. Kubdel: Listen, Jalil! That's enough! Get your head out of those papyrus scrolls and focus on the real world! This one! (He leaves. Jalil drops his papers, looking sad.)_ **

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._ **

**_Hawk Moth: There's nothing wrong with living out a fantasy. Especially when I can make it a reality. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil akuma, and transform that young man!_ **

**_Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still at the exhibition. Marinette tries to figure out the significance of the symbols._ **

**_Marinette: Uhhh... ahhh..._ **

**_(Alya yawns and takes the history book out of her bag.)_ **

**_Marinette: Gah! Put that down! I'm gonna show you the secret I found out about Ladybug!_ **

“Why were you acting so jumpy I mean you forget to sign things all the time so surely you had also forgot to sign your text book right?” Alya asks Marinette who seems to look at her with a guilty smile on her face and a shrug of her shoulders.

“I’m pretty sure that out of everything I had, I might have actually signed my textbook.” Alya and Nino both facepalm at Marinette’s behaviour before they let out a laugh together.

“I should have seen that coming with your luck… Bluebell!” Alya mutters with a shake of her head.

**_Alya: 'Bout time. This better be blog-worthy._ **

**_Scene: Outside the Louvre. Jalil is upset, and an akuma flies into his amulet._ **

**_Hawk Moth: Pharaoh, I am Hawk Moth. I have endowed you with the magical power of the ancient gods. You must do me a favour in return for this gift._ **

**_Jalil: My precious Nefertiti will come back to life! (Jalil turns into the Pharaoh)_ **

**_Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still looking at the papyrus._ **

**_Marinette: Uhhh... ahhh..._ **

**_Alya: This thing's making my eyes hurt. (She starts to get her book out again, but Marinette stops her.)_ **

**_Marinette: Look closely! It is in there. (sees the Pharaoh) Huh?_ **

“Wow brother your costume looks so much better than my one did.” Alix smiles over at her brother and I have agree that it does look pretty awesome now that I ain’t fighting him.

**_Museum employee: (blows a whistle) Hey, you!_ **

**_Pharaoh: Tut, give me time! (His face changes. He traps the employee and the civilians in golden bubbles. Marinette and Alya avoid one. Alya grins and gets out her smartphone.)_ **

**_Marinette: Alya, hide!_ **

**_Pharaoh: Get out of here, faster! (The bubbles fly out of the room.)_ **

**_(Marinette hides from the Pharaoh)_ **

**_Marinette: Time to transform!_ **

**_Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette turns into Ladybug.)_ **

**_Alya: (whispering, recording a video on her phone) OMG. Coming to you live, Ladyblog viewers, I'm at the scene even before Ladybug or Cat Noir! This is insane!_ **

**_The scene shifts to Adrien's room. Adrien and Plagg are watching Alya's video. Adrien is shocked._ **

**_Plagg: Wow! I love the face changes! You could use that one!_ **

**_Adrien: Time to transform!_ **

**_Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir.)_ **

**_Scene: Louvre. The Pharaoh steals the scepter and the papyrus._ **

**_(Ladybug slides under a gate just as it closes.)_ **

**_Ladybug: You know that's considered stealing._ **

**_Pharaoh: Actually, I'm taking back what rightfully belongs to me._ **

**_Ladybug: Maybe if you were the real Pharaoh, which you're not!_ **

**_Alya: Look at Ladybug go! If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up! (Ladybug shoos her.) Ladybug waved at me! No way!_ **

“You are completely insane you know that? I was trying to get you to leave so that you wouldn’t get dragged into it… again!” Marinette explains her actions to her friend with a huff and crosses her arms over her chest.

“Forgive me for fangirling while my idol was right in front of me fighting off an akuma to save everyone.” Alya says back with a roll over her eyes… after a few seconds of silence they both burst out into laughs again.

**_(Ladybug uses her yo-yo to attack the Pharaoh, but he grabs the yo-yo and swings Ladybug away, making her crash into a wall.)_ **

**_Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength! (His face changes. He uses his strength to bend the bars, but Cat Noir appears.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: How nice of you to hold the door open for me! (He attacks the Pharaoh, but the Pharaoh grabs him and throws him into a coffin.)_ **

**_Pharaoh: Enjoy your coffin! (laughs)_ **

**_Alya: (recording Ladybug as she tries to open the coffin) This is hecka crazy! Keep your eyes peeled! (sees the Pharaoh standing over her) Hiya!_ **

**_Pharaoh: (Places his hands on Alya's face) Your face. Fate has placed you on my path. Come with me! (He slings her over his shoulder and walks out.)_ **

**_Alya: Hey! Hands off the threads. I can walk myself!_ **

**_Ladybug: (sighs) Seriously?! (throws opens the coffin and runs after the Pharaoh) Let her go!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Hiding behind an innocent bystander! You're weak, Pharaoh!_ **

**_Pharaoh: I'm way more powerful than you are. (He uses his strength to close the bars and walks away)_ **

**_Alya: (slightly nervous) And don't forget! All the latest behind-the-scenes are on my blog!_ **

**_Cat Noir: That Alya is one brave chick._ **

**_Ladybug: If by brave you mean bossy, feisty, and bold? Yup, that's her! Come on, get us out of here, Cat Noir!_ **

“You weren’t really hiding the fact that you could be someone that we all know outside of the mask.” Ivan states with a shake of the head and I agree with him now that I think about it.

“I really should have known it had to be you, I mean who would describe Alya like that, why didn’t I see it?” I mutter with a whine before Marinette scratches me under my chin lightly.

“Oh stop your whining.” She giggles as a purr leaves me at her light touch gaining snickering from the two cat like gods, Alya and Jessica.

“ADRIENETTE FOR LIFE!” She pulls out her phone and starts taking photos and giggles while doing it. Mystic lets out a sigh at how Jessica is behaving at the moment, she snatches the dark blue with two charms one is a mermaid and the other is a siren phone from her sister’s hand.

“Leave the poor couple along will you Jess?” She asks her with a raised eyebrow, Jessica lets out a huff but agrees before she takes her phone back from her twin sister.

**_Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to break the bars) How are we gonna find them?_ **

**_Ladybug: Alya's got a livestream on her blog! (Plays the video from the screen of her yo-yo)_ **

**_Alya: (from video) Hi, everyone! Alya here, liveblogging from the shoulder of the terrifying villain! Huge scoop to come, stay tuned!_ **

**_Cat Noir: (his Miraculous blinks) Uhh, you go ahead. I'll join you as soon as my Miraculous is charged up again._ **

**_Ladybug: Hurry up. It's gonna take both of us to defeat him. (They run separate ways)_ **

**_(Outside the Louvre, the Pharaoh throws Alya to the ground.)_ **

**_Alya: Hey!_ **

**_Pharaoh: On to the next phase. Anubis, bring me mummies! (His face morphs again. Beams of light shoot from his eyes, transforming civilians into mummies.) Soon, we'll be together again, my Nefertiti! My long-lost love!_ **

**_Alya: This is gonna be one major scoop! (She taps the Pharaoh on the shoulder.) Uh, excuse me, Pharaoh, but, uh, what exactly is going on?_ **

“Only you would ask what the villain is doing for your blog.” Nino chuckles along with Kikki and Nooroo at his girlfriend who wacks him on the arms with her tongue poking out at him.

“That’s what a real reporter does! I will always get to the truth someday!” Alya pledges out loud.

**_Pharaoh: I'm going to carry out the secret spell, to bring Nefertiti back!_ **

**_Alya: Ahh, hmmm. Gotcha! You're talking about the spell on the papyrus, right?_ **

**_Pharaoh: Correct! The one hundred mummies and the offering!_ **

**_Alya: Offering. What offering?_ **

**_Pharaoh: To persuade the sun god Ra to give me my sweet princess, I must give him something in return. A pure soul!_ **

**_Alya: Dude, that's hard to come by._ **

**_Pharaoh: But I've already found her! You look so much like her!_ **

**_Alya: Say what?!_ **

**_Pharaoh: (laughs)_ **

**_(Zoom out to Ladybug watching the video on her yo-yo.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Hold on, Alya! (Ladybug runs into a time bubble, which traps her.) Whoa! Oh, no, I ran right into one of those time bubbles! (Outside view; her voice is in slow motion) I've got to get out of this!_ **

**_Alya: (from video) Ladybug, this is Alya! I just found out I'm the sacrificial offering to the sun god! Please hurry!_ **

**_Ladybug: Hold on, Alya. (Outside view as she starts running inside the bubble; slow motion) I'm nearly there!_ **

“You sound so weird you know that!” Lila laughs much to the annoyance of the whole room.

“In fact I would say that it’s an improvement!” Chloe agrees with a giggle, I glare over at the two and that seems to quiet them from their laughing or it could be that Jessica has a knife at Lila’s and Chloe’s neck... when did she change her gun for another knife?

“One wrong move and I will slice these pretty little necks of ours and no one will miss you.” She tells them in a soft but dark voice that promises pain and lots of it.

**_(Cut to Adrien and Plagg.)_ **

**_Plagg: Oh, do you seriously think this mumbo-jumbo with the sun and mummy stuff is gonna work?_ **

**_Adrien: You have no respect. Your batteries are charged up enough!_ **

**_Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir.)_ **

**_(Cat Noir arrives and bursts the time bubble Ladybug is trapped in.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Whoa! (Cat Noir catches her)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Thanks for waiting around for me!_ **

**_Ladybug: No problem! We've gotta find the hidden akuma and free it before he sacrifices that poor girl!_ **

**_(They arrive at the front door, and see rows of mummies.)_ **

**_Ladybug: I don't see her or Pharaoh._ **

**_(They reach the roof.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Over there!_ **

**_Scene: Outside the Louvre. The ritual is about to begin._ **

**_Alya: (sees a figure in the papyrus) Whoa, back up! Who's that goddess chick with the black spots! There, on your papyrus!_ **

**_Pharaoh: Ladybug, my sworn enemy! My nemesis may have kept me from carrying out my ritual 5000 years ago, but she will not stop Nefertiti from coming back to me this time!_ **

**_Alya: Did you say... Ladybug 5000 years ago?!_ **

**_(Ladybug and Cat Noir are shown watching the video, surprised.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Everyone does have a past they can learn from._ **

**_Cat Noir: Well, you don't look a day over 3000._ **

**_Ladybug: Now you know why I'm so much wiser than you. Hm!_ **

“Is that meant to be sweet or was that you just flirting like you always do?” Sabrina asks about what is happening in the episode for the first time since we started watching these.

“You freaking flirted back and you can’t deny it girl!” Alya says with a grin on her face.

**_Pharaoh: (starting the ritual) Oh, sacred Ra, god of the sun, I Pharaoh, offer to thee a pure soul! The sacrifice for the return of Nefertiti! (The Louvre pyramid lights up, and as he speaks, it shoots a beam into the sky that starts spreading darkness.) I bow to you, and present this gift with my mummies! In company, we pray to you the safe return of Princess Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken!_ **

**_Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti... Awaken..._ **

**_Alya: (as the mummies carry her toward the pyramid) Ladybug!_ **

**_Ladybug: We've gotta save her before he completes the ritual, or Alya will be gone, forever!_ **

**_Cat Noir: What should we do?_ **

**_Ladybug: Hold back the mummies while I take on the Pharaoh._ **

**_Cat Noir: Why do I have to deal with these freaks while you get to slip calmly round back?_ **

**_Ladybug: Because I'm the only one who can capture his akuma, and because you are the bravest one out of both of us! (winks)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Sure._ **

**_(Ladybug swings away.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: I know you don't really think that, but I'll pretend you do._ **

“How do you know I wasn’t being honest about it?” She ask me with a smirk on her lips, a ladybug like smirk that seems to have a darker but more sexy undertone hidden within it.

“Well where you being serious?” I ask her with a raised eyebrow down at her, she just lets out a sexy giggle behind her hand and has her eyes closed lightly.

“You might never know, you silly little kitty cat.” She says to me with another giggle leaving her and a wink before she places a soft kiss on my cheek.

**_Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken... Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken..._ **

**_Cat Noir: Hey there, you bunch of bandages! What do you say we wrap this up!_ **

**_Alya: Cat Noir!_ **

**_Pharaoh: Seize him! (The mummies run after him.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Is that really as fast as you can go? (He jumps between lamps.)_ **

**_Pharaoh: Wait, this looks... like a trap!_ **

**_(Ladybug swings down and grabs Alya.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Gotcha!_ **

**_Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings!_ **

**_Alya: (recording) Peeps, you just witnessed another insane feat from Ladybug! Thanks for saving my butt!_ **

**_Ladybug: Oh, uh, you're welcome. But it's not over yet. Not until--_ **

**_Alya: Not until Ladybug destroys the pendant containing the akuma, and turns everything back to normal! I pay attention._ **

**_Ladybug: The pendant! Good eye!_ **

**_Alya: (sees the Pharaoh flying in behind Ladybug) Ahhh!_ **

**_(The Pharaoh knocks Ladybug off the roof, but she uses her yo-yo to land safely.)_ **

**_Alya: Way to go, Ladybug! (The Pharaoh lands behind her and throws her phone away.) No!_ **

**_(Ladybug catches the phone.)_ **

**_Pharaoh: You're not going to win this time, Ladybug!_ **

**_Alya: Help me, Ladybug!_ **

**_Pharaoh: Crush that insect!_ **

“I found that extremely rude, thank you.” Marinette mutters under her breath so that no one will hear or feel guilty about something that wasn’t their control but I heard it.

“I’m really sorry for what I tried to do. Really I don’t know what was going through my head at that moment of time.” Jalil tries to apologise once again with a frown on his face at the screen.

“None of you here re at fault it’s all Hawk Moth’s fault so don’t blame yourselves alright.” Kikki says with caring and friendly tone of voice.

**_(Ladybug is surrounded by mummies. She witnesses Alya being thrown onto the beam of light and carried upward.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: What the? (He sees three mummies about to throw a car at him, but Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around his ankle and pulls him to safety.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Cat Noir! This way!_ **

**_(Ladybug runs onto a bus. The mummies follow her on, and she exits. Cat Noir turns the bus on its side.)_ **

**_Ladybug: We have to save Alya before she reaches the circle of darkness!_ **

**_Pharaoh: You will not stop me from bringing Nefertiti back! I'll finish you off! Anubis, bring me mummies! (He shoots beams at Ladybug and Cat Noir, but they dodge them. Ladybug uses his yo-yo to grab the Pharaoh, while Cat Noir tries to rescue Alya.)_ **

**_Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings! (He lifts himself and Ladybug into the air. While airborne, Ladybug grabs the Pharaoh's pendant and drops it.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Cat Noir! The pendant! That's where the akuma is!_ **

**_(They run for the pendant, but the Pharaoh lands on it.)_ **

“You were so close to getting the pendant and ending all of this!” Sabrina states up at the screen again reminding us that she is indeed still here with us.

“Sabrina! Stop talking!” Chloe demands much to the dismay of the class, both Marinette and I had to hold the Kwami back from attacking Chloe for how she is treating her so called friend.

“Why don’t you shut up for once Chloe? Oh… I forgot it’s simply impossible for you to stop talking and give us all some quiet. As no one can forget that you are here and that you are the mayor’s daughter now can we?!” Marinette sasses as she glares over at the complaining blonde making us all laugh at Chloe’s stunned expression at what Marinette said about her.

**_Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength! (He uses his strength to make a sonic wave that knocks Ladybug and Cat Noir off. The mummies surround them.)_ **

**_Pharaoh: (grabs the pendant) It's over._ **

**_Alya: (coming closer and closer to the circle of darkness) Ladybug, save me!_ **

**_Pharaoh: Oh, Ra, god of the sun, accept this humble offering and return the princess to ME!_ **

**_Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A Ladybug costume appears.) A Ladybug outfit?_ **

**_Cat Noir: That's our last hope?_ **

**_(Ladybug uses her thinking vision, and the earrings in the costume appear)_ **

**_Ladybug: This offering isn't good enough for Nefertiti!_ **

**_Alya: Hey! Thanks a lot!_ **

**_Pharaoh: Too late, Ladybug! The ritual has begun!_ **

**_Ladybug: Set Alya free and sacrifice me instead! Wouldn't that be the sweetest revenge? 5000 years later! After all, I'm the one who kept Nefertiti from you all these years!_ **

**_Pharaoh: It's true that you make a much more precious offering than this mortal. (He takes Ladybug's hand.) Horus, give me wings! (He flies with Ladybug up to Alya.)_ **

**_Alya: Seriously? (The Pharaoh throws her off the beam. She falls, slides down the pyramid, and lands safely on the ground.) Excuse you, but I make excellent sacrificing material!_ **

“Really I try to save you from who knows what and yet you complain about it like a stubborn five year old?” Marinette asks her best friend with a shake of her head in disbelief.

“I’d make an awesome offering because of my pure heart thank you very much!” Alya argues crossing her arms playfully with a matching playful pout. I know that she is fine but I still worry about her and I always will worry whether she want me to or not.

**_Hawk Moth: Take her Miraculous! The earring!_ **

**_Ladybug: You win, Pharaoh... (She pretends to take off her earring, then tricks the Pharaoh and grabs his pendent.) You want my Miraculous? Go get it! (throws the fake earrings)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Get it!_ **

**_(The Pharaoh grabs them, but he sees they're fake.)_ **

**_Pharaoh: A toy? You tricked me!_ **

**_Ladybug: (She punches the pendant and breaks it, releasing the akuma, then slides down the pyramid and lands on the ground.) No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma) Gotcha! (turns the akuma into a normal butterfly) Bye, bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the Lucky Charm into the air. It explodes into a blast of energy that turns everything back to normal. The Pharaoh turns back into Jalil.)_ **

**_Jalil: What happened?_ **

**_(Ladybug gives Alya her phone back.)_ **

**_Alya: Thanks, Ladybug! But, uh, I still gotta ask: how old are you, really?_ **

**_Ladybug: Um, much older than a high school student, that's for sure! (swings away)_ **

“That’s a straight up lie! How could you ever like her Adrien?” Lila calls out over to me in absolute glee and a tinge of smugness in her voice thinking that she might be able to have me.

“You ask me how I could like her. Easy, she’s better than you and Chloe and she has always had a better chance than either of you put together.” I say with a smile before I lean down and kiss the top of Marinette’s head to prove my point to the two brats in the back of the room.

**_Cat Noir: Don't you wanna know how old I am?_ **

**_Alya: In a sec, looks like I'll be able to tell for myself._ **

**_(Cat Noir sees that he is about to turn back, and runs away.)_ **

**_Alya: (laughs)_ **

**_Scene: Inside the Louvre. Alya walks back in and sees Marinette._ **

**_Alya: Where have you been?_ **

**_Marinette: You won't believe this! I got mummified!_ **

**_Alya: Hope you weren't one of the ones trying to swap me for Nefertiti! Creepy!_ **

**_Marinette: What?! You were almost... sacrificed?_ **

**_Alya: If it hadn't been for you I'd never have found out that Ladybug is at least 5000 years old!_ **

**_Marinette: Hey! What are friends for?_ **

**_(Alya grabs her bag, and they head out.)_ **

**_Alya: I still don't get it though, what was she doing with that tenth grade history textbook?_ **

**_Marinette: Uh, she... she probably had to find out what's been going on for the past 50 centuries!_ **

**_Alya: You're probably right. It's tough staying in the loop. Hey, Ladybug's textbook! It's gone! (Marinette giggles to herself.)_ **

“How did you hide your textbook? It can’t be seen so it couldn’t have been on you!” Alya and I ask her with raised eyebrow but she doesn’t answer either of us, just smiles knowingly.

“I won’t tell you all my secrets where is the fun in that?” She kisses my nose with a smile.

**_Hawk Moth: (from his tower) You might have gotten away this time, but I assure you, Ladybug, some day, wherever you are, I will have your Miraculous, and you'll be nothing! Nothing at all!_ **

**_'Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is talking with Tikki._ **

**_Marinette: I don't get it. I know I'm not 5000 years old, so... who exactly was that Ladybug in the papyrus?_ **

**_Tikki: Kwamis like me and superheroes like you have always existed!_ **

**_Marinette: So...that wasn't you in the papyrus either?_ **

**_Tikki: What do you think?_ **

**_Marinette: You don't look 5000 years old._ **

**_Tikki: Well, I'm not! I'm older than that! I'm the Kwami who's watched over every single Ladybug since the very beginning!_ **

“Really are all of you are the same?” Juleka asks the four little Kwami either flying or siting on us, they all nod their heads agreeing with what Tikki said on the screen.

“That is true we all have seen over the entire line of each of our Miraculouses.” Nooroo says with a nod of his head, Gin takes a bit of her cherry with a nod agreeing with the little butterfly.

“Well three of us don’t have what the guardians would call a ‘true’ Miraculouses but we are just as old as these lot with our own special Miraculous.” Dizzy reminds the little butterfly Kwami with a laugh and a hit upside the back of his head.

**_Marinette: You must have known much less klutzy Ladybugs than me, right?_ **

**_Tikki: Every Ladybug is different._ **

**_Marinette: That's what I thought._ **

**_Tikki: Marinette, you are different. But different as in surprising, unpredictable and endearing. And very talented. You learn fast._ **

**_Marinette: Really?_ **

**_Tikki: Yes._ **

**_(Marinette kisses Tikki on her forehead)_ **

**_Tikki: You better get to sleep. Remember, you have that history test tomorrow!_ **

**_Marinette: Oh yeah! Good thing it's on Ancient Egypt._ **

**_THE END._ **

“Irony if I ever did see it! Also if I do remember correctly you got top marks for that test didn’t you?” Max asks her from his spot between Ivana and Sabrina, I look over at my father who is currently knocked out… Jessica mentioned that he had a reason. What could possibly be the reason for him to attack Paris and put its people in danger almost every sinlge day?

“Yep I did!” She smiles back at him, I really love her smile it’s so pretty and she tries to help anyone when they need including people like Chloe and Lila.

“Our next episode with be the one and only Lady Wifi, it looks like it’s your turn to see what you did as a nasty little villain Alya.” Mystic states with a wide grin and I can see that Alya is excited to finally being able to see herself on the screen as the villain.

“Some to see some more fluff but on the Ladynoir side of the love square this time!” Jessica squeals happily to the confusion of us all… what does she mean by love square?

“I don’t think I’ve seen anyone quiet as happy at seeing themselves as the villain, like Alya is at the moment.” Marinette laughs cheerfully braking us all out of our thoughts.

“You can say that again, Mari… I think Alya is the only one, wait... nope I know she’s the only one that is!” Melody laughs gently with a smile on her face while she flies around the four of us plus the other Kwami.

“What can I say? I will be able to film this and put it on my blog! I have most of the other akuma attacks on my blog but my own.” We all just laugh at her response to the statement before we quiet down and get ready to watch the next episode.


	8. Lady Wifi

(Mystic’s P.O.V)

I look between the Kwami and my sister, trying to figure out what is going on? I lean back against my seat with my all-important cake in my lap and a smile on my lips.

“Sister, here catch!” Jessica calls out to me with a wink while she thought that it would be a good… no a great idea to throw the only remote we have for the screen right at my face.

“Be careful you know we only have one!” I say to her as I catch it before I press the play button and start the newest episode of the season that we have to get through today.

**_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Miss Bustier teaches the students, while Alya cuts out a picture of Ladybug._ **

**_Miss Bustier: I'm very pleased with how you all did on your last assignment. Some of you have really stepped up, and I do appreciate it. Now it's time to move on to our next assignment. (Alya sees Chloe, pointing at Miss Bustier. Miss Bustier looks at Alya.) Is Marinette still in the girls' room?_ **

**_Alya: Uh, I don't know, miss. (The bell rings.)_ **

**_Miss Bustier: Tonight I want you all to read chapter three of the breathtaking France, the First Thousand Years. Then, answer this simple questionnaire. (gives two to Alya) See to it that Marinette receives her homework._ **

**_Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya tries to call Marinette, but gets her voicemail instead._ **

**_Marinette: (recording) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! Hehe._ **

**_Scene: Bathroom. Alya is searching for Marinette._ **

**_Alya: Marinette?_ **

**_Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya sees Rose and Juleka._ **

**_Alya: Uhh, have you guys seen Marinette anywhere? (Rose and Juleka shake their heads.)_ **

**_(Alya enters the locker room, where she sees Chloe taking something from her locker. It's a Ladybug costume and yo-yo.)_ **

**_Alya: (whispering) Chloe’s Ladybug?_ **

“Really? You thought Chloe was ME? I mean did you hit your head or something we don’t have the same hair colour or style!” Marinette asks the glasses wearing girl next to her and I can’t help but agree with the teen... who would ever think that Chloe could be Ladybug?

“I was desperate, ok? Sue me I thought I had a solid lead!” Alya defends herself against us all.

“Um, excuse me but why is it so hard to think that I would make an awesome ladybug? One that is even better then Maritrash here?” Chloe screeches but we all ignore her and continue watching the show. Jessica’s hand twitches towards her hidden lighter, I instantly know where her thoughts are going, I grab hold of her hand she looks over at me with that fangirl spark in her eyes.

“Jessica don’t! I know that she is hatting on Marinette and you have dealt with it up until know but what would Ruby say?” I try to calm her down, she takes a few deep breath making that spark disappear from her eyes she nods her head in thanks before we continue watching the screen.

**_Scene: Outside the school. Chloe boards her limousine, Alya follows her._ **

**_Alya: Hey, Marinette. Ring me ASAP. We gotta talk. (sees Nino) Nino, wait!_ **

**_Nino: Yeah?_ **

**_Alya: Come with me, I need your help!_ **

**_Nino: So-- (Alya shushes him)_ **

**_(Alya tries to call Marinette again, but...)_ **

**_Marinette: (recording) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! Hehe._ **

**_Alya: Ughh. I hate when she goes AWOL. She's not calling me back! Where is that girl?!_ **

**_Nino: Seriously. My man Adrien's the exact same way. But I guess you gotta be sly when Mr. Control Freak is your daddy-o._ **

**_(Phone rings)_ **

**_Nadja: Once again, Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris from the clutches of a menacing villain._ **

**_(Alya sees Ladybug's yo-yo)_ **

**_Alya: Hey! I think I've just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is! (whispers to Nino) Chloe._ **

**_Nino: (laughs) Chloe? Seriously? She's too self-absorbed to think of anyone but herself, much less save the world. You are cray-cray, lady!_ **

“I have to agree with Nino on this point! You were pretty crazy to ever think that a Narcissistic rich girl like Chloe could have been a super hero.” I state with a raised eyebrow at the girl in glasses much to her displeasure and Nino puffs his chest out at the fact that he was right.

“Ok fine! I was wrong and I got akumatized because of it, I’m sorry!” She huffs out in defeat before crossing her arms over her chest with a pout on her lips.

“Mystic stop being an ass and just enjoy the cake.” Jessica tells me with a roll of her eyes and a titch of her hand, I poke my tongue out at her childishly hoping to distract her.

“Why don’t you sue me for being my normal self?” I ask her before she snatches the plate out of my grip with a smirk, a familiar playful smirk and I’m slightly worried.

“What was that you said? That I should sue you? Maybe I will just stop giving you cake.” She taunts me, I mumble something under my breath that I’m sure she heard before I give in and tell her I will behave. She nods her head in approval before giving me my precious cake back.

**_Alya: I am so not! You'll see!_ **

**_Scene: The city. Ladybug is jumping above ceilings. She reaches a billboard and detransforms into Marinette._ **

**_Tikki: Time flies fast when you're saving the world. Day's already over!_ **

**_Marinette: Tell me about it. I missed an entire half day of school AND half day of seeing Adrien!_ **

**_Tikki: Whoever's behind all of this sure is keeping us on our toes!_ **

**_Marinette: (laughs) You don't have any toes!_ **

**_(Marinette enters the bakery.)_ **

**_Sabine: Alya brought your school bag home for you, Marinette._ **

**_Marinette: Hey mom..._ **

**_Sabine: You seem so forgetful these days. Maybe you just need some fresh air and extra exercise for that growing brain of yours!_ **

**_Marinette: Good idea, mom. I'll start tomorrow. (Sabine kisses her.)_ **

**_Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette does homework._ **

**_Marinette: Ladybug saved Paris from destruction once again, but who's gonna save Marinette from her homework? (sees a sticky note) What's this? "Call me. I know who the real Ladybug is"?_ **

**_Tikki: No way! You think she knows?_ **

**_Marinette: I doubt it. Alya's always jumping to conclusions before she has facts straight._ **

“I so do not jump to conclusions!” Alya yells making us all, Kwami included roll our eyes at her.

“You just did in this very episode!” I tell her from my seat with a piece of cake in my hand.

“She’s right you know.” Sabrina says from next to Max, I do believe that they will become a good couple once Sabrina leaves Chloe’s shadow and think for herself and see that Chloe isn’t a real friend and has never really been one.

**_Tikki: But just in case..._ **

**_Marinette: No worries Tikki. I got it covered._ **

**_(Marinette tries to call Alya, but there is no signal.)_ **

**_Marinette: Dang. No signal._ **

**_(She goes to the balcony to see if there is any signal.)_ **

**_Civilian: Sorry, miss. Cell tower maintenance. The whole neighbourhood’s down. No signal for the next hour!_ **

**_Tikki: Come on, Marinette. Try again later. Let's head down and finish your homework._ **

**_Scene: College. Chloe and Sabrina enter the school, and some students are watching her, including Aurore and Mireille._ **

**_Chloe: Hey there! Hi! You look totally fab! Uh, no, not you. Hey, it's still a month from Halloween, you know?_ **

**_Nino: You need to have your head examined. If she's a superhero, then I'm the Wizard of Oz._ **

**_Alya: I'm telling you, she's Ladybug!_ **

**_Nino: Can you prove it?_ **

“You didn’t have to drag me after you so hard like that you know that right, Alya?” Nino asks his girlfriend with a pout and the best hurt look that he can master at this moment against her.

“Sorry Nino but I was really excited at the thought that I might have just figured the mystery out.” Alya apologises to her boyfriend before giving him a kiss on the cheek. I notice Jessica is fangirling on the inside I’m surprised that she hasn’t passed out from not letting it all out.

**_Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette and Tikki wake up._ **

**_Tikki: Uh... what time is it?_ **

**_Marinette: Uhh, school starts in... (checks her phone) An hour ago?!_ **

**_Scene: Locker room. Alya talks to Nino._ **

**_Alya: Now don't mess up your lines. (She pushes Nino to the lockers.)_ **

**_Nino: (sees Chloe) Oh, uhhh... Ladybug! Look over there!_ **

**_Chloe: Uhh, what kind of lame joke is this?_ **

**_Nino: Uhh, well, that was... Did you see Ladybug yesterday? Isn't she amazing? I wonder who she really is._ **

**_Chloe: Uhh... up too late DJ-ing, Nino? Obviously you didn't get your beauty sleep._ **

**_(Alya takes a photo of Chloe’s locker.)_ **

**_Sabrina: Uh... Chloe! Alya's looking in your locker!_ **

**_Alya: Uhh... that's a lie! I so was not!_ **

**_(Kim steals Alya's phone.)_ **

**_Alya: Hey! Give it back!_ **

“Sorry Alya this was when I still had that stupid crush on Chloe!” Kim calls down looking ashamed of his past actions and that he might be part of the reason that she was akumatized.

“What’s so wrong with having a crush on fabulous me?” Chloe calls out with a snobby tone of voice, we all just ignore her question. Really? What a bitch I think to myself as I watch her through narrow eyes I can see why Jessica, Marinette and the Kwami all don’t like her.

“It’s ok Kim I forgive you as it’s not your fault. You can’t control who you have a crush on.” Alya calls 0ver to the jockey teen next to his own girlfriend Alix who is glaring at Chloe.

**_Chloe: (sees the photo) Who's the little liar now?_ **

**_Scene: Mr Damocles' office._ **

**_Chloe: She's guilty of invasion of privacy! I have proof!_ **

**_Alya: What?! Seriously! All I did was take a measly photo!_ **

**_Mr. Damocles: I'm sorry, Chloe. But there's no school policy on invasion of privacy._ **

**_Chloe: Then... then breaking and entering!_ **

**_Alya: I didn't break into her locker! It was open!_ **

**_Mr. Damocles: And nothing was stolen?_ **

**_Chloe: Only my very soul! My locker is my secret garden! He who enters uninvited burglarizes my inner being and steals my life force! (cries)_ **

**_Mr. Damocles: Right. An hour of detention for you, Alya._ **

**_Chloe: Are my ears failing me? Did I hear you're giving one miserable hour of detention to a... a heinous criminal? Sabrina!_ **

**_Sabrina: The school rules clearly state that any student guilty of theft should be suspended for one full week._ **

**_Mr. Damocles: Yes, but she's hardly stole anything._ **

“Just my very soul!” Chloe calls out again with a fake sob leaving her again but no one goes up to her to comfort her again… no one but Sabrina moves from her seat to comfort her.

“Fool me once shame on me, fool me twice shame on you!” Kim calls over at the blonde witch with a narrow look and Alix nodding her head in agreement before she kisses Kim’s cheek.

“The queen of horror has finally arrived! Let’s cause mischief!” A new dark but fun loving voice calls out, I roll my eyes at her behaviour she loves being the centre of attention.

“Anx! You’re here!” Tikki and Melody hug the little bat like demon themed Kwami while Nooroo, Kikki, Dizzy and Plagg just float over to the dark, commanding and horror loving creature.

“How you been scales? It’s been a years since we last saw you.” Plagg asks with a smirk on his face, probably knowing that Anx hates with a burning passion being called that. Dizzy groans at her younger ‘brother’s’ antics before hitting him across the back of the head.

“Can we please continue watching? I wanna know what happens next!” Alya calls out with a sigh all the Kwami minus Anx go back over to Marinette. He flies over to me and settles in my hair before I hand up a grape for her to snack on. 

**_Chloe: I'm not sure that my father would share your point of view. (prepares to call her father)_ **

**_Mr. Damocles: Uhhh, well, now, Chloe, let's not bother your father, I mean, the honourable Mayor with a minor locker situation..._ **

**_(Chloe starts calling her father.)_ **

**_Mr. Damocles: Ehhh... what I mean is, you're suspended for a week, Alya._ **

**_Alya: What?! That is so unfair! I am so gonna protest this on the school blog!_ **

**_Mr. Damocles: (looks at Chloe, sighs) The school blog is hereby suspended as well._ **

**_Alya: (looks at Chloe angrily) She's no superhero, she's super-psycho!_ **

“I couldn’t agree more with you… I doubt that even I could handle her and I’m a freaking bat like demon Kwami.” Anx says with her nose turn up in pure disgust, I nod my head as what she said makes perfect sense before I turn to continue watching the show.

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._ **

**_Hawk Moth: Ahhh... School life. Such a science experiment. A petri dish of cultivating secrets, lies and betrayal, the thriving vivarium for my evil akumas. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!_ **

“I’m really sick of him praying on our helpless emotional states!” Sabrina calls out surprising us all with her rather hot headed outburst at the screen. We all suddenly hear a groan coming from the side and we realise that has to be Adrien’s father coming back to the land of the living.

“Great he’s awake once again. I prefurred it when he was out cold and we didn’t have to deal with him glaring at us.” Marinette mumbles to the amusement of Adrien as she snuck a pun in.

“You are truly amazing you know that M’Lady?” He hugs her close to him with a smile on his face as the girl rolls her eyes up at him with a soft smile making its way onto her face.

“I blame Anx for waking Gabriel up!” Plagg quickly blames my little Kwami with an innocent look on his face that doesn’t fool anyone not even his adopted sister or the other Kwami.

“It’s not her fault!” I defend the happily eating bat on top of my head, Plagg rolls his eyes.

“I didn’t say it was her fault, I just said I was blaming her.” Plagg says smugly with his arms crossed over his chest before he decides to float over to the middle table to get some cheese to eat.

“This woke him up and not the singing and loud music we had just over an episode ago?” Melody, Dizzy and Kikki ask dumbfounded by that piece of logic there.

**_Scene: College Francoise Dupont. Marinette runs to the front door_ **

**_Marinette: I'm late, I'm late, I'm so, so late!_ **

**_(As Marinette runs upstairs, Alya walks downstairs, running away from the school. She tries to call Marinette.)_ **

**_Marinette: (from phone) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! Hehe!_ **

**_(The akuma phases into her cell phone, evilizing her.)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Lady Wifi, I heard through the grapevine that you're seeking to unmask Ladybug... I'd like to help you if you agree to help me too._ **

**_Alya: I'll expose the lies of anyone who covers up the truth! Sign me up! (turns into Lady Wifi)_ **

**_Scene: Ms. Bustier's classroom. Marinette enters, and sees Adrien and Nino._ **

**_Marinette: (taps Nino on the shoulder and whispers) Where is she?_ **

**_Nino: She's been suspended..._ **

**_Marinette: What?!_ **

**_Miss Bustier: Marinette, if you're going to come late, would you please do it discretely?_ **

**_Marinette: Sorry... (whispers to Nino) What happened to her?_ **

**_Nino: The short story? Accused of breaking into Chloe’s locker. I mean, Ladybug's locker..._ **

**_Marinette: What!?_ **

**_Miss Bustier: That's it, Marinette! Go to the principal's office!_ **

**_Adrien: What are you talking about?_ **

**_Nino: Exactly what I said, bro. Alya says Chloe is Ladybug! She is crazy!_ **

**_(Adrien sees Chloe; she winks.)_ **

(Marinette’s P.O.V)

“Please tell me that you didn’t believe that Chloe was me either, Chaton?” I ask with the hope in my voice that he didn’t in fact believe it like everyone seemed to be doing at that time.

“Alright then I won’t say it.” He mutters under his breath while looking away from my questioning gaze and I have to groan at his answer.

“YOU BOTH ARE JUST SO CUTE TOGETHER!” Jessica coos at us from her seat, Mystic doesn’t seem surprised that she is acting like this as if it’s a normal occurrence and it probably is with her.

**_Marinette: Mr. Damocles? (opens the door) Sir? (She sees that Mr. Damocles is frozen, and a pink stop icon is in front of him.) Huh?!_ **

**_(The computer screen lights up, revealing Lady Wifi.)_ **

**_Lady Wifi: I'm Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth! For our first exposé, your principal would like to share a little tidbit with you. So, Mr. Damocles, is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?_ **

**_Mr. Damocles: Uh... yes, it is._ **

**_Lady Wifi: So, you were biased? Unfair? Totally unjust?!_ **

**_Mr. Damocles: Yes, I was._ **

**_Marinette: Oh, no! Alya! Tikki, time to transform!_ **

**_Tikki: You're going to have to fight your best friend!_ **

**_Marinette: Nope! I'm gonna have to save my best friend!_ **

**_Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)_ **

**_Lady Wifi: For my next scoop, I'll be taking you to meet the girl who's been hiding behind the Ladybug mask! (puts a pink stop icon on Mr. Damocles, freezing him) Stay connected! (turns the screen off)_ **

**_Miss Bustier: Everyone, for your own safety, go directly home right now! And don't forget to read chapters four and five! (The students run out.)_ **

“Yeah, when we’re all in danger from a crazy and dangerous villain we all still need to do our homework! Really, what is that teacher thinking in times like that?” Mystic deadpans at the screen with an unamused look on her face, we all giggle and agree with the pink eyed teen.

“That they need their education?” Jessica answers Mystic sarcastically with an eye roll.

**_Scene: Bathroom._ **

**_Adrien: If Chloe is Ladybug like Alya said, then Lady Wifi's gonna head straight for her house!_ **

**_Plagg: (teasing) And it also means you must have a crush on Chloe! (laughs; Adrien grunts in protest)_ **

**_Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)_ **

**_Scene: The city. Cat Noir runs in the ceiling and sees the hotel. He takes his staff and sees Chloe dressed as Ladybug_ **

**_Cat Noir: What? This can't be!_ **

**_Ladybug: Who's being a sneaky kitty now?_ **

**_Cat Noir: Oh, Ladybug. But--_ **

**_Ladybug: Come on, you don't actually believe she's the real Ladybug._ **

**_Cat Noir: Yeah, of course not._ **

**_Ladybug: And besides, who would believe that she's the original Ladybug? She's obviously just a die-hard fan. A copycat?_ **

“REFENCES FOR DAYS!” Mystic calls out in a laugh with her hands up in fists. Jessica, Anx and Melody all roll their eyes at the girl with a sigh leaving them and fond looks on their faces.

“And you did believe Alya’s crazy theory about Chloe being me! How could you Chaton… how!” I accuse the boy semi-playful next to me as I slid off his lap before I turn away from him. 

**_Cat Noir: Right._ **

**_Scene: Hotel. Chloe, dressed as Ladybug, is trying to untie herself, when her cell phone rings._ **

**_Chloe: (answers the phone) Hello? (The phone starts to emit a bright pink glow, she throws it, and Lady Wifi appears.)_ **

**_Lady Wifi: Well, hello there, Ladybug! (Chloe tries to run away, but Lady Wifi puts a pink pause icon on Chloe, stopping her)_ **

**_Ladybug: We got Wifi! (She and Cat Noir head to the hotel.)_ **

**_Lady Wifi: (puts a camera icon above Chloe) Well, well... So my hunch was correctamundo. (from screens) Everyone thinks the girl beneath the Ladybug costume is a little angel. Think again, people! The real Ladybug is... Chloe Bourgeois, everyone!_ **

**_(The real Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the hotel.)_ **

**_Lady Wifi: Who are you?_ **

**_Cat Noir: Uhhh..._ **

**_Lady Wifi: (looks at Chloe) But I thought you were Ladybug!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Sorry to bust your news story. Next time, double-check your facts._ **

**_Lady Wifi: You'll be sorry. (She uses her cellphone to delete the pink icons, releasing Chloe. Chloe trips and falls.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Alya?_ **

**_Lady Wifi: Alya's been disconnected. I'm Lady Wifi. News flash! Ladybug, let's find out who you really are!_ **

“I rather not find out like that, thank you very much.” I mutter with a bitter sigh as I watch how my best friend hand wanted to hand me over to Hawk Moth just like that.

“If you had unmasked her then I would have had a better chance with my Adrien!” Lila calls out with a smirk in her voice, I had almost forgot about her as well.

“I doubt that would change how I feel about her.” Adrien calls back to the brown haired girl, hoping to get back on my good side again... oh Chaton.

**_Ladybug: Follow me!_ **

**_Cat Noir: So what's the plan?_ **

**_Ladybug: She gets her powers from her phone, so let's lead her to the basement, where there is no service!_ **

**_Cat Noir: No service, no power. Nice one, my lady!_ **

**_Ladybug: We've gotta go lower!_ **

**_Lady Wifi: (laughs) I've got you now, Ladybug!_ **

**_Ladybug: Get ready!_ **

**_Cat Noir: So, what do you do when you're not Ladybug?_ **

**_Ladybug: (looks shocked, then recovers) Can't you see we're a little bit busy right now? (She sees that Lady Wifi is no longer above them.) She's gone back into the hotel!_ **

**_Cat Noir: (sees that pink lock icons have been put on all the doors) She locked all the doors! Hey, you realize we might actually know each other in normal life._ **

**_Ladybug: Doubt it. It's locked!_ **

**_(They reach the top door.)_ **

“But you do know each other in your normal civilian lives. It was very unlikely statistics wise that you both would indeed know each other out of the masks. Let alone go to the same school as each other.” Max states in a ‘matter of the fact’ tone of voice.

“Yes we understand that Max. It was very unlikely that we would even pass each other in the streets of Paris.” I say with a smile and a roll of the eyes before I lean against my boyfriend still smiling glade that against all odds that we did know each other and were closer then thought.

**_Cat Noir: She's left this one open._ **

**_Ladybug: Get ready for an ambush on 3. 1, 2, 3!_ **

**_(They burst through the door to the dining room, only to find that Lady Wifi is nowhere to be found. Phones are on all the tables.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Ahhh... So much for the ambush._ **

**_Ladybug: Follow me. Where is she hiding? And what's up with all these phones?_ **

**_(A pink light comes out from a phone, and Lady Wifi appears. She attacks them.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: How now, brown cow? I thought it was you she was after!_ **

**_(Ladybug ties Lady Wifi with her yo-yo, but she disappears, re-appearing above one phone after another.)_ **

**_Lady Wifi: Ha! You can't get me!_ **

**_Ladybug: Yes I can. (She breaks all the phones with her yo-yo. Lady Wifi runs into the kitchen. When Ladybug follows her in, Lady Wifi locks the door behind her.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: No, no, no... Hold on in there, Ladybug! (He checks the hotel map in his staff.) Of course! The service elevator!_ **

**_(Back in the kitchen, Ladybug dodges Lady Wifi's attacks until her hands get pinned to the wall by two lock icons. Lady Wifi puts a camera icon in front of her.) Lady Wifi: (from a projection in the sky) Who is Ladybug? Is she a superhero or a super-weirdo? How can we trust the girl when we have no idea who she really is? We have the right to know! (tries to remove Ladybug's mask, but it won't come off) Why doesn't it come off?_ **

**_Ladybug: Uhhh... because it's magic?_ **

“If it wasn’t then my identity could have been found out long before you tried to figure it out and you all might have been in danger as well.” I tell Alya who is glaring at the screen.

“I know that now!” Alya comments back to her before leaning in against Nino with a frown.

“I swear that if it wasn’t for the fact that I can’t do anything against assholes then you would be in a world of pain!” Jessica growls over at Gabriel Agreste, Chloe and Lila before she throws a knife at the roof above her.

“Calm down Jessica please! We don’t need you having a savage fangirl melt down… not here, not now!” Mystic tries to calm her before she sees Jessica’s phone nest to her, she picks it up, opens something up on it and hands it to her. 

**_(The service elevator door opens, and Cat Noir comes through.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: You're out of minutes, Lady Wifi!_ **

**_Lady Wifi: Oh, how romantic. Tomcat's come to save his love bug._ **

**_Ladybug: I am not his love bug!_ **

**_Cat Noir: We'll come back to that later._ **

**_(Lady Wifi attacks him, knocking him into the freezer room. His ring comes off, turning into Plagg, and Cat Noir turns into Adrien.)_ **

**_(Plagg shivers.) Adrien; My ring!_ **

**_Plagg: Ooh... so chilly in here._ **

**_Adrien: Where is it? I could use a little help!_ **

**_Lady Wifi: Well, well... what am I gonna do with both of you?_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Get her to use her Lucky Charm! It'll force her to switch back, and her identity will be revealed, and her Miraculous will be mine._ **

**_Lady Wifi: If you don't get him outta there fast, your crush will be slush. Hahaha! (She removes the locks from Ladybug's hands.) Good luck with your cat popsicle! I have other news to cover! (She disappears.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Huh?_ **

“I blame being expose to Adrien for the puns I made while I was akumatized.” Alya states making Nino laugh along with her as all of the Kwami with me move to sit in my lap with their chosen food to nibble on.

“You make it sound like he’s a disease or something?” Mystic asks from her seat with her little bat like Kwami sleeping in her hair now. Melody rolls her eyes in fondness at how the little bat demon is so lazy and I have a feeling that they haven’t seen each other in a while.

**_Scene: Outside the hotel. The mayor and two police cars are there._ **

**_Mr. Bourgeois: Come on..._ **

**_(Chloe exits the hotel and hugs her father. She checks her phone, but Lady Wifi comes out from it and flies into the sky. She begins broadcasting herself.)_ **

**_Lady Wifi: What's up, peeps! Listen everyone! I present you with the award-winning news story you've all been waiting for!_ **

**_(In the kitchen, Ladybug is trying to break down the door to the freezer room.) Ladybug: I'll get you out of there, Cat Noir!_ **

**_Adrien: Take your time!_ **

**_Lady Wifi: (broadcasting) Don't blink, 'cause Ladybug's about to drop the bomb on her real identity!_ **

**_Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (a box appears) This better be some lucky box... Of course, the microwaves! (she puts the box in the microwave, and uses it to melt the lock icon.)_ **

**_Adrien: (finds his ring) Gotcha! Gotcha!_ **

**_Ladybug: Come on, micro-thingies, jam this signal..._ **

**_(The door opens, and a frozen Cat Noir falls in Ladybug's arms.)_ **

“Seriously you just spent a ton of time telling me that you weren’t dating each other and yet here you are worried about him while you hold him in your lap!” Alya laughs gleefully up at the screen.

“LADYNOIR IS CANNON!” Jessica calls out with her phone in hand and a large grin on her face.

**_Ladybug: You okay, Cat Noir? (her miraculous beeps)_ **

**_Cat Noir: You used your Lucky Charm...there's not much time left._ **

**_Lady Wifi: Exactly!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Open the kitchen door!_ **

**_Ladybug: We can't, microwave's busted. (whispers to Cat Noir) Here's what to do, listen to me..._ **

**_Cat Noir: Got it._ **

**_(Cat Noir puts a pan over top of the camera icon, blocking Lady Wifi's screen.)_ **

“You look so evil with that grin on your face.” Mylene says with the rest of us agreeing including me and I was the one that came up with the idea for him to do that.

“I agree with Felix but this only fuels the Chat Blanc fanfictions that are out there!” Jessica and Melody laugh at some inside joke while the rest of us is confused what does she mean by that, Chat Blanc fanfictions?

**_Lady Wifi: What is she up to?_ **

**_Hawk moth: Don't let my Miraculous get away!_ **

**_Lady Wifi: Right!_ **

**_Cat Noir: (gets in the service elevator) I'll go and jam the Wifi antenna._ **

**_Ladybug: Good luck! (Lady Wifi runs to the ceiling, while Cat Noir dodges her attacks. He reaches the top floor of the hotel)_ **

**_Cat Noir: (sees the Wifi antenna) Here you are! Cataclysm!_ **

**_Lady Wifi: Nice idea, kitty cat, but I'm not gonna let you cut me off so easily! (starts firing pink pause symbols at him)_ **

“I’m the only one that gets to call him kitty cat.” I mutter bitterly to Alya with a light glare causing her to shrug nervously with her hands up in mock surrender.

“I get the message loud and clear, girl stay away from your man unless I have a death wish, which I don’t.” She replies back with a smile as I get pulled closer to Adrien and I give him a soft smile before I snuggle into his side... he pulls me back into his lap and I roll my eyes.

**_Ladybug: (Her Miraculous beeps again) Hurry, Cat Noir..._ **

**_(Lady Wifi keeps attacking Cat Noir, but he dodges her. He uses his staff to attack her, but she dodges. The staff splits into two, but she destroys them. She sees Cat Noir is about to destroy the antenna.)_ **

**_Lady Wifi: Nooooo!_ **

**_(Cat Noir destroys the antenna, and Lady Wifi falls off. The pink symbols disappear, and Ladybug exits the kitchen.)_ **

**_Lady Wifi: Lost the signal!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Gimme that phone!_ **

**_(Cat Noir tries to take the phone away from her, but she dodges. Cat Noir finds himself defenseless, but Ladybug appears and takes the phone away from her)_ **

**_Ladybug: (breaks the phone, releasing its akuma) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases it, and turns it into a normal butterfly) Bye, bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and it explodes into a blast of energy. It turns everything back to normal, and Lady Wifi turns back into Alya.)_ **

**_Alya: What?_ **

**_Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!_ **

**_Alya: Ladybug! Wow! And Cat Noir! Can I get a quick interview? Just let me grab my phone!_ **

**_Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps) Uhh... gotta go. You've only got a minute._ **

**_Alya: So-- oh, no! Where did they go?_ **

“Only you would ask for an interview straight after trying to take their Miraculouses from them for Hawk Moth.” Nino shakes his head at his girlfriend’s crazy antics.

“You should have been quicker to unmask Ladybug!” Lila calls but we all ignore her whining voice, Angel looks up from her phone with a sneer on her lips.

“I still want my interview and I will get it.” She replies with a threatening look at both Adrien and me. We nod as we know she won’t stop until she gets the interview that she wants from us.

**_(Ladybug is about to enter a room, but Cat Noir stops her.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Stay! (his Miraculous beeps) I won't tell anyone who you are. Cat's honor._ **

**_Ladybug: Nobody must know who we really are. Not even us. (She closes the door. Cat Noir tries to open it, but Ladybug detransforms.)_ **

**_Tikki: Phew, that was too close for comfort!_ **

**_Marinette: Tell me about it. (opens the door, seeing nobody outside)_ **

**_(Adrien leaves the hotel.)_ **

**_Plagg: That was the chance to find out who the love of your life really is! What were you thinking?_ **

**_Adrien: That's the thing, Plagg. I wasn't thinking. I was following my heart._ **

“That must have been really hard for you. You had the chance to know who I was but you let it go.” I say really surprised that he didn’t open the door and see who I was back then.

“Yeah… I just couldn’t bring myself to go against your wishes in cased you hated me for it and I couldn’t live that.” I hug him close to me before giving him another kiss on the lips.

“That’s really sweet Chaton and I could never hate you.” I say against his lips with a smile.

**_Hawk Moth: Your mask will fall one day, Ladybug. You'll have no choice then but to hand over your precious Miraculous!_ **

**_Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is in the balcony with Tikki._ **

**_Tikki: Is that true? You're gonna tell him? Is that what your heart's saying?_ **

**_Marinette: Sometimes your heart tells you one thing, but a great superhero always listens to her head._ **

**_Alya: Got it!_ **

**_Marinette: Waaahhh!_ **

**_Alya: Wanna see my new smartphone? It puts my old phone to shame! Just look at these pics!_ **

**_Marinette: Huh? What's with all these photos of Adrien?_ **

**_Alya: Well... with a mask and a costume, don't you think he looks a little bit like Cat Noir?_ **

**_Marinette: Are you out of your mind? He's tons more legit than Cat Noir!_ **

**_Alya: Hey! I happened to think that Cat Noir is pretty slick._ **

**_Marinette: Anyway, stop taking photos of Adrien. Well, unless you give them to me, afterwards. (snatches Alya's phone)_ **

**_Alya: Give it back! (runs after Marinette)_ **

**_Marinette: Nope!_ **

**_Alya: Oh, come on, Marinette! What if you drop it? Everyone knows how clumsy you are!_ **

**_(Both laugh.)_ **

**_THE END._ **

“Have we finished them all yet or is there still more of this that we have to see?” Lila and Chloe ask not very happy at the thought, I giggle quietly at their misfortune.

“I didn’t know that either of you two could be so fucking funny!” Mystic sarcastically laughs at their question waking up her sleeping little friend.

“Is it ritual time, yet pup?” Anx asks with a hopeful look as she flies around Mystic’s head while doing what looks to be dance moves. Mystic gives her a grape with a light laugh at how excited Anx is at the thought of a party or ritual even if it’s a small one.

“No Anx it’s not ritual time… well not yet any way. You need to wait another three episodes.” Mystic explains to the deflated bat themed Kwami floating just in front of her.

“Oh… well let the show go on and then we party! Melody you’ll party with me later won’t you? In fact all of you will party with me right?” Anx exclaims with a cheer before eating her grape in one mouthful much like Plagg does with his beloved cheese.

“Yes Anx I will and I’m sure that the others will as well because it’s been ages since we all last saw each other like this.” The little raven siren Kwami answers with a giggle leaving her as the other Kwami agree as they haven’t seen her in a while.


	9. Evillustrator

(Adrien’s P.O.V)

“Anx is a horror loving, pranks pulling bat like demon and any chosen she has is the same.” Kikki giggles as he explains it to us with Tikki agreeing with her adopted older brother.

“That’s completely understandable. I mean both Tikki and Plagg chose someone that share some of their personality’s right?” I ask the male ladybug Kwami who nods in agreement.

“Now this episode is called Evillustrator… it has to be my third or fourth favourite one. So enjoy and no killing anyone… Adrien we are looking at you, ok?” the two sisters say with a smug knowing grin on their faces, why would they say something like that?

**_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette is being chased by Stormy Weather and Lady Wifi._ **

**_Marinette: Heeelp!_ **

**_(Marinette runs away from Stormy Weather, but she finds Lady Wifi. Lady Wifi puts a pink pause symbol on her, and Stormy Weather freezes her with her parasol. But then, Super Nathan arrives, and erases Stormy Weather's parasol. He traps the two villains in a cage he draws. He also erases the ice block Marinette is trapped in)_ **

**_Marinette: Oh, Super Nathan, you're my hero!_ **

I glare at the screen didn’t Marinette and I already defeat these two villains before and had them purified so why is she running to Nathaniel like some helpless victim that we always save?

“Didn’t you two already win against them? So why are you running now and to who?” Juleka asks Marinette who shrugs back unsure how to answer the gothic but quiet girl. I notice that Nathaniel tries to shrink down in his seat out the corner of my eye as if he doesn’t want to be here.

**_Nathaniel: It was nothing._ **

**_Marinette: (embraces Nathaniel) I love you!_ **

**_Nathaniel: (embraces Marinette) I love you too, Marinette._ **

**_Ms. Mendeleiev: Nathaniel! What are you drawing?_ **

**_(Nathaniel looks up, revealing the scene to be a dream)_ **

**_Nathaniel: Wha, wha---_ **

**_Ms. Mendeleiev: And these artistic endeavours are clearly why you are failing science._ **

**_Nathaniel: I'm sorry..._ **

**_Ms. Mendeleiev: You go march yourself down to the principal's office and show him that chicken scratch! Then you'll be really sorry!_ **

**_(Nathaniel trips over Marinette's bag, dropping his sketchbook. Chloe grabs it)_ **

**_Chloe: Ooh! Look, Sabrina! It's him as a superhero! And look who he's saving! It's Marinette!_ **

**_Marinette: Uh-_ **

**_Chloe: He's so totally crushing on you, Marinette!_ **

I have to bite back the jealous hiss that threatens to leave my throat at the scene, I wrap my arms around her possessively, now I understand why they had said that to me... Mari shakes her head with a soft smile before leaning back against me with a soft comfortable sigh leaving her.

“Why would anyone even think about liking plain, boring Marinette?” Chloe and Lila say at the screen, I look back at them with narrowed eyes and a remark on the tip of my tongue.

“They’re not worth the effort trust me.” Marinette says with a sigh leaving her again as she tries to calm me down, I turn back to the screen to watch what happens next.

“Yeah, no need for you to dirty your hands Adrien but me on the other…” Jessica trails off darkly, a shiver goes down my spine who knew that a sweet looking girl like her could hide such a dark side like this?

**_Nathaniel: Gimme that!_ **

**_Ms. Mendeleiev: Enough! Nathaniel, go!_ **

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._ **

**_Hawk Moth: Ahhh... Artists can be so emotional. I love it. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma. Draw him into our evil web!_ **

**_Scene: Collège hallway. Nathaniel drops his pencil, but when he grabs it, an akuma flies and possesses it._ **

**_Hawk Moth: Are you tired of having your creative spirit crushed? Evillustrator, I'm your friend and patron of the arts. I'm here to offer you support. But I don't give this kind of power for free. I have a couple of items that need retrieving._ **

**_Nathaniel: Just tell me what you want. (turns into the Evillustrator)_ **

**_Scene: Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom._ **

**_Ms. Mendeleiev: The next particle physics presentation group is Nino, Adrien and Alya!_ **

**_Marinette: Oh! So lucky!_ **

**_Ms. Mendeleiev: And then, Sabrina, Chloe and Marinette._ **

**_Alya: So unlucky._ **

“Here I thought you were lucky as you are Ladybug and that it would make you as Marinette luckier as well?” Mystic states as if she is generally confused by it all.

“It’s Cat’s unluckiness rubbing off on me.” The girl in my lap teases me with a playful grin.

“No it’s your own bad luck, Totem!” Nathaniel calls over making Marinette groan with a smile trying to tug at the corner of her lips before she shakes her head with a chuckle.

“Nath, you stop using that nickname long ago!” Marinette calls out… what does that nickname mean and how did she get it from the shy artist?

**_Chloe: Uh, Miss, can't you add her to another group? Sabrina and I work much better on our own._ **

**_Ms. Mendeleiev: This is a group presentation, not pairs! Deal with it._ **

**_Chloe: I hate dealing with it!_ **

**_Marinette: You wouldn't be willing to trade groups, would ya?_ **

**_Alya: And deal with that twosome terror? Sorry. But I promise to talk all about you in between particles and the physics!_ **

**_Marinette: You're the best! (glomps her)_ **

**_Scene: Locker room._ **

**_Chloe: Forget it, Sabrina. I don't have time for some dumb project. Besides, now you have Marinette to help you._ **

**_Sabrina: Okay, that's fine, Chloe. Will do the work. Don't worry._ **

**_Marinette: Um, is everything okay?_ **

**_Chloe: It is fine, Marinette._ **

“Obviously it’s not… why do you do everything that Chloe tells you to do Sabrina?” Marinette asks her with a curious cat like look on her face and it’s unbelievably adorable on her.

“I’m not really sure she’s been my only friend since I was little and I thought that’s how all friendships worked.” Sabrina explains to Marinette who just shakes her head.  

**_Marinette: Well then, why can't you help us with the project?_ **

**_Chloe: None of your business, Miss Nosy!_ **

**_Marinette: Uh, actually, since I'm part of this group, it is._ **

**_Sabrina: It's okay, Marinette. You and I will do all the research, and the writing for our project, and then, Chloe can present it! That way it's equal._ **

**_Marinette: That's not equal at all! Is that how you two work?!_ **

**_Sabrina: Yeah! We've been doing this ever since grade school, when I started doing Chloe’s homework! And we've been BFFs ever since!_ **

**_Chloe: You got a problem with that? Come on, Sabrina._ **

**_Marinette: Sabrina, Chloe’s totally taking advantage of you. You don't have to do what she says. That's not how a real best friend acts!_ **

**_Chloe: Ugh, not only am I Sabrina's best friend, I'm her only friend, so she better do what I say, 'cause without me, she has nothing._ **

**_Marinette: Well, I'd rather have no friends than be friends with you._ **

“You go girl, stand up to little miss bossy like that!” Alya calls out with a smile at how Mari stood up against Chloe for Sabrina. I’m glade that Marinette is just as kind and amazing out of the mask as she is when she has the mask on.

“Wow Reb, I didn’t think you would stand up to her like that!” Alix laughs and Mari just facepalms.

**_Chloe: Whatever. I've got more important things to worry about. My hair is a hot mess and Jean-Claude promised to work his magic. Later!_ **

**_Scene: College hallway. Marinette is leaving._ **

**_Sabrina: Marinette! (hugs her) I can't believe you stood up to Chloe like that! It waas so amazing._ **

**_Marinette: Uhh, well...Yeah, what are friends for?_ **

**_Sabrina: You are my friend, and I'm really super excited to hang out with you, and have a new best friend who actually helps with the project! We're going to have the absolute best time together! Then, we'll do the presentation, and tell Ms. Mendeleiev the truth about Chloe! Sound good?_ **

**_Marinette: Sounds...great?_ **

**_Sabrina: Yaay! Then I'll see you in the library, bestie!_ **

“My worst fear has come true! You are trying to replace me with Chloe’s BFF!” Alya jokes as she leans against Nino, Marinette rolls her eyes at the omber haired girl.

“Thanks for standing up for me that was the first time someone ever did that for me.” Sabrina thanks Marinette to the shock of Chloe and most of the room as well.

**_Scene: Library. Marinette won't do Chloe’s assignment._ **

**_Chloe: Ugh! What do you mean, you're not doing my assignment?_ **

**_Sabrina: Marinette's right! I...I'm not your slave!_ **

**_Marinette: I never actually said that..._ **

**_Chloe: But Marinette didn't buy a super cute beret at Gabriel's, and I did! And perhaps they could lend it to you._ **

**_Marinette: Excuse me, but are you trying to bribe her into staying your friend? With a hat?_ **

**_Sabrina: Uhhh... really, really adorable hat! That would look fantastic on me!_ **

**_Chloe: No, excuse ME, but you are trying to steal my friend from me with homework!_ **

**_(The Evillustrator sees them, and draws a beret on his pad. Suddenly, berets fall from above, and one falls on Chloe)_ **

**_Chloe: Ahh! My hair!_ **

**_(The Evillustrator draws a hairdryer)_ **

**_Chloe: Ahhh! Please! Please! Ahhhh!_ **

**_(Adrien sees her in distress close by)_ **

**_Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)_ **

**_Chloe: No! Not the hair!_ **

“Go Nathaniel!” Most of the class cheers around Marinette and me at the sight of the teen terror getting scared herself.

“Really that’s all you cared about is your hair? How shallow can you get?” Mylene asks the blonde and I have to agree, she can be really shallow about most things in life.

“You could say she was frizzing at the seams.” Mystic laughs as Jessica groans at her bad pun before Anx starts throwing some sticky pieces of food at Chloe with a laugh leaving her while Chloe screams out in total horror that her perfect hair was now ruined.

“That’s what you get for being ankle deep shallow about your fake hair.” The bat Kwami laughs before taking a bite of her grape that Mystic was holding out for her.

**_Marinette: Time to transform!_ **

**_Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)_ **

**_Chloe: No! Stop!_ **

**_(Ladybug arrives and jumps on the hairdryer)_ **

**_Ladybug: Run and hide!_ **

**_(Chloe runs)_ **

**_Cat Noir: I got wind that you were being blown away by a hairy situation._ **

**_Ladybug: Fewer puns, more action!_ **

**_(Ladybug and Cat Noir stop the hairblower, and disintegrates it)_ **

**_Cat Noir: (sees the Evillustrator) Well, that guy looks pretty sketchy!_ **

**_(Ladybug and Cat Noir go after the Evillustrator, but he draws a wall and they fall backward)_ **

**_Ladybug: Where'd he go?_ **

**_Cat Noir: I don't know, but he sure has a way of illustrating his point._ **

**_Ladybug: Ughhh..._ **

**_Scene: The Grand Paris._ **

**_Cat Noir: Seems this Evillustrator's targeting you specifically, Chloe. Any idea why?_ **

**_Chloe: No. Everyone adores me._ **

**_Ladybug: Yeah, because you're sooo adorable._ **

**_Chloe: Yeesss! Ladybug just said I'm adorable! I totally need a picture of the two of us together! (takes a picture of her and Ladybug with her cellphone)_ **

“Don’t you understand the meaning of sarcasm?” The boy called Felix asks with a dark laugh, I notice that Marinette snuggles closer to me at the sound of his voice subconsciously.

“Shut up Reeah.” She mutters so quietly I almost miss it as I tighten my hug around her waist as I realise what is about to happen next and out of wanting her closer to me.

**_Ladybug: Ugh! That was unpleasant._ **

**_Chloe: Well, I look great, of course, but your smile is all wonky. I'll take another! (takes another picture of them)_ **

**_Ladybug: Sorry, I'm just a little camera shy._ **

**_Cat Noir: Looks like somebody's got a fan!_ **

**_Ladybug: Yeah, great._ **

**_Cat Noir: So what's the deal? Why are you acting so weird? Come on, you gotta admit that having this girl worship you is pretty awesome._ **

**_Ladybug: (sees Nathaniel's drawing, spoiled by Chloe) Ugh, seriously? I'm over this! Let's go!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Are you kidding me? And what if the Evillustrator attacks her again?_ **

**_Ladybug: Fine! You stay! Later!_ **

**_Cat Noir: What do you mean later?_ **

**_Ladybug: I mean, you're the one who wants to protect her, but you don't need me. So, later! (swings away)_ **

“Wow… I guess even the most kind and level headed person has their limits.” Ivan states a little bit shocked by her reaction, I agree as I haven’t ever seen her angry like that before.

“That’s not even the beginning of my anger.” Marinette mutters hoping that I don’t hear her… but I did, what does she mean by that? The six Kwami in her lap share a look but say nothing.

**_Chloe: (looks over balcony) Ahhh! Ladybug! Text me!_ **

**_Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Ladybug reaches the trapdoor of her room, and detransforms into Marinette. She throws her purse on her bed._ **

**_Tikki: Uh! Hey!_ **

**_Marinette: Sorry, Tikki...Chloe! She just...fires up this little red bug!_ **

**_Tikki: Well, simmer down! A hot head isn't going to get you anywhere!_ **

**_Marinette: It's hard to keep my cool. Especially in school. Oh my gosh! Sabrina! The project! (She checks her cellphone, and sees a lot of lost calls from Sabrina)_ **

**_Tikki: Uh-oh... Looks like you got yourself a new BFF!_ **

**_(Suddenly, Tikki sees someone in the window, and she hides. The one in the window is the Evillustrator, erasing the window door.)_ **

**_Marinette: It's you! From the library! What are you doing here?_ **

**_Evillustrator: I just wanted to see you._ **

**_Marinette: Okay... But why did you attack Chloe?_ **

**_Evillustrator: 'Cause Chloe is cruel and selfish!_ **

**_Marinette: Can't argue with that... Are you going to hurt me?_ **

**_Evillustrator: You? You're Marinette! You're beautiful and sweet and... you're perfect and I could never hurt you!_ **

I narrow my gaze at the screen as I watch the red haired boy talk to Marinette. On one hand I’m glad to see that someone knows that Marinette should be treated like the princess that she is but on the other I can’t help the pang of jealously in my chest from the way he looks at her.

“He is only a good friend I only love is you, you silly little kitty.” Marinette whispers before she kisses me on the cheek and running her hand through my hair earning a purr from me. 

**_Marinette: Wow...that's, uh... very, umm...flattering! Uh, thank you?_ **

**_Evillustrator: So, I just came by to ask you, it, uh, well, it's my birthday today, and, uh, would you wanna come to my party?_ **

**_Marinette: Oh, umm... Actually, it's not really the best night. See, I got a presentation to work on, and...I have to call my friend, so we can meet and..._ **

**_Evillustrator: Oh please, Marinette! It'll just be you and me. (draws an invitation and gives it to her)_ **

**_Marinette: Oh my gosh! That's...me!_ **

**_Evillustrator: You like it?_ **

**_Marinette: I...love it! So much that I will absolutely be at your party. On one condition._ **

**_Evillustrator: Anything for you, Marinette._ **

**_Marinette: You can't hurt Chloe anymore. I simply cannot bear violence._ **

“Says the girl that fights evil every day and still manages to design and do school work.” Alix and Alya laugh, Marinette shrugs her shoulders in a sheepish uncaring way.

“What? Even if Chloe is cruel and I don’t like her… like at all. I still had to do something in hopes of turning him normal. Nathaniel didn’t deserve to stay that way just so that Chloe would get what she had coming.” Marinette explains to them, giving me even more reasons to love her.

“You are just too good for this world!” Jessica says with a sigh and a small smile.

**_Evillustrator: For you and only you. Meet you in the love bank, next to Notre-Dame, at sunset! (draws a rocketpack, and flies away)_ **

**_Marinette; Ahh...._ **

**_Tikki: What are you thinking, Marinette?_ **

**_Marinette: I'm thinking poor Nathaniel's got a crush on me. And his alter ego, the Evillustrator's gonna get crushed by Ladybug!_ **

**_Tikki: Yes, but... how exactly is Ladybug going to crush this crush when...you're going on a date with him as Marinette?_ **

**_Marinette: Oh, maybe some cool cat needs to crash the party._ **

**_Scene: The hotel_ **

**_Chloe: Ohhh... Sabrina is so selfish! Making me do this project by myself?! Ugh, my brain hurts... Huh? Hey! Cat Noir, Are you any good at particle physics?_ **

**_Cat Noir: Oh, this cat's got particle physics in the back._ **

“You shouldn’t have said that dude, I can see how this ends for you and it ain’t good.” Nino laughs while he leans against his own girlfriend who snickers once she realises what will happen.

“You should really think before you speak especially when you’re around someone as bossy and controlling as Chloe.” Alya agrees with her DJ of a boyfriend.

“I know now that little fact thanks Nino, Alya.” I thank them sarcastically making Marinette giggle at my misfortune at the hands of someone like Chloe.

**_Chloe: Ah! Great! (pulls his arm) Sit, kitty! (gives him the project) Now, make it sound purr-fect for my presentation. See what I did? I made a cat joke! Ah! I can be funny._ **

**_Cat Noir: Yeah, hilarious. (his staff rings, he answers it) You can't just fly out of here and then decide to make cat calls, Ladybug!_ **

**_Marinette: (from phone) I'm sorry, that was a call. But you can leave Chloe. I need you to protect this girl instead. Her name is Marinette. Really cute, isn't she? The Evillustrator is in love with her, and promised not to harm Chloe as long as Marinette comes to his birthday party._ **

**_(Chloe dings Cat Noir's bell)_ **

**_Marinette: While he's distracted, I want you to take him down._ **

**_Cat Noir: What about you?_ **

**_Marinette: I'm going on... a very important secret mission. I'll catch up with you later. Can you handle this alone?_ **

**_Cat Noir: Ha! Please! It'll be a cinch! (closes the phone, and says to Chloe) You're out of danger, uh, so I'll see ya! Later! (jumps away)_ **

**_Chloe: Later?! What about my presentation?! Ughhhh!_ **

“What about your project? Can’t you do anything on your own?” Felix calls back at how hopeless Chloe is without someone to boss around.

“She’s a dangerous element in creating akumas.” Mystic, Anx and I all laugh at her pun about Chloe while the others including Lila just groan, sick of all the puns.

“I swear Mystic if you do another pun I will get rid of all the cake we have in the house for a whole two weeks!” Jessica threatens and Mystic turns ghost pale at the threat made.

**_Scene: Dupain-Cheng house. Sabrina arrives at the front door._ **

**_Marinette: Oh! Sabrina! You scared me._ **

**_Sabrina: Sorry...I was just waiting for you. Did you get my messages?_ **

**_Marinette: Yes! Yes I did! And I was totally gonna call you._ **

**_Sabrina: You were? I knew you would! Eventually. And so? I did your geography homework! (hands homework to Marinette)_ **

**_Marinette: (steps back) Whoa! You didn't have to do that._ **

**_Sabrina: Well, since you're my new best friend, it's the least I can do._ **

**_Marinette: Thanks, but I just can't._ **

**_Sabrina: Really?_ **

**_Marinette: Oh, okay, but just this once. (takes homework)_ **

“I didn’t need you to do my homework for me to be a friend of mine Sabrina.” Marinette calls over to the glasses wearing girl from my lap with a slight frown.

“And I’m sorry for yelling at you for what happens next, you did try to make it up to me afterwards but I didn’t try to or want to listen to anything that you had to say.” Sabrina answers back with a frown of her own and a guilty look in her eyes.

**_Sabrina: Great! So, you wanna work on the physics project tonight?_ **

**_Marinette: Uhhh, I'm so sorry Sabrina, I've got something really important that I have to do._ **

**_Sabrina: Something really important? Really? That's fascinating. Oh, you know who else uses that excuse all the time, don't you?_ **

**_Marinette: Um, no?_ **

**_Sabrina: Chloe! I'm beginning to see how similar you two are! I bet you'd expect me to do all the work like she did, right?_ **

**_Marinette: No! I don't! Really! It's just that--_ **

**_Sabrina: (grabs homework) I can't believe I did your geography homework for you... (Suddenly, Cat Noir appears)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Whoo-hoo! I thought I was going to have to save you from that girl's claws. Get it? Claws? Hey, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Cat Noir._ **

**_Marinette: Uh, yeah... I know! You kinda save the day all the time and stuff...I'm Marinette! So... What are you doing here?_ **

“You called him there, Heiwa! So you should know why!” Mylene sates with a laugh at how over the top Marinette was acting that night what do all these nicknames mean?

“Yeah but he didn’t know that I was ladybug and I needed to cat as if I was surprised by his arrival.” Marinette replies with a giggle making me smile at her subtle little pun that she snuck in.

**_Cat Noir: Well, that birthday boy date of yours is bad news. But don't worry. You'll be safe with me._ **

**_Marinette: That puts my mind at ease._ **

**_Cat Noir: But I am going to need a little help. Care to assist a superhero?_ **

**_Marinette: (turns around, making faces) What about Ladybug? Aren't you a duo?_ **

**_Cat Noir: She's busy with something tonight, so...You get to be my Ladybug._ **

**_Marinette: (stops and turns back around) Me and Cat Noir? Fighting crime together? Amaazing! What do I do?_ **

**_Cat Noir: Just get that drawing pencil away from it, little lady. I'll take care of the rest. (jumps away)_ **

**_Marinette: (giggles)_ **

“Only you would mock him while anyone else would have be head over heels fangirling about being him being right there, least of all being talked to by him.” Juleka calls making everyone laugh including Lila and Chloe at the end of the sofas.

“You’re always saying that my improv is bad but I managed to fool this kitty pretty well, didn’t I Alya?” Mari says to Alya with a smug look on her face, I look down at her with a mock pout at her words making her giggle again.

**_Scene: The Seine, near Notre Dame, at night. The Evillustrator is preparing everything for his birthday date._ **

**_Hawk Moth: That is a lovely little scene you're setting. But I don't want you to get distracted, boy._ **

**_Evillustrator: But I just want Marinette to love me._ **

**_Hawk Moth: And I want the Miraculous. So get it! Or else._ **

**_(The Evillustrator’s hand is paralyzed)_ **

**_Evillustrator: Okay, I will, I will!_ **

**_(Suddenly, Marinette arrives)_ **

**_Marinette: Happy birthday._ **

**_Evillustrator: Marinette!_ **

**_(Marinette and the Evillustrator stroll by)_ **

**_Evillustrator: Thank you for accepting my invitation._ **

**_Marinette: Wow, it's so beautiful._ **

**_Evillustrator: You like it? Well hold on, 'cause I'm just getting started._ **

**_(He is about to draw something, but dark clouds appear, clouding the moon)_ **

**_Evillustrator: Grr! Come on, you've gotta be kidding me!_ **

**_Marinette: Huh?_ **

**_Evillustrator: Uhh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. It's just... I can't draw properly in the dark._ **

**_Marinette: Hmm!_ **

**_Evillustrator: (Draws a glowing moon) Voila!_ **

I let out a soft whine at the screen, Nathaniel went on a date with Marinette and I had permitted it, what was I thinking that night to allow this to happen?

“You didn’t know that Ladybug and I were the same person at the time. So all you could do was watch over us to make sure I wasn’t hurt.” Marinette says as if she could hear my thoughts and from the wink she gives me I am sure that she had a good idea of what I was thinking.

“Both you and Ladybug are man stealing bitches!” Lila screams as she is now chained to the floor along with Chloe next to her.

**_(Marinette and the Evillustrator ride the boat, while the Evillustrator plays some music on his pad. Marinette notices Cat Noir leaping)_ **

**_Marinette: (scoots closer) You're so talented! I just don't understand why you wanna use your power to hurt people._ **

**_Evillustrator: Not all people. Just Chloe. And I'm never doing that again. After all, you were true to your promise, so I'll be true to mine._ **

**_(Cat Noir sees them, and leaps directly to the boat)_ **

**_Marinette: I...actually draw a little too, I'm not as good as you are, of course._ **

**_Evillustrator: I'm sure you're a wonderful artist._ **

**_Marinette: Well, can I draw you something special for your birthday?_ **

**_(stops the music)_ **

**_Evillustrator: That would be amazing._ **

**_(He notices Cat Noir)_ **

**_Evillustrator: Marinette, give me my pencil back. I need to draw something, now!_ **

**_Marinette: No, I'm keeping it! Cat Noir! Now! (Cat Noir's staff extends in front of the Evillustrator)_ **

**_Evillustrator: Marinette! You're working with him? I'm so stupid... I actually thought you liked me! But you're really just like Chloe. Teasing me, mocking me, leading me off!_ **

**_Marinette: Come on! Seriously? Why is everybody comparing me to Chloe tonight?_ **

“I’m sorry Marinette, someone as kind and selfless as you can never be cruel and mean like Chloe.” Nathaniel apologises with a frown on his face as he hears how he compares her to Chloe.

“What’s wrong being compared to me?” Chloe asks with her ‘it’s all about me’ tone of voice.

“I’m sorry I had to trick you and on your birthday as well Nathaniel. It was the only thing I could think of to get you back to normal.” Marinette explains to the shy boy with a soft tone in her voice while ignoring Chloe altogether as if she isn’t even here in the room with us.

“It was a birthday surprise that won’t be so easily forgotten that’s for sure.” Mystic says before she takes a bite out of his cake slice, Jessica glares at her but doesn’t say anything.

**_(The Evillustrator kicks Cat Noir's staff, and it hits the pencil. He grabs it, and draws a cube that falls trapping Cat Noir and Marinette)_ **

**_Marinette: Dahh!_ **

**_Evillustrator: And I'm taking back my promise! Chloe’s gonna get a little lesson she'll never forget! (he draws a hole in the boat, making it start to sink. He escapes)_ **

**_Cat Noir: We've been painted! Literally!_ **

**_Marinette: Cat Noir, your stick! Like this! And extend it!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Great thinking!_ **

**_Marinette: Yeah...I'm a genius._ **

**_(Cat Noir extends his stick, lifting the cube into the air, and landing safely)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Gotta go. A superhero's work is never done. (starts counting on fingers) Damsels in distress, ladies in waiting... I've got a lot more saving to do. You can thank me later. (jumps away)_ **

**_Marinette; Me? Thank him? Please! He should be thanking me. We'd still be trapped if I hadn't told him how to do his "job."_ **

**_Tikki: Speaking of which..._ **

**_Marinette: That boy's gonna need our help saving Chloe._ **

“My Lady has no faith in me what so ever.” I whine with a pout, Marinette rolls her eyes at me before leaning up and with a smirk she kisses me on the lips. I don’t think I could ever get tired of kissing her soft and sweet as nectar lips.

“Alright you to love birds we have an episode to watch.” Mystic states pretending to gag along with Plagg, while most of the girls including Jessica and the female Kwami just giggle at us.

**_Scene: The hotel._ **

**_Chloe: (fake crying) Boo-hoo-hoo! I'm so sorry, miss, but after what happened at the library, I simply couldn't work on my project! It would've been too...dramatic! Just look what it's done to my...my...hair! (fake crying, then stops) Oh, please. Who's going to believe that?! Even a stupid hairdryer couldn't make me look bad._ **

**_(The door rumbles)_ **

**_Chloe: Uh? Cat Noir? Is that you?_ **

**_(It's the Evillustrator. She runs away in fear)_ **

**_Chloe: Ahhhh! (hides under the table)_ **

**_Evillustrator: Chloe, where are you? Are you hiding? That is so cute. You're playing hide-and-seek. In the closet?!_ **

**_(He starts erasing things in the closet, until he erases the table Chloe is hidden under)_ **

**_Chloe: Ahhhh!_ **

**_Evillustrator: I win, Chloe! I found you!_ **

**_Chloe: Ah! My Chanel dresses! My Todelan heels! You're... you're a monster!_ **

**_Evillustrator: You like to walk all over other people. But you don't like it when others trample on you! Do you, Chloe? Do you?! (draws a giant heeled shoe that chases Chloe)_ **

**_Chloe: Ahhhhhh!_ **

**_(Ladybug appears, and brakes the heel making the shoe disappear)_ **

“Go Nathaniel, show Chloe that she can’t get away with treating us all like dirt under her feet! Or that she is better than us because she’s NOT!” Alix cheers with a loud laugh, I get that Chloe isn’t well liked by everyone but I didn’t know it was this bad that.

“Chloe play’s a really good damsel in distress, she should make it her future job.” Max muses with an amused grin twisting his lips at how utterly helplessness Chloe is at the moment.

“That is so true Max and that makes her the perfect volunteer for me to play with.” Jessica says with a sweet voice and expression on her face.

**_Chloe: Huh?_ **

**_Evillustrator: Grr!_ **

**_Ladybug: Oops! Broke your heel! Better watch your ankles._ **

**_(Cat Noir enters the room)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Well, well, look what the cat dragged in._ **

**_Ladybug: No cat dragged me anywhere, Cat Noir. I flew in all on my own._ **

**_Cat Noir: So what was this secret mission?_ **

**_Ladybug: If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret._ **

**_Evillustrator: In the comics, this is what's known as the final showdown. The thing is, if you knew her, you wouldn't be breaking a sweat to save her skin! She's the real baddie!_ **

**_Chloe: Oh! It's not true! Everybody adores me!_ **

**_(The Evillustrator draws three boxing gloves, and fires them at each other person in the room)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Look out! (gets knocked out by one of the gloves)_ **

**_(Ladybug dodges a boxing glove, and then disintegrates another one with her yo-yo, saving Chloe. The Evillustrator draws a wall to protect himself from Ladybug. He then draws a buzzsaw, but Ladybug dodges it. The buzzsaw is about to hit Chloe, but Cat Noir stops it. He then splits his staff into two and throws them at the Evillustrator, but he dodges them. A half of the stick breaks a lamp, so the Evillustrator gets closer to another working lamp)_ **

**_Ladybug: The light! Cat Noir! He can't draw on the dark!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Got it! (he sees a light switch) Cataclysm! (he uses his Cataclysm to hit the light switch, but the Evillustrator erases it, and Cat Noir breaks the wall instead)_ **

“I really should have noticed that! Only Marinette would have known that he doesn’t like to draw in the dark.” I say with a soft sigh at how dense I was at the time as it seems so obvious now that I know who she is behind her mask.

**_Evillustrator: Here you go, kitty. (draws a ball and chain) A little ball and chain to play with. (they appear on Cat Noir's ankle)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Hey!_ **

**_Evillustrator: Sadly, those who get in my way get erased. (draws a giant hole, and Cat Noir is about to fall in it. Ladybug tries not to fall)_ **

**_Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps, showing one pad) No, no, no, no, no!_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Cat Noir's Miraculous! Take it! Take it now!_ **

**_Evillustrator: Before you go, you have something I want._ **

**_Cat Noir: Ladybug! This cat doesn't have nine lives!_ **

“So you admit that you only have one life and not nine lives?” Marinette asks with a smug look.

“I panicked so I lied to help motivate you better.” I tell her with a sheepish grin making everyone… well almost everyone laugh at my expression.

**_Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (Lucky Charm gives her a bouncy ball) A bouncy ball?_ **

**_Evillustrator: Just try and stop me with that, little lady! (laughs)_ **

**_Ladybug: (uses her thinking vision, and the lights, a parasol, and lamps glow) Gladly! (she throws the bouncy ball at the lamps, breaking them, and turning everything dark. She then drags the Evillustrator, making him fall. She grabs his pencil, and breaks it, releasing its akuma)_ **

**_Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps again) Hurry! (the ball and chain disappear, so he manages to get out of the hole)_ **

**_Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilize! (grabs the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (purifies and releases the akuma) Bye, bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (she throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy repairing all the damage, and turning everything back to normal. The Evillustrator turns back into Nathaniel)_ **

**_Nathaniel: Huh? Where am I?_ **

**_Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Noooo! The Miraculous was practically mine! And they will be. Once I have them all in my grasp, I shall rule the world! (window closes)_ **

**_Scene: College._ **

**_Alya: What happened when Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived on the scene?_ **

**_Chloe: Well, to be perfectly honest, they only made matters worse. They came barrelling in, and started smashing things to bits, throwing plastic balls around my room!_ **

**_Alya: Plastic balls?_ **

**_Marinette: (giggles)_ **

“Oh stop complaining everything was returned to normal thanks to my lucky charm.” Marinette rolls her eyes at how dramatic Chloe was acting.

“She is the only one that I know of that would complain while being saved.” Tikki says angrily at the screen reminding us all that she and the other Kwami are still here with us.

**_Sabrina: I hope you had a good time last night taking care of that important thing you had to do._ **

**_Marinette: I'm really sorry Sabrina. But, I can meet you in the library today and finally work on the project with you._ **

**_Sabrina: Too late. Chloe and I are doing the project together._ **

**_Marinette: You mean, you're doing the project?_ **

**_Sabrina: Of course! After all she's been through..._ **

**_Marinette: Ughhh.... Nice new beret, by the way._ **

**_Sabrina: I know, right! Chloe lent it to me. She really is my BFF! Chloe! Your geography homework's ready!_ **

**_Adrien: Hey!_ **

**_Marinette: Wahhhh! (Tikki hides)_ **

**_Adrien: I heard about your adventures with Cat Noir yesterday. Were you scared?_ **

**_Marinette: Me, scared? Pfft, it was a dream. I mean, you're a dream. I mean, in your dreams! Huh? Oh, this is a nightmare..._ **

**_Adrien: Okay... So, what do you think about Cat Noir? Was he awesome?_ **

“Really? You were just fishing for complements about yourself from her weren’t you?” Kim laughs at me, I just shrug back in reply not really sure on how to answer that.

“Yes, yes he was looking for complaints.” Jessica calls out with a giggle as her eyes don’t leave her phone screen before her as she says this.

**_Marinette: I mean, sure! Yeah, but not as awesome as you, of course. Because, who could be? You're the most awesome of awesome._ **

**_Adrien: So, that's a yes? (the bell rings, and he pats Marinette on the shoulder)_ **

**_Tikki: You too really, but you just flattered on to Adrien about how you think he's awesome, don't you?_ **

**_Marinette: He touched my shoulder...I'll never wash my jacket again!_ **

“Before anyone can say anything, yes I did wash my jacket.” Marinette gets in with her arms crossed over her chest before anyone can say a comment about it.

**_Tikki: Girl, you have got to get better control of your emotions._ **

**_(the end card shows Nathaniel's sketch book with a new picture of Ladybug)_ **

**_THE END._ **

“That was an enlightening episode about our little shy artist if I do say so myself.” Mystic says with a grin causing Jessica to hit her upside the head. She turns to face Melody with a raised eyebrow as if to silently ask something.

“No, after the Origin episodes.” Melody answers back with a shake of her head, Jessica lets out a sigh at the stubborn little siren themed Kwami.

“That is seven episodes from now! Why must we wait so long I wanna tell them about it now?” Jessica whines with a pout making Mystic roll her eyes at her.

“Do you understand anything of what they are talking about?” I ask Marinette who seems to give me a light shrug in return, not sure about it herself.

“I’m not really sure about it myself but whatever it is we’ll find out in seven episodes… unless Jessica finds a loop whole and we find out earlier.” She softly frowns in thought at what they might be talking about.

“I guess you’re right.” I agree with her but I am still curious about it, I guess it’s the Cat Noir in me thanks to Plagg. Jessica seems to be thinking something over before she turns to face us all with Mystic getting the next episode ready for us.

“Let’s have a five-ten minute break, K?” She says before leaving in a cloud of smoke instead of the door. Mystic waves her arms in the motion of ‘you have free range use it well’ before she starts having fun with Anx.

“What do you think that is all about?” Nino asks us just as confused, the three of us shrug back in reply not really sure ourselves. We can hear people get up and move around while talking about what we have been watching. Alya’s stomach growls making us all laugh at her embarrassed face before she starts to get up.

“I’m getting some food, anyone want anything?” Alya asks before her mood flattens and she takes a seat next to Nino again with a glare on her face. I give her a confused look, I thought she was going to go over to the tables and get some food?

“Oh Adrikins! Now that, that wicked bitch is gone we can sit together and away from Maritrash who has voodooed you into liking her! Once you are away from her it will wear off and we can be together again!” Chloe says with a fake sweet smile, I thought she was chained to the floor?

“No he’s mine! I will find a way to have you all to myself Adrien and we will be happy!” Lila makes her way over to us after Chloe, so full of herself and that she is be best and only choice.

“Even if Jessica doesn’t like someone, if they are a minor then she has to let up any magic that she has on them, occasionally or when she leaves.” Mystic calls out as if she was about to read my mind, I tighten my hold on Marinette and glare up at both Chloe and Lila.

“Marinette hasn’t voodooed me into loving her, she’s just her brilliant and caring self!” To prove my point I lean down and kiss her sweetly on the lips. She manages to turn around in my lap so that she is facing me and kisses back just as sweetly. I can barely hear Chloe or Lila stammer and screech in the background and I don’t care as I am in heaven kissing MY girlfriend while I hold her close.


	10. Rogercop

(Narrator’s P.O.V)

As Adrien slowly pulls away from the kiss as the need for air became too important to ignore anymore, Jessica returns with a poof of smoke and she’s not alone either.

“You can sit between Lila and Kim, thank you.” Jessica tells the regal looking woman next to her, the woman has her long dark blue hair in a high bun on top of her head.

“Why am I here? Do you know who I am?” The unknown woman asks in a bossy and snobbish voice, Jessica rolls her eyes while Alix snickers at the woman’s question.

“She sounds like an adult version of Chloe!” Most of the class laughs at her comment about the stuck up woman and her comparison to Chloe.

“I don’t care at this moment in time about who you are! Let us continue watching shall we? Mystic start the episode Rogercop.” Jessica says before everyone gets back in their seats as the room dims down and the screen lights up again.

“Here we go, the next adventure of the series.” Mystic says as Marinette turns back around to face the screen along with the rest of her class.

**_Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Sabine prepares Tom for his presentation at school._ **

**_Marinette: Ready, papa?_ **

**_Tom: As much as I'll ever be._ **

**_(Tom and Marinette leave the house)_ **

**_Sabine: Happy Career Day, my darlings!_ **

**_Scene: College Francoise Dupont. Tom explains his job._ **

**_Tom: My day begins at 4 a.m. every morning because the bakery opens at 7. You think that the life of a baker is pretty routine, making the same pastries, rolls, cakes... but actually, it's different everyday. One day someone might order a cake in the shape of the Eiffel Tower, and another day you might--_ **

**_Scene: Outside the classroom. Adrien tries to call his father._ **

**_Phone: You've reached the voicemail of Gabriel Agreste's office. Please leave a message._ **

**_Adrien: Hi father, it's me. It's Parent's Career Day at school, remember? I was hoping that you were gonna show up. Call me back._ **

**_Plagg: You okay?_ **

**_Adrien: Yeah, whatever. Nothing new._ **

Marinette glares at the world famous designer, he had really hurt Adrien by not showing even though it would have meant a lot to his son.

“Was it too much for you to make time some for your only son? I mean he does everything for you and you don’t even care enough about him to do this!” Marinette asks with her lips turned up right in a snarl leaving her lips before she gives the boy under her a needed hug. Adrien hugs her back glade that someone cares about him.

**_Tom: Marinette will come around and pass out some croissants baked fresh this morning._ **

**_Miss Bustier: Thank you, Mr. Dupain. Now, let's meet Alya's mom, who is head chef at the Grand Paris hotel, owned by our mayor, Mr. Bourgeois._ **

**_(Marinette looks at Adrien. Chloe opens a case with a bracelet)_ **

**_Sabrina: It's beautiful! (grabs it)_ **

**_Chloe: (slaps Sabrina's hand) Look, don't touch!_ **

**_Mr. Bourgeois: Put it away, Chloe! It could get in the wrong hands!_ **

**_Chloe: I wonder how many croissants your dad would have to sell to buy you one of these? What am I saying? He'd have to sell the whole store!_ **

**_Marinette: Well, if you're so rich, obviously you don't need free croissants!_ **

**_Chloe: Ugh, jealous._ **

“Who in their right mind would be jealous of a snobby, stuck up, full of yourself daddy’s girl like you?” All the girls including the female Kwami say at the same time before the cinema is filled with giggling girls minus three, Lila, the unknown woman and Chloe herself.

“Please tell me you got that on your phone Alya?” Alix asks the omber girl with a grin on her face, Alya grins back towards the pink haired girl while nodding her head as well.

“Yep and I am so gonna send it to you all once we get back home where we can watch it over and over again!” Alya laughs in glee, happy to know that all the girls in the class are against Chloe and have had enough of her whining and pathetic behaviour.

**_Plagg: Is that Camembert? (enters Chloe's bag) Huh? Oh, that's not Camembert... But it is very shiny. I like shiny, hmm!_ **

**_Marlena: Unfortunately, I have no dishes to share. But maybe Mr. Bourgeois will invite you all to the hotel and treat you to lunch!_ **

**_(Students applauding, Agent Roger laughing)_ **

**_Plagg: (balancing the bracelet) He he...ohh...Ah! Ah! (the bracelet slips from the bag)_ **

**_Marinette: (trips with the bracelet) Wahh! (The other students gasp)_ **

**_Chloe: Geez, is there a day when you're not tripping over something?_ **

“So that’s why you slipped and spilled all of that really tasty looking food on the ground…” Kim laughs along with the class, Jessica rolls her eyes with a light smile before it turns to a frown as Felix has a thoughtful look on his face

“You could say she wanted to give the floor some attention and food as well.” Anx calls out from Mystic’s shoulder making her chosen and Adrien both laugh at her very bad joke.

**_Miss Bustier: Next on the list is Sabrina's father, a policeman. Officer Roger! (students applaud)_ **

**_Roger: I've been a police officer for 15 years, and I firmly believe that every citizen is innocent until proven guilty._ **

**_Chloe: (gasps) My bracelet! It's gone! I had it a second ago. (looks at Marinette) You! You stole it!_ **

**_Marinette: What? What are you talking about?!_ **

**_Chloe: You unpurposedly tripped on my bag so you could steal my bracelet! (to Roger) You're a policeman! Arrest her!_ **

**_Tom: My daughter is not a thief!_ **

**_Roger: (blows whistle) Hold on a minute, Miss Bourgeois, we don't accuse without proof! Now, everyone, calm down, please. Maybe you simply misplaced your bracelet._ **

**_Chloe: You're calling me a liar?! Daddy!_ **

**_Mr. Bourgeois: Roger, I demand you search this girl!_ **

**_Chloe: Ha!_ **

**_Miss Bustier: Please, everybody!_ **

**_Mr. Bourgeois: Need I remind you that as mayor of this city, I am your superior!_ **

**_Roger: But sir, it's against the law! I can't just go--_ **

**_Mr. Bourgeois: All right. Then you're no longer a police officer!_ **

“Having your father abuse his power and for a simple bracelet? That is a new time low that I didn’t even now of.” Mystic states with a shake of her head at Chloe.

“Why are you still friends with her when because of her whining your father lost his job even if it was for a day?” Marinette calls over at the glasses wearing girl. Melody nods her head with a snicker before flying over to Chloe and Lila with a grin and a bag in her paws, Plagg following with a similar bag in his own paws.

“What are you doing?” Lila asks the little Kwamis with a worried look on her face, Melody and Plagg don’t answer her question but they just drop the bag on their heads spilling the rotten fish bones, bake beans and garbage water all over the two girls.

“Why do you get all the fun Melody?! I wanted to do that with my little brother.” Dizzy complains once said little god like creatures are back on Marinette’s lap still grinning widely at the shrieks coming from the brattish teens. A flash goes off everyone turns to find both Jessica and Alya with their phones out and matching evil grins on their face.

“Karma is a bitch and she hates your ugly ass!” Jessica laughs before she sends the photo to everyone in the room.

**_Roger: Mayor, you can't be serious! Over a missing bracelet?_ **

**_Mr. Bourgeois: This is my daughter's bracelet we're talking about! You're incompetent and you're fired! Get out!_ **

**_Roger: Aww..._ **

**_Chloe: Good! Let's call Ladybug! I'm sure she'll actually do something!_ **

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._ **

**_Hawk Moth: Parent-child relationships can be so complicated. And the perfect breeding ground for stress. When there's no more law and order, there's only chaos left. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil little akuma, and take control of this policeman!_ **

**_Scene: The street. Roger gets in his police car._ **

**_Roger: Hah! He expects me to break the law? That's just, just... criminal!_ **

**_(An akuma flies and possesses his whistle.)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Rogercop, I am Hawk Moth. This city needs a true ruthless righter of wrongs, and that is where you come in._ **

**_Roger: Yes sir! (turns into Rogercop)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Ladybug and Cat Noir must be destroyed if you want to attain ultimate retribution! You will seize Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses for me! Do we have an agreement?_ **

“Yeah because we are so about creating as much injustice as we can while we save Paris from you and your troubling akumas.” Adrien and Marinette both roll their eyes at the screen sarcastically making most of the room chuckle.

“All you do is cause trouble Marinette! For me, for Chloe and for everyone around you!” Lila calls out towards the front with Chloe agreeing with her. Marinette mentally shrinks back on herself knowing that in some way Lila is right.

“Can I please kill a bitch sister?! It’s been a while since I last let my stress and anger out!” Jessica asks with large eyes and a small pout, Mystic shakes her head making her pout harder.

**_Rogercop: Affirmative. Cat Noir and Ladybug will be powerless against me, and justice will prevail in the streets of Paris._ **

**_Scene: College. Mr. Dupain and the Mayor have a discussion._ **

**_Tom: ...getting near my daughter or her bag!_ **

**_Mr. Bourgeois: Do you know who I am?_ **

**_Miss Bustier: Please, gentlemen! This is a school here! Think of the children! Surely the bracelet is around here someplace._ **

**_Marinette: It probably just rolled out of her bag or something!_ **

**_Alya: If I were her bracelet, I'd try and get as far away as possible from that crazy brat too. (Marinette laughs.)_ **

**_Marinette: Hey! Nino's been filming everything this whole time! We can see what really happened!_ **

**_Tom: (from phone) Marinette will come around and pass out some croissants baked--_ **

**_(Nino fast-forwards the video, cutting to the scene where Sabrina has the bracelet)_ **

**_Marinette: Well, there you have it! Sabrina was holding Chloe's bracelet!_ **

**_Sabrina: Yes! But I gave it back straight after!_ **

**_Marinette: Chloe, why don't you take a look in your BFF's bag?_ **

**_Sabrina: Are you saying I'm a thief?!_ **

**_Marinette: Nope! Chloe’s the one calling people thieves without any proof. I'm simply going from what's on the video._ **

**_Sabrina: Grrr! (knocks Nathaniel's sketchbook, revealing a drawing of the bracelet. Chloe and Sabrina gasp.)_ **

“You should become a world famous artist with how brilliant your drawings are!” Juleka tells the boy next to her with a smile on her face and Rose agreeing much to Nathaniel’s embarrassment.

“It’s not even that good!” Lila raises an eyebrow at the screen.

**_Nathaniel: Yes, I did sketch the bracelet, but I didn't do anything else!_ **

**_Scene: Street. Ms. Mendeleiev throws a piece of litter on the floor, and Rogercop grabs the litter. He flies to where Ms. Mendeleiev is._ **

**_Ms. Mendeleiev: Huh?_ **

**_Rogercop: You're under arrest!_ **

**_Ms. Mendeleiev: What? What for?_ **

**_Rogercop: You threw litter on a public sidewalk, jaywalked and crossed the red light._ **

**_Ms. Mendeleiev: Well, I suppose I did. But you can't arrest me! Who are you anyway? You don't look like a policeman!_ **

**_Rogercop: (throws cuffs at her) I sentence you to trash duty. (He blows his whistle, which controls the handcuffs and makes Ms. Mendeleiev put the litter in the trashcan.) Next mission: Seeking justice on Mayor Bourgeois._ **

“At least we can say that the teachers aren’t as perfect as they claim they are!” Ivan and Kim call out with a laugh.

“So true! We can even use this against her if we have to.” Alya motions to her phone recording the whole thing to be used how they like when they get home.

“You’re awesome you know that?” Nino asks his girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek, who giggles.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” She jokes as Nino rolls his eyes at her smile still on his face.

**_Mr. Bourgeois: Give me the tape! I'll have it analysed by professionals!_ **

**_Nino: No way! It's my camera!_ **

**_Mr. Bourgeois: Who do you think you're dealing with? I am the mayor of this city! Where's the school principal? I want to see the principal!_ **

**_(Adrien leaves the classroom, with Plagg having the bracelet stuck on his head)_ **

**_Plagg: I won't bother you with the story. It's a long, boring--_ **

**_Adrien: Oh yes, you will explain, and fast! You realize we have a big problem, don't you?_ **

**_Plagg: If by big you are referring to my rock-hard abs? Well, thanks for noticing!_ **

**_Adrien: (hears some footsteps, and sees Rogercop) Now we have a bigger problem!_ **

**_Fred Haprele: (sees Rogercop) Hey! You can't just walk in here!_ **

**_Rogercop: I can go wherever I want, whenever I want. I am the law._ **

**_Fred: Well, I'm the authority around here--_ **

**_Rogercop: You are guilty of obstructing the path of justice! (fires cuffs at him) I sentence you to move around! (blows whistle, causing Fred to run uncontrollably out of the room)_ **

**_Fred: Wait! I can't control my arm! What are you--_ **

**_Adrien: What do you mean I can't transform?_ **

**_Plagg: If you transform, the bracelet will get absorbed with me and damage your powers!_ **

**_Adrien: Ahhhh..._ **

“Is that true for all of you?” Rose asks with a frown on her face at the screen.

"Yes, it’s sad but true." Anx, Dizzy, Kikki, Nooroo, Tikki and Melody all say at the same time with worried looks on their faces as they watch the screen counterpart of Plagg stuck.

“What would you know death breath you have had less chosen’s than both Tikki and me!” Plagg says with a smirk thinking that he has the bat cornered.

“At least I pick ones that will lead to less catastrophic outcomes than yours!” Anx puns back at the little black cat themed god like creature with her own smirk in place.

**_Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Mwahahahaha! It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom!_ **

**_Scene: College Francoise Dupont. Marinette and her classmates still talk about Chloe's missing bracelet._ **

**_Marinette: See, Chloe? I tripped on the bag, but Sabrina held the bracelet, Nathaniel sketched it, we are all suspects!_ **

**_Nathaniel: Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I didn't swipe her bracelet!_ **

**_Marinette: And neither did I! But when it comes down to it, Chloe can accuse anyone and everyone!_ **

**_Chloe: Fine! Since you're a suspect, you'll have no problem letting me search your bag!_ **

**_Marinette: Okay! As long as you also search everyone else's too!_ **

**_Nathaniel: No one's searching my bag!_ **

**_Tom: Marinette, let the adults handle this._ **

**_Marinette: Papa, she called me a thief! I'm just defending myself._ **

**_Tom: You're also accusing all of your friends like Chloe’s doing to you!_ **

**_Sabrina: I'm Chloe’s BFF! I wouldn't steal from her!_ **

**_Max: What about Adrien? He was in at least 4 and a half seconds of that video!_ **

**_Kim: Then we haven't seen him since!_ **

**_Marinette: Oh, not Adrien! I mean, why would he need to steal a bracelet? If anyone's guilty, it's gotta be one of us._ **

“You’re always so quick to defend Adrien… in your eyes he can do no wrong, can he?!” Alya and Nino both say with a laugh. Marinette sends them both a smirk from Adrien’s lap that says ‘keep going I dare you’. They stare wide eyed before they look up at the screen and way from the smirking teen.

**_Nathaniel: What? Are you accusing us?_ **

**_Kim: I want an attorney!_ **

**_Tom: Marinette, stop already!_ **

**_Rogercop: (enters the classroom) Where is the mayor?_ **

**_Sabrina: Dad?!_ **

**_Marinette: That's her dad?!_ **

**_Miss Bustier: Hello, may I help you?_ **

**_Rogercop: Where is the mayor?_ **

**_Miss Bustier: I think he already left, sir!_ **

**_Rogercop: Are you lying?_ **

**_Miss Bustier: Yes. I mean, no!_ **

**_Rogercop: If no one speaks up, I'll put you all under arrest! Where is your father?_ **

**_Chloe: I don't know!_ **

**_Mr. Bourgeois: Mr. Principal, I demand that you find who stole my daughter's bracelet ASAP! Or your job is on the line, sir! ..._ **

**_Marinette: I was only trying to defend myself! My dad's right. I ended up accusing everyone in the process. Through this, Tikki, I don't think any of us took it._ **

“You know when you make a mistake and you fix it unlike some people in this room.” Mylene says with her arms crossed as everyone turns to glare at the two troublesome female teens.

“Why are you all looking at me like that? I’ve done nothing wrong!” Chloe asks confused on why they are all pissed at her behaviour at the class.

“Sure you haven’t little miss perfect!” Jessica rolls her eyes sarcastically with her knife in hand.

**_Tikki: I'm sure you'll find a way to make it right!_ **

**_Marinette: Yeah, well, right now, we gotta transform!_ **

**_Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)_ **

**_Scene: Locker room. Adrien tries to get the bracelet out of Plagg's head._ **

**_Plagg: I thought it was a Camembert box! Anyone can make a mistake!_ **

**_Adrien: You're always thinking with your stomach! Wait... hmm. (takes a piece of Camembert and spices it with pepper) A bit of pepper..._ **

**_Plagg: (sniffs the Camembert) Ah, ah, Ah-CHOO! (flies off, the bracelet gets off his head)_ **

**_Adrien: Gesundheit!_ **

**_Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)_ **

**_Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Mr. Bourgeois demands Mr. Damocles to find her daughter's bracelet._ **

**_Mr. Bourgeois: I'm warning you! If you don't find my daughter's bracelet by this evening, I'll cut off all your city funds for the school. Understood?_ **

**_Mr. Damocles: But sir, how am I supposed to--_ **

**_(Rogercop enters the office)_ **

**_Mr. Bourgeois: Didn't anyone have teached you to knock before entering?_ **

**_Rogercop: Justice doesn't need an invitation. Mayor, you're under arrest for abuse of power._ **

“Even if your father was a villain he was right about one thing! That man uses his power for the wrong things!” Max says with a nod of his head at the screen, most of the room agrees with the nerdy teen.

**_Mr. Bourgeois: (gasps) Look who's talking!_ **

**_(Rogercop is about to put handcuffs on him, but Ladybug appears and stops him.)_ **

**_Rogercop: Ladybug. Paris has a new righter of wrong. Your services are no longer required._ **

**_Ladybug: I can't let you go around accusing everyone of any little wrongdoing! (dodges Rogercop's lasers)_ **

**_(Rogercop sees Fred, still running)_ **

**_Chloe: Mr. Rogercop, I need your help._ **

**_(Rogercop sees that Mr. Bourgeois is escaping, and chases him.)_ **

**_Chloe: Hey! Come back!_ **

**_(Ladybug sees Rogercop leaving, and catches him with her yoyo, but he escapes. Rogercop sees Mr. Bourgeois, but Cat Noir stops Rogercop)_ **

**_Rogercop: You are disturbing justice, Cat Noir. You are going to pay for this._ **

**_Cat Noir: You can add bodily harm to the charges!_ **

**_(Cat Noir dodges his lasers, and tries to attack Rogercop, but he knocks Cat Noir to the trashcan)_ **

**_Ladybug: Listen! You're Sabrina's dad, and a good cop! Don't let the evil person who gave you these powers make an evil cop out of you!_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Don't listen to that liar! Take their Miraculouses! Their powers belong to me!_ **

**_Rogercop: Justice must prevail in the streets of Paris!_ **

**_(Rogercop fires lasers at Ladybug, but she dodges them. She tries to reach Rogercop, but he swings her into the school's court.)_ **

**_Rogercop: The Mayor must pay for getting rid of his best police officer!_ **

**_Chloe: Mr. Rogercop! I've got a serious problem! Worse than a bad hair day!_ **

(Marinette’s P.O.V)

“Oh no! The world is coming to an end I have to deal with something worse than a bad hair day!” I call out in my best Chloe voice making the whole room laugh at how ridiculous it sounds coming from me and not the blonde terror herself.

“I will tell daddy that you are being mean to me and your poor as family will lose the bakery that you own!” Chloe says with narrow eyes at me and I growl back at her.

**_Rogercop: Come with me and we'll talk about it._ **

**_Chloe: Okay!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Chloe, no!_ **

**_(Rogercop is driving his car, when the roof thuds. He sees Cat Noir, and sets his car to aerial mode)_ **

**_Ladybug: I bet you missed me._ **

**_(The car starts spinning, both gasp)_ **

**_Chloe: So! I know that Marinette girl is the one who stole my bracelet. She must be arrested!_ **

**_(Rogercop hits the brakes, and activates the Auto Pilot)_ **

**_Computer: Auto Pilot engaged._ **

**_Chloe: Hello? Are you listening to me?_ **

**_Cat Noir: Thanks for the lasso, lassie._ **

**_Chloe: Hey! Where are you going? Who's going to drive this car?_ **

**_Cat Noir: Did I ever thank you for the lift?_ **

**_(Ladybug and Cat Noir fight Rogercop, but he dodges their attacks. Rogercop pounds the car, making it spin. Ladybug and Cat Noir try not to fall.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Where'd you get those shoes? I could use a pair like that!_ **

**_(Rogercop knocks Ladybug, and she falls.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Grab on to me! (The yo-yo misses.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: No! Ladybug! (to Rogercop) What have you done?!_ **

“You look and sound so upset that it almost came out as a feral growl!” Kim says with a wince, I rub my hand through his hair in a reassuring way gaining soft purrs from him.

“It’s alright Adrien, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere ok.” I tell him softly.

**_Hawk Moth: Snatch his Miraculous! His ring!_ **

**_(Rogercop tries to take off Cat Noir's ring, but Cat Noir throws his staff inside the exhaust pipe using his legs. This causes a small explosion that fires away the staff and makes Rogercop lose his grip on Cat Noir, who then falls)_ **

**_Cat Noir: (tries to grab his staff) Ugh! Unn, uh... nice day for a swim! (grabs the staff. He is about to fall, but Ladybug grabs him with her yo-yo) Well, hey. I'm head over heels to see you, my lady. (tries to kiss her, but Ladybug makes him fall)_ **

**_Ladybug: You're welcome. You owe me one._ **

**_Cat Noir: Sure thing. But I'll take the credit for that._ **

**_(Rogercop is in his car)_ **

**_Computer: Mayor's limousine. Located._ **

**_(Rogercop flies to where the Mayor is)_ **

**_Ladybug: There's no point running after him anyway. He's way out of our reach now._ **

**_Cat Noir: Well, if it's the mayor he wants..._ **

**_Ladybug: He'll be heading straight for the City Hall._ **

**_Cat Noir: Do I sense a plan?_ **

“I always have a plan kitty, always.” I answer his on screen question with a wink, I notice that Felix is watching me, so I turn to give him a narrow look but he winks back at me with a smirk.

“You ok? Adrien asks and I nod with a smile, I really hate Felix for what he and she did to me when I was a little girl… I still have the scars on my lower back no matter how faded they are.

**_Scene: City Hall. Rogercop breaks in._ **

**_Rogercop: Let's go!_ **

**_Mr. Bourgeois: Call up all available police forces, ASAP! That's an order!_ **

**_Civilians: Ahh!_ **

**_(Rogercop makes a hole in the door. His car enters the city hall.)_ **

**_Rogercop: Bourgeois, I'm taking over. Relinquish your powers._ **

**_Mr. Bourgeois: Never!_ **

**_(Rogercop puts handcuffs on him)_ **

**_Mr. Bourgeois: These handcuffs won't change my mind._ **

**_Rogercop: Then maybe this will. (blows whistle, releases Chloe)_ **

**_Chloe: Hey!_ **

**_Mr. Bourgeois: Don't you dare put a finger on my little girl!_ **

**_Rogercop: So much for your powers! Haha! Ha ha ha ha!_ **

**_Mr. Bourgeois: (from screen) Paris has a new superpower. His name is Rogercop. I hereby relinquish all authority to Rogercop. All citizens are ordered to answer at him._ **

**_Rogercop: Ladybug and Cat Noir are now outlaws. They must be hunted out and taken into custody immediately._ **

**_(The police officers try to catch Ladybug and Cat Noir, but they escape)_ **

**_Officer: Let's go get 'em!_ **

**_Scene: City Hall at night-time. Ladybug and Cat Noir hide from the police._ **

**_Cat Noir: So now, we're the nation's most wanted felons?_ **

“Looks like you’re on the run again and this time all of Paris want your heads!” Alix states with a laugh and I have to agree with her that it does seem that way.

“I bet it was bearable with each other by your sides am I right?” Jessica and Dizzy ask us with a laugh but neither Adrien nor I answer to their amusement.  

**_Ladybug: And we haven't done anything!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Exactly! You can't accuse someone without proof! We should go and defend ourselves in the Court of Law!_ **

**_Ladybug: Not while Rogercop's the Chief of Justice._ **

**_Car Noir: (sighs) How many times have we saved Paris?_ **

**_Ladybug: We're still saving Paris._ **

**_(Cat Noir appears, and the officers sees him. He does a little dance.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Something about Paris just makes you wanna dance._ **

**_Rogercop: You won't be dancing after I'm through with you. Arrest him!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Does that mean you won't be joining me? (dodges the officers)_ **

**_Scene: Inside the City Hall. Ladybug enters, and Chloe notices her._ **

**_Chloe: (whispering loudly) Go, Ladybug, go!_ **

**_(Rogercop turns around and sees Ladybug, who looks exasperated at Chloe.) Rogercop: Ladybug, it is time for justice to prevail._ **

**_(Rogercop fires lasers at Ladybug, but she dodges them with her yo-yo.)_ **

**_Ladybug: You got justice and revenge all mixed up, Rogercop! Lucky Charm! (A pair of oven mitts appears) Oven mitts? What am I supposed to do with this?_ **

**_(Rogercop fires lasers at her again, but she dodges them)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Fabulous... so wickedly fabulous!_ **

“Please tell me I don’t speak like that?” Adrien asks me with a hopeful look, I lean back against him with a giggle along with the Kwami with us but I don’t give him an answer.

“That’s not a good sign.” Kikki laughs along with the other Kwami, I roll my eyes at them before I nuzzle against him.

**_Scene: Outside the City Hall. Cat Noir defeated all the officers._ **

**_Cat Noir: Okay, show's over. Sorry, no encore tonight. (enters the City Hall, and Ladybug joins him)_ **

**_Rogercop: (blows whistle) Get Ladybug and Cat Noir! (Chloe and Mr. Bourgeois knock them, but Ladybug and Cat Noir take them away)_ **

**_Chloe: Hey! My hair!_ **

**_(Rogercop shoots lasers at Ladybug and Cat Noir)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Stop shooting like an idiot, Rogercop! You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!_ **

**_Ladybug: The akuma must be in his whistle. We've gotta get to it!_ **

**_Cat Noir: How?_ **

**_(Rogercop finds them and shoots lasers at them)_ **

**_Cat Noir: When you're ready, my lady._ **

**_(Ladybug uses her thinking vision, and Rogercop's arms, a mitt and a belt light up. Ladybug grabs the belt)_ **

**_Ladybug: Okay, I have an idea but I still need something like... a ring._ **

**_(Rogercop makes a hole in the wall, Ladybug and Cat Noir escape. Ladybug grabs the oven mitt, and hides.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Where am I gonna get a ring from?_ **

**_(Cat Noir grabs Chloe’s bracelet, and rolls it)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Ladybug, over there!_ **

“How did I not notice you rolling it over there for me to find?” I ask the smirking blonde that has me in his lap. Dizzy and Kikki float up and sit on my shoulders again and I wonder why... what are they either planning or are waiting to happen?

**_Ladybug: That's Chloe’s bracelet! Exactly what I need. (grabs the bracelet) Fend off Rogercop as long as you can._ **

**_Cat Noir: Whenever you're ready. Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to destroy the floor beneath Rogercop, who falls. Cat Noir is held by a cuff. Meanwhile, Ladybug uses the two mitts attached to the belt to cover Rogercop's hands. She uses the belt to tie the hands, and then takes Rogercop's whistle)_ **

**_Ladybug: I gotcha! (stomps on the whistle, releasing its akuma)_ **

**_Rogercop; Noooooo!_ **

**_Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma and turns it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the Lucky Charm in the air. Its energy reverts everything back to normal, and Rogercop turns back into Roger.)_ **

**_Roger: Uhh... what am I doing up here?_ **

**_Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!_ **

**_Cat Noir: As Rogercop would say, "Justice has prevailed in the streets of Paris!" (His Miraculous beeps.) I'd stick around, but then you'd see me without my mask and... you wouldn't be able to resist me._ **

**_Ladybug: Hehe... I doubt that, but I'll have to take your word for it. (puts Chloe’s bracelet back in her bag)_ **

“But it’s true! You are unable to resist him… most of the time you stutter and freak out!” Alix calls down at us, I roll my eyes but I don’t answer as I don’t want to inflate his ego any more than it already is and I wouldn’t hear the end of it that’s for sure.

“I still can’t believe that you constantly turn Adrien down and yet here you both are!” Alya and Lila scream at me but for two completely different reasons. 

**_Hawk Moth: You may have eluded me this time, Ladybug, but one of these days, I'll be ruling the world! And you and Cat Noir won't be a part of it!_ **

**_Scene: City Hall. Roger returns Chloe’s bag to her._ **

**_Roger: I think this belongs to you, miss._ **

**_Chloe: My bag! (sees her bracelet) My bracelet! But... how?_ **

**_Mr. Bourgeois: Roger! You found the bracelet?_ **

**_Roger: Actually it turns out it was in Chloe’s bag all along! Must've fallen into a side pocket when that girl tripped over it._ **

**_Mr. Bourgeois: Well, Roger, I do apologize for being so accusatory, and firing you for no good reason._ **

**_Ladybug: I think Officer Roger has proven his excellence to you, Mr. Mayor. You'd be wrong not to keep him on._ **

**_Mr. Bourgeois: Of course, Ladybug! You're absolutely right. And actually, it's Lieutenant Roger now._ **

**_Roger: Thank you, Mr. Mayor. I'm proud to be on the force, and I vow to uphold my firm belief that every citizen is innocent until proven guilty._ **

**_(Ladybug's Miraculous beeps, and she exits the City Hall.)_ **

**_Mr. Bourgeois: Very good. A valuable lesson learned. Right, Chloe?_ **

**_Chloe: Ugh! Yes, daddy._ **

**_Ladybug: Lesson learned! (swings away with her yo-yo)_ **

**_THE END._ **

“Yeah I very much doubt that Chloe had learnt a lesson out of that at all.” Juleka states with a huff at the screen.

“Thank you Marinette for what you did." Sabrina calls out with a small smile, I nod back with a smile on my own face. The woman stands up with her eyes narrowed and I can feel the smirk Felix sending my way and I don’t have a good feeling about this.

“So this is why you bought me here?! To watch that clumsy and useless girl of mine?” She calls out and I shrink back into Adrien hoping to disappear as I can feel all eyes on me. His hold on me tightens trying to protect me from that woman and her cruel words that dig deep.

“You don’t get the right to speak! And the reason you are here is because you have a lot to learn, Samantha!” Jessica snarls at her and I look out over at her with a small smile, she is really a good friend and I notice that all the Kwami with us are glaring the woman and Felix.

“Now if no one else has anything else to say or argue about then let’s get ready for the next episode!” Mystic asks and we all settle down and get ready to watch the next one.


	11. Dark CUpid

(Marinette’s P.O.V)

“Oh… before I forget the outside world is frozen in time while we watch these.” Mystic explains to us all with a smile on her face. If you don’t want parents to worry then that would be the way to go if you had the power, also I doubt that it would be a good thing for us to face that worry.

“Now, this episode with be sure to make the feels run free among the room.” Jessica says with a knowing look in her eyes being sent my way… what is with that look she’s sending me.

“Also this is Jess’s favourite episode as it’s just so sad for the kitty and she is a diehard fangirl!” My eyes widen what Mystic just said and I realise what day this episode will be about.

“Can we um… skip this one? I mean nothing really happened!” I try to ask her with slight hope that she might listen but they both shake their heads with a large grin.

“Sorry no can do! Mystic play Dark Cupid!” She orders as the episode is played with a laugh.

**_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Miss Bustier is teaching Literature class._ **

**_Miss Bustier: In most fairytales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why?_ **

**_Rose: (stands up, swoons) Because only love can conquer hate._ **

**_Miss Bustier: Correct, Rose._ **

**_Max: Technically speaking, this reasoning is only exhibited in 87% of all fairy tales and-_ **

**_Miss Bustier: Thank you Max. That's enough._ **

**_(Marinette is looking over Adrien's shoulders as he writes a letter.)_ **

**_Miss Bustier: Adrien, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson._ **

**_Marinette: (gasps)_ **

**_Miss Bustier: (approaches Adrien) Can you tell me what I just said?_ **

**_Adrien: That's why in most fairy tales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate._ **

**_Miss Bustier: Very good, Adrien! Now, everyone, don't forget to finish Sleeping Beauty by Charles Perrault tonight, and happy Valentine's Day, students!_ **

“I remember this, I’m sorry for what I did guys.” Kim apologises with a frown and I can see that he is mainly aiming that at me and I send him back a small understanding and forgiving smile.

“It’s ok Kim I don’t blame you or the people under the influence of your arrows.” I tell him.

**_Marinette: (to Alya) Hey, go ahead, I'll meet you outside._ **

**_Alya: Mhm._ **

**_(Marinette continues to look over Adrien's shoulder as he continues to write his letter before Adrien crumples it up stands up and tosses the letter in the garbage can.)_ **

**_Chloe: Hi Adrien, sign here please._ **

**_Adrien: (sighs) Oh, come on, you know I hate signing autographs, Chloe._ **

**_Chloe: Oh, that's not what this is. This is a petition against cruelty to hamsters. Have you seen some of the ugly sweaters they are forced to wear? It's appalling._ **

**_(Adrien begrudgingly signs the poster. Chloe hugs the poster and Sabrina smiles before they notice Marinette who is digging through a trash can as she pulls out a sheet of paper.)_ **

**_Chloe: (mockingly) Well, well, Marinette, looking for something to eat?_ **

**_Sabrina: Maybe she's looking for some better clothes!_ **

**_(Both laugh before running off)_ **

**_Marinette: Ughhh!_ **

**_Tikki: Don't give them the time of day, they don't deserve it._ **

**_Marinette: You're right Tikki. (begins to read the letter) "Your hair is dark as night, your pretty bluebell eyes, I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?"_ **

**_Tikki: Whoa, now that's a love poem._ **

**_Marinette: Who could he be talking about? Hair as dark as night, bluebell eyes?_ **

**_Tikki: Uh... you?_ **

“In a way he was talking about you Marinette.” The three female Kwami giggle up at me with wide eyes, I roll my own blue eyes down at the giggling Kwami on my shoulder or in my lap.

“No he wasn’t, he was talking about strong and incredible Ladybug, not about clumsy and invisible Marinette.” I point out with a small frown as I watch this from a third person’s point of view.

“You don’t really think of yourself that way do you Mari?” He asks me with wide eyes, I don’t meet his gaze and I can tell that he looks over at Alya for help and she looks back helpless.

**_Marinette: (laughs nervously) Me? No way. There are plenty of girls at school with dark hair and blue eyes._ **

**_Tikki: Yeah, but bluebell eyes..._ **

**_Marinette: What do you think he means by "strong disguise"?_ **

**_Tikki: (sighs) This is poetry. He means who you are deep down inside. He wants to get to know you Marinette! He's talking about you!_ **

**_Marinette: (laughs and jumps up and down excitedly) Pinch me!_ **

**_(Zoom out to the outside of the classroom. Marinette continues to laugh until she shrieks)_ **

**_Marinette: Not literally!_ **

**_(Zoom back into Marinette rubbing her arm, with Tikki giggling.)_ **

“You still need to learn what sarcasm is, Tikki.” I mutter down at the female ladybug Kwami who just giggles lightly at my pout and crossed arms and still avoiding Adrien’s gaze.

**_Scene: Outside of Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette laughs with Alya while holding the letter. They two are exiting the school Switch to Max standing on the sidewalk with Kim._ **

**_Max: Operation Valentine’s Day is commencing. According to my extensive research and cross-referencing of online shopping sites, this particular jewel, (Max reveals a heart box hiding behind his back) was ranked highest in popularity. (He hands the box in front of Kim's face.)_ **

**_Kim: (laughs) That's perfect Max! I better hit a home run with this one. Love is like baseball, right? You gotta have a strategy or you'll strike out. (Alya spots Max and Kim's conversation and gets excited. She grabs Marinette and drags her over to the boys.) But if you aim right you'll hit it out of the ball park. Score!_ **

**_Max: Oh yes Kim, lovely metaphor._ **

**_Kim: (eyeing the gem inside the box) Meta-who?_ **

**_Alya: (grabs Kim's hands and looks at the jewel) Ooh! Sparkly! Is that for moi?_ **

“Was that your way of saying you wanted Kim as your Valentines that year my friend?” I ask her with a slightly forced giggle as I notice that Nino is looking slightly jealous at the screen.

“Please girl, I was only joking, but it was really pretty Kim!” Alya calls at the jock with a smile.

**_Max: (annoyed) Negative Alya. The recipient of this gem has already been determined, it's--_ **

**_Kim: (grabs Max and cuts him off) Shh! Keep it on the down-low!_ **

**_Alya: (excited) Scoop! Kim's got a major crush! (takes picture with phone) Who's the lucky lady?_ **

**_Marinette: (pushes Alya's arm down) It's gorgeous Kim. She's gonna be ecstatic! (Alya giggles)_ **

**_Kim: (rubs back of head uncomfortably) Technically she's still gotta accept it. (grabs Max) What if she says "no"!?_ **

**_Marinette: (Alya looks around worriedly) She won't Kim, no way! (pumps fist) Don't hold back, Kim. Go for it, no regrets!_ **

**_Kim: Operation Valentine's Day is underway! (high-five's Max)_ **

**_Max: (Kim jogging in place, holding a map) Her route is highlighted here in yellow, yours in red. If you run at ten miles per hour you're going to gain a four and a half minute advance on her. Halt and wait here facing northwest -- the third most romantic spot in Paris. (Marinette and Alya thumbs up behind Max) Go, go, go!_ **

**_Kim: Thanks, you guys. (runs away)_ **

“I’m so sorry Kim if I had known who you were going to ask I would have warned you.” I call over to him with guilt at the thought that I might have helped cause this akuma along with Chloe.

“It’s not your fault you were trying to be a good friend and I didn’t want people to know either. I guess I was fearful that something might go wrong.” Kim says with a shrug of his shoulders.

**_Alya: (elbows Marinette) I know someone who's good at dishing out advice who can't take some herself._ **

**_(Alya points to Adrien who enters his car.)_ **

**_Adrien: Let's go._ **

**_(The door shuts and Adrien drives away.)_ **

**_Marinette: You're right. It's time I told him._ **

**_Alya: Say what?!_ **

**_Marinette: I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell Adrien my true feelings. Well... I'm gonna write them on a card, that is._ **

**_Alya: (looks shocked then laughs) Yeah!_ **

**_Marinette: Yeah! (they fistbump)_ **

**_Alya & Marinette: Operation Valentine's Day! (they perform a handshake and run off)_ **

**_(Cut to Aurore, Mireille and various other girls ogling over a poster of Adrien.)_ **

**_Girls: He's so cute!_ **

**_Chloe: Keep dreaming all you want girls but the boy is mine._ **

**_(Sabrina nods before unrolling the poster)_ **

**_Aurore: To Chloe, the most awesome girl in the world and the love of my life. Signed, Adrien._ **

**_(All the girls begin to cry)_ **

**_Chloe: Uh she's not crying enough._ **

“That’s just…” Mylene starts to say with horror at the screen, I know Chloe is can be a cruel brat but this has be too far even for someone like her!

“So wrong even for a stuck up brat like Chloe!” Juleka says with her arms crossed.

**_(Sabrina brings the poster towards the one girl who is not crying causing her to cry even more as Chloe and Sabrina laugh.)_ **

**_Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette tries to write a love letter to Adrien._ **

**_Marinette: Dear Adrien, dear Adrien... Dear Adrien... (sighs) I'm no good at this love letter writing thing... I sound like a total dorkasaurus!_ **

**_Tikki: Only when you say words like "dorkasaurus"! Relax, Marinette, I'm teasing. Think of Adrien and speak from the heart._ **

**_Marinette: (sees Adrien's letter, gasps) Adrien's letter! That's it! Why didn't I think of that before? I'll answer his poem!_ **

**_Alya: Marinette!_ **

**_Marinette: (gasps)_ **

**_Alya: (enters the room, with a pink heart-shaped card) Check it out!_ **

**_Marinette: It's perfect! Thank you, thank you, thank you!_ **

**_(Marinette writes the love letter, with Alya watching)_ **

**_Marinette: Voila!_ **

**_Alya: Don't forget to sign it!_ **

**_(A ladybug flies inside the room, distracting Marinette)_ **

**_Alya: This is a good omen! Ladybugs are good luck, especially in the love department!_ **

**_Marinette: Really?_ **

**_Alya: Yeah you of all people should know about ladybugs._ **

**_Marinette: R-really? Wh-why do you say that?_ **

“You thought that I had figured it out hadn’t you? That I knew that you were the one and only Ladybug?” Alya asks me with a grin, I shrug my shoulders in reply.

“Maybe a little but I was always worried that some would figure it out.” I tell her before I turn to face the screen again.

**_Alya: Since ancient times the ladybug has been a symbol of love, guiding hearts on the path to devotion. It was on my blog this week. You read it didn't you?_ **

**_Marinette: Oh yeah, yeah, of course. (Turns back towards her computer and sighs)_ **

**_Scene: Agreste mansion. Adrien is with Plagg as he tries to express feelings to Ladybug._ **

**_Plagg: So she's got eyes, arms, legs, big deal! How can you possibly be in love with Ladybug? You don't even know who she really is!_ **

**_Adrien: (sighs) You don't know anything about love..._ **

**_Plagg: Oh sure I do, I love Cheddar, I love Swiss and I love Camembert._ **

**_(Adrien stands up causing his chair to spin as he heads for the window resting his arm and head against it in distress.)_ **

**_Plagg: (mockingly) Aww, the poor boy's frustrated because he can't finish the poem for his masked sweetheart?_ **

**_Adrien: I don't need a poem when I can tell her to her face... I love you._ **

**_Plagg: Bleh, gross. You're making me lose my appetite. (Plagg eats the Camembert) Almost._ **

“Can you think about anything other than that stinky cheese? And I mean anything at all?” Tikki and Kikki ask with their arms crossed, Plagg just shrugs in reply and a cheeky smile on his face.

“Also nothing makes you lose your appetite for that cheese you love oh so much Plagg and you know I am right!” Dizzy laughs at her brother with a shake of her head.

**_Scene: Pont des Arts. Kim is waiting on the side of a fence until he recognizes Chloe’s voice and rushes forward._ **

**_Chloe: And that's right, in a 24 karat gold frame. Deliver it to Le Grand Paris Hotel and bill it to Daddykins, uh, I mean, Mr. Bourgeois. (stops after noticing Kim) What are you doing here?_ **

**_Kim: I-I..._ **

**_Chloe: (mockingly) You-You..._ **

**_Kim (clears throat and kneels down in a puddle of water) Will you be my Valentine? (presents a brooch to Chloe)_ **

**_(A passing bike splashes water in Kim's face, and a chip bag blowing in the wind sticks to him.)_ **

**_Chloe: *gasps* Don't move!_ **

**_(Chloe takes a humiliating photo of Kim then hits the send button.)_ **

**_Chloe Wait till everyone gets a load of this! Hahahaha! No offense, Kim, but my heart's saved for someone more awesome than you._ **

**_(Chloe begins to walk off before turning back.)_ **

**_Chloe: Don't you just hate how harsh love can be?_ **

“You are a heartless brat!” Ivan yells at Chloe who along with Lila is smiling lightly at the screen.

“I am not heartless nor a brat! I am perfect!” Chloe argues back with a whine and I have to agree with Ivan about that blonde brat being a heartless monster and we all know it to be true.

“You could really learn a thing or two from her!” Felix calls out, many think he’s talking about Chloe being a better person but he’s not. He’s talking about me learning how to be more like Chloe and I mentally shudder at the thought of that ever happening.

**_(Kim drops the brooch and pulls the chip bag off his face and begins to sob)_ **

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth prepares an akuma._ **

**_Hawk Moth: Ah, Valentine's Day, the day of love and the day of fools. So many delusions, so much disappointment. My evil akumas, you are going to have such a field day._ **

**_(Hawk Moth transforms the akuma corrupting it)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him!_ **

**_(The akuma flies off, soon finding a sobbing Kim and entering his brooch for Chloe)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Dark Cupid, I am Hawk Moth. I can give you the power to shoot your arrows, pierce and love and impale friendship. But there is something you must do for me in return._ **

**_Kim: No love affair or friendship will escape my fury. No one will ever love again!_ **

**_(Kim is transformed into Dark Cupid by the akuma, and is seen shooting arrows at lovers whose lips turn black once hit and run away from their loved ones.)_ **

**_Civilian: (Smashes bouquet of flowers into wall) Ugh, stupid flowers!_ **

**_Civilian: (Pulls hand away from woman who he is with) Get off me!_ **

**_Dark Cupid: Hahahahahaha!_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Hahaha! Perfect. It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! (evil laughing)_ **

“You claim that every episode and yet here we are still fighting against you! Still breathing and saving the day from your evil plans!” I call over to the glaring designer with a smirk and my head tilted slightly back like a cat, Adrien must have rubbed off on my more than I thought he did.

**_Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette and Alya enter, laughing, and Tom gives them candy apples._ **

**_Tom: Candy apples, girls?_ **

**_Marinette: (takes the candy apples) Thanks, papa._ **

**_(Marinette and Alya exit the bakery)_ **

**_Scene: Park._ **

**_Alya: Come on, Marinette! Do it before you chicken out!_ **

**_(Marinette is a little scared at first, but finally, she puts the love letter in the mailbox)_ **

**_Alya: Yeah!_ **

**_Marinette: I did it!_ **

**_(They hug each other. Their phones ring, and they see Chloe texted them)_ **

**_Alya: Chloe? Since when did she start texting us?_ **

**_(They open the chat, and see a picture of Kim. Both gasp)_ **

**_Alya: What a witch!_ **

**_Marinette: And I was the one who told Kim to do it! I didn't know he was talking about her!_ **

**_Alya: Dang, I hope Adrien doesn't do the same thing to you._ **

“Thanks for the vote of confidence there Alya.” Adrien says sarcastically as we continue to watch the screen and I wince as I remember what is coming up next... why must we watch this now?

**_(Upon hearing this, Marinette panics, and tries to get the love letter out of the mailbox)_ **

**_Alya: I mean—Girl, calm down! Adrien would never do that. (sees Dark Cupid in the sky) What in the world is that?!_ **

**_Dark Cupid: Huh? (sees the candy apples Alya is holding) All hearts must be destroyed! (shoots arrows at the love apples, and shoots one at Alya, making her lips black)_ **

**_Marinette: Alya?_ **

**_Alya: (sticks the candy apples on Marinette's shirt)_ **

**_Marinette: Hey, seriously?!_ **

**_Alya: You're not my BFF, you're a joke! Adrien's gonna laugh his head off at your lame attempt at poetry! (runs away, cackling)_ **

“I didn’t mean that Mari! I promise that you are the greatest friend a girl could ask for!” Alya leans over and hugs me half dragging me out of Adrien’s lap, I laugh as I hug her back.

“It’s ok Alya, I know you didn’t mean any of what you said. There is no need to behave like this alright.” I tell her before we let go of the hug and turned back to the screen.

**_Marinette: Alya?! (looks at Dark Cupid) What did he do to her? (looks at Dark Cupid's brooch) I've seen that jewel somewhere before. It's Kim's pin! He's been akumatized! (pulls the candy apples off of her shirt) This is... not... good! We gotta find him, fast! (she runs to a bench)_ **

**_Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)_ **

**_Scene: Street. Ladybug jumps from rooftop to rooftop. She spots Dark Cupid and follows him._ **

**_Scene: outside Le Grand Paris. Chloe is complaining to the deliverers of Adrien's portrait._ **

**_Chloe: Ugh! I never said 18-karat gold! Those gold tones will never match my 24-karat toilet! Idiots!_ **

**_(Dark Cupid spots Chloe and shoots an arrow at her, but Ladybug stops him, making him miss.)_ **

**_Chloe: (gasps)_ **

**_Dark Cupid: Ladybug!_ **

**_Ladybug: Stop, Kim!_ **

**_Dark Cupid: I'm not Kim, I'm Dark Cupid! I'll never stop! If I can't have love, then no one can!_ **

**_Ladybug: Okay, Dark Cupid, I get it. Chloe totally burned you. But that doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of Paris!_ **

“You’re right Cupcake, I shouldn’t have taken it out on the rest of the city because of what Chloe did to me.” Kim mutters with a frown before Alix tries to comfort him the best she can and I smile back at the couple happy for them before I groan at the nickname he used again!

“Really Kim! It’s been years since you last used that nickname for me!” I call back to the laughter of my classmates and the confusion of Adrien as he doesn’t know where it came from.

**_Dark Cupid: Oh yes, I do! I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed. Say adios to your loved ones. From now on, you'll hate them!_ **

**_(Dark Cupid attempts to shoot his arrows at Ladybug who dodges them with her yoyo. She soon falls catching herself on a roof gutter with her yoyo.)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: If you want to continue destroying love, bring me Ladybug's Miraculous, or I'll remove your powers!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Falling for me already, my lady? (pulls Ladybug down next to him) I need to talk to you._ **

**_Ladybug: It's gotta wait. Dark Cupi-_ **

**_Cat Noir: (hushes her) I swore to myself that I'd tell you as soon as I saw you. Ladybug I-I-look out!_ **

**_(Cat Noir spins around to shield Ladybug, and is struck by one of Dark Cupid's arrows.)_ **

**_Ladybug: (gasps) Cat Noir!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Ladybug, I—I loathe you!_ **

“I’m so sorry, Mari I don’t remember anything after the arrow hit me.” I can feel Adrien stiffen under me as we watch, I look up at him with soft sad eyes. I must admit that is had hurt to hear those cruel words coming from him even if he didn’t mean any of them.

“It’s fine really, it wasn’t you that was saying those things it was the effect of the akuma on you kitty.” I say softly as I hug him around the waist, I give him a soft smile to show that it’s fine and that it’s in the past.

**_Ladybug: Cat Noir, snap out of it!_ **

**_Cat Noir: (Cat Noir squeezes Ladybug incredibly close to him as if trying to suffocate her) You're nothing Ladybug, and nothing to me! I hate you!_ **

**_(Ladybug jumps on Cat Noir's feet and uses his staff to launch herself into the air before grappling her yoyo onto a street lamp and rolling into Le Grand Paris)_ **

**_Chloe: Ladybug it's about time, where have you been?_ **

**_Scene: walls of Le Grand Paris. Cat Noir meets Dark Cupid._ **

**_(Cat Noir is seen taking his staff then climbing up the wall where he meets face to face with Dark Cupid.)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: (to Dark Cupid) Offer to help him in return for Ladybug's Miraculous._ **

**_Dark Cupid: (to Cat Noir) I can help you crush Ladybug, but you must give me her Miraculous in return._ **

**_Cat Noir: No... Problem._ **

“At least you tried to fight against it.” Jalil says… he’s been so quiet I had almost forgot that he was here with us watching our lives from an outside perspective with Jessica and her sister.

“You sound so evil once you were under completely and that smirk of yours? Dangerous and deadly it screamed fear me!” Felix says impressed and a smirk of his own, Adrien tighten his hold on me as he watches what he had done while under the influence of the akuma.

“Will you shut it Reeah?” I call using that old nickname again, Felix just grins over at me.

“Oh, so you do still remember that little nickname of mine that you gave me… I’m truly honored purrincess.” I can sense the confusion from Adrien and from the others but I just look up at the screen... only Adrien can call me that I think to myself with a frown twisting my lips down.

**_Hawk Moth: Yes. Yes! And once I have Ladybug's Miraculous, taking Cat Noir's will be child's play!_ **

**_Scene: Le Grand Paris. Chloe and Sabrina speak with Ladybug._ **

**_Ladybug: You gotta get out of here. Your friend Kim's turned into Dark Cupid and I don't know what he'll do if he finds you here._ **

**_Chloe: Moi? But how could he possibly have a vendetta against me?_ **

**_Ladybug: (aside) Who doesn't?_ **

**_Chloe: Duh! It's because of this. Everyone would love to get their hands on it. (zooms in on the poster of Adrien). That's Adrien, a super hot guy in my class. And rich, too! He's hot for me of course._ **

**_Ladybug (annoyed) Not according to the poem._ **

**_Sabrina: (pointing at poster) It's alive!_ **

**_(The poster begins to seemingly walk into the Hotel and from behind it emerges Dark Cupid, he fires his arrows at Ladybug, Sabrina and Chloe and Ladybug deflects them with her yoyo. She then grabs Chloe with her yo-yo and drags her onto the street.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Run Chloe! Run!_ **

**_(Chloe begins to run, followed by Sabrina. Cat Noir drops down from above and stands in front of Ladybug.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Well, well, Ladybug._ **

**_Ladybug: I don't want to fight you, Cat Noir._ **

**_Cat Noir: Ugh, that friendliness. It's so revolting. You are definitely not my friend!_ **

“That’s because she’s my beautiful and loving girlfriend!” Adrien calls out at the screen with me back completely in his lap and his arms wrapped around me again so that he won’t let me go.

**_(Cat Noir leaps into the air and swings his staff directly at Ladybug. She dodges it and jumps up onto the roof to run away, and Cat Noir pursues her. Ladybug uses her yoyo to grab Cat Noir's staff, and pulls him towards her)_ **

**_Ladybug: Why are you so full of hate, Cat Noir?!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Because hate conquers all!_ **

**_Ladybug: I hate to burst your bubble, but hate doesn't conquer all. Love does! (gasps)_ **

**_Miss Bustier (in flashback): The prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess._ **

**_Rose (in flashback): Only love can conquer hate!_ **

**_Cat Noir: You're just buying time! Fight!_ **

**_Ladybug: I'll do better than that._ **

**_Cat Noir Huh?_ **

“You sound and look so confused when you said that!” Nathaniel calls over at Adrien and I have to stifle a giggle at that, Dizzy gently rubs against my cheek with a soft purr.

“It looks like Haunter, has an idea and it seems to be a really good one!” Juleka squeals with a smile and I laugh along with her as I wonder why all of my old nicknames being used once again as I haven’t heard many of them in months or in some cases years?

“You’re not gonna do what I think you’re gonna do are you, girl?” Alya asks me with wide eyes and I don’t answer her as I know she will not let me forget what happens next and I brace myself for her freak out along with Jessica’s… and Adrien’s but whether it be good or bad I don’t know.

**_Ladybug: Come on, kitty, kitty, just a peck... (tries to kiss him, but misses) Almost!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Get back, you savage!_ **

**_Ladybug: Here, kitty, kitty, kitty! Come here!_ **

**_Scene: the street. Chloe runs away from Dark Cupid._ **

**_Dark Cupid: (laughing) You can't outrun me, Chloe!_ **

**_Chloe: (trips over a flower stand and falls, near several civilians) Help!_ **

**_(The civilians see Dark Cupid and run away. Chloe also sees him)_ **

**_Dark Cupid: Happy Valentine's Day, Chloe. Now you'll get what you deserve._ **

**_Chloe: My hair! There is nothing worse in this world than a bad hair day! First, Ladybug wrinkles my new jacket, second, you totally ruined my hair! Just go ahead and just change me already! This day can't get any worse..._ **

**_Dark Cupid: I don't need to waste this arrow on you. Your heart is so dark and shrivelled, there's no room for love. (laughs)_ **

“BURN! THAT HAD TO HURT!” Alix and Mystic laugh at the screen gleefully, making us all laugh at their childish antics. Even as a villain there is someone who was able to put Chloe in her place to the glee of the whole class… in fact a couple of people tried to but Chloe in her place.

**_Chloe: Ugh! How dare you talk to me like that? (bumps into Sabrina) Huh? Why are you just standing there? Help me up!_ **

**_Sabrina: Ha! You think I'd help someone as stuck up as you? (takes picture with phone) Wait till everyone gets a load of this! (laughs and runs away)_ **

**_Chloe: Ughhh.._ **

**_Scene: Cat Noir is still being chased by Ladybug._ **

**_Ladybug catches Cat Noir's leg with her yo-yo and ties him to a lamppost. She suspends herself from the top of the lamppost and leans in to kiss him.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: No, no!_ **

**_Ladybug: Don't worry, I'm not looking forward to it either... (tries to kiss him, but misses) I can't believe I'm doing this... (tries to kiss him again, but an arrow appears between them, shot by Dark Cupid. Ladybug avoids the arrows, and Cat Noir gets free, joining Dark Cupid. Ladybug hides behind a tree)_ **

**_Cat Noir: How you gonna fight both of us now, bug eyes?_ **

I frown at the screen and I have to admit that it had hurt as well as wrong to watch Cat fist bump with the villain with that look of deep set hatred on his face being sent in my direction.

**_Cat Noir: Cataclysm! I've often wondered what would happen if I use my Cataclysm on someone..._ **

“I… I’m so sorry Mari! I was seriously messed up in the head for me to be thinking like that!” He hugs me close as a sorry for what he did and I hug him back before I kiss him on the cheek.

“It’s ok you silly Tomcat really.” I tell him softly to the amusement of the giggling Kwami.

**_Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A candy apple appears) A candy apple? What am I supposed to do with this? Think, Ladybug... (She looks around, and spots the fountain, Cat Noir's ring, and Dark Cupid's brooch) Hey! I've got a Valentine's gift for you!_ **

**_(Cat Noir and Dark Cupid get ready to attack Ladybug. Dark Cupid shoots arrows at her, but she deflects them with her yo-yo. Cat Noir is about to use his Cataclysm on her, but she avoids it and grabs him by his belt. She jumps on him and throws the candy apple at Dark Cupid's head, and he removes it.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation!_ **

**_(Dark Cupid gets the candy apple out of his hand, and tries to shoot an arrow at her, but his hand gets stuck in the bow)_ **

**_Dark Cupid: Ladybug!!_ **

**_Ladybug: And now, for the pussycat!_ **

**_Dark Cupid: Cat Noir, her Miraculous!_ **

**_Cat Noir: With pleasure! Finally I'll find out who you are, Ladybug! Your little secret will be out of the bag!_ **

**_(Ladybug grabs his face and kisses him, breaking the spell)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Huh? What am I doing here?_ **

**_(Ladybug grabs his hand and carries him)_ **

**_Ladybug: No time! The quiver pin, Cat Noir! Now! (throws Cat Noir at Dark Cupid) Grab it! Grab the pin!_ **

“You picked him up and threw him around like a child’s doll!” Kim calls down at me and I shrug sheepishly back at him.

“I had to think fast in order to get the pin and to turn everything back to normal.” I tell him with a shrug, I notice that Adrien is just staring at the screen shocked from what we just saw.

**_Dark Cupid: No!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Sorry, need that. Happy Valentine's Day! (throws the pin to Ladybug)_ **

**_Ladybug: Awww, you shouldn't have... (drops it) Whoops! (stomps the pin, releasing its akuma) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye, bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy restoring everything back to normal)_ **

**_Alya: (about to cut a picture of her and Marinette in half) What the heck am I doing?_ **

**_Chloe: (to Sabrina) What the heck are you doing?!_ **

**_Sabrina: (scribbling on Adrien's portrait) I have no idea!_ **

**_Kim: (transforms back to his normal self) Huh?_ **

**_Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!_ **

**_Ladybug: (her Miraculous beeps) Oops!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Wait, Ladybug! I gotta tell you something._ **

“You look so sad with your ears dropping like that, I just want to give you a hug!” Rose says at the screen with large eyes and I have to agree he did look so sad that it tugged at my heart.

“I know what happens next!” Plagg flies into my little bag and shut it, I wonder why he was acting like that? The other Kwami with us are just as confused as I am by Plagg’s behaviour?

“What did you do brother? What trouble did you get into without me watching over you?” Dizzy calls down from my shoulder to my bag but Plagg doesn’t answer her instead he hides deeper into my little side bag.

**_Ladybug: Look, the kiss... I had to break the spell, or..._ **

**_Cat Noir: Kiss? What kiss? No, I just wanted to say... (his Miraculous beeps)_ **

**_Ladybug: Look out, Cat Noir, your ring is flashing!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Uhh... yours too!_ **

**_Ladybug: (laughs) We're about to turn into pumpkins, and personally, I'd rather not see that. (Both run away)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Drrr... blasted Ladybug! Blasted Valentine's Day!_ **

**_Scene: Park. The postman arrives, and opens the mailbox, full of letters._ **

**_Tikki: Hey, there's your chance to get your card back!_ **

**_Marinette: That was before..._ **

**_Tikki: Before what? Tell me!_ **

**_Marinette: I realized that even with all this hate everywhere, love still wins. But if I wanna win over Adrien, he needs to know the truth about how I feel._ **

**_Tikki: Ah! This is a big day!_ **

**_Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien walks to his bed, ashamed._ **

**_Plagg: Hahaha! Can you believe all the horrible thoughtless things you said to Ladybug? (eats his Camembert)_ **

**_Adrien: You think it's funny, huh?_ **

“He remembered what happened while I was under Dark cupid’s arrow and he didn’t tell me anything?” Adrien asks with wide eyes so that explains why Plagg is now hiding from the world with Kikki and Melody laughing at his poor misfortune.

“That insensitive cat!” Tikki and Nooroo say before glaring at my purse like bag with the hiding black Kwami inside.

**_Plagg: What's the big deal? You've got so many cards from all these lady fans of yours! Take your pick! (chooses, between all the cards, a heart-shaped one)_ **

**_Adrien: (sees the card) Whoa, hold up! Someone answered my poem? But I threw it away! (starts reading the poem) "Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you." (gasps)_ **

**_Plagg: Aww, well, anyone who writes as sickeningly sweet as you must be your soulmate._ **

“That’s not even funny Plagg.” Anx says from Mystic’s shoulder knowing full well that the little cat Kwami heard her thanks to his sensitive hearing. Plagg pokes his head out of my bag with his tongue poking out risking facing Tikki and Adrien.

“You read my one first?” I ask him with wide eyes surprised that he saw it, let along read it.

“It was the only one that I bothered to read, really.” Adrien tells me with a sheepish grin once he is completely out of his little shocked world. I smile up at him with a slight blush as what he said, he not only read my poem but loved it and it was the only one he read!

**_Adrien: It isn't signed... (A ladybug flies and lands on the card. He follows it to the window, and watches it fly away.) Could it have come from Ladybug?_ **

**_Plagg: Oh, please._ **

**_Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette can't remember if she signed her letter._ **

**_Alya: What do you mean, you don't remember? Did you sign the card or not?_ **

**_Marinette: I don't know! The ladybug came along while I was writing, then you were yapping about your blog, and then... It's all a blur!_ **

**_Alya: (laughs) I don't believe you! The girl didn't even sign it! I love you and all, but sometimes you seriously bug! You know that, right?_ **

**_(Both laugh as a ladybug flies outside the house.)_ **

**_THE END._ **

“It’s time for another major break and I promise you all that there will be no more surprise visitors!” Jessica says with a small grin before we all get up and move around. Well… everyone but me as Adrien is keeping me in his lap and refuses to let go.

“Adriiieeen! I need to get up I’m hungry.” I whine while I make my eyes as large as possible with a pout on my lips as I look up at him. He tightens his hold around my waist and pulls me flush against his chest with a smirk on his lips.

“Alya or Nino can get your food I’m not letting you go ever again.” He chuckles in a Cat Noir way before he starts planting kisses and light nips along my neck and cheek.

“Um… Does everyone have a nickname for you Marinette?” I playfully push his head away with a giggle to face Sabrina who asks with a confused look on her face.

“Yeah everyone does expect you, Chloe and Lila… I don’t know why everyone gave me different nicknames though as it would be easier to stick with Mari. I also wonder why after so long people are using those nicknames again.” I explain as Nino and Alya go get us all some much needed food that we missed on getting last time thanks to Chloe showing up and ruining everything.

“You’re such a needy kitty, you know that right?” I mutter with a laugh he leans down slightly and kisses me on the lips which I retuned happily with a light moan leaving me. My arms finding their way around his neck and pull us even closer than before if that’s even humanly possible.

“Yes I know. I love you Mari.” Adrien breaths in my ear and before I can answer I am suddenly pulled away and I let out a pissed off hiss at whoever thought it was a good idea to do that. I am pushed roughly by both Lila and Chloe until I am near the other end of the room. They both grab onto his arms and keep him with them while they most likely talk about themselves.

“I just can’t stand those two! Sometimes I wish I could give them a piece of my mind!” I growl with narrow eyes and fangs bared as I pace around. The six Kwami that were seating with me are all sharing a look as they followed after me before Jessica appears next to me.

“Come with me, I have something for you.” She tells me before she leads me in a side room filled with all the clothes I made or designed but haven’t shown anyone. I turn to look at her with a raised eyebrow before she sends a look down at Melody, who is floating before us.

“Alright… I’m sure Marinette has figured it out anyway. Also with what happened in the bathroom she needs to know completely but she is the only one!” Jessica nods her head with a small smile happy with the answer given to her before she turns to face me.

“You also know me as Siri and you no longer have to hide… that part of yourself. All of your designs are here for you, if you want them that is.” Jessica… or should I say Siri, tells me softly with my hands in her own. A kind look is on her face that I recognise, Siri having… and I know for a fact that she is that mermaid that helped me and stood by me in my darkest time.

“Marinette we are agreeing with Jess, you don’t have to hide anymore it’s not helping.” Tikki, Kikki, Dizzy and Plagg all agree, I nod my head and with a smile I can finally let myself be free again. I don’t have to worry about hiding that part of me in fear anymore!

“Devastation is back and she ain’t leaving! Not this time around!” I laugh gleefully before I make my way over to my darker themed designs to change into. Once I’m done with my makeover I look at myself in the full body mirror in the room with a smirk and a wink.

“You look Pawsitively purrfect Mari.” Jessica says with a grin and I have to agree, I give her a nod letting her know that I understand before I let out a sigh and make my way back out to the main room with the others with a sway of my hips.


	12. Break Time

(Adrien’s P.O.V)

“Let go of me.” I try to get the two brats off of me so that I can go after my girlfriend but their grips are stronger then I would have thought possible for them. Chloe and Lila only giggle thinking that I’m joking around with them, I have to swallow a hiss that threatens to leave me.

“When will you two bimbo’s ever learn? Adrien isn’t interested and he never will be? So will you kindly get your claws off of him and leave him alone?” A seductive but dark purr is heard behind us, we all turn to the voice and we are all stunned speechless. Standing there with hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips is Marinette and she doesn’t look very happy with Chloe and Lila.

“Marinette? Marinette is that really you, girl?” Alya asks clearly shocked but impressed at both her change in her clothing and Mari’s confidence against both Chloe and Lila who are silent.

“Like want you see, Hot stuff?” She has on a skin tight sleeveless top that ends a few inches above her skirt, a dark green with a red outline paw is in the corner on top her right breast, her black school girl styled mini skirt has dark green patterns and her hair is out of its twin tails. She has on knee high black boots that has a dark green underside and zipper up the outside of the boots.

“From the reaction you’re getting I would say yes, yes he does.” Alya and Juleka laugh, Marinette rolls her eyes before she makes her way over to us and pulls both Chloe and Lila away from me. She sends them another smirk as she takes a seat on my lap, faces me and kisses me hard with her arms around my neck. My arms go around her waist and pull her close to me subconsciously gaining a light hum from Marinette as there is no space left between us as we kiss.

“Let him go! Can’t you see we were talking with him?!” Lila screeches down at us as we pull away from each other for air, Marinette just looks over her shoulder grinning a large cat like grin.

“I don’t care what you two dumb bitches want. All I care about is what I want and that is to make out with my amazingly sweet boyfriend.” Marinette tells them with a wave of her hand causing them to stare in silence before they are pushed back to their seats by the rest of the class.

“GO MARI! Girl where did this all come from?” Alya asks as she comes over to us along with Nino right behind her... food forgotten at the moment because of what just happened.

“Where did what come from? You talking about my confidence or my clothes?” Marinette asks with a raised eyebrow up at the dark skin girl with a confused look on her face.

“Both! I mean I’ve been trying to get you to come out of your shell for a while! And your clothes are just so cool!” Alya replies, Marinette leans away from me with a thoughtful hum.

“First my clothes are what I’ve designed but haven’t shown anyone and second I’ve just gotten sick of those two thinking they can do what they want.” Marinette explains before she looks between Nino and Alya at the food table. “Stop pigging out on the Cheese Plagg! I doubt that the cheese will disappear if you don’t eat it all.” I look over to find that Plagg is indeed eating all of the Camembert that he can get his paws on. Jessica makes her way into the room and with a click of her fingers the stage is back in front of the screen like it was our last major break.

(Marinette’s P.O.V)

“It’s the girl’s time to sing and then the duet before we start this party! First up is Mylene come on up Mylene and sing the song you chose.” Mystic says with a friendly smile to help the scared girl to make her way up. I get up off of Adrien’s lap that earns me a whine with a smile before I dust of any dirt on my skirt and make my way over to Mylene who is nervous as hell.

“It’s ok… just forget about all of us and sing from the heart. I know the song Ivan sung was for you so why don’t you sing for him?” She hugs me with a nod I send a wink over towards Adrien as Mylene takes the head mic. She sings the song Chandelier, Rose is next and she sings Part of your world, Sabrina is up after sweet, kind Rose and her song is called You Don't Own Me.

“That’s a great way to stand up for yourself Sabrina! I’m really proud of you for picking that song to sing!” I tell her with a smile and she smiles back before Alix is up on stage with her song called Sk8er Boi, Alya sings a song called Gasoline, Juleka sings the song Just Like Fire and it was the best one so far in my opinion but Alya’s one was also really good, they both could win.

“You have a great voice Juleka… I bet you will be rocking crowd someday.” Rose and I tell her and she blushes at the compliment, Chloe makes her way up onto the stage all brattish with her song Girlfriend. Lila’s next with her head held high before she sings the song Castle while flirting with Adrien and now finally it’s my turn to sing. Let’s see how they all go with my song… a real bad one and I can’t wait to sing it just so that I can see their reactions to me singing a song like is.

“Are you ready to sing Marinette?” Juleka asks me and I nod my head, I make my way up the few steps as I ruffle up my hair some more to give me that wicked but still innocent in a way look that I want for this song, the music starts playing so I start to shake my hips slowly along with it.

-I'm not the damsel in distress. I'm not your girlfriend or the frightened princess. I'm not a little bird who needs your help to fly. Nope... I'm the bad guy- The screen glows behind me with a scene of a large beautiful castle and a large dark thrown at the end of a blood red carpet. I wink down at Adrien and twirl around with a laugh leaving me. I make it look like I’m gonna walk down that carpet to my throne that has three steps that lead down from the chair on a lifted platform.

“What is that girl doing?” I hear Alya ask both Nino and Adrien confused before I look over my shoulder with a smirk and sway my hips a little catching all of the guy’s attentions. I turn around to face the crowd before me with a hand on my hip as I wave to their locked up versions.

-All these former villains that you see. Each of them, with shaking knees, has knelt before me. So I'm not your teammate or your partner in crime. What am I, boys- The screen still shows the locked up akumatized versions of my class and the other villains Adrien and I have faced.

-She's the bad guy- None of them look happy to be in cages like that and I giggle darkly to add effect of the song and it seems to work in my favour… can’t let my nervous get the better of me now. This is the purrfect way to get back at Lila and Chloe and I notice that it’s pissing them off to no end. I let out another sinful giggle before I sway my hips a little and send a wink out to my boyfriend and a few of the other guys in the crowd just to rile him up and it’s working it seems.

-Oh, it's magic… To watch your feelings… Shrivel up and die. Oh, it's thrillin'… to be a villain! I destroy their dreams and then I watch them cry- I let out a dark but seductive giggle out before I sing the next part in a dark purr. -Cause I’m the bad guy- On the screen is now a normal looking Nino with Plagg floating next to him at a computer that shows the ‘plans’ I have for Paris.

“Oh dude! She's not trying to save Paris so she can be a hero! She wants to destroy it! Man, that's evil!” I’m off to the side dancing as the Plagg on the screen just groans with worry on his face before they need to leave as they are surrounded by my shadows. The scene turns back to the throne room and I make my way back to center stage still singing in that dark seductive purr.

-Oh, ain't it fantastic? I see something, I blast it. And let me tell you why. I've always had a weakness. For barrenness and bleakness. I crush all your hopes and then I watch you cry- I slowly make my way to the edge of the stage before I take a seat with my legs dangling over it. Adrien is standing right before me, I pull Adrien closer by his shirt with a sweet expression on my face.

“This will be interesting!” Mystic and Jessica call out but both Adrien and I ignore them as I glide my free hand over his cheek slowly and with a sweet smile on my lips still I continue to sing.

-See, I find this business rather fun. I don't want your assistance or your adulation. I'll vaporize your city and bid ya bye-bye. Why? Come on! Guess- I giggle as I gracefully back flip with my legs tucked in under me  and back onto the center of the stage as a sadden Adrien and Alya show on the screen behind me with the both of them tied up and looking rather helpless like that.

“Cause you're the bad guy?” They both say in a sad and hopeless tone that makes me smile a little before I place a hand on my hip and the other only slightly covering my mouth as I have a thought expression on my face. As it’s almost over I have to be sure that my expressions only portray what the song is about and not anything else, I continue to shake my hips around with a giggle.

“Or, well, girl.” I finish the song with a dark evil laugh leaving my tilted back head that fills the room and a wink sent towards the real Adrien who is stunned from my earlier actions today.

“What just happened?” I hear him mutter a little confused as I shake my head to tame my hair even a little before I hand the head mic back to Jessica as I make my way down to the crowd.

“I think we have our female winner of the contest!” Mystic calls out over the stunned crowd as she makes his way to the center of the stage with a grin. Jess makes her way over to Mystic with a grin on her lips as well and a confidant stride in her step I wonder what she is planning now.

“That was a way to start the party!” Anx calls out with a laugh before she flies around us all.

“Normally this song would be song between four people or one but today it’s a duet. It’s called Rotten to the core and one of my favourite songs ever!” So that’s what Jessica was planning I look over at the outfits off to the side and I notice a similar looking piece of clothing with a smirk.

“So we already know our female lead is the unpredictable Marinette but who is our male lead singing with her?” Mystic calls out with a grin of her own I notice that Nathaniel, Adrien and Felix all want to be the one to sing with me but I have an idea on who is gonna get that honour.

(Narrator’s P.O.V)

“It looks like we have three guys that wanna sing with Mari but only one will get the honor to…” Jessica and Mystic both trail off with scheming looks on their faces that Mari understands.

“So let’s have a vote then, shall we?! The one with the most votes gets to sing with our dear Marinette!” All of the Kwami in the room say with smiles on their faces. Everyone minus the three boys voted and Adrien won the vote much to the disappointment of Felix and Nathaniel.

“Alright now seeing as almost none of you used the outfits before Adrien and Marinette will have no choice. You can look over the lyrics while you’re changing!” Jessica calls out with a large grin before Marinette and Adrien makes their way over to the outfits and go behind the curtain to change into the needed clothing for the performance they are to give to everyone here.

“You look so wicked, Marinette!” Alya calls over with a grin and most of the class agreeing not use to seeing the female hero in something a villain might wear. Marinette has on a white shirt, with a red and dark green almost black corset over it, she had gloves that ended above the elbow, which were both red with black claws on the end of each finger. She has a small gap between the bottom of her top and the top of her mid-thigh skirt, which shows a slither of her pale skin.

“Thanks Alya! It’s been a while since I’ve been in something like this.” Marinette says with a wide but genuine looking grin before she mutters the rest to herself. She leaves her hair out and ruffles it up some more, her belt is a thin but strong black leather one, with a green heart buckle.

“Never make Mari the villain, I doubt we could go against her.” Nino mutters impressed but also worried for the future of Paris if that was to happen. Marinette’s skirt is white with blood splatters there is a gap between her skirt and boots, in which her dark green almost black fishnet stockings are seen. The seductive looking boots she is wearing are leather, with a black one on the left, a red one is on the right and both boots have dark green paw shaped zippers on the inside.

“Let us see what you look like Adrien! You can’t keep Marinette waiting for you can you?!” Juleka calls out curious to see the feline hero as if he were a villain. He steps out in a tight form fitting black top with a dark red over shirt on, loose fitting ripped dark grey faded jeans with light red chains, red leather belt that flows down into a dark red almost black tail, black combat boots, he has messy hair much like when he’s Cat Noir but much more feral looking then normal.

“On second thought just don’t give either of them a reason to turn dark.” Nino takes back what he said earlier with an even more worried look. On top of Adrien’s head are his fake ears, one of them has a small rough chunk that looks as if it was bitten out from a fight with another cat and on his hands are a pair of black with blood stains clawed gloves that fit him perfectly.

“Shall we go up and sing for the people M’Lady?” He asks with a grin and his hand out for her to take, she smirks back and takes the offered hand with a slight nod of the head. They both head up to the stage before taking the offered head mic’s and put them in place with twin smirks.

“Whenever you both are ready.” The screen lights up to show a large dark red, green and black silhouette of a creature that is half Raven and half Jaguar with the words ‘Long Live Evil!’ written in pure white spray paint in the middle of the creature’s silhouette on a grey brick wall.

-They say I'm trouble. They say I'm bad. They say I'm evil. And that makes me glad- Marinette sings with a twirl and a dark evil like laugh leaving her. The screen behind them shows pictures of her laughing at others misfortune and sometimes even causing the bad luck herself.

 _-A dirty no-good. Down to the bone. Your worst nightmare. Can't take me home-_ Adrien sings with a very suggestive look on his face as he makes his way slowly over to the dancing girl that is just out of his reach. She just giggles before she teasingly sways her hips around as she lowers herself and comes back up with a sultry giggle making its way past her slightly parted light pink lips.

-So I've got some mischief. In my blood. Can you blame me? I never got no love- Marinette sings as a poll comes up at the end of the stage, she leans against its with her arms above her head with a smirk on her face. The screen lights up behind them showing her causing some horrible and painful pranks on unsuspecting people around her with a flirtatious grin sent Adrien’s way.

 _-They think I'm callous. A low-life hood. I feel so useless-_ The two of them make their way towards each other as if they are planning something horrible for the rest of the world. Behind them on the screen shows Adrien stealing some food, taking a bite out of it before he throws it back at the kid over his shoulder without looking back to see if he kid caught it out of the air or not.

 _-Misunderstood-_ They turn to face the crowd as they sing this line gaining sad and confused expressions from some of their friends. Marinette leans up against the blond boy and starts to dance against him in a slow painful way. Just as he is about to wrap his arms around her she slips out of his grasp, she looks over her shoulder at him with a wicked gleam in her bluebell eyes.

-Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world- Marinette sings as the screen shows a mirror before it changes to her running over a group of people trying to relax without a care for anyone around them and they probably don’t.

 _-I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next—like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core). I'm rotten to the core-_ They sing together and move around the stage dancing, lost in their own little world of each other. Behind them on the large screen a video shows the two of them causing trouble and interrupt people doing their chorus and then running through a tunnel while laughing and not giving a care in the world and from the looks of it they don’t care.

-Call me a schemer. Call me a freak. How can you say that? I'm just... unique- Marinette twirls around the stage sexily before she does a backflip towards the edge of the stage and wraps herself around the poll before she blows Adrien a sweet kiss that makes you trust her and her word.

 _-What, me? A traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? What's up with that-_ The screen shows a punk looking Adrien dropping in on Nino and Rose as they talk and relax having some lunch. Marinette giggles at him as he takes something from the both of them with a disarming smile on his face so that they aren’t as mad with him before he sees if it’s worth something.

-So I'm a misfit. So I'm a flirt. I broke your heart? I made you hurt- She sings this as she slips down the poll slowly and teasingly before she get up and makes her way over to the smirking blonde haired teen. The screen shows Mari being all sweet and kind with different boys from the class before it shows them all heartbroken and have been left behind without a second thought.

 _-The past is past. Forgive, forget. The truth is...-_ They share a smirk before they run to the edge of the stage and jump into the crowd. They knock others over with a laugh, steal their food, push others into each other and dump things onto people’s heads all while grinning at each other.

 _-You ain't seen nothing yet-_ They sing from the roof and many are thinking on how they got up there without anyone knowing or seeing them. Adrien takes Marinette’s hand into his own and with a smirk they start dancing along the pillars and laugh dangerously almost completely evil as if this isn’t just a performance for the class but them showing a side that wants to be seen.

-Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world- Marinette sings as the screen shows a slightly cracked mirror before it changes to her and Adrien leading a large group of trouble making outcasts into a large dangerous dance mob.

“This all seems way too possible.” Alya mutters under her breath as the real pair suddenly drop down in a crouch on the stage from the roof scaring most of the class and starts dancing in sync with their on screen counterparts that it freaks out some of their classmates even more.

 _-I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next—like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core). I'm rotten to the core-_ They sing the last verse of the song with matching smirks as they get closer and not try to escape the other causing the rest of the room to be on edge. They meet in the middle of the stage together and as they sing the last line of the song everyone is suddenly covered in goo, animal guts and week old rotten food with the room stinking our really bad.

(Jessica’s P.O.V)

“MY HAIR, IT’S COMPLETELY RUINED!” Chloe screams horrified before Mystic clears the mess with a snap of her fingers and a sigh leaving him at the brat’s behaviour what is she thinking?

“Chloe, Lila let’s go and have a little chat about something please? It won’t take long and you can be out here enjoying the party before you know it.” Mystic says with as much kindness that she can muster as she leads them both to one of the hidden side rooms that is also soundproof.

“Good luck with the troublesome duo Mystic you will need it!” I can only hope for those two that Mystic’s talk with them can do some good otherwise I’ll be having some fun of my own!

“I wonder what she’s gonna talk to them about?” Melody asks Anx as she is still here with us.

“Your guess is as good as mine Melody… now let’s enjoy this party before it’s cut short for some stupid reason!” The little bat answers back before dragging the siren themed Kwami out to dance between all the teens. I turn back to the couple on stage with a large grin on my face, as they hand their head mics back over. They both seem to have embarrassed blushes dusting their cheeks very lightly... well Adrien looks a little bit more embarrassed than Marinette does.

“I think it is safe to say never get on their bad side if they ever realise it on the world!” I laugh before I make a proper DJ table appear for Nino, I motion for him to come up here and to really get this party started otherwise Anx will not be a pleasant little Kwami... let me tell you that it’s worse than when Plagg doesn’t get his cheese from what Dizzy has told me about her younger brother. One time when Anx was told there was gonna be a party but turns out it wasn’t she was so upset that she pranked everyone that was in on it with month old fruit in their shoes!

“Now this is a DJ table for a pro! Let’s start this party for reals, dudes and dudettes!” Nino calls out before he plays his mixes with lights flashing different colours over everything and everyone, smoke and bubble machines are set around the room creating a party or a Rave like feel.

“What did you mean by Chat Blanc fanfiction?” Marinette asks as Alya, Adrien and herself make their way over to me off to the side of the room. I turn to face the rest of the room to see that everyone is laughing and having fun, even the Kwami are letting loose and are having fun.

“Well… you see…” I trail off not sure how to explain it to them without it freaking them, I share a silent conversation with Melody about what I should do before I let out a sigh past my parted lips.

“You read fanfiction as well? Is it about our favourite pair?” Alya asks with a gleam in her eyes and I have to hold back a laugh at the other’s even more confused faces at her words.

“Yes I do read it and ignore what I said about Chat Blanc at least for now anyway as it is not important.” I tell them with a soft reassuring smile and they agree… I grab my phone and send Alya a load of pics of our favourite couple that is sure to get her to squeal out in pure joy.

“Who could be texting me?” Alya wonders as she opens her text messages, three… two… one… I count down before Alya suddenly jumps around with that look that all fangirls get when seeing pic or anything really to do with their OTP’s and if you’re smart don’t get in the way.

“What has you in a good mood… well in a better mood than you were before?” Marinette asks her best friend with a laugh as she is shown what is on Alya’s phone before her eyes widen a slight and I have to hold in a laugh at her expression, the pic she is looking at has to be really good.

“What’s with that look Bluebell? I found something I wasn’t meant to?” Alya asks with a knowing smirk on her face as she faces her best friend, Marinette narrows her eyes slightly as she gives the omber haired girl next her a thoughtful look on her face as she thinks over her options.

“From the look of it at one point it would have been like that but now it’s not.” I laugh with the dark skinned teen between Mari and me, with a confused Adrien on Marinette’s other side. The door that Mystic and the terror twins went into to talk come out as both Chloe and Lila seem to be thoughtful, Mystic comes out look me in the eye and seems to look slightly defeated.

“So what happened in that room with the twin terrors for you thee to be all quiet like that?” Alya asks Mystic as she makes her way over to us and I can tell that the talk with those two brats wasn’t good. Mystic just leans against the make shit wall of the DJ table watching over the partying crowd as Chloe uncertainly makes her way over to her only friend Sabrina near the back of the room.

“You ok?” I ask with a worried look and for a moment though of bring Ruby into this to help calm her but I decided against that for now. She shakes her head before she returns to watching over the class have fun and enjoy themselves. I notice that Anx seemed to have just realised that Mystic is back as she zooms over to her chosen with a smile and Plagg is close behind her.

“I mustache you to come party with us.” Anx stops in front of Mystic with her head cocked to the side slightly confused why Mystic isn’t laughing or giving her a pun back in response to her’s.

“Anx…” I trail off unsure as she gives her chosen a look over in hopes of knowing what is wrong and realises by the way she is holding himself that something serious must have happened.

“Look at what you did vampire you broke her with your bad pun.” Plagg scoffs the bat next to him before turning to face said bat with a blank face and arms crossed over his furry little chest.

“At least I don’t drive her crazy with that horrible cheese of yours that you love!” Anx shoots back with a smug grin on her face at Plagg’s horrified look as if he’s just been insulted greatly.

“Take that back right now! Don’t ever insult my precious cheese, death breath!” Plagg orders the pun loving bat themed little god floating next to him with a smug look on his little face.

“Oh what is your precious cheese gonna do to me if I don’t speaking back about it?” Anx teases in a fake fearful tone of voice, Plagg suddenly tackles the laughing little bat out of the air and into a seat. Adrien and Marinette make their way over to us with Mari giggling at something her boyfriend said, Adrien looks over at the wrestling on the seat confuse on why. I notice that they haven’t bothered to change back to the cloths they were wearing before the performance.

“What’s going on between those two over there?” He asks as he points over his shoulder at the two Kwami really confused, I give him a small cryptic smile before I answer him lightly.

“Anx insulted Plagg’s cheese.” Adrien gains an understanding look on his face as if he’s not surprised by his Kwami’s antics when it comes to that cheese that he loves to eat so much.

“Understood, so are we gonna enjoy this party while we can before we continue watching about our lives?” Adrien asks, I turn to face Marinette and with my cryptic smile still in place I ask.

“How did you plan that little performance of yours with Adrien as you would have no idea if he was to sing with you” She just gives me a cryptic smile back but she doesn’t answer, Adrien turns to me with a look as if he is trying to figure something out and it’s really annoying him.

“How did you manage to make these fake ears and tail act and feel just like my real ones? I can’t tell the difference.” He asks me but before I can answer him Mari has different plans for him, she drags her blonde boyfriend onto the dance floor where they start to dance against each other.

“How did you manage that? Does it have anything to do with you being a miraculous holder yourself?” Alya asks me as she finally looks up from all of her new pics of the love-square around Marinette and Adrien with a raised eyebrow at me curious about it all and if I would tell her.

“As you should know better than anyone Alya, a girl should never reveals her secrets not even to friends.” I tell her with a laugh as she looks away with a pout and arms crosses at my reply.

“What type of an answer is that?” Alya mutters unhappy, I look over at Mystic with a sigh, he will open up again once he is ready in the meanwhile I will give him space as he needs it right now.

(Narrator’s P.O.V)

“Nino can you turn down the music for a little while please? I have something I want to say to everyone and I don’t want to yell over the music.” Jessica asks Nino once she gets up onto the stage in front of everyone and within hearing distance of the DJ playing for the party.

“You are the boss here.” Nino says as he nods his head with understandment before he does what he’s asks to by her and turning the music down to a lower volume. The action gains everyone’s confused looks as they all turn to face the stage with questioning looks on their faces why the party has stopped as the machines are being put away back to where they were before.

“What’s wrong?” Rose asks with most of everyone agreeing with her, Jessica looks over the crowd before her to find that all eyes are indeed on her and are listening to what she has to say.

“I think we should continue watching the show as we still have around fourteen or thirteen episodes left to watch and we don’t have forever to watch them in.” Jessica explains with an apologetic expression on her face before she jumps off the stage and it disappears for a second time of the day. Everyone agrees with her as they are still curious about it all before they all begin to head back to their seats to continue watching so that they all know the truth.

“So what’s the next episode on the list of what we need to see?” Juleka asks Jessica with a wondering look in her purple eyes before she eats some of her rainbow coloured popcorn.

“The next episode of the season we have to watch is called Horrificator!” Jessica says before she dims the lights down and starts the episode. Gabriel is still chained up with his mouth gag so he can’t speak and he can’t do anything to any of the students.


	13. Horrificator

(Narrator’s P.O.V)

Mylene looks a little worried at the name of the episode knowing that it was her turn to see what she had done to her friends and classmates as an akuma the day of the movie festival. Ivan seems to sense her unease and give her a comforting hug in the hopes of calming her.

“Don’t stress too much about it ok? None of us hate you nor do we blame you for what happened that day as what DereDere said is true it’s not your fault.” He explains softly to her gaining a giggle from Mylene and a groan from Marinette from the nickname before Mylene leans up hugs him before turns to face the screen.

**_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette's class is making a movie._ **

**_Adrien: Agent Smith, it's too dangerous. We must evacuate!_ **

**_Mylene: You are suggesting we run, Officer Jones? After it devoured my family, my friends, even my beloved dog, Sniffles? Never! I won't run! I no longer fear it, I'm going to face it, then I'll-Wahh!_ **

**_Nino: Cut!_ **

**_(Mylene hides under the desk, scared)_ **

**_Ivan: Sorry Mylene._ **

**_Nino: Mylene, that's like the tenth take, and we're only on the first scene!_ **

**_Alix: Fourteenth actually, but it was counting._ **

“Really Alix it seems that you would be the one counting.” Kim laughs at the screen with a few of the others with Alix being of them, laughing at her own actions without a care or thought.

“You do know that what Alix asked was sarcastic right?” Max asks his best friend while pushing up his glass as they slide down his nose, Kim rubs the back of his neck nervously.

“Thank you Max, I’m sure Kim did know.” Jalil says before they all turn to the screen once more.

**_Nino: Ughhh..._ **

**_Mylene: I'm sorry... I'm gonna do better on the next take... I promise._ **

**_Rose: Anyone want some tea?_ **

**_Nino: You're playing a hero from the special forces, you're not supposed to get all freaked out!_ **

**_Mylene: I know, but... that monster mask he's wearing is so realistic and scary!_ **

**_Ivan: Just big old me, Mylene! Nothing to be scared of._ **

**_Chloe: You ask me? He doesn't even need a mask! (she and Sabrina laugh)_ **

**_Marinette: What a bratty snob!_ **

**_Nino: Ivan, put the mask back on, you're playing the monster! And Mylene, we need you to stay in character._ **

“That was sweet of you Ivan.” Tikki and Melody say softly to the kind guy making him blush while Plagg and Dizzy pretend to gag at the motion before bursting into laughs with Kikki and Nooroo just watching on with looks that say that they are used to this behaviour.

“I still stand by what I said.” Marinette mutters so low that only the Kwami, Adrien and Felix can hear her and they all laugh at what she says about the blonde haired teen at the left end of the semi-circle.

**_(Ivan puts the monster mask on, Mylene gets scared)_ **

**_Mylene: I need to sing my happy song, it always makes me feel better... (singing) Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, stinky breath and slimy--(bumps into Adrien) Ahh!_ **

**_Chloe: And the Oscar for best pathetic scaredy-cat afraid of its own shadow goes to... Mylene! (laughs)_ **

**_Adrien: Chloe, seriously?_ **

**_Chloe: Yeah, so what?_ **

**_(Mylene runs away, crying)_ **

**_Marinette: Mylene! Anyone gonna go after her?_ **

**_Ivan: Mylene, wait! (takes his monster mask off and runs after her)_ **

**_Scene: College’s court. Mylene is sitting on a bench, sobbing. Ivan finds her and comforts her._ **

**_Ivan: Ummm... don't listen to those bozos. Easy to judge when they're not in front of the camera. You're doing awesome. Come back! I promise I'll roar more quietly._ **

**_(Mylene looks at him)_ **

**_Ivan: (gives her a black skull pin) Here. It's from my favourite band, the Zombie Skull Crushers._ **

**_Mylene: Wow... (puts the pin on her)_ **

**_Uh, that's, uhh... really sweet of you, Ivan. But... they're right. I can't act to save my life... Excuse me (runs away, crying)_ **

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._ **

**_Hawk Moth: A film shoot... oh, yes. So many emotions. Some fake, yet others very, very real. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil akuma, and overpower this young misunderstood artist..._ **

**_Scene: Classroom. Nino is angry at Chloe for making fun of Mylene._ **

**_Nino: Epic, Chloe! Just epic! What are we supposed to do now without our leading actress?_ **

**_Chloe: Who needs her anyway? She was totally lame!_ **

**_Ivan: You're lame! Mylene is crying her eyes out on the bathroom thanks to you!_ **

**_Chloe: Me, lame?_ **

**_Marinette: Hey, hey! Everyone chill out! You're right, Chloe is lame. But fighting isn't gonna bring Mylene back. I'm the producer, and I'm gonna do everything in my power to finish filming tonight!_ **

“Yes you are!” Ivan calls over at the quiet blonde at the end of the semi-circle with a glare as he holds Mylene close as if to protect her from Chloe.

“Do people really think that about me?” Chloe mumbles to herself as she watches the screen not replying to Ivan with her normal bratty attitude.

**_Max: The deadline for the Parisian Student Short Film Festival is tomorrow evening, precisely 26 hours, 15 minutes and 14, 13 seconds from now._ **

**_Marinette: Thank you, Max! And we still have editing, post-sound, soundtrack..._ **

**_Adrien: And who's gonna take Mylene's part?_ **

**_Chloe: Um, me of course!_ **

**_Alya: You haven't even read the script!_ **

**_Chloe: Of course I have! The first scene anyway. I can even tell you that it ends with a kiss between Agent Smith and Officer Jones!_ **

**_Marinette: (screams as she imagines Chloe and Adrien kissing) you wrote that?!_ **

**_Alya: Hold up! (Sees the script) I didn't write that!_ **

**_Nino: Uh... I wrote it. It was just a little tweak. You know, to move the story forward._ **

**_Alya: What! You added at my script without even telling me? That's low!_ **

“Aww, my bugaboo was jealous.” Adrien pulls Mariette close to him and back onto his lap with a teasing smirk on his face as he wraps his tail around her waist to hold her close.

"You would know wouldn’t you...? Do I need to bring up Theo and Nathaniel?" Marinette asks back at him in an innocent tone and her eyes wide as she looks up at her boyfriend.

“No you don’t... not ever.” He shakes his head with the Kwami all snickering at him as he turns his gaze back to the screen missing his girlfriend’s teasing but knowing smirk.

**_Nino: Wait a minute! You mean our script!_ **

**_Adrien: (sighs)_ **

**_Rose: Juice? (gives him a glass of juice)_ **

**_Adrien: Thanks Rose._ **

**_Chloe: Oh, who cares who wrote what? We've got to film this thing, right?_ **

**_Max: She's right. Principal Damocles is only allowing us to use school until 6 p.m. sharp. Which leaves us 9 hours, 12 minutes and 12 seconds. 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6..._ **

**_Marinette: (grabs Alya) Adrien and Chloe kissing cannot happen! No way!_ **

**_Alya: It makes no sense story wise anyway. The main character's emotional journey..._ **

**_Marinette: Hold on! (runs to where Adrien is) We can't let Mylene just leave just like that, it's... wrong! We all chose her to play the leading female role! And... we're all in this movie together! She needs our support. I'm gonna go find her and bring her back._ **

**_Chloe: Always trying to save the day, aren't you, Marinette? Good luck finding the filthy hole that scaredycat's hiding in!_ **

**_(Meanwhile, the akuma arrives at the school, reaches the bathroom)_ **

**_Mylene: Why are you so intimidated and scared all the time? (cries, and the akuma enters her pin)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Horrificator, I am Hawk Moth. Up until now, you have felt fear. From now on, you will cause fear. And after you show them how they make you feel, you will do something for me in return._ **

**_Mylene: Yes Hawk Moth. (turns into the Horrificator, spits goo at the mirror)_ **

**_Marinette: Mylene? Mylene? (she sees the mirror, covered in goo)_ **

**_Alya: Marinette! Did you find Mylene?_ **

**_Marinette: No..._ **

**_Alya: Well, you better come ASAP, producer! There's some serious lick poppering about get going on!_ **

"Yes go and save your beloved prince charming from the evil clutches of Chloe the brat!" Alya and Nino both laugh at the screen while leaning against each other. Felix glares at the screen while thinking over something and Chloe doesn’t comment on what the laughing duo said about her either.

“Are you two finished? We would like to continue to watch in peace thank you vary much.” Marinette and Juleka say together in a bored and annoyed tone of voice. The couple just shrug their shoulders sheepishly in reply before they turn back the screen.

**_(She and Marinette leave the bathroom)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Time to use your scare tactics, Horrificator. And thrive!_ **

**_Scene: Classroom. The students are filming again._ **

**_Alix: Horrificator, take 15._ **

**_Nino: Action!_ **

**_Chloe: I'm not scared of that Horrificator thingy. Officer Whatever-your-name-is, now kiss me!_ **

**_(Marinette opens the door)_ **

**_Marinette: Cut!_ **

**_Nino: Marinette, what gives? We're in the middle of a shoot, and I'm the director, FYI. I say cut, no one else. Comprende?_ **

**_Marinette: And I'm the producer! Mylene's supposed to be the star of this movie._ **

**_Nino: We're out of time, and from what I can see, Mylene is MIA. Let's take it from the top, people._ **

**_Adrien: Here we go again..._ **

**_Alya: This is beat! Agent Smith does not need a man in her life right now! Sniffles just got munched right now, remember!_ **

“Go Alya! Show her whose boss!” Most of the class cheers, Alya stands up and takes a mock bow at everyone with a satisfied look on her face before she takes a seat again.

“I like this girl… also I’m hungry I want some grapes! Gove me my food before I die of starvation!” Anx says rather dramatically from Marinette’s lap with the other Kwami rolling their eyes before she leans forward slightly and picks up some mango for the little bat demon.

**_Nino: Do you wanna finish this film or not?_ **

**_Chloe: Then let's just make Agent Smith a nurse instead! That'll fix everything._ **

**_Alya: Um, I'm sorry. How, exactly?_ **

**_Chloe: I don't know, but I'm sure I'd look amazing in a uniform._ **

**_Nino: Oh, come on! We're not gonna rewrite this script again!_ **

**_Alya: I'm not putting my name on those credits._ **

**_Chloe: Nobody cares about you anyway!_ **

**_Alya: What?_ **

**_Marinette: Everyone calm down! This movie's a team effort! (to Chloe) Your nurse idea's perfect, Chloe!_ **

**_Chloe: Of course it's a perfect idea. Because it's mine!_ **

**_Marinette: But Chloe, you don't have a uniform._ **

**_Alya: Right! Which is why that idea wasn't believable in the first place._ **

**_Marinette: I think you and your assistant should go down to the nurse's office and try out some uniforms._ **

**_Chloe: Hmm. Kim, Max, come with me. You've just been promoted to wardrobe and bodyguard._ **

**_(Chloe, Sabrina, Kim and Max leave) Nino: Nice going, Miss Producer! Now we have no lead again!_ **

“I still can’t believe that had worked so well! But then again it is Chloe we are talking about here, so of course it worked on her.” Max states as he brings up his phone to look through the stats on of how that worked before he remembered who it was and placed his phone way again.

"You'd look way better than Chloe ever would, although I prefer what you are currently wearing on you." Adrien murmured into Marinette's hair causing the girl to giggle as she leans back against him with a knowing smirk flashing on her lips for a few seconds before it was gone again.

**_Marinette: Yeah, but now we've just gettin rid of Chloe!_ **

**_Nino: And now what?_ **

**_Marinette: We go find Mylene! She's here somewhere!_ **

**_Nino: I told you. Tick tock, there's no time, we need a lead now!_ **

**_Alya: Marinette can do it!_ **

**_Marinette: What! No! I can't act. I'm... the producer._ **

**_Alya: But you wanna kiss Adrien, don't you?_ **

**_Marinette: (looks at Adrien) Yes, but not like this._ **

**_Scene: Court. Chloe and the others are trying to find a nurse uniform._ **

**_Chloe: A nurse's uniform. How brilliant am I! Even that dimwit Marinette liked the idea. (The Horrificator sees them, and follows them)_ **

**_Scene: Classroom._ **

**_Marinette: I'm only doing this as a favour, you know? As soon as Mylene comes back, she'll have her old role back._ **

**_Alya: Course she will, chill out, and just think. After tonight, you'll finally have kissed Adrien..._ **

“I already have… not that I knew that I did at the time.” Marinette tells her best friend with an eye roll, her head is tilted back slightly so that she is facing her boyfriend.

“I think I can give you one more if you wouldn’t mind that is.” Adrien smirks at her with darken eyes before he presses his lips to her soft pink ones. For a moment the only thing he could focus on was her as the kiss continues before a cough interrupts them.

“Alright you two lovebird’s break it up we wanna continue with the show please.” Alix calls over as they pull apart while she’s pretending to gag at the couple in the middle of the semi-circle with laughs filling the room from her antics.

**_Scene: Court. Chloe is about to open the door, but..._ **

**_Chloe: Hey, wait a minute! Marinette never likes my ideas. I think you've all been duped! You guys take care of the nurse uniform thing, just in case._ **

**_Kim: Did you hear something?_ **

**_Max: No. What? (Horrificator appears behind them, both scream)_ **

**_Scene: Classroom. Marinette looks at Adrien_ **

**_Marinette: Totally unbelievable..._ **

**_Adrien: What's that?_ **

**_Marinette: Uh, I said... It's got to be believable!_ **

**_Adrien: Don't worry, you'll do fine._ **

**_Nino: Ready to roll? Camera!_ **

**_Alix: Horrificator, take 16..._ **

**_Nino: Action!_ **

**_Marinette: I'm not scared of that monster, officer Jones!_ **

**_(They are about to kiss, but Chloe opens the door and interrupts them)_ **

**_Chloe: Cut! I knew it!_ **

“NOOO! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!” Most of the girls in the room call out at the screen in dismay before turning to face Chloe with Jessica and Alya being the loudest of them all.

“They were just about to kiss, didn’t you see how he leans in to her? He clearly wanted that kiss as much as she did!” Jessica yells out looking depressed at the screen in full fangirl mode as some would call it and it seems that no one can reach her when she’s like this.

“Why did I have to get such a crazy fangirl for a chosen? Why couldn’t she have been a quiet girl instead?” Melody asks no one in particular as she shakes her head at Jessica’s behaviour with a fond smile despite her words moments before about the girl.

**_Nino: What did I say about other people saying cut?!_ **

**_Chloe: Well played, Marinette! All that speech about working together, than you stab me right in the back! Well, your stupid little movie won't make it into the festival if I'm not in it, because my daddy is one of the judges!_ **

**_(Suddenly, there are screams)_ **

**_Adrien: Did you guys hear that?_ **

**_Chloe: If this is another one of your silly ploys to get me out of the way, you can forget it! Besides, I..._ **

**_(The screams are heard again)_ **

**_Marinette: I definitely heard that. We better scoop this out!_ **

**_(The other students follow her)_ **

**_Rose: A fruity snack for the road?_ **

**_Scene: Court. The students go out to find what's going on, while Nino is filming._ **

**_Adrien: Hey! Anybody here? Kim! Max! Where are you guys!_ **

**_Marinette: I saw the same pink goo... (gasps) The bathroom!_ **

“That’s when you figured out that Mylene was the one akumatized this time wasn’t it Rav?” Nino asks his childhood friend, gaining a nod in return from the bluenette and an eye roll for the old nickname at the same time.

**_Adrien: (sees the armband) That's Kim's!_ **

**_Nathaniel: They vanished!_ **

**_Alya: Or they're playing a sick joke on us._ **

**_Marinette: We should go to principal Damocles' office and tell him what's going on! Nino, come on! Stop filming!_ **

**_Nino: Not a chance! This is just getting good!_ **

**_Marinette: Looks like it's time to bring in the alter ego..._ **

**_Nino: Yo, Adrien! Where are you going?_ **

**_Adrien: I left Officer Jones' jacket back there! Should probably wear it in all the scenes._ **

**_(The other students go upstairs. Horrificator sees them, and starts covering the school in goo)_ **

**_Scene: Classroom. Adrien takes of his shoe._ **

**_Adrien: Time to transform, Plagg._ **

**_Plagg: What are you doing?_ **

**_Adrien: (shows Plagg his shoe) So they'll think I've disappeared too._ **

**_Plagg: And you say I stink of Camembert!_ **

**_Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)_ **

**_Scene: Mr. Damocles' Office. Alya looks for Mr. Damocles._ **

**_Alya: Mr. Damocles? Sir? (opens the door, but nobody is there)_ **

**_Rose: Even Principal Damocles is nowhere to be found!_ **

**_(Marinette drops her phone, and runs into the library)_ **

**_Marinette: Time to transform._ **

**_Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)_ **

(Marinette’s P.O.V)

“It seems that we had the same idea, doesn’t it Kitty?” I ask him with a smirk on my lips that is a mix between Ladybug’s and Cat Noir’s, he’s tail around me tightens ever so slightly.

“You read my mind it seems, my queen.” He mutters into my hair and I have to hold in a giggle as Plagg and I share a knowing look before I hand him some cheese and pet his head softly.

**_Nino: Anyone seen Agent Smith? Yah, I mean, Marinette._ **

**_(They search for Marinette, not noticing that the school is being covered in pink goo. Alya finds her cellphone on the floor)_ **

**_Alya: Oh no, this is Marinette's phone!_ **

**_Chloe: (sees the pink goo) Quick, check the windows!_ **

**_Juleka: Crazy..._ **

**_Chloe: (tries to open the window, but it's covered in goo) We're trapped! I'm going to call Daddy! (picks up her phone and calls him)_ **

**_Nino: Dudes, you know cellphones never work in horror movies._ **

**_Ivan: No bars..._ **

**_Nathaniel: No coverage!_ **

**_Nino: Told you so! Booyah!_ **

**_(Ladybug appears at the door) Ladybug: Is everything okay?_ **

**_Nino: Ladybug in my movie? This is legit!_ **

**_Alya: And on my Ladyblog!_ **

**_Ladybug: We've got to calmly evacuate the building, okay everyone?_ **

**_(Cat Noir appears at the door)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Uh-uh, easier said than done, Ladybug!_ **

**_Nino: Double legit!_ **

**_Cat Noir: I tried to cut through the goo, but it's no good. Totally indestructible. So, looks like we're trapped inside the school for now. Just stay put and try to relax, guys. (To Ladybug) Shall we take a stroll, my lady?_ **

“How is it that none of us realised that the both of you had to be students?” Nathaniel says while shaking his head at the screen in disbelief at not connecting the dots sooner no pun intended.

“Even more so is if the goo was as indestructible as you had said it was then we should have known or at least have been suspicious of who you guys were!” Max calls over with everyone agreeing with him… well almost everyone was agreeing only a few kept quiet.

**_(Between them)_ **

**_Cat Noir: We both know that Hawk Moth's taken another innocent victim somewhere at school._ **

**_Ladybug: And there's only one way to get rid of this pink goo and get everyone outta here. Capture that victim's akuma._ **

**_Cat Noir: Exactly. I love it when you read my mind..._ **

**_Ladybug: Ugh... And we better find this thing first, and its prisoners._ **

**_Cat Noir: Wow! You did it again!_ **

**_Nino: Don't mind me, finding the missing piece of solving this crazy mystery with Cat Noir and Ladybug... This movie's gonna be so swank!_ **

**_Ladybug: Stay together, right behind us! (grabs Nino) You too, Spielberg!_ **

**_Scene: Cellar. Horrificator kidnaps Max. Max is scared of it, making it grow._ **

"I was s… s… so cr… cre… creepy looking and I’m sorry for trapping you like that Max and everyone else to." Mylene shutters slightly before she apologises over at Max and all of her friends.

“It’s fine Mylene really.” Max tells her with a smile before he pushes up his glasses a little.

**_Hawk Moth: Absorb their fear, Horrificator...feed on it! It will give you strength. And soon enough, you will be giving me strength too!_ **

**_(Horrificator traps Max in goo)_ **

**_Scene: Court. Ladybug, Cat Noir and the other students try to find Max and Kim._ **

**_Chloe: We're way better off on our own than sticking with the others. Why would we stay with the group whan we could just hide out on our own!_ **

**_(The others enter the classroom, and Ladybug sees Adrien's shoe)_ **

**_Ladybug: There!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Anyone recognize this shoe?_ **

“You look so nervous, where you hoping that no one would realise that you were Adrien?” Felix snickers at Adrien’s expression on the screen, I am so glade I moved here when I was four.

“Shut it Felix.” I glare over at him with my fangs bared just enough that he knows that I’m serious.

**_Nino: That's Adrien's shoe!_ **

**_Ladybug: That's weird! There's no pink slime here._ **

**_Nathaniel: Yes, there is. (Horrificator kidnaps him. The other students are scared of it, except Juleka)_ **

**_Ladybug: Everybody run!_ **

**_Juleka: Awesome._ **

**_(Horrificator roars at Juleka, but she is not scared)_ **

**_Juleka: So awesome..._ **

**_(Horrificator shrinks. It spits goo at Juleka, but Ladybug grabs her and takes her away on time)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Eww! What's your name, Drool-lator? (Horrificator spits goo at him, but he avoids it with his staff)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Cats aren't afraid of slimy toes like you!_ **

“No… not slimy toads, their just afraid of the rain.” Plagg mutters with a grin before taking a bite of his cheese, ignoring Adrien’s glare at him while I let out a cute little giggle at their behaviour... I guess in ways they can be like brothers or annoying best friends.

**_Ladybug: We better hurry and find out where that akuma's hiding!_ **

**_Cat Noir: I don't see anything. Just miles of slime._ **

**_(Horrificator spits goo at them, but they avoid it and step out of the classroom and into the court.)_ **

**_Nathaniel: Heeelp!_ **

**_(Horrificator sees the other students, who hide from it in fear. Horrificator grows)_ **

**_Ladybug: Fear! It's fear that gives it its strength!_ **

**_(Horrificator spits goo at them again, but they avoid it. Ladybug ties her foot with her yoyo. Cat Noir tries to attack it with his staff, but Horrificator spits goo at him. Horrificator grabs Ladybug and spins her, trapping her in goo. It sees the other students, who scream in fear, making it grow. Horrificator sees Ivan, recognizes him and licks him. Horrificator grabs Nathaniel and Alix)_ **

**_Rose: Oh no! It's taking Nath and Alix!_ **

**_Ladybug: The more scared people are of it, the more powerful it gets! By defeating fear, we defeat it!_ **

“That must be Tikki’s influence as you sound just like a fortune cookie or something similar to that.” Kikki says up at me while he’s trying to get out of Tikki’s reach with a laugh.

“And you’re meant to be the older twin out of the two of us…” Tikki mutters as she picks up a cookie to munch on instead of chasing her brother around the room.

**_Cat Noir: Okay, but first we gotta get out of this sticky situation quickly before it dries. (uses his staff to make a crack in the court Ladybug is trapped in, and it breaks. Ladybug uses her yoyo to get Cat Noir out of the goo)_ **

**_Ladybug: Did you see how it just left Ivan alone?_ **

**_Cat Noir: Yeah, what's that all about?_ **

**_Ladybug: (gasps) I think the monster... is Mylene!_ **

**_Alya: Where are Sabrina and Chloe?_ **

**_Ladybug: We'll find them, don't worry. If we can find a way out of here..._ **

**_Scene: Science classroom. Sabrina locks the door with a locker._ **

**_Chloe: It's a good thing I come with brilliant ideas like this... No one's gonna get through that barricade. We can just relax, and let Cat Noir and Ladybug do all the hard work. (Horrificator grabs Sabrina. Chloe sees it, and screams. The others hear her, and enter the classroom)_ **

**_Cat Noir: We're too late!_ **

"That would be okay as I don’t think any of us would have complain." Alya quips grinning when I smile at the comment she made and I notice that Chloe isn’t saying anything about it.

“Ayla! You know I just couldn’t leave them like that including Chloe!” I shoot back at her with a dramatic tone as I lean against my boyfriend’s perfect chest.

**_Ladybug: But look! We can track the monster._ **

**_(They follow the goo to the workshop)_ **

**_Nino: I'm so amped!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Turn your amp down to about 4, will ya?_ **

**_Nino: My bad..._ **

**_(They enter the cellar, where Horrificator is about to attack them)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Their fear will make you powerful enough to defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir. Now, bring their Miraculouses to me!_ **

**_Ladybug: Anybody in here?_ **

**_Chloe: Ladybug, it's me, Chloe Bourgeois!_ **

**_Ladybug: Don't worry! We'll get you out of there!_ **

**_Chloe: Well, hurry it up already!_ **

**_Ladybug: Is everyone here? Mr. Damocles? Alix? Nathaniel? Adrien! Adrien?!_ **

**_Cat Noir: ...Yeah, yeah, I'm fine! What about Marinette?_ **

“Only you would be that worried about Adrien… how is it that I didn’t see the truth before now?” Alya groans with an eye roll as I lean over and shover her in the arm lightly with a smile.

“Oh shut up will you or I will tease you in return.” I threaten and that seems to get her to shut up.

**_Ladybug: ...Yeah, we've got everyone! Ugh, they won't budge!_ **

**_(The students are heard crying for help)_ **

**_Ladybug: Just try and calm down, we'll find a way to get you out of there!_ **

**_(Horrificator appears and spits goo)_ **

**_Ladybug: Okay, now this is getting scary._ **

**_(Cat Noir throws a goo cocoon at it, and Horrificator attacks him)_ **

**_Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (guitar strings appear) Guitar strings? Are you kidding me? Guitar, music... Mylène's song!_ **

**_(Ladybug uses her vision, and the things on a desktop, like traffic cones and lids, flash. Ladybug catches the desktop with her yo-yo. Meanwhile, Horrificator chases Cat Noir and spits goo at him, but he dodges it)_ **

**_Cat Noir: That's it. Enough, enough. Cataclysm!_ **

**_(Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm to make the bars rusted, trapping Horrificator. Ladybug gives trashcan lids to Rose, traffic cones to Nino and Alya and a box to Juleka)_ **

**_Ladybug: Okay, we're all going to sing._ **

**_Cat Noir: Sing? So that's your plan?_ **

**_Ladybug: The only way to get through this to get your fear under control. You all know Smelly Wolf, don't you?_ **

**_Cat Noir: Seriously? Smelly Wolf?_ **

"What I should have been asking to anyone is how in the world Ladybug knew that it was that song that calmed Mylene down if she wasn’t a student." Adrien mutters not happy with himself that he didn’t ask how or why I knew that about Mylene.

"Love makes you blind it seems." Alya calls over all dramatic like with a hand on her forehead while leaning against her own boyfriend who is trying not to laugh at her antics.

"Yeah, it seems that it does." Adrien admits to her with arms crossed and a pout on his lips instead of arguing like he would normally try to do against the young journalist.

**_Ladybug: Care to join us?_ **

**_(Cat Noir makes a drumset with the pots and trashcan lid)_ **

**_Ladybug: Okay everyone! 1, 2, 3, 4!_ **

**_(singing)_ **

**_Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, trapped in the stinky hut..._ **

**_Everyone: (singing)_ **

**_Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, I'm gonna kick your..._ **

**_Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, stinky breath and slimy drool,_ **

**_Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, you are just silly!_ **

**_(Horrificator roars at them, but it starts to shrink)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Wow, it's working!_ **

**_(The shrunken Horrificator sees the students, and hugs Ivan)_ **

**_Ivan: That's the same button I gave to Mylene!_ **

“Even as an akuma the people that try to help us are in a way given a free pass… if the emotion towards them is strong enough like it is here.” I say with a soft smile as Tikki agrees with me as it’s proven right before us!

**_Ladybug: That's where the akuma is! (grabs the pin and breaks it, releasing the akuma) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases it, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye, bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy turning everything back to normal. The goo disappears, and Horrificator turns back into Mylene)_ **

**_Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!_ **

**_Nino: Awesome._ **

**_Hawk Moth: You don't scare me, Ladybug. I know I'll destroy you in the end! Someday, somehow, I'll destroy you!_ **

“Can you please for what’s left of my sanity give up with the ‘I will destroy you’ already? You haven’t won yet and you will ever win against a team like Ladybug and Cat Noir!” Jessica says over to Gabriel with narrow eyes and he just looks back at her. What is he planning as he’s been really quiet that I almost forgot that he was here with us as well.

**_Scene: City Hall. Nino shows the finished movie to the Mayor._ **

**_Nino: Well, Mr. Mayor? What do you think? Off the hook, right?_ **

**_Scene: Outside the City Hall._ **

**_Nino: We didn't make the cut! He said the monster was a horrible replica completely unbelievable! No joke!_ **

**_Adrien: Don't worry, bud. This is how all good movie directors start out._ **

**_Alya: Yeah, even if that final kiss wasn't quite what we thought it would be._ **

**_THE END._ **

“I personally think that the kiss we got was really cute and was better for what we wanted in that film even if we didn’t get in.” I say as I look over at the blushing couple with a fond smile.

“What are all these nicknames that the class are using for you?” Adrien asks me and I can see that everyone is curious of the nicknames that our other classmates give me also wanting to know.

“Alright then well I have a nickname from everyone but Chloe, Lila and Sabrina. Kim calls me Cupcake because not only do I work in a bakery but the first time we meet I tripped and kind of threw the cupcake I had in his face.” I explain to him with a shrug of the shoulders as everyone now know the meaning behind that nickname and I’m meet with cheerful laughter.

“Yeah and the name just stuck with her… I mean she is just so small and sweet like a cupcake!” Kim adds his two cents worth into the conversation we are having with a smile on his face and I roll my eyes at him with a slight nod in return.

“Next is Alix she calls me Reb short for rebel because when I would not only sneak some food for us but also go against what a lot of the teachers behind their backs.” I shrug to the wide eyes of Adrien and a lot of our other classmates that might have heard but didn’t know why.

“Yeah she did and it was really cool how it was to help a lot of the other students that were wrongly punished!” Alix explains with a laugh from her spot next to Kim on the couch.

“My nickname from Juleka is Haunter as we both are huge Pokémon fans and Haunter is one of the few Pokémon that we both caught.” I say that one is pretty simple and probably one of the simplest one I have except the one they all share which is the shorting of my name to Mari.

“Also her lonely stay in the shadows like behaviour kind of reminded me of a Haunter.” Juleka explains and Adrien hold me even closer to him and I nuzzle close with a smile.

“Nino calls me Rav short for Raven as I love to listen to his music and we use to come up some really dark but cheerful music.” I say and Nino nods his head with a grin on his face.

“Yeah in fact what I played before was some of the music Rav and I would make.” Nino says.

“Ayla’s is Bluebell for me as not only for the colour of my eyes but one of my favourite flowers are bluebells.” Another rather simple and easy to understand nickname of mine.

“It seems you’re going around the semi-circle aren’t you.” Nino says and I nod in agreement.

“Yeah it’s the easiest way I can explain the nicknames. Now Rose calls me Dolphin as I can be very playful and with my quick thinking of situations helpful like one.” Rose nods her head with a bright look in her blue eyes as I explain her cute little nickname for me.

“My nickname for Marinette is Heiwa as it means peace and she does try to keep the peace between us all most of the time.” Mylene speaks up from next to Rose with a soft smile.

“Ivan’s for me is Deredere for my kind, happy, and energetic personality most of the time.” I say with him nodding in agreement as I can see why I got that one I can come off as a Deredere.

“That one does really suit you.” Adrien says as he nuzzles my neck and tights his hold on me.

“Max’s name for me is Senpai ever since the whole gaming tournament we have been getting together every second weekend or so and gamed against each other.” I simply explain.

“Lastly my nickname for her is Totem, it really comes from her clumsiness and either the events follow are filled with either good or bad luck.” Nathaniel says with a nervous look and tone of voice, Jessica stands up with a stretch and a fangirl giggle before she takes her seat again.

“Alright we all ready for the next episode?” She asks with the remote in her hand and we all nod ready and that seems to please her before she looks over at Felix and Samantha with a thoughtful gaze before they narrow in distrust and I can’t say I blame her.


	14. Darkblade

(Adrien’s P.O.V)

Marinette stands and with a sway in her step heads to the bathroom with Tikki, Dizzy and Alya all by her side, worried that Felix might do something as he seems to be scheming himself.

“Wow, it seems that Rav is no longer hiding.” Nino says, I notice that Chloe and Lila haven’t said anything mean about Mari leaving like that… what did Mystic say to them in that room earlier?

“What do you mean by that Nino?” I ask him not really sure on what he is talking about, he looks over at the girl’s bathroom door for a second before looking at me with a sigh leaving him.

“When Marinette first moved to Paris she seemed as if she couldn’t trust anyone, she looked as if the whole world was on her shoulders for a four year old.” Nino explains to me with a sorrow filled expression on his face before the girls come back and take their seats. I decide to curl up on her lap and I can see that she smiles in a longing way before she places her hand in my hair.

“Now everyone ready for the episode Darkblade?” Mystic asks us, we all nod before she points the remote at the screen for the episode to play the newest adventure of the Paris saving duo.

**_Scene: Marinette as Ladybug enters in with the trapdoor._ **

**_Nadja: (from computer) Ladybug and Cat Noir has saved Paris yet again._ **

**_(Marinette/Ladybug grunts)_ **

**_Marinette: And yet again Marinette hopes she'll finally have enough time to complete her magic box._ **

**_Tikki: What's the magic box for, Marinette?_ **

**_Marinette: To lock up my diary, and all my secrets._ **

**_Tikki: Every little secret? You're telling me that you write everything down in that thing?_ **

“What types of secrets are in that diary of yours that you don’t want people knowing about, Bluebell?” Alya asks Marinette with a raised teasing eyebrow and smirk on her face.

“Oh you know… all those thing we did that we swore that we would never speak of.” Marinette says with a shrug as she runs her hand through my hair with a smirk at Alya’s wide eyes.

“Shutting up now.” Alya says as she turns away from her smirking best friend.

**_Marinette: Uh... yeah, something wrong?_ **

**_(Marinette repeatedly closes and opens her box to test if it works)_ **

**_Tikki: Well, for one, what if someone finds out you're Ladybug? And two, what if someone finds out you're Ladybug?!_ **

**_Marinette: Not gonna happen. Try it, Tikki._ **

**_(Tikki flies in the box, but gets locked in)_ **

**_Tikki: Hey!_ **

**_Marinette: And... it works! (Marinette unlocks the box to free Tikki)_ **

**_Nadja: (from computer) Yesterday, Mr. Bourgeois was re-elected as mayor of Paris for fourth consecutive term. Here we see Mr. Bourgeois, with his daughter._ **

**_Marinette: Ugh! Look at Chloe, acting as if she were the mayor of Paris! Oh, which reminds me, Class Representative Elections are tomorrow!_ **

**_Tikki: What's so bad about that?_ **

**_Marinette: Chloe is running for class rep. The one person who cares the least about the students, and the most about herself._ **

**_Tikki: Well then, maybe you should run!_ **

**_Marinette: I totally would, but, don't you think I got enough to do with my duties as Ladybug and all my schoolwork?_ **

“Sometimes I wonder how you are able to find time to eat and sleep girl you are stretched so thin!” Alya says with a disbelieving tone of voice, Marinette hums in thought as she continues stroking my hair before she pulls me closer on her lap and starts to scratch me behind my ear.

“I don’t think she is really listening to you Ayla. It looks like she prefers to ignore you while stroking Adrien’s hair.” Nino says with a snicker, Marinette just rolls her eyes at him rather playfully.

**_Tikki: Yes, but, if you truly believe in something, you have to try and make it work. It's better to fail trying than not having trying at all!_ **

**_Marinette: Maybe..._ **

**_Tikki: Don't underestimate yourself, Marinette!_ **

**_Nadja: (from computer) Armand D'Argencourt, one of Bourgeois's opponents and fencing instructors of Françoise Dupont High School was pummelled in the polls. In fact, D'Argencourt acquired the least number of votes in Paris' History._ **

**_(Marinette looks at the clock in the computer, and gasps.)_ **

**_Marinette: I'm going to be late for school! Again! See, this is what I'm talking about! (closes computer)_ **

**_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Ms. Bustier is talking about the election._ **

**_Miss Bustier: Chloe is running for the class representative position and Sabrina will be her deputy. Do we have any other candidates?_ **

**_(Kim raises his hand but Chloe and Sabrina glare at him.)_ **

**_Chloe and Sabrina: Hm!_ **

**_Miss Bustier: Yes, Kim?_ **

**_Kim: Er... nothing._ **

**_(Marinette enters classroom.)_ **

**_Marinette: Hi! I'm sorry! I-uh, I-uh, the bus, (Marinette starts coughing), dry throat!_ **

**_Alya: Chloe’s running again! She's been class rep since when? Kindergarten?_ **

“You need to work on you excuses you know that.” I say rather lazily as what my girlfriend is doing is rather relaxing and pleasurable, Mari just chuckles at me but doesn’t stop what she is doing.

“Is that what I had told you about little miss blonde queen bee? It might have been since preschool but who’s counting the years?” Marinette tells Alya with a laugh leaving her and she cuddles with me and I cuddle back into her warmth with a few purrs sounding through my chest.

**_Marinette: Oh! Why don't you run as candidate? You make an awesome representative!_ **

**_Alya: No can do. My blog is a full-time job!_ **

**_Miss Bustier: Alright, I'll give all of you 'til the end of lunch to decide if you like to be a candidate._ **

**_Scene: Court. Chloe talks to the other students about the election._ **

**_Marinette: (to Kim) So what did Chloe say to you this time? She offered to go on a date with you?_ **

**_Kim: No, she threatened to tell everyone I'm afraid of spiders._ **

**_Rose: She told me that if I ran for the election I'd get kicked out of scrapbooking club, and you know how much I love all those stickers, colourful scraps and papers and gluing!_ **

**_Alix: I couldn't care less about being a candidate, and what's your excuse?_ **

**_Marinette: Well, um, I'm really busy! (thinks about being Ladybug and saving Paris)_ **

**_Alya: With what? Oversleeping?_ **

“I was so feeling the love you had for me.” Mari mumbles jokingly at Alya who gives her a sheepish look and shrug of the shoulders while I snuggle into her warmth even more as her hand doesn’t stop. “You are so a needy kitten.” Mari mutters to me with a fond smile on her lips.

**_Marinette: No! But, uh, well, I guess I would run if no one else did._ **

**_Scene: Classroom. Miss Bustier talks about the election._ **

**_Miss Bustier: So, any new candidates who would like to run against Chloe and Sabrina?_ **

**_(Marinette looks around, looking at Kim)_ **

**_Miss Bustier: Given that Chloe and Sabrina are the only candidates, there's no point in voting. So, Chloe and Sabrina..._ **

**_Marinette: (raises her hand) I'll run!_ **

**_Miss Bustier: Wonderful! You'll need to develop your campaign and have a speech ready by tomorrow. We'll have the vote then._ **

**_Scene: Court. The students are talking about Marinette running for class rep._ **

**_Alya: So, let's have a scoop on your campaign! How are you gonna represent?_ **

**_Marinette: Represent? Uh, I have no idea. I still can't believe I raised my hand..._ **

“But I’m glad that I did put my hand up in the end as it ended at least some of Chloe’s terror through the school.” Marinette says and I have to agree that she makes a really great class rep.

“You can say that again Deredere.” Ivan says to her with a laugh and I notice that the Kwami are all sit on her lap again but are mindful of where my head is laying expect for Plagg who is on top of my own head trying to get petted by Mari as well.

**_Rose: Way to go, Marinette! You spoke from the heart, it was truly authentic!_ **

**_Marinette: Huh? Oh, uh... Thanks._ **

**_Rose: When you win, can we get more comfortable chairs? They are so hard, I can barely concentrate in class. Maybe pink ones!_ **

**_Nino: And it'd be primo if we could listen to our beats while we study in the library._ **

**_Juleka: Uh, you know... um, I know, you know._ **

**_Marinette: Um... he, he, he... Sure, Juleka._ **

**_Alya: (sees Adrien) Adrien! Marinette can count on your vote, right?_ **

**_Adrien: Sure. Depending on her speech..._ **

“All she would have had to say was two very simple words, ‘I’m ladybug’ and he would have voted for her in an instant.” Alix calls out with a laugh but I just wrap my arms around Mari’s waist and hug her close in my semi-curled up position on her lap as I ignore Alix and her words.

**_Marinette: Better get cracking on that campaign._ **

**_Chloe: I've watched how my daddy wins every election, and I'm going to follow in his footsteps. I know just how to win!_ **

**_Sabrina: By having the best campaign?_ **

**_Chloe: Ha! Whatever! The secret to winning in politics is ruining your opponent's reputation!_ **

**_Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is in her room, thinking about her campaign._ **

**_Marinette: Softer chairs, music in library, whatever Juleka said... I'm writing down everyone's issues! Now I just have to get all this in my election speech._ **

**_Tikki: I'm proud of you, I'm sure you're gonna win! You'll make an awesome class rep!_ **

**_Marinette: They're all relying on me to defeat Chloe. Even Adrien, do you realize that?_ **

**_(Marinette's phone vibrates. It's Alya calling)_ **

**_Alya: (from phone) Marinette, battle's on._ **

**_Marinette: Why? What's going on?_ **

**_Alya: Chloe's invited the whole class to her campaign launch party at City Hall and she's got Jagged Stone coming too!_ **

(Marinette’s P.O.V)

“Bribery a tale as old as time… or at least as old as politics.” Alix and Kim both muse dramatically with a laugh leaving them at the same time as each other’s.

“Well it’s a good thing that it didn’t work than.” Mylene says with a laugh, I look down at the calm blonde that is acting so much like the cat he is thanks to Plagg’s influence. It brings a small sad smile to my face as I remember my dear Chaton, I lean down and kiss him on the forehead softly.

**_Marinette: Seriously? Jagged Stone, my favorite star?! I love him! Oh, and so does everyone else._ **

**_Alya: Precisely! She's trying to buy student votes with autographs!_ **

**_Marinette: Not if I have anything to say about it! Meet you there!_ **

**_(Marinette leaves the house, but forgets her diary. Sabrina, undercover, is about to enter the bakery to steal the diary.)_ **

**_Sabrina: I'm going in, Chloe. (enters the bakery)_ **

**_Sabine: Hello!_ **

**_Sabrina: Hi there! Marinette borrowed my Math book for our Geometry homework, but I need it back._ **

**_Sabine: Marinette's not here, uh, I've got customers to attend to, but go on up and grab it from her room if you don't mind._ **

**_Sabrina: I'd be glad to, thanks!_ **

“Why mom! If she ever listened to me when I spoke of my school life then she would have known that I wouldn’t have borrowed her book as I wasn’t that close of a friend with Sabrina!” I complain at the screen version of my mother with my arms thrown up in the air before I continue to stroke Adrien’s hair softly so that he won’t complain that I had stopped even for a short moment.

**_Scene: College. Adrien is in fencing class. Nadja Chamack, hidden, sees them. Mr. D'Argencourt defeats Adrien with a special attack._ **

**_Adrien: Wow, Mr. D'Argencourt, never seen you on fire like this! That was some attack!_ **

**_Armand: It ought be. This particular maneuver heether was developed by my ancestor Darkblade._ **

**_Adrien: Darkblade?_ **

**_Armand: In the days of yore, Darkblade conquered Paris and ruled over it with an iron fist. Until he was overthrown vence by a wealthy Frenchman who used his dirty gold to buy the loyalties of the common people. To think that not so long ago, my ancestor's flag was waving above Paris..._ **

**_Nadja: Is that what you ran in the election, Mr. D'Argencourt? To seek revenge on your ancestors behalf?_ **

“That wasn’t a smart thing to say as he turned out to be the newest akuma we would face that very day.” I say before I give Plagg a stroke or two as well, gaining a soft whine from Adrien.

“He really is acting like him isn’t he?” Jessica asks me with a soft understanding look, I nod my head in agreement to her words as I give the boy on a scratch behind the ear earning a purr.

“Yeah he is… and even though I miss him, I couldn’t be happier to have Adrien in my life.” I say.

**_Armand: All affair! Who dost we have heether?_ **

**_Nadja: Nadja Chamack. Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Do you have anything to say about your quote un-quote landslide defeat?_ **

**_Fred Haprele: Hey, you! Excuse me! How did you get in the school?_ **

**_Nadja: I think it's time to get back to the studio! (runs away)_ **

**_Fred: Get back here!_ **

**_Armand: Here endeth the lesson._ **

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._ **

**_Hawk Moth: A loser and an utter failure in an election. But the perfect candidate to lobby my own campaign. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil little akuma, and take control of this defeated fighter!_ **

**_Scene: Outside the school. Mr. D'Argencourt is leaving, but Nadja Chamack finds him._ **

**_Nadja: Mr. D'Argencourt, it has been said and I quote, that you're stuck in the dark ages like a stubborn old rusted battle-axe. What do you have to say to that?_ **

“I wonder who could have said that to her…” I trail off into a mutter as I watch the screen.

“Come on Opal, don’t be a bad sports about all of this… you can learn so much from him and the other villains as well!” Felix says and I narrow my eyes at him with a well-placed threat and hiss on my tongue but I don’t give him the satisfaction of me answering him in distaste.

“That’s it Totem don’t give him the time of day!” Nathaniel says and I give him a soft smile.

**_Armand: Poisonous rich! Dares that approach with such venomous questions. Be gone, now, pestilent pain in the neck! (bumps into a billboard with Mr. Bourgeois in it. He slices it to pieces. The akuma comes and infects him)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Darkblade, in return for the powers I'm giving you, you'll capture Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous for me._ **

**_Armand: When the flag bearing the emblem of mine ancestors lies once again upon the roof of City Hall, then to thee I shall indeed be indebted! (turns into Darkblade)_ **

**_Nadja: Anything you'd like to say about your transformation into a..._ **

“Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to give you all a look at Alya as an adult.” I joke with a teasing smile as Alya elbows me in the ribs, mindful of Adrien while laughing along with me.

**_Darkblade: Darkblade! The lord of Paris! (uses his sword to turn Nadja and the cameraman into knights) Thou shalt become my knights! Soon my army shalt be immense and unstoppable! (cuts the billboard in half with his sword) We shall take City Hall by storm and reclaim the throne from Bourgeois the usurper!_ **

**_Plagg: Whoa, that's a medieval madness!_ **

**_Adrien: (enters the school) Time to transform!_ **

**_Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)_ **

**_Darkblade: (sees the Gorilla) Dow! What a great piece to join our conquest! (turns him into a knight)_ **

**_Civilians: (turning into knights) All affair! All affair!_ **

**_Darkblade: Let us to battle, knights! All affair!_ **

**_Cat Noir: The people had their say and they chose Bourgeois over you, D'Argencourt!_ **

**_Darkblade: Thy peoples matter not to me. D'Argencourt was defeated, not Darkblade! Engarde!_ **

“The people’s say should always matter! As they are the ones that voted and have to live who is their mayor until the next vote!” Max calls out at the screen unhappy along with the rest of us watching the screen of this akuma and his twisted ways of looking at how to rule the city.

**_Scene: Marinette's room. Sabrina is about to steal Marinette's diary._ **

**_Sabrina: (from Chloe's phone) Chloe, I made it in. So, what am I looking for?_ **

**_Chloe: (from Sabrina's phone) Anything. As long as it's totally embarrassing._ **

**_Sabrina: (searching, she finds a hat Marinette made) Wait, I had one just like this! How about a ball of yarn! Or a screwdriver?_ **

**_Chloe: Course not, dingbat! A disgusting photo of her or some really tacky piece of clothing! Dig around a bit!_ **

**_Sabrina: (sees Marinette's diary) Ohh... how about her diary!_ **

**_Chloe: Wow! You can actually accomplish something when you put my mind to it!_ **

**_(Sabrina is about to grab the diary from the box, but the diary's box closes down on her hand)_ **

**_Chloe: Sabrina? Sabrina?!_ **

“At let’s I know it works against everyone know and not just Kwami’s.” I say with a sheepish smile on my face as I feel Adrien nuzzle in closer to me and I hug him the best I can at the moment.

**_Scene: City Hall. Marinette arrives and sees the campaign launch party is starting._ **

**_Mr. Bourgeois: I'm pleased to welcome you all to the official launch of Chloe's electoral campaign. And a special thank-you to world-famous popstar Jagged Stone for endorsing her._ **

**_(The other students are amazed)_ **

**_Chloe: And, when you vote for me, you'll get free tickets to Jagged's next concert._ **

**_(Alya gets an autographed CD, and Marinette sees her)_ **

**_Marinette: Huh! You got an autograph?_ **

**_Alya: Yeah, got you one too. Sorry, couldn't help myself._ **

**_Marinette: Nope, I'm not falling for it. But, I'll consider forgiving you if you vote for me._ **

“Friendship at its finest, huh girls?” Alix muses while laughing at the two of us across from her with a grin as most of the room agree as well expect Chloe, Felix, Samantha, Gabriel and Lila.

“Yep! That’s why we’re BFF’s!” Alya laughs as she nods her head just like on the screen.

**_Scene: Lock Bridge. Cat Noir and Darkblade are still fighting._ **

**_Cat Noir: Seriously? How did I not see that coming?_ **

**_Darkblade: Take him!_ **

**_(His knights go after Cat Noir, but he throws himself out of the bridge, hiding under it)_ **

**_Darkblade: Nary a minute to be wasted! City Hall awaits us!_ **

**_Cat Noir: City Hall, huh? You go first. I'll catch up with you._ **

**_Scene: City Hall. Jagged Stone is still signing autographs. Sabrina arrives to where Chloe is._ **

**_Chloe: What took you so long? You'd better got her diary._ **

“I still can’t believe she tried to do that!” Mylene calls with a frown on her face at the sight.

“That’s Chloe for you, using anyone she can for her dirty work even her own friends.” I say as I look over at Chloe from the corner of my eye to see what she might do now.

“That is so not true!” She calls out and I can see that Jessica and Mystic share a look between them, Mystic looks upset while her sister just has a thoughtful look instead.

**_Sabrina: I did! Sorta... (shows her the diary box)_ **

**_Chloe: What is that?_ **

**_Sabrina: When I grabbed the diary, this crazy box clipped down on my hand!_ **

**_Chloe: And I'm supposed to believe you? Ughhh... Why do I bother?_ **

**_Marinette: Do you realize that you're all being bribed? Concert tickets are awesome, but they aren't gonna solve classroom problems._ **

She has a point.” Max states while crossing his arms in front him as he watches the episode.

“Dude you were in line for tickets to, you do know that right.” Nino replies back to Max.

“So were you, Nino.” Alya stated shoving the boy next to her with a laugh and his sheepish look.

“Actually you all were there in line getting tickets.” I say with an eye roll at their behaviour.

**_Nathanael: So what's your campaign then, Marinette?_ **

**_Marinette: Well, um, I'm, um, thinking that cushions would be more realistic than buying new chairs. (To Rose) Your cushion could be very pink. And I'll see about listening to music in the library. Through headphones, of course._ **

**_Chloe: Remarkable. You actually sound like a class rep. Too bad you don't have a chance of winning. A word?_ **

**_(Marinette sees Sabrina has her diary)_ **

**_Marinette: Oh! My diary! What were you doing!_ **

**_Chloe: And you don't pull out of the race. All your secrets will be revealed._ **

**_Marinette: Don't-uh, I mean, what secrets?_ **

“Smooth, real smooth.” Kim says over at me and I shrug my shoulders back at him.

“I try, I really do.” I cheekily say back at him, Jessica rolls her own eyes at me in return.

**_Chloe: Ha! I guess we'll find out, as soon as I get my hands on a chainsaw..._ **

**_(Trumpets start playing)_ **

**_Knight: Oye, oye! Darkblade shalt speak now! Listen or be imprisoned!_ **

**_Darkblade: Henceforth, my flag shalt fly over thy kingdom! Bourgeois, pathetic knave, come hether and do battle!_ **

**_Mr. Bourgeois: What did he say?_ **

**_Alya: Basically, he's gonna bust you up._ **

**_Mr. Bourgeois: Ehh... Ask my secretary for an appointment!_ **

“Ha…ha…ha, so very funny.” Juleka dead pans causing most of us to laugh along with her.

“You had said it Juleka.” Jalil agrees with her and I can’t help but think that they could be really good friends if not more than just friends in fact.

**_Darkblade: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Bow down to Darkblade, or feel the wrath of mine sword!_ **

**_Knights: All affair! All affair! Dahhh!_ **

**_(Cat Noir jumps from ceiling to ceiling, and throws his staff at the knights)_ **

**_Darkblade: Take him!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Guys, do you only know heavy metal?_ **

**_(Cat Noir and the knights start fighting)_ **

**_Marinette: Ouch! Cat Noir...Hurry!_ **

“I feel so wanted.” Adrien states with a bright smile on his face as he curls in closer to my warmth.

“You are and you always will be wanted.” I confirm with slightly pink cheeks and a small smile.

**_Cat Noir: (defeats some knights with his staff) That was a nice warm-up!_ **

**_Darkblade: Allefer! (starts fighting Cat Noir)_ **

**_Jagged Stone: Wait, do I hear the sounds of crazed fans? I can totally get them under control. (takes his guitar, goes outside and plays it, only to see Darkblade and Cat Noir fighting, and Cat Noir being chased by the knights)_ **

**_Darkblade: Behold, a minstrel!_ **

**_Jagged Stone: Guys, guys, I know you love me, but no reason to fight over it._ **

**_Darkblade: Are you the usurper's champion?_ **

**_Jagged Stone: Say what? (Darkblade zaps him and turns him into a knight)_ **

**_Chloe: Oh no!_ **

**_Ivan: What are we gonna do?_ **

**_Marinette: The doors, quickly!_ **

**_Chloe: The doors, quickly!_ **

**_Marinette: Quick, Chloe!_ **

**_Chloe: Quick, Chloe! Oh..._ **

“She’s a real bright one isn’t she?” Plagg and Melody state sarcastically and I giggle at them.

“That was a clever and brilliant thing you did Deredere.” Ivan says with a smile as well and I give him a smile back before I lean down and give Adrien a kiss on the forehead.

**_Darkblade: Kneel before thy flag of Darkblade! Bow down before my legs!_ **

**_(The students lock the doors)_ **

**_Rose: Chloe, what should we do? What would a class rep do?_ **

**_Chloe: Well, if indeed you vote for me, I'll provide you with an answer. Tomorrow._ **

**_Rose: But we can't wait until tomorrow!_ **

**_Chloe: Then you're out of luck. You'll have to ask someone else._ **

**_Marinette: Hmmm... (goes upstairs) Tikki, we need to talk._ **

**_Scene: City Hall Office. Marinette is talking with Tikki._ **

**_Tikki: What are you going to do?_ **

**_Marinette: Cat Noir needs Ladybug, but the students need me too!_ **

“I can totally handle myself in a fight against someone like Darkblade.” Adrien scoffs at the screen while giving me a mock glare that doesn’t do much as he is lying down on my lap. He is so acting like the biggest cat out there that it’s more cite then threating to anyone at all.

“Sure you can, Chaton. Sure you can.” I shoot back at him while I roll my eyes with a fond smile.

**_Tikki: Trust your instincts..._ **

**_(Meanwhile, outside, the knights are trying to open the door. The students are scared, but Marinette arrives)_ **

**_Marinette: Kim, Ivan, lock the doors! Make sure all the windows are closed too, quickly! (They go and lock the doors)_ **

**_Marinette: Nino, Juleka, Rose, Mylene and Alya, you come with me!_ **

**_Alya: Good job, girl! Now there's a future class representative in the making._ **

**_Chloe: Well, I was going to say the exact same thing. Sabrina, Ivan, Kim, go lock the doors!_ **

**_(Outside, the knights are still trying to open the door)_ **

**_Marinette: We have to barricade the entrance!_ **

**_(The students use the Jagged Stone posters to make a barricade)_ **

“There’s some of that Ladybug confidence and leadership we all know and love coming through into our dear sweet and shy Marinette.” Nino says with a smile as the rest of the class agree with him, I just wave them off with the hand that I’m not really using at the moment.

**_Nino: Hurry! I hope they haven't got too medieval on Cat Noir!_ **

**_Marinette: It's time to retreat! Sir, we gotta get out of here!_ **

**_Mr. Bourgeois: This way! (leads the students to safety)_ **

**_Marinette: I'll catch up with you guys! I'll make sure all the windows are closed first! (opens her purse and Tikki appears) This should be safe now._ **

**_Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)_ **

**_Scene: Outside the City Hall. Cat Noir is being surrounded by knights, but Ladybug appears in time._ **

**_Cat Noir: Back off, you tin cans!_ **

**_Ladybug: Cat Noir, over here! (uses her yo-yo to drag him inside, and he bumps into the wall) Sorry, Cat Noir. I was busy doing damage control inside._ **

“You looked so shocked for a moment when you saw the yo-yo appearing down from the building before you.” Felix says to Adrien with a laugh, I have to hold back a growl as I pull my boyfriend even closer against me if that’s possible.

**_Cat Noir: I was managing just fine by myself, you know. But it's always nice to see you._ **

**_Darkblade: Come formation!_ **

**_(The knights come into formation, but Ladybug and Cat Noir stop them)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Strike! (lifts Ladybug inside)_ **

**_Darkblade: Curse it, colourful acrobats! (turns two cars into catapults. The knights use the catapults to launch themselves into the City Hall)_ **

**_Knight: Pull! (The knights pull the catapult, and launch it)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Why are they going on the roof? Well, at least some of them._ **

**_Ladybug: The flag!_ **

**_Darkblade: Tally ho! (The knights launch him to the roof with the catapult) Ha, ha, ha! Once thee stripes are supplanted by mine coat of arms, I shalt reign supreme!_ **

"Well it seems someone has control issues.” Sabrina mutters with her arms crossed and I have to agree with the red haired glasses wearing girl across from me that it does seem that way.

“Is that meant to mean something Sabrina?” Chloe asks her with arms crossed and an unpleasant look on her face, Sabrina shakes her head with a slightly worried look of her own.

**_Ladybug: The akuma must be in his sword!_ **

**_Cat Noir: How are we gonna get a hold of it?_ **

**_Ladybug: By getting me close to him!_ **

**_(Ladybug ties Darkblade's arm with her yo-yo, and goes to where he is. Darkblade blocks Ladybug with his sword)_ **

**_Ladybug: Cat Noir, don't let him get his banner!_ **

**_(Cat Noir sees a pile of knights, and knocks them down with his staff.)_ **

**_Darkblade: Villains! Thou impress me not. By the blade of darkness, I hereby declare all peoples of this kingdom are henceforth mine! (puts his flag on top, causing the sky to become black) Bow to king Darkblade!_ **

**_(A black void of energy appears, causing the civilians to become knights.)_ **

**_Darkblade: Hahahaha!_ **

**_Ladybug: Huh?_ **

**_Darkblade: Soon thou shalt join my army, you venomous insect!_ **

“Gee thanks for saying that about me. I’m just an innocent little ladybug that keeps everyone safe from all of the villains that cause trouble.” I mutter sarcastically with a smile while rolling my eyes at the scene, gaining laughs from most of the room around me.

**_Cat Noir: (knocks down the knights who are holding him) Not so fast! En garde!_ **

**_Hawk Moth: It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! (laughs)_ **

**_Cat Noir: (Sees the civilians becoming knights) We're about to end up his knights too!_ **

**_(The black energy reaches the students, who become knights)_ **

**_Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A toy ladybug appears) Uh, okay... (uses her thinking vision, and the City Hall's roof, and Darkblade's shoulder appear) Let's hope Darkblade's ticklish._ **

**_Cat Noir: (sees Darkblade is at an advantage) Not this time._ **

**_(While they are fighting, Ladybug winds up the toy, goes to where Darkblade is, and throws the toy ladybug at him. He starts feeling ticklish and laughing. He throws his sword, and Cat Noir throws it. Ladybug finds it and smashes it, depleting the black sky and the dark energy. The akuma flies out of the sword)_ **

“That should not be humanly possible!” Max calls outs in shock at seeing me smash a metal sword against the building like it was nothing at all and it’s perfectly normal to do.

“They have super strength remember?” All seven Kwami say to Max with a roll of their eyes.

“But it’s still amazing to see.” Rose exclaims and the others agrees with her.

**_Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. (opens her yoyo) Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy reverting everything back to normal. Darkblade turns back into Mr. D'Argencourt.)_ **

**_Armand: Hmm? Huh?_ **

**_Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!_ **

**_Cat Noir: (sees his ring) Gotta take off, see ya!_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Our duel is not over yet, my dear Ladybug. At the end of our battle, I will rule!_ **

**_Scene: City Hall. Ladybug enters through a window, and turns back into Marinette._ **

**_Tikki: Great job, Marinette. You proved that you can be Ladybug and a student leader at the same time._ **

**_Marinette: Wasn't easy, but I'm glad I tried. Cause if I hadn't, I never would've know I could do it._ **

**_The students are removing the posters and chairsfrom the door, and Chloe sees Marinette)_ **

**_Chloe: So where were you? Safely hiding under a rock?_ **

**_Marinette: Very funny, Chloe. I got transformed... into a knight._ **

**_Adrien: So did I! What a nightmare!_ **

“Somebody should have really noticed that!” Mylene exclaimed while pointing at the screen with her mouth hanging wide open. I look down at the curled up Adrien in my lap and I let a small smile grace my lips as he tights his hold around my waist.

“Really kitty? A pun… how did I not see it before?” I ask with a shake of the head as I notice that the Kwami in front of me are all grinning... but what is it that they are hiding from me?

**_Marinette: Now that this is all over, I want my personal Items back!_ **

**_(The other students gasp and surround Chloe)_ **

**_Chloe: I have no idea what you're talking about!_ **

**_Sabrina: (bumps Chloe, and shows Marinette the diary box) Oh, yes! Please take it off! (Marinette uses the key to open the diary box, freeing Sabrina's hand) Thank you!_ **

**_Alya: Got an explanation, Chloe?_ **

**_Chloe: I told you I never took her diary! And I'm offended that you're accusing me._ **

**_Marinette: Then how did you even know my diary was in here!_ **

**_(The other students gasp)_ **

**_Chloe: Oh, well, uh... Sabrina told mme. It was all her idea!_ **

**_Nino: So uncool!_ **

**_Alya: At least now we know nobody voted for Chloe. You're gonna be our new representative!_ **

**_Marinette: Uh... Not so fast, Alya._ **

**_Chloe: Ha, ha, ha! See? She's undependable! She's already throwing in the towel!_ **

**_Marinette: No, I'm not! I just wanna be voted in fairly, not because you don't wanna vote for Chloe, but because you believe in me! I'm not gonna make promises that I can't keep, and I'm not gonna be able to get you everything that you want. But I am resourceful and I know how to prioritize. I'm a good listener and a great multitasker. Representing you all is something I truly believe in. And most importantly, I believe in myself. So... Vote for Marinette, for class representative!_ **

“Always wanting to be fair… even with someone like Chloe, I can see why you deserve the title of Ladybug. Much more than anyone else in the room that’s for sure, girl.” Alya says with a smile at me and I smile back as we hear Chloe’s shocked mumbling that we don’t pay attention to.

**_(The other students cheer and applaud her)_ **

**_Chloe: (Sees Sabrina applauding) What are you doing? Are you out of your mind? Ughh... What are you even good for?_ **

**_Scene: College Francoise Dupont. Marinette ends up being elected as class representative._ **

**_Miss Bustier: By majority vote, Marinette is the new class representative, and Alya will be her deputy._ **

**_Marinette: (to Alya) You'll be able to do your blog and be deputy. We can do anything if we put our minds to it!_ **

**_Alya: I'm with you, girl!_ **

**_THE END._ **

“That was the end of the twelfth episode of our twenty-six that we need to watch…” Jessica trails off as Felix turns ever so slightly so that he is now look over at me with a smug grin and I narrow my blue eyes at him... I don’t like that smug grin, I never did not even a children.

“Could the reason you are so attached to your partner is because he reminds you of your dear and only Chaton?” Felix asks me with a light almost uncaring shrug of the shoulders and a mocking tone as I stiffen in shock and heartache as Adrien sits up with a confused look on his face.

“Why… Why would you bring him up? You really do love to cause chaos and pain everywhere you go!” I growl out in anger as I stand up and run to the bathroom to get away from that ass!

“You have to live it one day!” He calls over his shoulder at me… reminding me of my destiny that I cannot out run no matter how hard I try. Once I have cooled gown and make my way over to the couches I see that Jessica told my Adrien and my two best friends as they look up at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about being gone for so long was in the middle of some family drama and sorting out some personal things. Also I decided to change the characters as i felt like that it would have suit this better.


	15. The Mime

Chapter 15 The Mime

(Marinette’s P.O.V)

“How much did you say about my past to them?” I ask her as I sit down in the middle once again with a light confused tone in my voice and Jessica gives me a soft look with a nervous smile.

“I just told them that the only true and loyal friend that would put themselves in danger for you besides me was your dear pet cat, Chaton before he died while protecting you.” Jessica says and I let out a soft fond sigh as it was bound to come up at some point in time with my friends.

“Oh boo hoo, your little black kitty cat had died just before you left to come here, can we continue with this show?” Samantha calls out and I glare over at her and that seems to shut her up.

“Alright then… let’s watch the next episode, Mystic play it!” Jessica says before she calls over to her sister who nods her back before she picks up the remote and presses play on it.

**_Scene: The streets. Ladybug returns home from a mission. She reaches her home and detransforms back into Marinette._ **

**_Marinette: Phew! That was a close shave._ **

**_Tikki: What you did for Alya today was very cool, Marinette!_ **

**_Marinette: You think? I would've liked to do more, but..._ **

**_Sabine: (from downstairs) Marinette! Alya's here!_ **

**_Alya: (downstairs) Don't worry, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I'll just head up._ **

**_Marinette: You didn't exactly wait very long to tell me the big news. Hide Tikki, quick!_ **

**_Alya: Girl, you will not believe what just happened to me! So Ladybug had just saved a bunch of workers from a supervillain! There were like a gazillion reporters waiting to interview her and... that's when it happened!_ **

“No wonder Ladybug chose me over the other reports that she could have an interview with… girl you are best!” Alya says as she leans over Adrien to hug me with a large smile on her face.

“Anything for my best friend.” I say to her with a smile as I return the hug with a soft giggle.

**_(Alya shows her the phone, and Marinette plays the video. The video shows Ladybug rescuing a child. Then, she greets Alya, who is filming the video)_ **

**_Ladybug: (from phone) Hey! Aren't you Alya, the girl who writes the blog about me? The...Ladyblog!_ **

**_Alya: (from phone) Uh... yeah!_ **

**_Ladybug: (from phone) I like your work. It's awesome. Keep it up! (her Miraculous beeps)_ **

**_Alya: (from phone) Your earring, Ladybug!_ **

**_Ladybug: (from phone) Ah! Thanks. Better get going. Bug out!_ **

**_Marinette: Uh... that was super..._ **

**_Alya: Cool, right? Ladybug knows me! My blog! She thinks it's awesome! Awesome! Awesooome!_ **

**_Marinette: Yeah, that's... awesome!_ **

“How many times are you going to say awesome in less than five minutes?” Lila asks at us both from her spot with a glare that I return with my own with all of the Kwami glaring at her also.

“Leave the girls along will you? Rav was doing something sweet for her friend.” Nino says before we turn back to the screen to continue watching the episode of this adventure Adrien and I had.

**_Alya: Lemme go grab your laptop!_ **

**_Marinette: You're right, Tikki, I think it made her a little happy._ **

**_Tikki: Can I see the video?_ **

**_Marinette: Okay, but fast. (The phone slips out of her hand, but she grabs it) Whoa! You thought I was gonna drop it, didn't you? (Marinette accidentally deletes it)_ **

**_Tikki: Video deleted?_ **

**_Marinette: (gasps) I didn't just do that! Tell me I didn't just do that!_ **

**_Tikki: You didn't just do that._ **

**_Marinette: Ahhh!_ **

**_Tikki: Okay, you did just do that, but the least you didn't drop it!_ **

**_Marinette: Oh, I really screwed up this time! Alya's gonna kill me!_ **

**_Tikki: It's not the end of the world. I'm sure Alya will understand, uh, she is your best friend!_ **

**_Marinette: You're right._ **

**_(Marinette imagines what will happen if she tells Alya she deleted the video, Alya will get angry at her)_ **

**_Marinette: Uh, on second thought..._ **

**_Alya: Who are you talking to?_ **

“Girl you have an over the top imagination you know that? So that’s who you were talking with when I came back up again.” Alya laughs at me in a fond way with a shake of her head as I give her a sheepish look before we continue with the episode.

**_Marinette: Uh, to a...a pigeon! Say hello to Alya, Jacques!_ **

**_Alya: Say "Bye bye", Jacques. And come down! You've got visitors!_ **

**_(They go downstairs to Marinette's room, and see Sabine, Mylene, and Mylène's father Fred.)_ **

**_Sabine: What did you say the name of the play is, Mr. Haprele?_ **

**_Fred: Well, it's..._ **

**_Mylene: It's called "The Mime's Extraordinary Adventures", starring the most talented, amazingly awesome actor and mime!_ **

**_Fred: Come on, now._ **

**_Mylene: My father! Give it up for Fred Haprele!_ **

**_(Marinette, Alya and Sabine applaud Fred)_ **

**_Fred: Thank you very much! Thank you, Mylene._ **

**_Sabine: Well, congratulations, you must make your daughter very proud!_ **

**_Fred: Now all I need is my hat to complete my costume._ **

“Thank you again for fixing my father’s hat at such short notice Heiwa.” Mylene says to me as she watches her how happy her father is doing what he loves on the screen with a soft smile.

“Anytime Mylene, it was a pleasure to help a friend in need.” I tell her but I notice that Samantha and Felix share a frown and a scheming look in their eyes.

**_Marinette: (grabs a hat she designed and gives it to Fred) Here it is!_ **

**_Fred: Thank you, Marinette! Saving me at the last minute._ **

**_(Fred mimes that the hat is inside a box. Fred opens the box and puts on the hat. Marinette holds the invisible box)_ **

**_Sabine: Ha! I don't think Mylene was exaggerating at all!_ **

**_Fred: Why, thank you!_ **

**_Marinette: I fixed the tear in it. I also sewed the pocket on the inside, just like you asked._ **

**_Fred: You've done a perfect job. Thanks to you, I'll have my good luck charm right here next to me at all times. A photo of my beloved daughter._ **

“That has to be one of the sweetest things that I have ever heard.” Rose says with wide eyes and most of us agree that it is a really sweet thing for someone to do for a loved one.

“Oh please that is such a pathetic and cheesy thing to say and do.” Chloe scoffs at the screen with her arms crossed over her chest... it seems that whatever talk Mystic had with her and Lila didn’t work.

**_Mylene: Aw, dad...(hugs Fred)_ **

**_(Fred's phone rings. It's Sarah)_ **

**_Fred: Hello, Sa..._ **

**_Sarah: (from phone) Fred, where are you?_ **

**_Fred: Yes, I had to pick up my hat!_ **

**_Sarah: I need you here now!_ **

**_Fred: It's not an excuse! I know the bus is leaving in less than a half hour, I'll be there!(closes the call) That was Sarah, the place director. She's very nervous about the premiere. She's ready to blow a fuse! So I better get going. See you tonight at the Eiffel Tower, girls!_ **

**_Alya: We can't wait!_ **

**_Mylene: Love you, Dad!_ **

“You have a really great relationship with your father.” Jessica says with a soft but sad smile as if she doesn’t really know what that is like… to be close with a parent, I notice that Adrien is sharing her look with his own.

“Yeah I do he is the best dad I can ever ask for.” Mylene says back with a smile as I slip my hand in to his and give it a light squeeze to let him know that I am here for him.

**_Scene: The streets. Chris and Sarah are about to board the bus for the mime show._ **

**_Chris: So, what's his excuse this time?_ **

**_Sarah: He had to pick up his hat from a repair shop. At least that's what he said._ **

**_Chris: Well, he's a very convincing actor._ **

**_Sarah: Actually, he is a great actor. But he's always making excuses for why he's late, why he's..._ **

**_Chris: Falls asleep in the middle of rehearsal? Why he has to leave early? Why he's missing parts of his costume? Come on, Sarah! When are you gonna wake up and smell the coffee? But it's up to you if you wanna make the show suffer._ **

**_Sarah: Look, you're his understudy. Just be ready to take his place in case something happens, okay?_ **

**_Chris: I won't let you down, Sarah._ **

**_Sarah: Thanks._ **

“Oh cone on, you can clearly see that he wants the leading role all for himself!” Ivan and Nino call out at the screen in displeasure at what is going on with a few of the other students agreeing.

**_Scene: Bakery. Mylene, Alya and Marinette are at lunch._ **

**_Mylene: Thanks, Marinette. I gotta go. I wanna swing by my house to change before the show._ **

**_(Alya's phone rings)_ **

**_Alya: Hey, that's my ringtone! (Marinette picks up the phone) Gimme! (Alya grabs the phone) That was my mom. I'll call her back later. Hey, Mylene! You wanna see the most amazerrific video?_ **

**_Marinette: No! Uh... I mean... You wouldn't wanted to be late for her dad's premiere, would you?_ **

**_Mylene: Yeah, Marinette's right. I gotta get going._ **

**_Alya: Okay. I'll walk out with you and show it to you on the way._ **

**_Marinette: Wait! (grabs the phone from Alya's bag) Your bag's still open. (closes the bag) All good! See you tonight!_ **

“And the phone thief strikes again but this time it’s her best friend’s phone.” Juleka laughs with most of the class and I can’t help but to join in with them all at how I was behaving at the time.

“I was trying to make up for deleting the video off of her phone by accident as I didn’t know that was on her laptop at the time.” I explain with a shrug before I lean forward to grab some food from the table before us without looking at anyone.

**_Alya: Bye!_ **

**_Mylene: Bye._ **

**_Scene: The streets. Fred is hurrying to board the bus. Along the way, he calls Sarah._ **

**_Fred: Don't worry Sarah. I'm early. I'm just around the corner._ **

**_Chris: No, this is Chris. Sarah asked me to call you with a last-minute location change. The bus is picking us up in 10 minutes, in front of the Louvre Pyramid._ **

**_Fred: Really? That's on the other side of town!_ **

**_Chris: Yes, but, uh... It's closer to the Eiffel Tower._ **

**_Fred: Well, okay. Uh, luckily, I'll just make it on time. Thanks for letting me know, friend._ **

**_Chris: Sure, will see you there!_ **

**_(Meanwhile, Alya and Mylene are about to go home)_ **

**_Alya: I'm off this way._ **

**_Mylene: All right, see you later._ **

**_Alya: Wait! I have to show you my awesome vid... Where'd my phone go?_ **

**_Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette has Alya's phone._ **

**_Tikki: You stole Alya's phone?_ **

“You would have made a great cat if you got the ring Kitten.” Plagg tells me from his place on my lap with the other Kwami, Tikki glares at him while Dizzy rolls her eyes at her younger brother.

“Don’t encourage that type of behaviour Plagg!” Tikki scolds him and he just shrugs his shoulders in reply… Adrien along with most of the class look over at the Kwami confused.

“What do you mean if Mari got the ring instead of the earrings?” Nathaniel asks and Tikki lets out an annoyed huff at the smirking black cat next to her with his arms crossed over his chest.

“We’ll explain it in the next break alright kid.” Plagg and Kikki says to him softly before the episode starts up again and we all turn to watch what will happen next.

**_Marinette: Um, I... borrowed it! Look. All I need to do is transform into Ladybug and film myself during the exact same thing in the exact same place. And then I'll give it right back._ **

**_Tikki: I don't know. Maybe it's just better to come clean now. You might be digging yourself a bigger hole._ **

**_Marinette: I can handle this._ **

**_Tikki: Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you._ **

**_(Alya's phone rings)_ **

**_Marinette: Hey there, Mylene!_ **

**_Mylene: (from phone) Do you have Alya's cellphone?_ **

**_Marinette: Uh, Alya's phone? Ah! There it is! It must have fallen down off her bag! Silly girl._ **

**_Alya: (from phone) Me! I'm here too._ **

**_Marinette: Oh! Hi, Alya. You're on speakerphone? Hmm.. 'kay, I'll give it to you later on...at the show. See ya!_ **

**_(Tikki looks at her deceivingly)_ **

**_Marinette: Don't look at me like that. This is all gonna work out! I think..._ **

**_Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)_ **

**_Scene: The street. Chris is talking to Sarah._ **

**_Chris: We have to get to the Eiffel Tower for dress rehearsal. If you wait any longer, you'll be jeopardizing the entire production._ **

**_Sarah: (sighs) You're right, Chris. Let's get going. You'll be taking Fred's place tonight._ **

**_Chris: I definitely won't let you down._ **

“That no good greedy little son of a bitch doing that to Mylene’s dad! And for what? Just so that he can be the star of the premiere?” Alix calls out at the screen in a rage that has a few of the others agreeing wither her… including me that shouldn’t have happened to Mylene’s dad.

**_Scene: The Louvre. Fred doesn't see the bus._ **

**_Fred: Where are they? (runs into Theo) Excuse me, you haven't seen a bus with the poster for The Mime's Extraordinary Adventures on it, have you? (Theo nods)_ **

**_Scene: The bus. Sarah's phone rings. It's Fred._ **

**_Chris: He's got some nerve. Calling now? I wouldn't give him the time of day if I were you._ **

**_(Sarah picks up the phone)_ **

**_Fred: (from phone) Sarah, where are you?_ **

**_Sarah: We waited for you, but you never came._ **

**_Fred: But I'm on time! In front of the pyramid._ **

**_Sarah: What are you talking about? Why would we be meeting there?_ **

**_Freed: I don't know! I...I thought the meeting place had changed!_ **

**_Sarah: Fred, I don't want to hear any of your lame excuses._ **

**_Fred: But, Chris said..._ **

**_Sarah: I don't care. It's not just this excuse, it's...every excuse. It's always an excuse. Well, enough is enough. Chris will be the lead tonight at the premiere. At least I can count on him._ **

“I can’t believe her! She should have listened instead of shooting him down like that!” Alya says with a disbelieving look along with most of the room expect the normal five.

“You’re not the only one Alya, we all are… expect those five heartless monsters that is.” Kim says with a shake of his head before he points to the only people that seem unaffected by it all.

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._ **

**_Hawk Moth: Hmm. An actor who misses his own premiere. Now that's a tragedy. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Go, my evil akuma, let's hand this actor the role of a lifetime!_ **

**_Scene: The Louvre. Ladybug is about to redo Alya's video._ **

**_Ladybug: Okie dokie, here we go...(starts recording) Hey, aren't you Alya, the girl who writes the blog about me? The... Ladybl-- (A cat peeks at the camera) Hey! No, get away! (The cat jumps off and knocks the phone into the trashcan) Ugh...that is so... Eww! (Ladybug tries to get the phone out of the trashcan) Cats are nothing but trouble._ **

“You don’t mean that now do you M’Lady?” Adrien asks me as he nuzzles into my cheek as I let out a soft giggle before I push his head back rather playfully with a smirk in place.

“No kitty I don’t as two of my favourite people are cats… so they can’t be all trouble.” I say back with a soft smile on my lips.

**_(Meanwhile, Fred is still sad that he won't act on the show.)_ **

**_Fred: What did I do? You're going to be so disappointed at me, Mylene..._ **

**_(The akuma appears and infects Fred's photo of Mylene)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Mime, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to make whatever you gesture come to life. Destroy this premiere performance! You may be a mime, but they can't silence you! However, in return, you must bring me back Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. So, shall we get on with the show?_ **

**_(Fred smirks and is akumatized into the Mime. He sees the posters for the show, and cuts them with an invisible sword. He mimics a baseball bat to knock off a police car. Ladybug notices it and approaches it)_ **

**_Ladybug: Are you okay?_ **

**_(Agent Roger sees the Mime and runs away)_ **

**_Ladybug: It looks like Mylène's dad's hat. Oh no! Mr. Haprele? If there's something ticking you off, we can talk about it, you know?_ **

“It’s funny seeing you being able to recognise the victims but not each other when you see each other every fucking day!” Mystic and Alya laugh so I hide my head in Adrien’s neck stubbornly.

**_(The Mime mimics a bow and arrows, and throws them at the police car.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Or maybe not. (Ladybug avoids the Mime's arrows)_ **

**_Scene: The streets. Adrien is in his car with Nathalie and the Gorilla. Nathalie is talking to Gabriel on the phone._ **

**_Nathalie: Yes sir. Understood, sir. I'm, sure he'll understand, sir._ **

**_Adrien: My dad's flaking, isn't he? Let me guess. Something came up?_ **

**_Nathalie: Yes, but he has reserved the best seats in the house for you, Adrien. Front row._ **

**_Adrien: As usual. The best money can buy._ **

**_(Suddenly, the Gorilla sees Ladybug, and hits the brakes)_ **

**_Ladybug: Get out of the car and find a place to hide, I'll cover you._ **

**_(Adrien stares at Ladybug, Ladybug stares at him. Suddenly, the Mime attacks them with invisible arrows. Ladybug avoids them. Meanwhile, Adrien hides)_ **

“Love on the battle field while you should be trying to stay alive and not stare at you crush like that.” Alix teases over at us with a smile in her voice, so I ignore her as I watch the show.

**_Adrien: We gotta transform now, Plagg._ **

**_Plagg: I thought I was gonna be a spectator, not a performer. What about the show?_ **

**_Adrien: No time._ **

**_Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)_ **

**_(Meanwhile, the Mime still throws arrows at Ladybug, but she dodges them, and crushes the Mime's invisible bow with her yo-yo. But the Mime opens an invisible box, and takes an invisible bazooka from it. Ladybug avoids it. The Mime mimics a whip, and uses it to grab Ladybug. Hawk Moth, telepathically, communicates with the Mime)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Grab her Miraculous, the earrings! Now!_ **

**_(The Mime uses the whip to pull Ladybug, but Cat Noir arrives and pushes the Mime away with his staff)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Keep those hands to yourself, clown! It's okay, I've got this._ **

**_Ladybug: My pleasure, Cat Noir..._ **

**_(Cat Noir is about to fight the Mime, but the Mime mimics a cell and locks Cat Noir and Ladybug in it)_ **

**_Ladybug: Apparently, not seeing is believing._ **

**_Cat Noir: We can't let him go like that!_ **

**_(Ladybug sees the Mime, mime a car and running away riding it. Cat Noir chases it)_ **

**_Ladybug: No, wait, don't!_ **

“You should have listened to her kid, you’re always ruching in and not thinking that’s way Ladybug and Cat Noir are a team they help to balance each other out.” Plagg explain to Adrien with a sigh.

**_Cat Noir: There, I did it._ **

**_Ladybug; I wish you did. When he started miming the car, the bars disappeared._ **

**_Cat Noir: Hey! Wait!_ **

**_Scene: The streets. The Mime is riding his invisible car, but Ladybug and Cat Noir reach him._ **

**_Cat Noir: Nice ride, but if I were you, I would have at least made it a convertible._ **

**_Ladybug: He's one of the actors from the theater troupe, and he's after that bus!_ **

**_(The Mime gets out of the car)_ **

**_Ladybug: Where is he going? We gotta stop this thing!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Slam down on the brake!_ **

**_Ladybug: What brake? (Sees a woman and a child crossing the street, and hits the invisible brake)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Not bad, for driving an invisible car, Course, they'll never believe us if we tell them we just saved their lives._ **

**_(Meanwhile, the Mime mimes that he's putting on a helmet, and rides a motorcycle)_ **

**_Ladybug: He's already off again! We gotta catch up with the bus before he does! (Cat Noir hangs her on his shoulder) What do you think you're doing?_ **

**_Cat Noir: Good thing you have friends in high places. Hold on! (uses his staff to elevate Ladybug and himself up to the sky)_ **

**_Ladybug: I could have done this on my own._ **

“Aww but Mari don’t you want to see all of Paris with him?” All of the girls but three tease me with a laugh leaving them and I ignore them and the soft blush on my cheeks as I watch the screen.

**_Cat Noir:' But we're the cat-and-bug team, remember?_ **

**_Ladybug: Bug-and-cat team, you mean. Now drop me off over there._ **

**_Cat Noir: Keep grip. (uses the staff to drop Ladybug to where the bus is) Where could the akuma be?_ **

**_Ladybug: Inside his hat!_ **

**_Cat Noir: How'd you know that?_ **

**_Ladybug: I have hidden talents. Trust me on this one._ **

**_(Ladybug uses her yo-yo to make a net, but the Mime dodges the net and jumps on the bus.)_ **

**_Ladybug: You better distract him._ **

**_Cat Noir: Gotcha. (Cat Noir distracts the Mime. Ladybug tries to reach his hat, but the Mime notices and attacks her. Ladybug dodges, Cat Noir knocks the Mime off the bus, but Ladybug grabs his hand. Inside the bus, Chris sees the Mime)_ **

**_Chris: Fred?_ **

**_Hawk Moth: The Miraculous! Grab her earring!_ **

“You will never get the Miraculouses from them no matter what as we will get them back.” The whole of the room says to Gabriel with a glare and I can’t help but feel as if I don’t deserve this loyalty from them… no I know I don’t, not after my past.

The Miraculouses will be mine and you can’t stop me from getting them one day.” Gabriel says to us all before his mouth is covered in tape by Jessica who has a dark look in her eye at him.

**_(Ladybug is about to fall off, but Cat Noir grabs her)_ **

**_Ladybug: His hat! Grab his hat!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Look out!_ **

**_(The Mime attacks her, but he falls off the bus landing onto a car. He mimics a chainsaw to saw the ceiling of the car, and tells the driver to go on)_ **

**_Ladybug: We got to get the passengers to safety!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Can I lend a helping paw?_ **

**_Ladybug: Yeah, cover me!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Hurry up, my lady!_ **

**_(Ladybug enters the bus)_ **

**_Ladybug: Stop the bus!_ **

**_Sarah: Ladybug, what's happening?_ **

**_Ladybug: One of your actors has been akumatized, and for some reason, he's seemed to heading in for your troupe!_ **

**_Sarah: Fred?_ **

“Yes that’s the only one that’s not with you and who has been akumatized…” Jalil says with a roll of his eyes at the screen and his arms crossed, Alix looks at her older brother with a smile.

**_(Meanwhile, the Mime heads for the bus, and throws arrows at Cat Noir, but he dodges them with his staff. One of the arrows pinches a wheel of the bus, making it out of control. Cat Noir stops the bus in time)_ **

**_Ladybug: Stay inside and don't panic. We'll get this under control._ **

**_Chris: Ladybug, I know why he's after us. I took his role from him. But he can perform instead of me! I don't care anymore! Please, just keep us all safe..._ **

**_Sarah: What do you mean you took his role from him? He lost it!_ **

**_Chris: Not exactly. There's something I have to tell you._ **

**_(Meanwhile, the Mime reaches the bus and finds Cat Noir. He and Cat Noir fight)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: His Miraculous is within your reach! I want his ring!_ **

**_(The Mime is about to take the ring from him, but Ladybug ties his hand with her yo-yo)_ **

**_Ladybug: I don't know what's made you this violent, but I don't think your daughter Mylene would approve!_ **

“You would be right about that Senpai…” Max says to me as he pushes his glasses up his nose.

“Wha have I told you about that nickname Max? Besides it all was right in the end.” I say with a smile over at him before I turn to grab some more food of the centre coffee table before us.

**_(The Mime pulls Ladybug, and mimics a bomb. He throws the bomb at Ladybug and Cat Noir)_ **

**_Cat Noir: He sure brings a whole new meaning to silent but deadly._ **

**_Ladybug: Ughhh... Lucky Charm! (a shoebox appears)_ **

**_Cat Noir: A shoebox? Great. There better be some explosive boots in there or something._ **

**_(The Mime is about to fight Cat Noir again. Ladybug uses her thinking and Sarah's glasses, the bus' light, a Mime poster and the Eiffel Tower flash)_ **

**_Ladybug: Of course! We have to make him really angry! Blow his fuse!_ **

**_Cat Noir: You don't think he's angry enough?_ **

**_Ladybug: Cat Noir, you're good at annoying people, do your thing!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Hey!... That is true._ **

“You sounded so insulted at first before you expected the fact.” Felix laughs cruelly and I can’t help the small shiver I felt at what he said in that dark and cruel voice of his.

**_Ladybug: (takes Sarah's glasses) Gotta borrow these. (Grabs the Mime poster) A watch, a magnifying glass, some light... (uses the bus' light to project the Mime poster) Voila! A homemade projector. Hey, Mime! Nice poster, don't you think?_ **

**_(The Mime sees the poster projection and gets angered. He mimics a sword and cuts the Eiffel Tower in half. He sees it's falling and mimics a shield to stop it)_ **

**_Ladybug: Yes! Remember, he can only mime one thing at a time._ **

**_Cat Noir: So he's cornered. Good thinking, my lady. (uses his staff to grab the Mime's hat) Yoink!_ **

**_(Ladybug grabs the photo in the hat and tears it, releasing the akuma)_ **

**_Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye, bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and its energy turns everything back to normal. The Mime turns back into Fred)_ **

“Thank you Marinette, thank you for everything that you did for my father and just in time for the performance that night as well.” Mylene says and I wave her off with a smile on my face.

“It was nothing Mylene really I was happy to help anyone in need.” I tell her as the show continues.

**_Fred: What happened? How did I... get here?_ **

**_Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!_ **

**_Sarah: I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, Fred._ **

**_Chris: I'm sorry too. I was so desperate to perform that I lied to you about where we were meeting up._ **

**_(Ladybug's Miraculous beeps)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Your earrings!_ **

**_Ladybug: Better get going._ **

**_Cat Noir: Such a shame. I could have been your date in the play tonight. Just you and me._ **

**_Ladybug: Thanks, but I have other plans._ **

**_Hawk Moth: The show's not over yet, Ladybug. You just wait. There's still a last act to come when you least expect it._ **

“We’re still waiting for this ‘final’ act of yours to come.” I tell Gabriel with my arms crossed and a narrow look at him and he looks back at me with a smug look in his eyes… why is he looking at me like that?

**_Scene: Outside the Louvre. Marinette grabs the phone out of the trashcan._ **

**_Marinette: Got it!_ **

**_Scene: Eiffel Tower. The Mime show is about to start. Adrien sees Marinette and Alya and takes a seat. Marinette looks at him with a big smile._ **

**_Adrien: Ah, hey, you're here too, cool. Thought I was gonna end up sitting by myself._ **

**_Alya: Hey, did you bring my phone?_ **

**_Scene: Outside the theatre. Marinette expresses to Alya her happiness seeing Adrien at the show._ **

**_Marinette: I don't know which I loved more. The show or sitting next to my sweet Adrien!_ **

“When was he ever your sweet Adrien you ugly and worthless peasant!” Chloe screeches at me as I look over at her out the corner of my eye with a smirk on my face before I give Adrien a kiss and snuggle against him.

**_Alya: Maybe you should give him a call and ask him out to a movie._ **

**_Marinette: Speaking of calling, there's something I gotta tell you, Alya. I...accidentally erased your Ladybug video on your phone, and then, when I tried to fix the problem I dropped the phone in a dumpster and now it stinks like bad, like really, really bad, and I'm sorry, so, so, so sorry. I know how much that video meant to you and I'm the lamest of friends. Lamer than lame!_ **

**_Alya: Ah ha, ha! Chillax, lady. If there's anyone on this earth who knows about your legendary clumsiness, it's me, your BFF!_ **

**_Marinette: So... You're not angry?_ **

“Like I said I’m use to your clumsiness so why would I be angry about an accident and the surprise that you got me is the best ever!” Alya says and leans over to give me a hug while laughing.

“What surprise is she talking about Rav?” Nino asks as Alya and I share a secret look.

“Just watch and find out if you want to know alright Nino.” I tell him as Alya and I share one last secret giggle before we continue watching the episode.

**_Alya: Well, you should've just come clean and told me in the first place. But no, we're cool. Besides, I uploaded the video on to my Ladyblog before I showed it to you._ **

**_Marinette: (surprised) I'm so lucky to have a friend like you! Now that we're good, you probably don't care about the surprise I planned for you._ **

**_Alya: (surprised) Screw up or no screw-up, you know I love surprises!_ **

**_Marinette: Okay, you see that theater over there? There's something inside for you, on the stage._ **

**_Scene: Inside the theater. Alya sees Ladybug._ **

“That’s a really cool thing to do for as a sorry huh?” Nathaniel says and most of the class agrees with him, I look over at Alya to see that she is still star eyed over it even if she knows it’s me.

**_Ladybug: Hello! Alya, right? Last time I saw you, I was in a hurry, but I've got a bit more time now if you want to interview me for your Ladyblog._ **

**_Alya: No... Seriously? Do I! Do I!_ **

**_Ladybug: Have a seat._ **

**_Alya: You don't know me, but FYI, this is like the biggest moment of my life._ **

**_Scene: Outside the theater._ **

**_Tikki: Alya's lucky to have you as a friend too, you know!_ **

**_(Alya exits the theater. She recorded the whole interview)_ **

**_Marinette: Show me!_ **

**_Alya: Only after I put it on my blog! There's no way I'm gonna lose this video!_ **

**_Marinette: Hey! (Both laugh)_ **

**_THE END_ **

“And another episode of Miraculous Ladybug bites the dust.” Mystic says to us all lightly as she pauses the video on the large screen before she stands up with a full body stretch.

“When will you tell your so called friends the truth about you and your past Opal?” Felix cruelly mocks me and I have to hold back the growl that threatens to make its way past my lips.

“Shut up Reeah or I will make you and you can see what the very meaning of Devastation is understood?” I say to him in a low and deadly soft without looking turning my gaze to him.

“Mari you alright?” Tikki asks me with a worried look on her face as the other Kwami share it.

“Please calm down kitten.” Plagg tries to sooths me by rubbing against my cheek with soft purrs leaving him as Adrien pulls me in close against him and he rubs my back softly as well.

“It’s all right everyone I’m fine.” I tell them once I am calm again but I don’t move away from Adrien as what he is doing is quiet nice and I let out a soft mewl in pleasure against his neck.

“Anyway…let’s get ready for the next episode of this series.” Jessica says to us all with a soft and hopeful tone of voice before she skips it to the next episode that we need to watch today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that i haven't been able to update until now as i have had a lot going on in my personal life but here is the along awaited 15th chapter enjoy it.


	16. Princess Fragrance

(Adrien’s P.O.V)

“You sure about that Kitten?” Both Plagg and Dizzy asks Mari with worried looks on their faces, she nods her head as she gently strokes them both on the head with a small smile on her lips.

“Oh please what makes her so special that two of the little gods worry about her?” Lila scoffs as I am about to confront Lila I notice that Nino shakes his head at me with Alya doing the same.

“Come the next major break we have I’ll fucking show you, you slut.” Mari hisses over at Lila with narrowed eyes and a snarl on her lips scaring Lila and Chloe before she turns back to the screen.

“Alright then… it seems to be dear Rose’s turn this one is called Princess Fragrance… let’s see what happens for the sweetest one here to be akumatized shall we?” Mystic and Jessica ask us with nervous looks on their faces before they play the episode I curl back up on Marinette’s lap.

**_Scene: TVi News report._ **

**_Nadja: (in a news report) Welcome, Ladybug and Cat Noir has saved Paris once again. Jean Duparc had been akumatized into the very menacing Magician of Misfortune. Threatening to make the Eiffel Tower vanish in a puff of smoke._ **

**_Scene: The streets of Paris. Ladybug arrives at a subway, where she turns back into Marinette as she walks upstairs_ **

**_Tikki: (sneezes)_ **

**_Marinette: Tikki, you don't look well._ **

**_Tikki: I need you to take me to the doctor._ **

**_Marinette: But where can I find a doctor for Kwamis?_ **

**_Tikki: I know a healer. I'll tell you where to go._ **

**_Marinette: But w-what will I tell him? You're a secret, he'll get all suspicious and ask me questions. (gasps) And I know someone else who's going to ask an awful lot of questions, my teacher! About why I'm late again! Tikki, can I take you to the healer right after school? (Tikki nods and sneezes) Thank you._ **

“I didn’t realise that you guys could get sick at all.” I mutter relaxed while Mari starts to stroke my hair softly like she did last time we were like this as all of the Kwami sit around me again.

“It is rare but it does happen just like how everyone gets sick.” Anx says with a small shrug up at me with the other six Kwami all agreeing with her.

**_Scene: Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom. Collège Françoise Dupont._ **

**_Ms. Mendeleiev: Combustion is a high-temperature exothermic redox chemical reaction between a fuel and an oxidant –usually atmospheric oxygen._ **

**_Nadja: (news report in Rose's cellphone) Today, Prince Ali, heir to the throne of the kingdom of Achu will do the honors during his official Parisian visit by hosting a toy fundraiser for the sick children at the Paris City Children's Hospital._ **

**_Rose:(Rose wipes her eyes as Juleka hands her tissues) He's just so gorgeous and with a heart of gold.(Blows her nose) Oh! You know what? I'm gonna write him a letter professing my complete adoration and utmost respect. (Marinette stumbles into the classroom and then trips and falls in front of the teacher's desk.)_ **

**_Marinette: Waaa!_ **

**_Ms. Mendeleiev: Ah, Marinette. What excuse do you have for us this time? Accidentally locked yourself in the bathroom again?_ **

“If only she knew what you were really doing then she wouldn’t be giving you a hard time.” Juleka says with her arms crossed and I have to agree as I nuzzle up against Marinette happily.

“That may be true Juleka but then it would have looked as if I was getting special rights as none of you would have known why I wasn’t getting trouble. Although you all would have if you were late like I tend to be.” Marinette explains to the normally quiet and reserved Goth girl.

**_Marinette: Uh, no, of course not. I had to, uh, take my dog to the vet because he ate an entire wool sweater. Uh, it must've smelled like– (Rose sprays perfume on her letter.)_ **

**_Ms. Mendeleiev: Thank you, Rose. But I don't think our classroom needs extra refreshing. (Walks towards Rose)_ **

**_Chloe: I thought someone packed a tuna fish sandwich, but it turns out it was Rose's perfume. (laughs)_ **

**_Alya: (to Marinette) Ate a sweater?_ **

**_Ms. Mendeleiev: (confiscates Rose's perfume) Furthermore, using your smartphone during school hours is strictly forbidden. (confiscates Rose's cellphone and hands free) Take the rest of your things and go to the principal's office._ **

“It’s alright Rose that teacher is just a real royal stick in the mud as he most likely never had fun in her life.” Anx and Mystic say with soft looks on their faces, most of the class agree with them.

“You alright there Kitty? You’re not falling asleep on me are you?” Mari asks me with an amused tone in her voice and I shake my head slowly as her fingers scratch me behind the ear.

**_Rose: Oh... (Rose takes her things and starts to walk away)_ **

**_Ms. Mendeleiev: (at the front of the class) Watch what happens when you play about with flammable substances in a chemistry lab. (she spritz some perfume inside a glass container with an open bottom and puts it upright, trapping the air inside. Then she pushes a button and a small electric shock comes out of a tube creating a small explosion.)_ **

**_Students: (gasp)_ **

**_Ms. Mendeleiev: Just to make sure you all remember that, I'll be quizzing you tomorrow on lab safety. Again!_ **

**_Scene: Outside Collège Françoise Dupont. Nino waits as Adrien runs to school, Marinette and Alya are a bit back, but they can see them._ **

**_Nino: Dude._ **

“How is it that Marinette got there for chemistry but not you?” Ivan asks me, I would shrug at him but I can’t be bothered to move as I let soft purrs leave past my lips at Mari’s skilful hands.

“Those purrs are just so cute.” Rose says with wide eyes and Mari giggles softly as she pulls out something out of hiding, I notice a few curious looks sent her way and she gives them a grin.

“Then watch this.” She says as Marinette gives me a tasty leaf and my purrs double in volume as I rubs up against her more and I wrap my arms around her but she doesn’t stop scratching me.

**_Alya: You two really are made for each other. Neither one of you can make it to school on time. Since he missed chemistry class, it would be sweet if some lady could lend him her notes so he could get up to speed._ **

**_Marinette: (giggles) You're right. Oh, you mean for me to give him my notes! (looks to her purse, where Tikki is) No, I can't. I–_ **

**_Alya: Girl, your fake excuses don't work on me._ **

**_Tikki: (sneezes)_ **

**_Alya: Huh?_ **

**_Marinette: Achoo! I think I'm getting sick._ **

**_Alya: Then don't breathe on him. (points to Adrien. Marinette starts to walk over to him)_ **

“The one time you don’t cave at the notion of talking to Adrien like normal is when you need to help your Kwami… I’m really sorry Bluebell I shouldn’t have made you talk with him.” Alya says with a sorrow filled voice but Mari waves her off with a laugh leaving her while she continues.

“It’s alright Alya I should have tried harder but it all turned out fine in the end.” Mari says to her.

**_Tikki: (sneezes) I'm not feeling too good._ **

**_Marinette: Don't worry, Tikki, it'll just take a sec– (Marinette trips over someone's bag and Tikki accidentally flies out of her bag. Marinette lands on Adrien.)_ **

**_Marinette and Tikki: Aaaah!_ **

**_Adrien: Oh! Are you okay? Nothing broken?_ **

**_Marinette: Uh, yeah, uh, I'm fine. (Adrien and Nino leave. Then Marinette realizes Tikki isn't in her purse anymore.) AAH!_ **

**_Tikki: (weakly) Marinette... (Chloe and Sabrina walk over and Tikki pretends to be a plush doll)_ **

**_Chloe: Sabrina, what's Prince Ali doing today again?_ **

**_Sabrina: I told you. A tour of the Children's Hospital._ **

**_Chloe: (sees Tikki and picks her up) Hm, what kind of stuffed animal is this? Who left this here? (gasp) The Prince will never have seen one like this before and when he lays eyes on me, Prince Ali will forget all about those sick kids._ **

**_Rose: Did I hear you say Prince Ali?_ **

**_Chloe: Not to you._ **

“Heartless bitch! I know that the talk with my sister has done nothing to change you! So in the next break you are dealing with me and I can promise you this it won’t be a lesson that you will forget!” Jessica growls out with a dark tone and Chloe is silent before the episode continues.

“Put that snobbish brat in her place!” Alix calls out laughing as I snuggle into Marinette’s warmth, she takes her hand out of my hair so that she can hold me closer to her with a soft giggle.

“You happy like this kitty? You enjoying the warmth.” She asks me softly before she kisses me and I look up at her from the corner of my eye with a rather lazy smile on my face.

“I don’t want to leave your warm embrace ever, M’Lady.” I mutter before I look at the screen.

**_Sabrina: Prince Ali's staying at Chloe’s dad's hotel._ **

**_Chloe: The only hotel fit for a Prince, and I'm gonna be the first one to meet him. Isn't he lucky?_ **

**_Rose: Oh, please, could you give him a special letter from me?_ **

**_Chloe: No prob._ **

**_Rose: Oh, that is so amazingly sweet of you to do that for me._ **

**_Chloe: (laughs) You thought I was serious? Do you think I wanna get anywhere near this fish funk? (laughs and rips the letter)_ **

**_Rose: (gasps and then cries. Chloe gets into her limo and leaves Rose crying on the ground.)_ **

**_Marinette: Tikki? (Marinette hears Chloe laugh and sees her holding Tikki as her limo is pulling away.) Chloe, wait up!_ **

**_Chloe: Huh?_ **

**_Marinette: That's my... my..._ **

**_Chloe: Not anymore. Finders keepers._ **

**_Marinette: (to herself) Tikki..._ **

**_Scene: Seine riverbank. Rose is sad and starts to write another letter._ **

**_Rose: (sobs)_ **

“No, Rose don’t cry! Someone as sweet and caring as you doesn’t deserve to be treated like that by Chloe!” A lot of the class says at the screen and to the blonde girl in the room with us all.

“They’re all right Rose and at least one good thing came from it you got to hang out with Prince Ali for most of the day.” Jessica and Marinette says to her before we all continue watching.

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._ **

**_Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Ooh, now there's a broken-hearted princess if ever I saw one. Every rose has its thorns. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away my little akuma and evilize her._ **

**_Scene: Bench. Rose is really upset and starts crying._ **

**_(The akuma flies over to where Rose is and infects her perfume bottle)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Princess Fragrance, I am Hawk Moth. Your perfume is now your secret weapon. No one will be able to resist it, especially Prince Ali. All I want from you in exchange are Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous._ **

**_Rose: (singsong) I'm coming my prince!_ **

**_Scene: Outside Le Grand Paris. Marinette walks up to the doorman._ **

**_Marinette: Hello! I'm in Chloe Bourgeois class and I really need to see her._ **

**_Doorman: Are you a friend of hers?_ **

**_Marinette: A friend of Chloe’s? Ah, you must be kidding! (gasp) I mean– we're in the same class, that's all._ **

**_Doorman: If you're not a friend then I can't._ **

**_Marinette: Yes! I'm a f-f-friend of Chloe’s. We're BFFs!_ **

“Really girl you are now BFF’s with Chloe? What happened to me being your BFF and always sticking together?” Alya asks with a playful sceptical tone of voice directed at Mari.

“What I had to get into that hotel and save Tikki from that spoiled brat so that I could take her to the healer before she got any sicker.” Marinette explains to her friend with a huff leaving her.

**_Doorman: Aha! Chloe doesn't have any friends!_ **

**_Marinette: Does that mean you're not letting me in?_ **

**_Doorman: No! (Marinette leaves defeated but then she sees a pile of trash with a motorcycle helmet, a pink cape and a pizza box.)_ **

**_Marinette: (disguised) Hey! Got a pizza for Chloe Bourgeois._ **

**_Doorman: Hmm, it's usually sushi. (moves aside) Top floor, imperial suite._ **

**_Marinette: Yes, yes, yes! (Marinette, still disguised, goes up the elevator and arrives at Chloe’s floor. Chloe is waiting for another elevator.)_ **

**_Chloe: "Here's a gift for the sick children Prince. Oh, it's nothing, really, stop flattering me. Hahahaha." No. "Hahahaha." There. That's better. (Chloe gets into the elevator and Marinette sees her as the doors are about to close)_ **

**_Marinette: Chloe, wait! (starts to run to her)_ **

**_Chloe: Pizza? Eugh, don't get that peasant food anywhere near me. (pushes the close button)_ **

**_Marinette: Wait! It has truffles and caviar on it! (the doors close before she gets there) For a spoiled brat just like you! (she runs for the stairs)_ **

“You look so pissed at that angle, why could you be like that when you were still in China?” Felix asks her in a cruel tone and Mari just ignores him, not giving him the satisfaction of an answer.

“Bugaboo?” I mumble up at her worried, she just smiles down at me softly as she hugs me tighter.

“Don’t worry about it ow Kitty it’s the past.” She says to me fondly and I watch the screen again.

**_(Outside the doors, Princess Fragrance approaches the doorman.)_ **

**_Princess Fragrance: I've come to see Prince Ali._ **

**_Doorman: Ugh, what is going on today? Do you have an appointment with the Prince?_ **

**_Princess Fragrance: No need, I'm his princess!_ **

**_Doorman: And I'm a monkey's uncle. Listen kid I–_ **

**_Princess Fragrance: That's no way to speak to a princess. (she shoots perfume at him from her perfume gun)_ **

**_Doorman: (singing) At your service Princess Fragrance._ **

**_Princess Fragrance: Dozen times better. (walks in) Now, where's my wonderful prince charming, we can't keep him waiting._ **

**_(Cut to Prince Ali's press conference inside Le Grand Paris in the dining hall)_ **

**_André Bourgeois: In honour of your presence here in Paris your highness, I've taken it upon myself to organize a lavish fireworks display on the Seine river. They will be displayed from this box._ **

**_Prince Ali: Thank you, or how do we say in your language? Totally awesome!_ **

**_Prince Ali's chaperone: We shall have to see if it fits with the Prince's busy schedule. We have very little time for festivities, his highness has many responsibilities._ **

“Let the poor boy have some fun now and then alright? He is just a kid that is being forced to grow up way to fast!” Jalil, Alix and Kim all call out at the screen with mixed tones of voice.

“Just like someone else I know.” Marinette mutters sadly before she hugs me closer to her.

**_Chloe: (clears her throat)_ **

**_André Bourgeois: Ah! Prince Ali, allow me to introduce you to my own princess, Chloe._ **

**_Chloe: Prince, I brought you a special stuffed toy for the sick children. (gives Tikki to him)_ **

**_Prince Ali: Whoa! I've never seen one like this before. This is so very kind of you._ **

**_Chloe: Hahahahaha, you're flattering me. It is so kind of me though, isn't it?_ **

**_Prince Ali: Why, yes. I said just that. You did not hear me?_ **

**_Nadja: Nadja Chamack. Don't be amused, it's just the news! Prince Ali, did you have anything to say about your official Parisian visit? (An elevator bell rings and Princess Fragrance appears further away from the crowd)_ **

**_Prince Ali: I'm very happy to be here. (Princess Fragrance fires her perfume gun at Chloe)_ **

**_Nadja: Prince Ali, where is...that smell coming from?! Like rotten fish?! (Nadja, Prince Ali, and André stare at Chloe)_ **

**_Chloe: What? That's not me! (sniffs herself) It-it is me! Ew! (Perfume sprays behind the paparazzi. Everyone look at them)_ **

“You so deserved what you got Chloe! Now you had smelt just how you always acted to other people rotten to the core!” The whole class calls out with a laugh leaving them.

“Adrikins! Stop letting that lowly peasant hold you like that and defend me from all of their mean comments!” Chloe calls to me in a whine but I just hug Marinette tighter with a purr.

“Looks like he prefers Haunter over you Chloe.” Juleka says with a laugh as Chloe huffs.

**_Paparazzi: (turns around and bowed down while singing) At your service Princess Fragrance._ **

**_Prince Ali: Who-who are you?_ **

**_Princess Fragrance: I'm Princess Fragrance and I've come just for you! In just a spritz you'll be mine, Prince Ali!_ **

**_Marinette: This is bad! (activates a button from a synthesizer to launch the confetti)_ **

**_Scene: Adrien's room in the Agreste mansion. Adrien watches the whole live broadcast on TV._ **

**_Adrien: What or who is that? Plagg? Plagg, let's go there's trouble in Paris! (looks in his trash can where Plagg's eating his Camembert)_ **

**_Plagg: I'm still chewing!_ **

**_Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)_ **

**_Scene: Back inside the Le Grand Paris. Prince Ali, his chaperone, André and Chloe escaped to the stairwell_ **

**_André Bourgeois: Quickly, Prince! This way! (Marinette follows them and Princess Fragrance down the stairs. Cuts to them hiding in a room)_ **

**_André Bourgeois: We'll be safe in here. It's a reinforce door._ **

**_Prince Ali's chaperone: So much chaos! How is anyone supposed to stick to a schedule around here? (both she and Prince Ali steps away from Chloe)_ **

**_Chloe: (points under the doorway) What is that?_ **

“So much for you being safe as the perfume still got in via under the door.” Max says to Chloe as he pushes his glasses up his nose, I see that Chloe crosses her arms over her chest with a huff.

“Oh shut up will you, computer geek!” Chloe snaps back at him rather rudely and darkly.

“Leave Max alone will you Chloe it’s not his fault that you were born a brat and have evolved into a mega bitch over the years.” Mari laughs lightly as she runs her hand through my hair softly.

**_André Bourgeois: (sees the perfume fog) Get back! (Cuts to Princess Fragrance spraying under the doorway while Prince Ali, his chaperone, André and Chloe are backing away inside the room)_ **

**_Princess Fragrance: (singing) My prince, my prince, smell the fragrance of my eternal love! (gasps)_ **

**_(Everyone look down and noticed that the fog is being sucked away. Princess Fragrance turned and saw Marinette using a vacuum cleaner.)_ **

**_Princess Fragrance: Seriously, who are you?! (uses her perfume gun like a rocket to launches herself and landed on the vacuum cord, plugging it off) Looks like you're powerless now, superhero! (points her gun at Marinette.)_ **

**_André Bourgeois: (opens the door to take a peek) Oh no, there're two of them now! Run!_ **

**_(Everyone get out of the room and run off.)_ **

**_Princess Fragrance: (sprays her perfume around herself to create a fog) You can't escape my perfume! (singsong) La, la, la, la, la, la!_ **

**_(André opens a stairwell door and let everyone go in first, but he was brainwash by the fog before he get inside. Marinette escapes the fog by using a service elevator.)_ **

“Looks like I managed to escape your perfume though, huh Rose.” Marinette chuckles softly.

“Yeah it does look like that and I’m so sorry for what I did to you all while I was akumatized... I wasn’t thinking clearly all I had on my mind was revenge and Prince Ali.” Rose says softly.  

**_Princess Fragrance: Get them._ **

**_André Bourgeois: (sings) At your service, Princess Fragrance._ **

**_(Meanwhile, Marinette made it to the hotel kitchen. She peeks out from the door and saw Prince Ali, his chaperone, and Chloe back in the dining hall.)_ **

**_Chloe: (to the Butler while pointing at André) He's under the spell! Shut the door!_ **

**_Prince Ali's chaperone: But it's your father!_ **

**_Chloe: Who cares? Shut it now!_ **

“I knew you could be heartless but really? Turning on your own father so quickly like that… that’s low even for someone like you, little miss ‘frozen heart’.” Ivan and Nino says in sync to Chloe.

“I’ll call my father if you don’t stop being mean to me at once!” Chloe threatens them both smugly, Jessica swipes Chloe’s phone and breaks it in two with a large grin on her own face.

“While you are here in my cinema there will be no calling your father and threatening any of your classmates understood you blonde brat?” She says to Chloe in a stern voice and hands on hips.

**_(The Butler uses a broom and pushes André out of the way and shuts the door. Everyone noticed the perfume fog from the inside of the nearby elevator, and they all, except the Butler, run off.)_ **

**_Butler: (sings) At your service, Princess–_ **

**_Princess Fragrance: (walks toward Prince Ali, his chaperone, and Chloe while singing) Come into my arm, my sweet prince!_ **

**_Cat Noir: (sitting on the windowsill) Pee-ew! Can we get a little air fresher in here? (leaps in front of Princess Fragrance and took out his staff)_ **

**_Princess Fragrance: No one will take my prince away! (fires at Cat Noir)_ **

“He wasn’t yours to begin with!” Chloe says with a sharp and snobbish tone of voice towards the sweet and innocent pixie cut blonde girl that sits on the other side of Marinette.

“Leave dear Rose alone will you Chloe it’s your fault that she was akumatized to begin with.” Alix and Alya both say with the rest of the class agreeing with them on the fact that it’s Chloe’s fault.

**_(Cat Noir uses his staff to knock out the perfume spray. He then extended his staff, picking up Princess Fragrance, and throw her in the kitchen.)_ **

**_Marinette: Uh oh! (leaps out of the way)_ **

**_(Cat Noir extended his staff from the window to the outside of the Le Grand Paris like a pole. A Parisian screamed in surprise once the end of the staff hit the ground)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Emergency evaporation, everybody down!_ **

**_Prince Ali's chaperone: It's much too dangerous for the prince._ **

**_(Cat Noir notices three mixing bowls on the cart nearby._ **

**_Cat Noir: You're right. (taps on the bowls) Safety first! (puts one of the bowl on Prince Ali's head like a helmet, while Prince Ali smiles)_ **

**_(Cat Noir slides down the staff first. Followed by Chloe, Prince Ali, and his chaperone; the chaperone also wears a mixing bowl on her head. Once everyone made it outside, Princess Fragrance looks out the window and saw them get inside the chaperone's car and drove away.)_ **

**_Princess Fragrance: My prince! (she launches herself by her perfume gun and follows the automobile)_ **

“That has to be one powerful perfume gun if it can allow you to fly like that, Rose!” Both Juleka and Alix say with smiles at the screen and I have to admit that it does seem pretty cool as well.

“Not really it’s the magic of the butterfly broch that made the perfume be that strong.” Nooroo and Anx say with shrugs as they both get something to eat from the small table before us.

**_Marinette: (looks out the window) Tikki, please be okay._ **

**_Scene: Inside Prince Ali's chaperone's car. Everyone in the car are getting away from Princess Fragrance while at the same time, still disgusted by Chloe’s fish smell_ **

**_Cat Noir: Can we open the windows? This fish smell's even too much for a cat._ **

**_(The chaperone opens all the car windows. Both Prince Ali and Cat Noir gasped for air)_ **

**_Tikki: (sneezes) (Prince Ali looks into his jacket pocket to know what's that noise)_ **

**_Prince Ali's chaperone: We have precisely nine minutes to get to the hospital. The prince is on a very strict schedule._ **

“Even with an akuma after them she still wants to continue with their schedule? Why does that reminds me of a certain teacher that gave us homework when Alya was akumatized into Lady Wifi?” Mylene asks sounding confused at the large cinema screen.

“You’re not the only one that feels like that Mylene.” Nathaniel says with a few murmured ‘yeahs’.

**_Cat Noir: What? No way we're going to the hospital now! We have to get Prince Ali out of Paris ASAP!_ **

**_(Everyone hears a thud and looked up._ **

**_Princess Fragrance: My prince! Fancy meeting you here, what a stroke of luck!_ **

**_Cat Noir: (to the chaperone) The windows!_ **

**_(Prince Ali's chaperone tries to close all the car windows, but Princess Fragrance stops the sunroof)_ **

**_Princess Fragrance: My prince, I'll take you to the Pont des Arts. And there, we'll seal our love!_ **

**_(Princess Fragrance then sprays everyone in the car. But Tikki escapes out of Prince Ali's pocket and landed on the car floor)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: [from his lair] Cat Noir is down! It won't be long before Ladybug shows up too and meet her doom! (laughs)_ **

“How did that work out for you as once again you failed to get our miraculous?” Mari asks my father but because of the tape covering his mouth all he can do is glare at her.

“Will we ever find out why he is doing all of this?” Sabrina asks Jessica and Mystic, the twins share a look with each other before they turn to face the rest of us once again.

“You’ll learn a part of the reason why this is all happening soon just be patient alright?” Mystic says with a slightly unsure but nervous tone of voice.

**_Scene: The street of Paris. Marinette rides on a scooter to follow the car; she already took off the cape from the disguise_ **

**_Marinette: (gasps) Oh no! Where's Tikki? (she ran to Prince Ali's chaperone's car, ignoring the accident around her. She took off her motorcycle helmet while running) Tikki, Tikki? (looks inside the car before noticing Tikki on the floor) (gasps) Tikki, I were so worry!_ **

**_Tikki: (opens her eyes) Marinette..._ **

**_Marinette: picks up Tikki And you're much worse than I thought! We need to get you help!_ **

**_Tikki: We don't have time. You have to transform. I'll be okay... (coughs)_ **

**_Marinette: No, Tikki. I'm not making the same mistake twice! We have to get you to the healer now!_ **

“You both can be so stubborn at times it’s no wonder that you got Tikki as your Kwami instead of Plagg.” Dizzy and Kikki both say with a roll of their eyes, Mari just pokes her tongue at the two.

“Oh very funny you two.” Tikki and Plagg both say sarcastically to their younger siblings.

**_Scene: Master Fu's Massage Shop. Marinette watches as Master Fu helps heal the sickness from Tikki_ **

**_(Master Fu is hitting a gong while Marinette stares at Tikki, feeling worried)_ **

**_Marinette: Is she going to be okay?_ **

**_Master Fu: One who is burning with their patient can never eat hot porridge._ **

**_Marinette: (confused) Um, what is this got to do with eating?_ **

**_Master Fu: Silence please. Reading energies. (places both his hands in front of Tikki) What type of cat did you say?_ **

**_Marinette: Cat? Um, right. Rare hairless flying species from Kingdom of Achu. I was allowed to have one, because I won a zoo tap-dancing contest when I was in the Kingdom of Achu. (laughs nervously)_ **

**_(Master Fu stares at Marinette)_ **

**_Master Fu: Mm-hmm. Unusual. (picks up his gong)_ **

**_Marinette: Yes, yes, very._ **

“You told him that Tikki was a type of cat now did you, Kitten?” Plagg teases with a snicker as he rubs up against her cheek, making her giggle softly before he floats down onto her lap.

“I guess a certain little kitty influenced me more then I consciously thought.” She says as she holds me with a smile before she kisses my forehead gaining a purr from me in return.

**_(Master Fu bangs the gong for the last time)_ **

**_Master Fu: We are finished. (puts the gong down) Your cat's health have been restored._ **

**_(Marinette looks down at Tikki. To her delight, Tikki opens her eyes, feeling much better. Tikki flew onto Marinette's hands)_ **

**_Marinette: Thank you, thank you so much! You're a real magician, sir! (about to walk out the door, but stops) How do you do that?_ **

**_Master Fu: Ancient Chinese secret. (Marinette closes the shop's door. Master Fu smiles) Just like yours._ **

**_Scene: Seine riverbank. Marinette carries Tikki and stops._ **

**_Marinette: Tikki, I'm so, so sorry. You're so sick and, well, I don't know what I do without you._ **

**_Tikki: You wouldn't be Ladybug for one! (giggles)_ **

**_Marinette: I know, but I mean: Tikki, you're more than just my Kwami for me._ **

**_Tikki: I know. (Both Marinette and Tikki giggled while Tikki hugs Marinette's cheek) Oh, the Pont des Arts bridge! That's where they're headed! I overheard it in the car. Hurry, there's no time to lose!_ **

“You heard the Kwami you have no time to loose with saving Paris, so get to it and turn everything back to normal again.” Alya laughs along with the rest of the class including Marinette.

“You should really learn a few things from the villains that fight my dear Princess as you can’t always play hearo forever and you know this to be true.” Felix says with a lazy tone and I can feel Mari stiffen under me at his words… only I get to call her princess not him, I let out a small hiss.

“So you are awake then Adrien? I had thought that you might have fallen asleep thanks to Mari’s skilled fingers running through your hair.” Alya laughs again along with Nino, I roll my eyes.

**_Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)_ **

**_Scene: Pont des Arts. Princess Fragrance is about to wed Prince Ali_ **

**_(Princess Fragrance is marching toward Prince Ali, while held by André Bourgeois like a bride; Prince Ali is with his chaperone, Cat Noir and Chloe)_ **

**_Princess Fragrance: (stops in front of Prince Ali and hold both her hands to his) I can't wait for us to be together... (singsonged) forever! Servant, love padlock, please. (Cat Noir opens a box to reveal a padlock which is sprayed by Princess Fragrance) This will lock our love forever, my prince!_ **

**_Prince Ali: (singing) At your service, Princess Fragrance!_ **

**_(A yo-yo appeared, and knock the padlock out of Princess Fragrance's hands, into the Seine river)_ **

**_Princess Fragrance: My padlock! (gasps)_ **

**_Ladybug: (from a lamp post near them) Not so fast, my royal pain in the neck!_ **

**_(Princess Fragrance fires her gun at Ladybug. Once it hits her, she slides down on the bridge. Princess Fragrance did an evil grin, before it reveal that Ladybug has a clothespin in her nose)_ **

“Out done by a simple clothespin, that’s really funny. Out of all the things that saves Marinette from Princess Fragrance is a simple wooden peg.” Ivan says at the screen with a light laugh.

“Sometimes the simplest things really help.” Mari shrugs her shoulder at him with a soft tone.

**_Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Use Cat Noir to get Ladybug's Miraculous!_ **

**_Princess Fragrance: Servants, attack! And get her earrings!_ **

**_(Ladybug started to fight with Prince Ali's chaperone, André, Chloe, and Cat Noir. While she's distract, Princess Fragrance took Prince Ali away from her. After knocking out the chaperone, André, and Chloe, Ladybug leaps away from Cat Noir before being hit by him)_ **

**_Ladybug: Snap out of it, Cat Noir! It's me, Ladybug!_ **

**_Cat Noir: (not listening and start singing) Give me your Miraculous!_ **

**_Ladybug sighs and continue fighting with him. Meanwhile back at the Le Grand Paris, Princess Fragrance and Prince Ali are at the rooftop pool)_ **

**_Princess Fragrance: Who needs a padlock to secure our love when I can put everyone under my spell and make Paris our kingdom! (start spraying the sky, forming a giant cloud of perfume)_ **

“That’s a lot of perfume coming from one little perfume bottle… like a lot of perfume.” Lila speaks in a slightly shocked tone of voice for the first time after a little while.

“That is true… if Ladybug and Cat Noir didn’t come through then this would have been one pf the better ways for us to be taken control of as we would have smelt really nice.” Mylene says with most of the class agreeing with her on that small fact but we did win so it’s in the past.

**_Ladybug: Uh oh, I better do something before this whole thing blows up in my face. Ah ha!_ **

**_(flashback)_ **

**_Ms. Mendeleiev: What happens when you play about with flammable substances in a chemistry lab._ **

**_Ladybug: (sees the boat full of fireworks that André mentions to Prince Ali earlier. She tosses her yo-yo around the lamp post behind her) Can't hit me! (Cat Noir continue to try hitting Ladybug) Miss! (giggles) (Cat Noir extended his staff, picking up Ladybug) Yeah!_ **

**_(Once Ladybug lands on the boat, she pulls back the staff, carrying Cat Noir and made him lands on the boat too)_ **

**_Ladybug: Nice of you to drop in._ **

**_Cat Noir: (singing) Give me your Miraculous! Cataclysm!_ **

**_(Cat Noir runs toward Ladybug and is about to uses Cataclysm on her. But Ladybug trips him, making him to use it on the fireworks' control panel instead, thus launching the fireworks into the sky. Ladybug grabs Cat Noir's tail and pulls him into the Seine river. She uses her yo-yo to go to the Le Grand Paris rooftop)_ **

“Dude that is the second time that you had almost used cataclysm on Rav!” Nino says to me and I cringe at the sight of me almost touching her with my destructive powers like that.

“I am so sorry Buginette I don’t even remember what happens when I become under the akuma’s influence.” I tell her as I look out the corner of my eye to fine her smiling softly at me.

“I don’t blame you Chaton, I never did.” Marinette tells me with a scratch behind the ear.

**_Scene: Le Grand Paris rooftop pool. Princess Fragrance watches as the fireworks cleared out the giant perfume cloud_ **

**_Princess Fragrance: This city is not for us. Too many people want to bother us. Let's go far away from here, my prince! Very far!_ **

**_Ladybug: (above them) Leaving so soon? But the party just got start!_ **

**_Princess Fragrance: (angry) You, you are ruining everything! So now I'm going to ruin you!_ **

**_Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A balloon appears) A balloon? What am I suppose to do with this?_ **

**_(Ladybug uses her thinking vision, and a tube and Princess Fragrance's perfume appear. She leaps down and picks up the straw, avoiding Princess Fragrance's perfume bullet)_ **

**_Princess Fragrance: You can't escape, Ladybug! It's over!_ **

**_(Ladybug places the balloon inside the tube to form a makeshift dart. She tosses it, corking Princess Fragrance's perfume gun and contain the perfume in the balloon. She use her yo-yo to grab the gun and breaks it, releasing the akuma.)_ **

“It shouldn’t have easily broken like that even with the momentum from the yo-yo.” Max says from his seat, it sounds as if he has taken out his phone and started doing the calculations.

“Max… just don’t question it alright.” Kim says with a laugh as the episode continues on.

**_Ladybug: No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma) Gotcha! (turns the akuma into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the Lucky Charm into the air. It explodes into a blast of energy that turns everyone back to normal.)_ **

**_(At the Seine riverbank, Cat Noir is licking himself dry before being back to normal)_ **

**_Cat Noir: What am I doing here? And where's Ladybug?_ **

**_(At the Pont des Arts, André Bourgeois and Prince Ali's chaperone are back to normal)_ **

**_Prince Ali's chaperone: Ah, the schedule is a complete disaster! We are going to be late for everything! Where's the prince? Wait a minute, am I?_ **

**_(Back at the Le Grand Paris rooftop, both Prince Ali is back to normal and Princess Fragrance turns back into Rose at the same time)_ **

**_Rose: Huh?_ **

**_Prince Ali: How did I get here?_ **

**_Rose: (stands up) Prince Ali? (rushes toward him and admire him. She grabs his left arm and cuddles him while giggling)_ **

“Could you control yourself even if it was a little bit Rose or you might overwhelm the poor boy with your cheerful personality?” Juleka laughs lightly at the screen.

“I guess I did get a bit over excited at being about to talk with Prince Ali in person.” Rose giggles lightly in slight embarrassment at both what her friend said and her own behaviour on screen.

**_Prince Ali: (looks up) And who are you?_ **

**_Ladybug: (giggles) Nevermind, I'll leave you to chat with your number one fan. Bug out! (leaves, giving Prince Ali and Rose some privacy)_ **

**_Rose: Knowing how you always help sick children around the world, I just want you to know that you're the most kind-hearted person I ever met!_ **

**_Prince Ali: Really?_ **

**_Chloe: (appears) Prince Ali! You're safe! (shoves Rose out the way) Aren't you glade, I’m safe too. So, shall we continue where we left off?_ **

**_Prince Ali: Oh, no thank you. I have a special event at the hospital for children with Miss Rose._ **

**_Rose: (gasps in excitement)_ **

**_Prince Ali: Let us go quickly before my chaperone locates me. (pulls Rose away. Together they go to the hospital)_ **

**_Rose: (giggles) Bye, Chloe!_ **

**_(Chloe growls very angrily as she watches them go)_ **

**_THE END_ **

“See everything turned out alright in the end.” Mari giggles that sinful giggle of her as the episode finishes, Jessica snaps her fingers and Mari and I get our own large beanbag. The sofa we were one splits into two we look over at her confused and she seems to have a knowing look.

“Even if no one has voiced it yet I know they were feeling a little squished so this way the others have room and you can cuddle like that all you want.” Jessica explains and it makes sense, I cuddle up against my girlfriend happily and she hugs me back with a small smile on her own face.

“I love you Mari.” I mutter into her neck and I feel her hold on me tightens just that little bit.

“And I love you my precious little kitty.” She whispers back into my hair and I can feel her soft loving smile as she says this to me, I nuzzle into her neck even more with a happy little sigh leaving me at her warmth and love.


	17. Chapter 17 Origins Part 1

(Narrator’s P.O.V)

“Now this next episode is Origins part one! So enjoy seeing how Mari and Adrien become the crime fighting duo they are today!” Jessica says with a warm smile as she plays the episode.

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._ **

**_Nooroo: Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which gives the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power._ **

“That explains a little bit on why he want’s our miraculous… but not on what he wants them for though.” Marinette says with a thoughtful look in her eyes with Adrien agreeing with her as he is unsure on what his father want them for as well.

**_Villain: I want that absolute power, Nooroo. I must have those Miraculous!_ **

**_Nooroo: But nobody knows where these Miraculous are!_ **

**_Villain: I found you though, my little Nooroo. Your Miraculous... remind me of its powers again._ **

**_Nooroo: The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower!_ **

**_Villain: And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains?_ **

**_Nooroo: But master, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes!_ **

**_Villain: I must have this absolute power! Your Miraculous is in my control! I am your master now, and you must obey me._ **

**_Nooroo: Yes, master._ **

“How could you force such a sweet and cute little being like Nooroo into doing what you want like that you asshole?!” Most of the room calls over to the tied up villain with angry glares.

“I’m free now so none of you need to worry.” Nooroo says with a small but nervous smile as the room turns back to face the screen to find out just how did Adrien and Marinette became heroes.

**_Villain: (puts on the brooch) Nooroo, dark wings! Rise! (transforms into Hawk Moth) From this day on, I shall be known as... Hawk Moth! (laughs evilly)_ **

**_Scene: Master Fu's Massage Shop. Wayzz wakes up and senses something is wrong._ **

**_Wayzz: Master, master! (customer hears Wayzz, looks up)_ **

**_Master Fu: Master, master... chanting, it's all part of the treatment. Master, master... (begins pushing customer out door) Thank you for coming, see you again next week!_ **

**_Wayzz: Master, the Moth Miraculous, I felt its aura._ **

**_Master Fu: I thought it had been lost forever!_ **

**_Wayzz: But master, it's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!_ **

**_Master Fu: We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world! (shows his Miraculous) Time to transform! Wayzz... (doubles over in pain)_ **

“Is he alright? I hope that he is doing ok now as he seemed to be in bad shape.” Rose says with worry at the screen with a few murmured ‘yeahs’ and ‘same here’ from around the large room.

“Don’t worry the old master is tougher the he looks.” Anx says with a giggle leaving her.

**_Wayzz: Please, Master. Be reasonable. You are–_ **

**_Master Fu: Still young! I'm only 186. But you're right, Wayzz. I can no longer do it alone. We'll need some help. (opens the gramophone, revealing the Miraculous chest box)_ **

**_Scene: Dupain-Cheng house. Marinette's phone is ringing_ **

**_Sabine: Marinette! Your alarm's been going off for fifteen minutes, you're going to be late for your first day back at school!_ **

**_Marinette: (Crawling out from underneath bed covers) Got it, mum! (Walking down stairs) Coming! I bet you anything Chloe will be in my class again._ **

**_Sabine: Four years in a row, is that possible?_ **

**_Marinette: Definitely. Lucky me!_ **

“What is that supposed to mean? You should be honoured that you get to be in my class that long!” Chloe asks Marinette with a glare narrowing her blue eyes as she watches the cuddling couple on the beanbags, Marinette looks up at her with a ladybug smirk lifting her lips slightly.

“Is that right Chloe? I guess I should be glade that my bad luck allowed me to get another class year with you as it allowed me to get with my precious blonde kitty.” Marinette says as she pulls her blonde kitty against her a bit more, before she gives him a light kiss which he returns.

**_Sabine: Oh, don't say that! It's the start of a new year- I'm sure everything will be just fine! (Marinette smiles and nods, setting down the cereal. Several things are knocked over, spilling and falling to the floor. Marinette groans.)_ **

**_Tom: (singing as he works)_ **

**_Marinette: Dad, these are so awesome!_ **

**_Tom: Glad you like them._ **

**_Marinette: Thank you dad, my class will love them! You're the best!_ **

**_Tom: We're the best, thanks to your amazing designs. (Marinette hugs Tom, dropping the box. he catches it on his foot and tosses it back to her)_ **

**_Marinette: (giggles) Thanks. See you tonight!_ **

**_Scene: Out on the street. Marinette tries to cross the street but a car stops her_ **

**_Marinette: Uff... (Sees Master Fu crossing the street as a car is coming) Uuuhhaawh? (Grabs Master Fu by his hand and takes him to the other side of the street, dropping the box in the progress)_ **

**_Master Fu: Thank you, miss. Oh! What a disaster._ **

**_Marinette: (People step on the content of the box) Don't worry, I'm not stranger to disasters, besides, there are still a few left._ **

“I should have realised who he was when I went to him to heal you Tikki.” Marinette says as she watches the screen with a ‘are you kidding me’ look on her face and in her tone.

“If only he had looked closer into your life then I might have been with you kitten.” Plagg says to the bluenette from his place in Adrien’s hair with all of the other Kwami as well.

**_Master Fu: (Grabs and eats one) Mmmh. Delicious!_ **

**_Marinette: (School bell rings) Oh no, I'm gonna be late! Ah, have a nice day, sir! (Runs towards the school)_ **

**_Master Fu: (Looks at a strange looking box) Thank you very much, young lady._ **

**_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette runs to her classroom._ **

**_Miss Bustier: Nino, Why don't you have a seat in the front row this year?_ **

**_Chloe: Marinette Dupain-Cheng._ **

**_Marinette: Ugh. Here we go again._ **

**_Chloe: That's my seat._ **

**_Marinette: But Chloe, this has always been my seat._ **

**_Sabrina: Not anymore! New school, new year, new seats!_ **

**_Chloe: So why don't you just go and sit beside that new girl over there? (points at Alya) Listen. Adrien's arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat, this is going to be my seat. Get it?_ **

**_Marinette: Who's Adrien?_ **

**_Chloe: (She and Sabrina laugh) Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is? What rock have you been living under?_ **

**_Sabrina: He's only a famous model._ **

**_Chloe: And I am his best friend. He adores me. Go on, move!_ **

“Really Chloe? I do not adore you, no wonder people acted the way they did when I first came if that’s what you told them… You didn’t know who I was when we first met?” Adrien first says over to Chloe from his beanbag before he looks down at his girlfriend with a curious look in his eye.

“Well… I knew of your father’s work as it was a great influence on my own choice in dream job but I didn’t know enough that I would know your name.” Marinette explains with a shrug as her boyfriend smiles down at her before he nuzzles into her warm with most of the room laughing.

**_Alya: Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats?_ **

**_Chloe: Oh, Look Sabrina! We've got a little do-gooder in our classes this year. What are you gonna do, super noobie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?_ **

**_Alya: Wouldn't you like to know. (walks away and grabs Marinette by the hand) Come on._ **

**_Marinette: (trips and falls) Sorry, sorry, sorry..._ **

**_Miss Bustier: Has everyone found a seat?_ **

**_Alya: Chillax, girl. No biggie._ **

**_Marinette: I so wish I can handle Chloe the way you do._ **

**_Alya: You mean the way Majestia does it. (Shows her a picture of Majestia on her phone) She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. (pointing at Chloe) Well, that girl over there is evil, and we are the good people. We can't let her get away with it._ **

**_Marinette: Well, that's easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable._ **

**_Alya: That's cause you let her, girl! You just need more confidence!_ **

**_Marinette: (grabs a biscuit from the box and gives one part to Alya) Marinette._ **

**_Alya: Alya._ **

“It’s hard to know that you both have only known each other for a year, if a stranger saw you both they would swear that you have been friends all your lives.” Max says to Marinette and Alya who both look at each other before they let out a few giggles between them.

“That’s just how great our friendship is, isn’t Alya?” Marinette asks her glasses wearing best friend with a large smile on her face who nods her head back with that smile still on her face.

“You know it Bluebell, you know it.” Alya replies with a laugh before they turn back to the screen.

**_Miss Bustier: For those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Miss Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year._ **

**_Chloe: Ugh, he should have been here by now._ **

**_Scene: Outside the school. Adrien is about to enter the school but Nathalie tries to make him change his mind._ **

**_Nathalie: Adrien, please reconsider! You know what your father wants!_ **

**_Adrien: This is what I wanna do! (sees Master Fu trying to get up and helps him)_ **

**_Master Fu: Thank you, young man._ **

**_Adrien: I just wanna go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that? Please don't tell my father about all this._ **

**_Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom._ **

**_Miss Bustier: Those of you who have P.E., Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library._ **

**_Ivan: Kim!_ **

**_Miss Bustier: Ivan, what is going on?_ **

**_Ivan: It's Kim! I'm so gonna get..._ **

**_Miss Bustier: Ivan, go to the principal's office._ **

**_(Ivan walks away angrily.)_ **

“I guess the very first akuma we had was my fault… I’m sorry Ivan, I didn’t realise that would happen.” Kim says with a regretfully face and tone of voice as he watches his past actions.

“It’s alright Kim none of us knew that this would happen.” Mylene tells him from her seat next to Ivan with a small smile on her face that Kim returns feeling a little better over his past self.

“All of us makes mistakes the only thing you can do is learn from it and move on, isn’t that right my dear Kikki?” Dizzy says to Kim before she turns to face the male ladybug themed Kwami.

“Yes, yes that is correct and I told you to stop using that as an example.” Kikki says back with a roll of his eyes and arms crossed over his chest at the now grinning white cat next to him.

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair._ **

**_Hawk Moth: Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness... Burn a hole into his heart, my horrible akuma. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!_ **

**_Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Ivan opens the door without knocking._ **

**_Mr. Damocles: Excuse me, young man. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on. Out you go, try it again! Go on, knock._ **

**_(The akuma flies into the rugged paper and infects it)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Stoneheart, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you._ **

**_Ivan: Okay, Hawk Moth. (Turns into Stoneheart)_ **

**_Mr. Damocles: Well, come on in. (Stoneheart appears)_ **

**_Scene: Library. The other students see Stoneheart in the security camera._ **

**_Student: Did you hear that?_ **

**_Stoneheart: KIMMM!!!_ **

**_Mr. Damocles: Hello? This is the police? Give me the army!_ **

**_Marinette: What's going on? He had Ivan's voice?_ **

**_Alya: It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain! GPS check. Battery check. I am so outta here!_ **

**_Marinette: Hey! Where are you going!_ **

**_Alya: Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind! No way I'm missing this!_ **

“I didn’t realise I caused that amount of damage to the school.” Ivan says with a wide eyed in shock look, Chloe and Lila both scoff at the screen gaining glares from most of the room.

“What are you two bitches scoffing at now?” Marinette asks the pair of bitches with a raised eyebrow and an unamused look while she slowly runs her hand through Adrien’s hair softly.

“Well of course you caused all of that damage you were a freaking rock monster!” Chloe says in that ‘I’m better than all of you’ tone of voice with her arms on her hips as she glares at Ivan.

“Only Alya would be running after the villains from the very beginning.” Jessica and Marinette both laugh at Alya’s behaviour while said girl just pokes her tongue out at them both.

**_Scene: Agreste mansion. Master Fu is outside with a little box._ **

**_Nathalie: Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic?_ **

**_Adrien: Everyone thinks it was De Gaulle, but it was actually Rene Couti before the first elections._ **

**_Nathalie: Excellent, Adrien._ **

**_Gabriel: Give me a minute, would you, Nathalie?_ **

**_Nathalie: Yes sir._ **

**_Gabriel: (To Adrien) You are NOT going to school. I already told you._ **

**_Adrien: But father!_ **

**_Gabriel: Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not head you outside in that dangerous world._ **

**_Adrien: It's not dangerous, father. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go on and make friends just like everybody else?_ **

(Marinette’s P.O.V)

“You are one of the most horrible parents that I have ever meet!” Alix says to Gabriel with a glare and her arms crossed with most of the class agreeing with her words about the older Agreste.

“Leave him alone will you? He did what he thought was best for Adrien so don’t hate on him for what he did.” Felix says from his seat with both arms crossed to the shock of the room…

“WHAT!” Is yelled out by the class while i narrows my eyes at him in thought over it all.

“You really do share his DNA don’t you, you fucking snake?” I mutter under my breath bitterly about Felix while I continue to stroke Adrien’s hair, his arms around me tighten a little more.

**_Gabriel: Because you are not like everyone else! You are my son! Continue._ **

**_Nathalie: We can leave it there for today if you have– (Adrien runs away)_ **

**_Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien hears some thumping._ **

**_Agent Roger: Ready? Fire! (The police fires at Stoneheart, but he gets bigger.)_ **

**_Mayor Bourgeois: I'm asking all permissions to stay home until all the situation is under control._ **

**_Nadja: As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control_ **

**_Roger: Be confident, the strong arm of the law will come crashing down on the... I mean, the other arm._ **

**_Scene: The scene shifts to Marinette's room._ **

**_Marinette: I hate first days back at school... (sees a little box) Huh?_ **

**_Marinette and Adrien: What's this doing here? (they open the little box and it glows)_ **

“How did you not notice the box until then?” Alya laughs at us and I give her a shrug back.

“I think with it being the first day of school and with Ivan being the first akuma it was all just too much.” I explain to her as I notice the Kwami all looking between each other in a silent convo.

“Oh please Maritrash is just too stupid to be ladybug so that’s why I deserve to be the hero more than she does.” Chloe says and I look over my shoulder back at her with my deadliest glare.

“It looks like I am teaching a stuck up and full of yourself bitch like you a few things as well.” I say with a dark growl leaving me as my hold on Adrien tighten a little gaining a soft purr from him.

**_Marinette: (Sees Tikki appear) Ahh! Help! It's a giant bug! A... a mouse! A... a bug-mouse!_ **

**_Tikki: Everything's okay! Don't be scared!_ **

**_Marinette: Ahh! The bug mouse talks! (throws things at Tikki)_ **

**_Scene: Adrien's room._ **

**_Adrien: (Sees Plagg appear) No way... Like the genie in the lamp!_ **

**_Plagg: I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal! I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you. Ooh, swinky..._ **

**_Adrien: No! Don't touch that! Come back here!_ **

**_Plagg: Ohh! So shiny! Can you eat this? No, you can't. Ooh, what about this?_ **

**_Scene: Marinette's room._ **

**_Tikki: Listen Marinette. I know everything may seem a bit strange to you... (Marinette traps her in a glass cup) Okay, if that makes you feel safer..._ **

**_Marinette: What are you, and how do you know my name?_ **

**_Tikki: I am a Kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain._ **

**_Scene: Adrien's room._ **

**_Adrien: (catches Plagg) I still don't know what you're doing here._ **

**_Plagg: Look, I'm a Kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it? (Adrien nods)_ **

**_Plagg: Good. Now, you got anything to eat? I'm starving..._ **

**_Adrien: My dad's pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn't be. He has no sense of humor._ **

**_Plagg: Your father must never know that I exist! Or anyone for that matter._ **

“Yet you lead him down the path of finding out who Ladybug was.” Anx says with a laugh leaving her before she takes a bite of her grape as the other Kwami all snicker at Plagg.

“Well it was only until the both of them had a deep trust for each other that they could reveal themselves to each other.” Plagg says with a shrug before he takes a bite of his cheese, I shake my head at the Kwami fondly glade to know that they are in my life and that all of this happened.

**_Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is attempting to open the trapdoor._ **

**_Marinette: Mom! Dad!_ **

**_Tikki: No! (phases out of the glass) I'm your friend, Marinette! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop the Stoneheart!_ **

**_Scene: Master Fu's Massage Room. Wayzz still doubts the Chosen Ones are the right ones._ **

**_Wayzz: Do you think they'll be up to it, master?_ **

**_Master Fu: I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again. At least I hope not. (Closes the box)_ **

**_Scene: Marinette's room._ **

**_Marinette: This must be a mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness... I know! Alya would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think she would... She loves superheroes! She'd totally be up for the job! You should totally go see her!_ **

**_Tikki: Marinette, you are the chosen one!_ **

“WHAT! Why does Maritrash get to be the chosen one? She doesn’t have a right to be called a hero! NONE WHAT SO EVER!!” Chloe and Lila both call out with death glares at me but I just smirk at them as I slip myself into Adrien’s lap and his hold on me tightens even more.

“I warned you and I will show you a world of hurt and Jess can help me if she wants to as I know she is getting pissed with you both as well.” I say to the bitching pair with a dark tone and narrowed eyes as I fully intend to follow through with my words.

**_Scene: Adrien's room._ **

**_Adrien: But I'm stuck here! I'm never even let to go to school! A superhero who's imprisoned in his own house!_ **

**_Plagg: No good. That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is._ **

**_Scene: Marinette's room_ **

**_Marinette: Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding?_ **

**_Tikki: It's called an akuma. Which you must then capture._ **

**_Marinette: Got it! Capture it! And what's that charm thing again?_ **

**_Tikki: The Lucky Charm! It's your secret superpower!_ **

**_Marinette: Aww... this is all going too fast, Tikki... I... won't be able to pull this off!_ **

**_Tikki: Trust yourself, Marinette. Just say "Spots on"._ **

**_'Marinette: Spots on? (The earrings activate) Whoa! What is happening?! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug for the first time)_ **

**_Scene: Adrien's room._ **

**_Plagg: Claws out! That's how you transform._ **

**_Adrien: Got it. Plagg, claws out!_ **

**_Plagg: No, wait! I haven't finished explaining! (enters the ring)_ **

**_Adrien: Too cool._ **

“Really dude? I knew you were a nerd but this is just too good.” Nino says with a light laugh leaving him at the sight on the screen but I have to agree, I knew my kitty was a dork but this much?

“You’re such an eager little kitty weren’t you?” I mutter into his ear with a smile on my lips as I gain tired murmur from him in return while he nuzzles into my warmth with his arms tightening.

**_Scene: Marinette's room._ **

**_Marinette: Aww... how does this thing come off? Tikki, if you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I'm not going anywhere! (sees the screen)_ **

**_Nadja: Stoneheart is heading toward the Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable!_ **

**_Ladybug: (sees Alya going after Stoneheart and gasps) Alya?_ **

**_Sabine: Marinette! Did you get home okay?_ **

**_Ladybug: Uhh... yeah, Mom! Just super! (goes upstairs)_ **

**_Sabine: Marinette? You in here? Hon, we better call the school._ **

**_Ladybug: Okay, I have special powers!... and apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy? (grasps the yo-yo to a gargoyle statue. She pulls the yo-yo and it whisks her to the other side)_ **

**_Cat Noir: (while tightrope walking over his stick) I'm starting to get the hang of this. (sees Ladybug about to fall. She falls in his arms. They both fall and get hung by the yo-yo.) Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in._ **

**_Ladybug: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose._ **

**_Cat Noir: I bet you're the partner my Kwami told me about. I'm... Cat Noir. Yeah, Cat Noir. And you?_ **

**_Ladybug: I'm Ma... err... Mar... uhh... (pulls the yo-yo and it hits Cat Noir) Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy._ **

“You almost told him you’re real name? When you both don’t know each other and you had just meet? How more pathetic can you be?” Lila says to me with a cruel laugh… she is so lucky that not only am I in Adrien’s lap and don’t want to move but we are watching an episode.

“Jess when is the next major break between episodes?” I ask my old childhood friend from China, it looks as if she is going through everything that has happened today in her head.

“Why its right after this episode my dear youngling and I would be honoured to help you with what you have planned for those two bitches.” Jessica says with a dark grin that I mimic.

**_Cat Noir: No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too._ **

**_(Suddenly, the floor trembles. Cat Noir sees a building falling and goes to where it is)_ **

**_Ladybug: Hey! Where are you going?_ **

**_Cat Noir: To save Paris, right?_ **

**_Ladybug: Ugh. (to herself) Trust yourself, trust yourself... (uses the yo-yo to swing around and follow Cat Noir)_ **

**_Scene: Parc des Princes. The students are done with P.E. But then Stoneheart appears._ **

**_Stoneheart: KIMMM!! So, who's the woss now?_ **

**_(Kim runs away from the monster, but he trips and falls.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Hey, it's not nice to pick up people who are smaller than you._ **

**_Stoneheart: I guess you're talking about yourself._ **

**_Hawk Moth: Everything's going to plan. Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous have been activated. Here they come to save the day, and now my supervillain will destroy them._ **

**_(Cat Noir hits Stoneheart with his stick, but he gets bigger)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Where are you, partner?_ **

**_Ladybug; Oh, I can't. I'm not gonna be able to do it... (Stoneheart throws a net away. The net is about to hit Alya but Cat Noir saves her.)_ **

**_Alya: What are you waiting for, super red bug? The world is watching you!_ **

**_(Ladybug suddenly is filled with courage. She enters the stadium and is about to fight Stoneheart.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Animal cruelty? How shameful!_ **

“Why? Even from meeting him for the first time you told puns… though they aren’t as bad as Adrien’s.” Nino says with a playfully pained look on his face as the class laugh along with him.

“Oh leave him alone will you or I could say some interesting things about you Nino?” I say with a raised eyebrow and a smug look on my face as he looks at me slightly pale at my threat.

“You wouldn’t Rav, you wouldn’t.” He says to me with wide eyes and from the looks that Alya is giving me that he hasn’t told her everything there is to know about himself.

“Oh really now Nino? You want to test that little theory of yours?” I ask him with my smug smile still in place on my lips. I nuzzle into Adrien as Nino glares at me as I give him an innocent look but he doesn’t say anything instead he pulls Alya in against him and continues to watch the screen.

**_Alya: Yes!_ **

**_Alya: Sorry it took so long, Cat Noir._ **

**_Cat Noir: It's cool, Wonderbug. Now, let's kick this Rocky behind!_ **

**_Ladybug: Wait! Haven't you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different._ **

**_Cat Noir: Different how?_ **

**_Ladybug: Uhhh... I don't know._ **

**_Cat Noir: Okay then. Let's use our powers. Cataclysm! Apparently I destroy whatever I touch._ **

**_Ladybug: I don't need a superpower to destroy everything._ **

**_Cat Noir: (uses his cataclysm to break the net)_ **

**_Ladybug: No, don't do that!_ **

**_Cat Noir: Cool. It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble!_ **

**_Ladybug: Cat Noir! Wait!_ **

**_(Cat Noir leaps towards Stoneheart to try and defeat him.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power. (Stoneheart throws him away)_ **

**_Ladybug: And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your Kwami explain anything to you?_ **

**_Cat Noir: I guess I was a little excited about my new life._ **

“All Cat Noir’s are like that in the start though… I guess it comes with being chosen as a cat.” Dizzy says with a knowing look at Plagg before she takes a bite out of her frozen butter cube.

“Yes well you yourself are also a cat and it would have been the same if you where the Kwami for the ring dear sister.” Plagg says back to her with a smug look as he has his arms crossed.

**_Ladybug: Well, up to me. Lucky Charm! (A suit appears)_ **

**_Cat Noir: Super power?_ **

**_Ladybug: My Kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchama-call-it... er, the akuma is hiding._ **

**_Cat Noir: Well, he's made entirely out of stone._ **

**_Ladybug: His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist!_ **

**_Cat Noir: So what's your plan?_ **

**_Ladybug: Hmmm... (uses her Lucky Vision, and Stoneheart's fist, Alya and a hose appear.) This! (grabs the hose and ties it to the suit. Then ties Cat Noir's feet with her yo-yo.) Don't miss. Trust me._ **

**_Cat Noir: This girl's crazy! (gets thrown and Stoneheart gets him)_ **

**_Ladybug: Catch me if you can! (Stoneheart drops the akumatized object and grabs Ladybug.)_ **

**_Ladybug: And now... Alya, the tap!_ **

“I should have found that odd that you knew my name.” Alya says with sigh leaving her that makes me roll my eyes before I lean forward a little to get some food to munch on as we continue.

**_(Alya goes to the water tap and opens it. The water sprouts and inflates the suit. Stoneheart lets go of her. Ladybug breaks the akumatized object and the Akuma flies away. Stoneheart is turned back into Ivan.)_ **

**_Cat Noir: This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome._ **

**_Ivan: What's going on? What am I doing here?_ **

**_Cat Noir: You were incredible, miss... uh... Bug lady. You did it!_ **

**_Ladybug: We both did it, partner._ **

**_Both: Pound it! (Cat Noir's Miraculous beeps)_ **

**_Ladybug: You should get going. Our identities must remain secret._ **

**_Cat Noir: Farewell, M’Lady. Let's do this again soon, okay?_ **

**_Ladybug: Not too soon, I hope. (sees Ivan, grabs the paper and reads it) "You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylene you love her, wuss."_ **

**_Ivan: Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me._ **

**_Ladybug: You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan._ **

“Really coming from you? That’s laughable Trashette!” Chloe calls out at me and I take a few deep breaths to try and ignore the laughing blonde nightmare that is simply known as Chloe.

“It’s alright Mari once this episode is finished then you can show those two what they have coming to them for a while now, alright. Not long now just be patient.” Kikki and Dizzy both say as they fly up from their place in my lap to nuzzle against my cheeks, making me giggle at them softly.

“Alright you two I’ll wait for the end of the episode.” I say before we continue watching.

**_Ivan: Hey, how did you know my name, miss?_ **

**_Alya: Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting Paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss... uhh..._ **

**_Ladybug: Uhh... Ladybug! Call me Ladybug._ **

**_Alya: Ladybug... Super awesome!_ **

**_Scene: Marinette's room._ **

**_Nadja: So thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes!_ **

**_Marinette: I did it, Tikki!_ **

**_Tikki: You see? You were up to it!_ **

**_Sabine: Marinette! Dinner time!_ **

**_Mr. Bourgeois: I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors. Ladybug and Cat Noir._ **

**_Adrien: Ladybug. Her name is Ladybug..._ **

**_Plagg: Oh, what is this?_ **

**_Adrien: Seriously? My personal chef made all this!_ **

**_Plagg: If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, i need to eat something more... delicate!_ **

“Stinky old cheese is not a delicate Plagg.” Anx says with a roll of her eyes at the black cat themed Kwami as the other Kwami snicker at the wounded look on Plagg’s face as Anx said that.

“You take that back! Right now you stupid little demon bat!” Plagg says to her and Anx just gives him a confidante smirk and her arms crossed over her chest in return to his outburst.

“No.” Anx says to him before she floats over to Mystic and takes a seat in her chosen’s hair.

**_Adrien: Okay. What do you want?_ **

**_Scene: Eiffel Tower. The released akuma stops on top of a pole and it multiplies._ **

**_Scene: Marinette's home. Sabine screams..._ **

**_Nadja: Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of out two new superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable._ **

**_Scene: Adrien's room._ **

**_Adrien: Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is Camembert, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky old cheese._ **

**_Nadja: These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?_ **

**_Adrien: Plagg? What's going on? I thought we defeated him._ **

“Well you did defeat Stoneheart just not completely as you should have but you did in the end do it right and that’s the main point here.” Max says to us both from his seat as the rest of the class all give us words and gestures of encouragement… I’m glade that I am friends with these people.

**_Tikki & Plagg: Did you catch the akuma?_ **

**_Marinette: What's capturing the akuma got to do with the other stone beings?_ **

**_Tikki: An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!_ **

**_Marinette: So that means... this is all my fault? I knew it! See, Tikki? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only gonna keep messing up._ **

**_Tikki: Keep calm. It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's akuma, and do it successfully!_ **

**_Marinette: I can't! I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disaster all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, for you and for everyone. Cat Noir will be better off without me. I'm quitting._ **

“You have that right! You are a walking disaster zone and don’t deserve to have the title of Ladybug… so hand over those earring to me Maritrash.” Chloe says to me as Adrien tights his hold on me as if he were to let go then I would leave him behind… I could never do that to him.

“Don’t worry kitty I’m not going anywhere I promise you this.” I whisper into his ear softly with a smile on my lips before I nuzzle into his warmth and tighten my own hold on him as well.

“This is a purrfect example of what I had said earlier… If the guardian had a closer look into her life then in this situation then I would be with Mari and trying to calm her down instead of Tikki as we both are can be rather unlucky.” Plagg brings up once again and I have to mentally agree with him on that… what it be like if I was Cat Noir and Adrien as Ladybug I wonder?

**_Adrien: SO I can't do anything without Ladybug?_ **

**_Plagg: Only Ladybug can capture akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains._ **

**_Marinette: If Cat Noir can't capture the akumas, then... just find another Ladybug. I told you, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug! (takes her earrings off) I'm sorry Tikki._ **

**_Tikki: No, don't do tha--_ **

**_Marinette: ...Tikki? (puts the earrings back in the box and puts the box in the drawer) I'm really sorry, Tikki..._ **

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._ **

**_Hawk Moth: Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the stone beings will come alive. Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me. Everyone will be powerless against me! I will have absolute power! Mwahahahaha!_ **

**_THE END_ **

“That was the first part of how Mari and Adrien became your beloved heroes and with that we will have our major break then after that we will continue with part two.” Jessica and Mystic both say with wide grins on their faces and I can see that a lot of people look really upset.

“WHAT! You can’t do that to us we need to know what happens next!” The boys and Alex all yell out at them as the girls all look teary eyed, the twin’s just laugh at the chaos they just caused.

“Sorry guys but you just have to wait, that way it’s so much sweeter when you see how the origans will ends.” Mystic says to everyone with an innocent look on her face but her tone has a devilish sound in it to the collective disappointment to rest of the class around us but I don’t care.

“I am so glade that you didn’t end up quitting being Ladybug as you will always be my one and only queen you know that right?” Adrien mutters into my hair making me smile and I’m glade that I didn’t quite otherwise I wouldn’t be in the lap of not only my partner but also my boyfriend.

“Always kitty.” I say to him with a smile as I curl more into his hold around me with a smile.


	18. Disruption

(Mystic’s P.O.V)

I stand up from my seat with a full body stretch once we finish the episode as a thought comes to me, the class has seen Jessica as Siren but they have not seen my miraculous form at all yet.

“What’s that look for sister?” Jessica asks me with a wary tone in her voice along with a nervous look on in her eyes and I have to hold back a laugh, it seems that she knows me all too well.

“Why don’t we have a little tag team duel against Marinette and Adrien in our hero forms?” I say with grin on my lips as they think it over and Jessica gains a matching smirk on her own lips.

“That would be interesting to say the least then after Mari and I can deal with the bitching duo, what do you say Mari use this as a warm up?” Jessica asks and Marinette thinks it over before she gets up out of Adrien’s hold to smooth out her costume that she still hasn’t changed out of yet.

“I say that is a great idea, let’s do it. Let’s see who is the better team me and Adrien or the two of you.” Marinette says with a dark gleam in her eyes that matches Jessica’s, Jess gets up and with a wave of her hand in the ‘follow me’ motion leads us to the arena connected to the room.

“Welcome to the arena… we will be having our battle in here.” Jessica says to the stunned group of students with us, I notice that Felix seems to have a dark smirk... what is he planning now?

‘These will be the rules; firstly no close to death attacks, any form of strategy can be used and lastly in order to win the game you need to have both arm bands from the other team.” I say to them as I hand the other three their arm bands to put on once we have transformed that is.

“How will we know who cheats and who doesn’t?” Adrien asks us both sounding a bit confused before Jessica points to the rest of the people here with us with a knowing smile on her face.

“They will be watching us from viewing balcony above us, the stairs are off to the side and Alya will be the one to call out if any of us cheat and then that person would be disqualified.” Jessica explains before the class minus us four all head up the stairs, once they are up there to watch.

“Tikki, Spots On! Ha!” Marinette calls out with a smile on her face and in a flash of pink and white she turns into Ladybug to the joy of her classmates at seeing her transform for the first time.

“Plagg, Claws Out!” Adrien is the next one to call out and in a flash of black and green he is now Chat Noir instead and the reactions that he gets from the class are the same that Marinette got.

“Melody, It’s Singing Time!” Jessica says with a laugh in her voice and a smile on her face and in a flash of sea blue she is now Siren… ironically her hero name and her middle name match.

“Anxx, Let’s Fly!” I say before she flies into my belt buckle and in a flash of blue and red I am now standing in my Kōmori form. My full body skin tight suit and mask is a dark bluish red almost a purple in colour, I have a pair bat like demon wings on my back folded in at the moment.

“It’s about time that you got to show your hero form to us dear sister of mine.” Jessica says to me with an eye roll, my miraculous is my belt buckle that has a mini bat with its wings wide open.

“You know it.” I say to her with a wide grin, on my hip is my weapon of choice a black ash whip before I let out a full body stretch once again as we get ready to have this little friendly spar.

“Wow… alright so the rules are clear?” Alya calls down at us from the viewing balcony as we all but on our arm bands, we give her the thumbs up to let her know that we are ready for this.

“We have half an hour to get both arm bands from our opponents, alright?” Jessica says and we agree before she looks back up at Alya with a smile and a slight nod of the head that she gets.

“AND BEGIN!” Alya says before we go our separate ways, the first thing we need to do is form a plan on how we are gonna to be able to defeat those two as they surely will be hard to beat.

“What’s the plan sister? How are we gonna win against the duo Ladybug and Chat Noir?” Jess asks me once we are safely hidden a safe distance from the famous duo at least for now that is.

“We need to separate them, they are at their strongest when they fight together so we need to get them away from each other understand?” I say once I come up with a do able plan for us to use and Jessica nods her head before takes her scythe off pf her back with a grin on her face.

“Let’s do this shall we sis?” She asks me before she looks around the corner to see were Ladybug and her partner is at the moment so that we could have the element of surprise on them.

“You see either one of them or both Siren?” I ask using her hero name in a whisper as I go to look on the other side of our make shift ‘shield’ in case they think that they can sneak up on us.

“No I don’t Kōmori but I do have a feeling that they are also hiding from our point of view as they think over a game plan that they can use to take us out.” Siren says to me without looking away from the training field in case we are attacked by our opponents for this little game of ours.

“Alright then since they don’t know how we fight nor do they know about my special ability we have an advantage over them that they don’t have over us.” I say to her with a soft breath as I start to think of a possible plan for us to use against the well-known and powerful hero duo.

(Marinette’s P.O.V)

“So how are we going to do this M’Lady?” Chat Noir asks me as he looks round the corner of our hiding place, I have no doubt that the twins are also hiding so that they can think up a plan.

“Well… we are at a disadvantage as they know how we fight and what our special moves are and while we know Siren’s we don’t know what her sister’s is.” I explain to him with a thoughtful look on my face as I look around the area… well of what I can see from this spot of ours that is.

“That may be so but we more than likely have the better skills on our side LB.” Chat Noir says and I nod my head as I agree with him on that as it is more than acuate in this little fight of ours.

“And I have a feeling that our teamwork will be even better than it was beforehand as we now know who each other is.” I tell him with a sweet smile on my lips and he smiles back at me, before I look around the corner once more and I gain an idea… it might be risky but it’s all we have.

“I’m guessing that you have a plan from that look on your face.” Chat Noir says with a grin lifting the corner of his lips up slightly and I give him a smirk that gains me a light laugh from him.

“Yeah I have one, it might be a bit risky but at the moment we don’t have any other options.” I explain to him before I unhook my yoyo from around my waist so that I am ready for a fight.

“Come out and fight.” We both hear Siren’s voice call out from the center of the area and we give each other a confused look before we come out of our hiding spot together to see her alone.

“Where is your partner?” Chat asks as he takes out is baton since she has her scythe out ready to be used against us and a dark smirk splitting her lips into showing her sharp canines to us.

“Worried that you can’t take me by myself? Is the poor kitty scared that I can bet you?” She asks him with a light mocking tone in her voice while she does a tsking motion at the both of us.

“Never.” Chat growls outs at her annoyed before he goes to attack her with his claws out before him but she dodges him with a laugh leaving her lips at his antics. She touches her miraculous and in a flash she now has wings and looks like a Greek siren of the skies… that is not a good sign.

“Come and get me kitty… unless you don’t do anything without Ladybug telling you what to do, that is.” She teases him into chasing her with a cheeky tone of voice and he gives chase after her, I facepalm myself as he really does needs to learn not to let what our rivals say get to him.

“Oh, Chat…” I mumble with a fond shake of the head before I backflip away from my current spot so that I don’t get hit with a whip that had just attacked me. I look to see that Siren’s partner is slowly making her way over while cracking her whip now and then with a smirk on her lips.

“Don’t let the pretty bird in the sky distract you from for fight me, my dear bug.” She says before she attacks me again with the whip in her hand, I dodge the attack once again but just barely.

“Could I know the name of my opponent? As this is a friendly little spar between us?” I ask her with a raised eyebrow as I decide to go on the attack, she dodge’s my attack with a backflip.

“I guess that would be fair… I am known as Kōmori.” Kōmori says to me with a slight mocking tone hidden lightly within her voice so I narrow my eyes at her in thought what is she planning?

“The poor little kitty can’t even catch one simple bird? Oh I feel so bad for you kitten.” I can hear Siren continuing to mock Chat with a laugh in her voice followed by Chat growling out at her.

“Come down here and say that to my face!” Chat Noir says to her as he continues to go after her but she stays just out of reach even with his baton to help him with the fight between them.

“So that you could hurt my pretty face? I don’t think so pussy cat.” Siren continues to mock him with a light and friendly tone in her voice, I dodge Kōmori’s attack to the cheer of the class.

“That’s it Ladybug and Chat Noir! You can do it, kick their asses for us!” I can hear Alya call down at us both from the overhead hallway with pride in her voice. A few of the other students all join in with her and I can’t help but to smile lightly as I hear that in one of my closest friend’s voice.

“Aww, isn’t that sweet? It makes me sick.” Kōmori utters with disgust in her voice as she attacks me rather harshly with her whip but not harshly enough that Alya will need to point it out.

“You have something against us sharing positivity?” I ask her with a dark and rather mocking tone of my own as I try to attack Kōmori but she cancels the attack out with her own weapon.

“Not at all it’s just I prefer the darker ones myself.” She says as she coils her whip, places it back on her hip and runs at me with the intend of hand to hand combat between the two of us.

“Is that all.” I mutter as I engage in the hand to hand with her, I notice out the corner of my eye that Siren is still staying out of Chat’s range all the while she continues the taunting of Chat Noir.

( **Near The End of the Fight** )

“Siren NOW!” Kōmori calls out and Siren nods her head before she flies up to the center of the room and is about the same level as the overhead balcony with the others, maybe a bit higher.

“Siren’s Song!” Siren calls out with a soft laugh in her voice and in a flash of sea blue she is now holding a musical device in her hand but I can’t see what it is though… this is not good, not at all.

(Jessica’s P.O.V)

I look at the musical object that is in my hand to see that it is a simple harp and my mind comes up with a song that just might gain us the win in this little spar against the cat and bug duo.

“Lucky Charm!” I hear Ladybug call out, I let out a calming breath before I start to play the hand held harp and let the sweet music coat the arena and fill everyone’s mind with its lovely tune.

-Fate has been cruel and order unkind. How could you have sent me away? I sit here and gaze into stillness alone. The darkness and silence pervade- I start to sing a song in time with the light playing of the harp strings and I notice that almost everyone has stopped to listen to my voice.

“What is going on, LB? Why has she stated to sing?” I hear Chat ask as he lands next to his partner a little confused about what is going on here, I see that Kōmori has left the pair alone for now.

-But here in my prison, my thoughts they won't fade. Of power, and glory, and praise. Till your blinded eyes, can see your own lies. The stars will recount my last days- I sing the next part of the song letting my voice come out soft and ever so slightly hypnotic to those who hear the tune.

“It’s her secret weapon remember? We just need to last until the song is over.” LB says and I let a smirk grace my lips at that little thought of hers… if only that was possible for them to do.

-Once was a goddess whose moon shone so bright, the stars were in awe at its glow.  She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no one who’d dare be asleep through this marvellous show?"- I sing as I put all of the sorrow and pain that I have in me and let everyone here in the arena hear it.

“Understood, so do you have a plan?” Chat Noir asks his partner but he doesn’t sound as harsh and determinate as he did earlier in this spar… I see that Kōmori still goes unnoticed, good.

-Yet where were they all, her subjects she never. Caught sight of once shadows did fall. Their laughter and joy was but a hopeless dream. Which grew into nightmares as sun rays charmed all- I sing the next part of this sad and yet powerful song with a soft sorrow filled tone in my voice as if I have been through something very similar to this situation in my own life at one point.

“So restful… so calming…” I hear a couple of the students say with their voices slowly turning more and more monotone as their bodies continue to relax and give in to the music being played.

-Wait now, sun princess, the night will arise. So keep not my moon in its place. 'Tia my judgement was not yours to give. And soon now we'll both meet our fates- I see that Ladybug has not used her lucky charm on either me or Kōmori yet… I even doubt that they could find her right now.

“That’s it keep it going for just a bit longer.” I can hear Kōmori mutter so I do as my sister suggests and continue on with the sweet, soothing music that has everyone so captivated with me.

-Carry my rage, oh you shadows of night. And carry my sorrow in kind. Sister, your deed hurt much more than you know. The time for my vengeance is nigh- I continue to let my velvety voice and hypnotic music fill the room as it soothes and relaxes everyone that dears to hear the tune.

“It’s so sad…” Alya mutters with a sad tone, I notice that Samantha and Felix are taking a bit longer but they will fall along with everyone else… Felix leans over a little and whispers into her ear.

-The beams of another cast brightly on others. Whose love and affection it drew. And there that moon princess watched, shunned by the world. As hate filled her heart and unhappiness grew- I sing and carry on playing the gentle yet chilling tune of the song on the hand held harp I have.

“Such… good kitty...” Ladybug mumbles tiredly and I really do hope you come through with this Kōmori, even though they are all really sluggish it doesn’t mean that they can’t come back.

-“Why don’t they adore me?” she thought. To herself, as the other had no right to boast. And that selfish princess did nothing to stop. The destruction of I, who had needed her most- I’m not far from the end of the song and I see Kōmori comes up behind the duo while making no sound.

“I… sleep now… please…” I hear a few students out mumble with great difficulty as their voices are now a tired monotone and their eyes are practically closed but I do not dare to stop yet.

-Wait now, sun princess, the night will arise. So keep not my moon in its place. 'Tia my judgement was not yours to give. And soon now we'll both meet our fates- I sing just that little bit sweeter for all of those that is listening so they don’t notice what is going on around them right now.

“Shh just rest and let the music calm you.” My sister whispers to Chat Noir and Ladybug with a soft and loving tone of voice that just helps them to sink even deeper into the music playing.

-Carry my rage, oh you shadows of night. And carry my sorrow in kind. Sister, your deed hurt much more than you know. May guilt plague you for your great crime? For the time for my vengeance is nigh- I sing to the soft lull of the harp as I slowly float back down to the floor of the large arena as I get closer and closer to the perfect ending of this rather sad but still rather calming song.

“That’s it just sleep and let the world slip away.” Kōmori whispers with a soft smile on her lips.

-The years now before us. Fearful and unknown. I never imagined. I’d face them on my own- I see that most of the room is now safely asleep but that does not stop me from my task of singing.

(Alya’s P.O.V)

-May these thousand winters. Swiftly pass, I pray. My pain grows, I can’t know. Are you still the same- The soft tune of the sad song fills my head and makes it is oh so hard to try and stay awake let along think straight about anything at all that might be going on around me right now.

“So… tired… cuddle me…” I can faintly hear my boyfriend mutter in a really tired voice next to me before he pulls me into him rather sluggishly and cuddles into me with a yawn leaving his lips.

-May all your dreams be sweet tonight. Safe behind your veil of sunlight. You know not my sadness, pain, nor care. And as you dream, I’ll break away and meet you there. Sleep...- I let my eyes shut fully as I cuddle into the warmth of Nino and fall into the calming darkness of sleep.

“Wakey, wakey princess.” I can faintly hear a voice say as I slowly open my eyes after who knows how long to find that both Siren and Kōmori are looking down at the hero’s rather smugly.

“You enjoyed your little nap there bug?” Siren asks Ladybug with a hand on her hip and I realise that they lost the spar as I see that they are both tied up with rope... well it was only a spar.

“It was just the thing I needed before teaching Chloe and Lila a lesson.” She says as Siren grins widely, I notice that everyone else is slowly waking up from the song she had played earlier.

“And don’t forget I’m helping you.” She reminds LB once she drops her transformation and makes her way over to untie the heroes of Paris while her sister just shakes her head at the pair.

“Never.” Ladybug says to her with a smirk of her own as she de-transforms back into Marinette, once we are all awake and alert we leave the arena so that we are back in the main theatre.

“Good.” She says grinning as I see that Samantha and Felix are whispering to each other again, I don’t have a good feeling about what they could be saying to each other… not one little bit.

“So what do we do now? As I don’t we will be watching part two so soon.” I ask with a hand on my hip as we all take our seats once again but Chloe and Lila are being held back by Jessica.

“Marinette and I have our fun as they failed to listen to Mystic earlier.” Jessica says with a wide grin on her lips that has the terror duo looking at her with terrified expression on their faces.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Mari agrees to her words with a grin in place as she make her way over to the three of them at a rather slow pace that makes Chloe and Lila stare really scared.

“W…what are you g…gonna do to us?” Lila asks Marinette with a fear induced stutter in her voice that has the pair sharing a dark and smug look that scares the terror twosome even more.

“That’s a surprise.” Jessica says just as she starts to drag the duo into a side room with Marinette close behind her, Jessica pauses at the door after she pushed Lila and Chloe inside the room.

“Don’t worry I know what I need to do out here, just make sure that you don’t go too far.” Mystic says to her twin sister with her arms crossed over her chest and a knowing look on her face.

“I’ll try but I don’t promise anything!” Jessica says with a large and dangerous grin as the door closes shut behind the pair of them. Mystic shakes her head in slight amused at Jessica’s behaviour before she brings back the DJ table and the stage that it sits on for Nino to play for the room.

“Nino if you could play some music so that we can enjoy this break before we will have to deal with whatever will come out of that dark room?” Mystic asks Nino and he nods his head to her before he heads over to the table and starts to play us some classic clubbing music again.

“Let’s party.” Nino calls out with a laugh and the music starts to play around the room, Adrien and I both give Mystic a rather confused look as everyone else enjoys the latest break we have.

“What do you think they will do in there to Chloe and Lila?” Adrien asks with a worried tone while I look over at the door that is shut rather innocently as if it hasn’t done anything wrong at all.

“Unsure but all I can say is that it will be bad between the pair of them…” Mystic says to the pair of us with a sigh as she lets her sentence trail off, I look back at the door slightly worried.

“Let’s just hope that it doesn’t get that bad.” I mutter softly as Adrien nods his head in agreement to my words, I see that the Kwami are all huddled talking and looking at the door but why?

“Come on let’s enjoy ourselves.” Mystic says to us before she heads up onto the stage with a hand mic in her hand now and I wonder what she has planned, I guess we will find out really soon.

“Looks like we are getting a live performance from Mystic!” Nino says after he stops and everyone in the room turns to face the teen on the stage before us curious on what she will do. She takes a deep breath as the type of music she needs starts to play and she brings the mic to her lips.

-Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go. Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know. Chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I. Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel- She sings into the hand held mic and you can’t help but to get drawn into the story of the song.

“I for one would have thought that she would have picked a different song to sing instead… oh well I can’t control what she can or can’t sing to the large group here.” Anxx mutters in thought as the Kwami all make their way over to us to watch Mystic sing and to have a good time also.

-Come, come one, come all. You must be this tall. To ride this ride at the carnival- A few balloons come floating down from the ceiling while a few different types of party decorations hang.

“Wow…” I hear Mylene mutter in wonder not that far from me at the beautiful designs of the decorations that are now hanging around the room and a few of them seem to light up also.

-Oh, come, take my hand. And run through play land. So high, too high at the carnival- Mystic lightly kicks at a few of the balloons around her out at us with a childlike smile on her lips.

“She has gotten better since the last time we saw her…” I hear Felix mutter off to the side of the large room with arms crossed over his chest and Samantha nodding her head in agreement.

-And it's all fun and games. Til somebody falls in love. But you've already bought a ticket. And there's no turning back now- The screen behind her suddenly coms to live with streamers and other party like items moving around and falling slowly almost as if in a pattern of sorts.

“Come on let’s go up and make this song so much better, Mel!” Anxx says to Melody before she pulls the little siren themed Kwami up towards the stage to help with Mystic’s performance.

-Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go. Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know. Chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I. Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel- Anxx and Melody seem to disappear from our sight as they do something... but what could it be?

“You alright Alya? Are you worried about Mari?” Tikki asks me with a wide and slightly worried look in her blue eyes that remind me so much of Marinette’s own bluebell coloured eyes.

-This horse is too slow. We're always this close. Almost, almost, we're a freak show- A few of the lights dim a little while some change colour to match ones that you find at a carnival as I think over what Tikki asked me. That’s a large part of it but I still don’t know something just isn’t right about Felix and Samantha and I plan to find out what and what they have to do with Mari.

“You can say that’s what’s eating at me...” I say and she seems to be skeptical of the answer but she doesn’t push me into talking about it further then I want to at the moment. I guess she got that from Marinette as she does the same if I’m upset over something, no matter what it is.

-Right, right when I'm near. It's like you disappear. Where'd you go? Mr. Houdini, you're a freak show- The screen behind her shows us an unknown silhouette that moves around with her at the carnival before it slowly fades away from sight until it was like it was never there at all.

“Sometimes I wonder about them... but what can you do about their behaviour?” Dizzy mutters with a shake of her head that has the rest of the Kwami with us all agree with her fond words.

(Marinette’s P.O.V – **Half an Hour Later** )

The four of us make our way out of the room with Jessica and I talking with each other before I notice that out her is a lot quieter than it should be from what we heard inside the room.

“I’m really glade that you’re both done in there.” Mystic mutters as I take a look around the room to see that everyone is staring at us with looks that are mixed of both worry and confusion.

“So what did you two do in there?” Alya asks with a raised eyebrow at me and I give her a knowing smile in return as I make my way over to my boyfriend while Chloe and Lila take a seat.

“You will just have to use your imagination now won’t you?” I tell her with a snicker at the groan that I get from her before I take a seat of my own with Adrien seating next to me again.

“Maybe there is hope for you yet child…” Samantha says with a thoughtful look on her face with Felix agreeing from his place next to her and I have to hold back my growl of displeasure.

“You ok Mari?” Adrien asks me with a worried tone and I give him a soft smile before I slip onto his lap and nuzzle into his warmth, I feel his arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer.

“Yeah it’s just been a really long day for me, you know?” I tell him with a soft sigh leaving my lips before the Kwami make their way over to us and get comfortable around us themselves.

“Yeah…” He agrees with me absent mindedly so that gives me the chance to lean up and kiss him softly on the lips and after a few moments of shock it turns into a light make out session.

“Did you two lovebirds want to get a room?” We hear someone ask with a sarcastic tone so I pull away to find that Alix was the one to say that while the rest of the class all snicker at us.

“How about we continue to watch the series? As if I remember you all really wanted to see the second part of Origans.” Jessica and Mystic ask with knowing grins before Adrien or I can speak the rest of our classmates all take a seat so fast I’m not sure if any of them got whiplash.

“Alright, alright can we get on with the next episode please?” Alya says making the twins share a laugh between themselves with a couple of smiles as well before they take a seat.


	19. Stoneheart (Origins Part 2)

(Jessica’s P.O.V)

Once Mystic and I are sitting comfortably in our seats the cinema dims, the stage disappears and the screen lights up ready to play the next episode that we have for them to watch today.

“Everyone ready for the conclusion of the origans for our favourite heroes?” I asks with a smile in place as almost everyone either nods heir head or yells out yes at me, making me giggle.

“It seems the people want their episode sister of mine so why not give it to them?” Mystic says with a knowing eyebrow raised at me, I roll my eyes at her before I press play on the episode.

**_Scene: TVi studio. Reporter Nadja Chamack updates Paris on the mysterious stone creatures that are dispersed around the city._ **

**_Nadja: (Standing to the side of a picture of one of Stoneheart's minions, tablet in hands.) The stone beings are scattered all over Paris and for the time being, they are showing no signs of movement. (A variety of pictures are shown.) Police have cordoned off the area._ **

**_André: (On television alongside with Roger Raincomprix.) We won't stop until we find a way to get these people back to their normal selves but for now, we're not making much headway. (Camera flips backs to Nadja standing next to a photo of Ladybug and Chat Noir.)_ **

**_Nadja: Paris is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug and Chat Noir to save us all. Our lives depend on them._ **

**_Scene: Marinette's home. She is standing next to her father, watching the TV while he washes dishes._ **

**_Tom: (Turns around and puts arm on Marinette's shoulder.) Listen, I know how upsetting and scary this is, but don't worry sweetie, we've going two superheroes looking out for Paris and the best way of helping them is to show them that we are not scared because we trust them. (Tom raises a fist and scrunches face with confidence and faith.)_ **

**_Marinette: But what if Ladybug fails? (Marinette looks down in shame.)_ **

“You could never fail Paris or me, never forget that alright.” Adrien tells his girlfriend with a soft tone before he hugs her close to him and she return the hug with a soft smile on her face.

“Alright Kitty, I won’t forget.” She tells him in a soft tone of voice as I give a fond smile at the pair glade that she is happy and that there are people in her life that care for her that deeply.

**_Tom: Then I'd come and save you. (Holds piece of bread as a sword) Super Baker to the rescue!_ **

**_Marinette: (She giggles and reaches up to give her father a peck on the check.) Thanks, Super Dad! (Marinette runs up to her room and grabs her purse, pausing for a moment to look at her vanity drawer where she keeps her Miraculous. She opens the drawer and examines the box in which the Miraculous is in. Then, she places the box in her purse with certainty.)_ **

**_Scene: Adrien's home, 7 a.m. Nathalie is waiting for Adrien in the dining area._ **

**_Nathalie: Hmm, what's he doing? (Clock chimes. Nathalie looks for Adrien in his room but doesn't find him.) Adrien?_ **

**_Gabriel: (Near the staircase and entrance of the home, Nathalie and Adrien's chauffeur stand side by side. Gabriel is not pleased.) You didn't see him leave? If anything happens to my son, you will be held responsible!_ **

**_Scene: Streets of Paris. Adrien is running to school and away from his father._ **

**_Plagg: You're such a strange kid. Who would want to be at school when he can stay at home all day?_ **

“With a father like him? Yeah I would want to get out and go to a normal school myself.” Marinette and I both mutter with our arms crossed and murderous glares being sent Gabriel’s way.

“Don’t waste your time on him, he isn’t worth it ok.” Adrien mutters to Mari in a soft tone, she takes a deep breath to calm herself before she nods her head with a small smile on her lips.

**_Adrien: You don't get it, Plagg. I've had enough of being shut up at home by my dad. I want to meet people and make friends! Go to a normal school like everyone else!_ **

**_Plagg: (Sighing.) Uhhh, I think I'm feeling weak..._ **

**_Adrien: You know what's strange? (Adrien stops, unhooks his bag and grabs a wedge of Camembert.) The fact that all you eat is this disgusting, rotten, smelly Camembert cheese and then I have to smell like it 24/7. That's strange. (Adrien is disgusted with Plagg and his behaviours.)_ **

**_Plagg: (Plagg chimes in.) If you want to be able to transform into a superhero, then stinky cheese is the deal, my friend! (Adrien continues to school.)_ **

**_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Alya Césaire and Marinette are having a discussion about the Ladyblog._ **

**_Alya: Ladyblog, (Alya hands Marinette her phone.) bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superhero, Ladybug! How awesome is that?! (Alya takes her phone back.) Check out the number of views since I posted a video!_ **

**_Marinette: But why do you trust Ladybug so much? All these stone beings..._ **

“You were scared but for a different reason than the one that I had thought…” Alya trails off with wide eyes as she seems to understand why Mari was acting like she did on the second day.

“Yeah it was sorry for lying to you…” Marinette mutters with a soft tone and her eyes down cast to the floor causing Alya to laugh at her best friend’s behaviour with a fond shake of the head.

“Don’t worry about it girl, all is forgiven since you had a good reason.” Alya says with a smile.

**_Alya: She's gonna handle them. (She says this with assurance.)_ **

**_Marinette: But what if she's not really cut out to be a superhero even though everyone thinks she is?_ **

**_Alya: What are you talking about, girl? Oh, wait. (Alya comes to a realization.) I know what this is about. (Marinette is flustered and scared of what Alya is about to say.) You're scared, but don't be! I've seen it with my own two eyes, girl! Ladybug is a true super heroine! She's going to protect us all! I believe in her. (Marinette looks down at her purse and is filed with confidence! As she walks with Alya, she notices a group gathered around Ivan.)_ **

**_Alix: So you really don't remember anything? (She says this to Ivan.)_ **

**_Juleka: You were totally going ballistic. It was so cool!_ **

“Does anything faze you like at all Juleka?” Jalil asks her with an amused tone along with a raised eyebrow at the gothic girl and she shakes her head with a small smile on her face.

“Not really.” She says and most of the class all agree with her and I happily notice that Chloe and Lila are both still quiet almost as if they are scared to speak up and say something… good.

**_Kim: You were seriously out to crush me, dude!_ **

**_Ivan: Oh, I'm sorry... I wasn't myself..._ **

**_Chloe: Pff! (Chloe scoffs at Ivan.) Once a monster, always a monster. (Ivan becomes furious and marches away as Chloe continues to make fun of him.) Don't let the door hit you on the way out!_ **

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._ **

**_Hawk Moth: Yes... feel the burn of those words. Lose your temper, Ivan! Your akuma awaits you._ **

**_Scene: Outside the school. Adrien runs to the front door, but Nathalie tries to stop him._ **

**_Nathalie: Adrien! Don't do this! Your father will be furious!_ **

**_Adrien: Tell him you got here too late. Please!_ **

**_Scene: Inside the school._ **

**_Alya: How could you say that to Ivan? You're the real Stoneheart._ **

 “You go Alya! Tell little miss stuck up brat that her reign of terror is over with!” Jalil, Alix and most of the students all call out with a cheer in their voices at Alya having a real go at Chloe.

“You ok Kitty, you have been really quiet.” Mari asks Adrien with a soft and loving look in her bluebell eyes. He give her a small smile of his own as he pulls her into a hug that has her sitting in his lap as she giggles lightly before nuzzling into his warmth still smiling.

**_Chloe: Ugh, so I'm the one who broke Sabrina's dad's arm, am I? Just because your footage of those lame superheroes was shown on TV, doesn't mean you have to get so high and mighty. (blows a bubble gum at her)_ **

**_Alya: You little..._ **

**_Chloe: Look out, she's angry! She's going to spit her underwear and turn into a huge muscly monster!_ **

**_Adrien: Hey Chloe?_ **

**_Chloe: Adrikins! You came!_ **

**_(All the other girls come and see him)_ **

**_Nathalie: (gets in the car) I'll handle it._ **

**_Scene: Locker room. Marinette sees Ivan_ **

**_Marinette: ...You know, you should tell Mylene how you feel._ **

“Says the girl that couldn’t even talk to the boy she liked without freaking out.” Mylene teases Marinette with a smile that Mari returns with a nervous laugh and shrugs her shoulders.

“Well it helped Ivan and you get together in the end didn’t it? Besides it all worked out fine.” She says with a knowing wink at Mylene that has the shorter girl blushing bright pink from her words.

**_Ivan: I don't know what you're talking about._ **

**_Marinette: Come on, I saw the way you looked at her. Oh! No! No negative emotions, Ivan. What I mean is be positive. I'm sure Mylene has feelings for you too. Go talk to her._ **

**_Ivan: I'm no good with words anyway._ **

**_Marinette: But... Who needs words? You could draw her a picture, send her flowers..._ **

**_Ivan: I could... write her a song?_ **

**_Marinette: That's a great idea! What girl wouldn't love a love song written especially for her? Go for it, Ivan, and stay positive._ **

**_Hawk Moth: Negative emotions... They're fading! Ughhhh...._ **

**_Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Adrien is signing autographs._ **

**_Chloe: Wow. This is your seat, Adrikins. I saved it for you. Right in front of me!_ **

“You only wanted control over who got to be near him and who didn’t that’s all you controlling little brat…” I hear being muttered around the room by the class and I have to agree with them on what they are saying about Chloe… and that isn’t just my hate towards the bitch speaking.

**_Adrien: Thanks, Chloe. (Sees Nino.) Uh... Hey! Adrien._ **

**_Nino: You're friends with Chloe now, huh?_ **

**_Adrien: (Sees Chloe and Sabrina putting gum in a seat) Hey! What's that all about?_ **

**_Chloe; The brats that sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all._ **

**_Adrien: You think that's really necessary?_ **

**_Chloe: Ah, You've got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins. Watch the master._ **

**_Marinette: Alya, wouldn't you like to be a superhero and go out and fight monsters and villains?_ **

**_Alya: Totally! I'm not scared of anyone! Why?_ **

**_Marinette: Oh! No reason... (She puts the Miraculous in Alya's bag. She enters the classroom and sees Adrien putting gum in her seat.) Hey! What are you doing?_ **

**_Adrien: Uhhh...I..._ **

**_(Chloe and Sabrina laugh.)_ **

“I’ll say it again you should really be taking lessons from her Opal.” Felix says with a laugh in his voice and Marinette snuggles into me with a cold icy glare over at the hooded boy.

“You tried to pass Tikki on to me! Girl, that’s why you asked me and insisted about me bring my bag with me later on!” Alya says with wide eyes at Marinette before she tackles her in a hug.

“Even though we had only known each other for about a day or two I thought you would be a better choice than me to be the hero known to all as Ladybug.” Marinette says with a soft but slightly sad smile on her lips at the glasses wearing blogger. She tries to hug her best friend back before Alya moves back to her seat so we can all continue to watch the second half of the origins.

**_Marinette: Okay. I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny._ **

**_Adrien: No, I was just trying to take this off!_ **

**_Marinette: Oh, really?_ **

**_(Chloe and Sabrina laugh.)_ **

**_Marinette: You're friends with Chloe, right?_ **

**_Adrien: Why do people keep saying that? (He goes to his seat.)_ **

**_Chloe: Now do you see what I mean about respect?_ **

**_Marinette: I knew I've seen him somewhere before. Of course! He's the son of my fave fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste!_ **

**_Alya: He's daddy's boy, teen supermodel, and Chloe’s buddy? Forget it._ **

“Thanks for the vote of confidence in me being my own person Alya…” Adrien mutters to her with a flat look while Mari cringes at the screen, Alya gives an embarrassed look of her own.

“Sorry about that Adrien, we shouldn’t have pre-judge you like that because of Chloe.” Alya and Mari both say with a soft tone as they look down at the floor ashamed of their past actions.

**_Nino: Why didn't you tell her it was Chloe’s idea?_ **

**_Adrien: I've known Chloe since I was a little kid. And I know she's not perfect, but I can't throw her under the bus. She's, like, my only friend._ **

**_Nino: I'm Nino, and it's time for you to make some new friends, dude._ **

**_Scene: Outside Miss Bustier's classroom._ **

**_Mylene: Oh no, I'm gonna be late. Ahh! Ivan, you scared me._ **

**_Ivan: I made this for you. (He starts playing loud music and sings, reading the lyrics of his song.) Mylene, be serene, don't be so mean! (Mylene runs away, scared. Ivan gets angry and throws the paper on the floor.)_ **

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._ **

**_Hawk Moth: Yes. This is what I've been waiting for. You know the way, evil akuma. Track down your prey! Fly away and evilize him! (He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)_ **

(Adrien’s P.O.V)

“How long do you have to be standing in your hidden lair waiting for Ivan to be consumed by his negative emotions once again?” Max asks my father with a confused tone of voice but he doesn’t answer the question instead he decided to glare at us all with that cold and indifferent look of his.

**_Scene: The locker room. Ivan is upset._ **

**_Hawk Moth: (The akuma flies and infects Ivan's song lyrics.) This is your second chance, Stoneheart. This time, you avenge your helm. No one will stop you from capturing the love of your life. Just remember, I'll need something in return._ **

**_(Ivan is akumatized into Stoneheart again. He opens his eyes and all the other stone beings across Paris start waking up.)_ **

**_Scene: Classroom. Miss Bustier is checking her attendance._ **

**_Miss Bustier: Agreste, Adrien?_ **

**_Nino: You say "present"._ **

**_Adrien: Uh, present! (All the other students laugh.)_ **

**_Miss Bustier: Bourgeois, Chloe?_ **

**_Chloe: Present!_ **

**_Miss Bustier: Bruel, Ivan?_ **

**_Stoneheart: (Ivan breaks down the door.) Present! Mylene? (He sees Mylene and grabs her.)_ **

**_Mylene: Let go of me, Ivan!_ **

**_Stoneheart: I'm not Ivan any more. I'm Stoneheart._ **

**_Mylene: Why are you doing this?_ **

**_Stoneheart: So you and I can be together forever!_ **

“That is kind of cute and romantic as long as you ignore the fact that Hawkmoth had given him some _‘help’_ to get it done.” Roses says with a sigh at hearing Ivan’s declaration of love.

“Yeah it was really romantic.” Mylene says with a sigh in her voice along with a couple of the other girls in the room before she gives decides to lean up and gives Ivan a kiss on the cheek.

**_Chloe: (Chloe calls her father on her phone.) Daddy, the monster is back! (Stoneheart takes her with him. He breaks a wall and jumps out of the school.)_ **

**_Mylene; Put us down, Ivan!_ **

**_Alya: (To Marinette) Come on! Let's follow him!_ **

**_Marinette: Uh... Oh, no. You go. I'm finding myself a safe place to hide._ **

**_Alya: Girl, you're gonna miss Ladybug in action!_ **

**_Marinette: (She looks at Alya's bag.) You and Ladybug will be both better off without me._ **

**_Alya: If you say so!_ **

**_Marinette: Wait! Your bag!_ **

**_Scene: Locker room._ **

**_Adrien: My first day of school and I don't even get it past roll call._ **

**_Plagg: A day off? Now that's what I'm talking about!_ **

**_Adrien: Oh, no, no, no, no. We've got homework to do._ **

**_Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Chat Noir.)_ **

**_Scene: Outside the school. Stoneheart is still holding Mylene and Chloe captive._ **

**_Chloe: You have no idea who you're dealing with. My daddy, the mayor, will bring in the police, the army, the entire cavalry!_ **

“That was a horrible pun even for you dude... how are we still friends?” Nino asks in mock defeated as he slowly shakes of his head at me while I just grin at him in slight amusement.

“And that’s was the first in a long line of bad and really annoying puns to come.” Marinette laughs with a smile at my small pout as a few other students laugh along with her.

**_Chat Noir: And don't forget the superhero! (Chat Noir hits Stoneheart with his stick, but Stoneheart grows bigger.) Oh no. My bad._ **

**_Chloe: Ugh. Super incompetent, you mean._ **

**_Stoneheart: Ugh! You wanted the cavalry? Well, here it is! (The stone beings run amok and surround Chat Noir) Seize him!_ **

**_(Chat Noir tries to dodge them.)_ **

**_Mylene: Ivan! Where are we going?_ **

**_Stoneheart: To deliver a message. Then, we'll be brought together forever by a pretty black butterfly._ **

**_Chloe: Ugh. All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick._ **

**_Stoneheart: Don't worry, little monster. I'm gonna take care of you too._ **

“Look at how the bitch cowards! As much as I hate Gabriel for what he did I am glade that Ivan scared her!” Jess laughs in pure glee at the screen, I look over at Chloe and Lila to see that they are quiet and seem to be thinking things over… maybe now they will change for the better?

“Sometimes I wonder if you should have gotten Anxx and the name Kōmori instead of me.” Mystic mutters at her sister who pokes her tongue out at Mystic rather childishly.

**_(Meanwhile, Alya is going to where Stoneheart is. She sees Chat Noir.)_ **

**_Chat Noir: If you can hear me, Ladybug, I could use a little help!_ **

**_Alya: What's she waiting for?_ **

**_(Meanwhile, Marinette see the stone beings. One of them knocks over a car and it is about to hit Alya, but Chat Noir saves her. Alya gets trapped. A stone being kidnaps Chat Noir.)_ **

**_Chat Noir: Let go, you blockhead!_ **

**_Alya: HELP!!_ **

**_(Marinette suddenly is filled with courage. She gets the box out of the bag and puts on the Miraculous. Tikki appears)_ **

**_Marinette: I think I need Ladybug!_ **

**_Tikki: I knew you'd come around!_ **

**_Marinette: Well, I'm still not sure I'm up for this, but Alya's in danger. I can't sit back and do nothing._ **

**_Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)_ **

**_(Ladybug pulls the car with her yo-yo and Alya comes out.)_ **

**_Ladybug: You can't stay here. It's too dangerous._ **

“You stayed as Ladybug so that I wouldn’t get hurt, girl you are the best! You know that?” Alya says with a smile on her face at her best friend before she gives her a tight hug.

“Of course I did, your one of my best friends.” Marinette says as he returns the hug with a soft giggle leaving her lips before the two girls let each other go and turn to the screen.

**_(Ladybug avoids the stone beings and throws Chat Noir's stick to him. She saves him in time.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Sorry I was late._ **

**_Chat Noir: Have I ever told you you turn my world upside down?_ **

**_Ladybug: Oh, you're quite the jokester, aren't you? (She sees the Stonehearts.) But your comedic timing needs work. We gotta get out of here!_ **

**_Chat Noir: Hey, aren't we going to take care of him?_ **

**_Ladybug: (She uses her yo-yo as a phone to track down Stoneheart.) No. If we wanna save them all, we go to the source. That one!_ **

**_(Stoneheart is in the Eiffel Tower, with the police surrounding him)_ **

**_André: I demand my daughter's safe return!_ **

**_Chloe: Daddy!!_ **

**_Stoneheart: You know what? You're welcome to! (He throws Chloe away.)_ **

**_Chloe: Help! I promise I'll be nice to everyone, say please and thank you all--(Ladybug saves her.) I didn't promise._ **

“Actually you did say the words I promise so you lied just so that you can continue to be the same selfish and cruel bitch that you are!” Alix and Jalil both call out over to the blonde girl, who would normally say something to threaten them to back off but Chloe does and says nothing.

**_Ladybug: What?_ **

**_(Chloe hugs her father.)_ **

**_André: My little princess..._ **

**_Roger: We're clear to attack!_ **

**_Ladybug: Wait! No, don't attack them! You know it'll only make it worse!_ **

**_Roger: I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once!_ **

**_Ladybug: ...He's right, you know. If I had captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't the right one for this job..._ **

**_Chat Noir: No. He's wrong, because without you, she'd no longer be here. And because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that too. Trust me, on this. Okay?_ **

**_Ladybug: Okay._ **

“You look so heartbroken to hear that coming from her mouth.” Felix says with a laugh in his voice from his spot causing Mari to glare at him while she snuggles in closer to me.

“I swear if you don’t shut up then you will not like what will happen.” Marinette hisses at Felix.

**_(Stoneheart coughs and spits out a swarm of akumas that form Hawk Moth's face.)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth._ **

**_Ladybug and Chat Noir: Hawk Moth?_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Chat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!_ **

**_Ladybug: Nice try, Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR Miraculous! (Ladybug jumps up and uses her yo-yo.) Time to de-evilize! (She uses her yo-yo to make Hawk Moth disappear and catches the akuma. Chat Noir and the others look at her, surprised.) Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Chat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe! (She opens her yo-yo, and a busload of purified butterflies come out. Marinette's parents and the students are thrilled.)_ **

**_Chat Noir: Wow. Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl._ **

“Wow, Agreste already saying that you love her without knowing who she really is.” Alya laughs at me with a few others in the room as I feel a blush start to creep up my cheeks.

“Oh leave him alone, I think it’s cute.” Marinette says to her friend before she leans up slightly and kisses me on the cheek softly, she snuggles back into my warmth with a soft smile.

**_Hawk Moth: Agh! That's the problem with superheroes. They're too heroic! Stoneheart, they're trying to take your loved one away from you. You must snatch their Miraculouses so they will be powerless against you!_ **

**_Stoneheart: Okay, Hawk Moth._ **

**_Mylene: Help me!_ **

**_Stoneheart: You'll never take Mylene from me! Come to me, my stone beings! (Stoneheart climbs up the Tower.)_ **

**_Chat Noir: We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack him._ **

**_Ladybug: Yes, but we know where the akuma is._ **

**_Chat Noir: In his clenched fist. The one he's holding Mylene with. So..._ **

**_Ladybug: So we know he's in love with her. That's it! We don't separate Stoneheart and Mylene: we bring them closer together! They're made for one another! It's just that they don't know it yet._ **

**_Chat Noir: Ugh. Not really following you, but guess I better trust you. Something tells me that this is how it's gonna be from here on out._ **

“I knew that I loved you for more than your good looks.” Marinette teases me lightly so I pull her flush against me, to make it near impossible for her to get away with a smirk on my lips.

“You were saying M’Lady?” I ask her with a slightly cocky tone of voice, she smirks up at me before managing to lean up and kiss me on the lips that I melt into straight away and kiss her back.

“Alright we would really like to continue the series instead of watching the two of you make out all day.” Alix and Kim call out to us as we pull apart from each other and continue the show.

**_(Ladybug and Chat Noir go to the top of the Tower.)_ **

**_Mylene: Help! I'm scared of heights!_ **

**_Ladybug: Everything's gonna be alright!_ **

**_Chat Noir: How are you planning to get them closer than they already are?_ **

**_Ladybug: By using our powers! Lucky Charm! (A parachute appears.) A parachute? What am I supposed to do with this?_ **

**_Chat Noir: (He gets thrown away by a stone being.) You sure you know what you're doing?_ **

**_Ladybug: We'll find out soon enough! (She uses her yo-yo to tie Stoneheart's hand.) His hand! Get ready! (She starts pulling his hand and Mylene kisses Stoneheart. Stoneheart lets go of her. Mylene grabs on to his finger. Chat Noir grabs the akumatized paper, and hits it up with his staff. Ladybug grabs the paper, breaking it.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Home run! (The akuma flies away.) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. De-evilize! Huh? (She sees Stoneheart turning back into Ivan, falling down from the Tower. She jumps down to rescue them.) Chat Noir, take care of Ivan!_ **

“That kiss was so cute! True love really does conquer all!” Rose gushes over it along with a few of the girls and some boys agree with her words, I guess I have to agree with her since Marinette and I are now a couple after everything that has happened between us meeting and now.

“In away what Rose said is true as we managed to come together after everything that has happened.” Marinette says to me with a smile on her face as if she had just read my mind.

**_Chat Noir: Cataclysm! (He uses his Cataclysm on the Eiffel Tower, making part of it fall. He slides on it and rescues Ivan. Ladybug rescues Mylene and captures the akuma.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Gotcha! (She pulls the parachute out, then releases the akuma, which turned into a normal butterfly.) Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the Lucky charm into the air, its energy turning everything back to normal. The stone beings are turned back into people.)_ **

**_Chat Noir: Whoa. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?_ **

**_Ladybug: Yeah. It's beautiful and amazing. It's...um...miraculous!_ **

**_Hawk Moth: This is just the beginning, Ladybug. You and Chat Noir may have won this battle, but I will win the war. I will get your Miraculouses. I will get the absolute power! And then my secret dream will come true!_ **

“What is your secret dream father?” I ask as I turn to face my father really wanting to know but he doesn’t answer me like normal, I let out a sad sigh as I turn to face the screen once more.

“I’m here for you kitty and I always will be.” Marinette tries to sooth me and it works a little.

**_Ladybug: I think you two have things to talk about. Hm?_ **

**_Ivan: Oh, uh... I... Uh..._ **

**_Marinette: Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song. (She gives the paper to Mylene.)_ **

**_Mylene: (While reading the lyrics) Wow, it's really beautiful. It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream. I mean, when you sing._ **

**_Ivan: It was scary, wasn't it? Is that why you left? I'm sorry, I'll be gentle. (Mylene hugs Ivan.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Oh, they're so made for each other._ **

**_Chat Noir: Like us too. (His Miraculous beeps.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Uh oh. You see that? Time to split. See you soon, Chat Noir._ **

**_Chat Noir: Can't wait, M’Lady._ **

**_Scene: Outside the school. Marinette and Alya are talking._ **

**_Alya: So, by the time I went to the Eiffel Tower, it was all over. I'm way bummed._ **

**_Marinette: Don't worry. You'll get your scoop eventually._ **

**_Alya: You're right. Next target: Ladybug, an exclusive interview!_ **

**_Marinette: Ooh. Sounds exciting._ **

**_Alya: Oh, wait! Even better: finding out who's really under that mask._ **

**_Marinette: Uh-huh. Good luck with that one._ **

(Marinette’s P.O.V)

“You were having fun weren’t you?” Alya asks me with a raised eyebrow and I give her an innocent look that doesn’t seem to fool anyone in the room… not even the Kwami sitting with me.

“Maybe just a little… you have to admit you would if you were ladybug instead.” I tell her with a slightly nervous smile that gains me a laugh from Alya and an amused shake of the head.

**_(Meanwhile, in the Agreste car, Gabriel is scolding Adrien via video.)_ **

**_Gabriel: You disobeyed me, Adrien. Take a look at that school._ **

**_Adrien: Yes, Father._ **

**_Gabriel: You will never, I say, never go back there again..._ **

**_Adrien: Father, no..._ **

**_Gabriel: Without your bodyguard. He will drop you off and pick you off every day. Nathalie has offered to organize you a new schedule. You'll be continuing your music, Chinese, and fencing classes and your photoshoots._ **

**_Adrien: Thank you, Nathalie. Thank you, Father! (He leaves the car.)_ **

**_Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom_ **

**_Marinette: No, wait. (Marinette and Alya sit in the seats behind Nino.)_ **

**_Chloe: Uhh... You're in the wrong seat. Go on, get lost!_ **

**_Marinette: "All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing!"_ **

**_Chloe: What is that supposed to mean?_ **

**_Marinette: It means that I'm not putting up with your crud anymore, Chloe, and neither is anyone else around here, so take your attitude and go on, get lost! (All the other students laugh. Chloe takes Marinette's previous seat angrily.)_ **

“I still stand by what I said back then about not putting up with her shit anymore and I think I did a good job by standing by my words.” I say with a single nod of the head at the screen before me.

“That you did and the fact you being Ladybug might have helped with your self-confidence… just a little bit.” Nino calls over with a playful wink that has me rolling my eyes at him and a small giggle leaving my lips, I am so glade that he is one of my closest friends since I was four years old and first came to Paris all those years ago.

“Oh no! I think our partners are ditching us for each other! What are we going to do now?” Alya and Adrien both joke in a rather dramatic way that has us all laughing along with them before we settle down so that we continue to watch the show as I am sure we are near the end of the episode.

**_Alya: Good job!_ **

**_(Adrien enters the classroom. Marinette turns sharply away from him.)_ **

**_Nino: Dude, you wanna make friends, right? Well, go talk to Marinette. You know, about the chewing gum._ **

**_Adrien: But what should I say to her?_ **

**_Nino: Just be yourself._ **

**_Scene: Outside the school. It is raining._ **

**_Adrien: Hey. (Marinette ignores him. He opens his umbrella.) I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me._ **

**_(He covers Marinette with his umbrella. Marinette studies his actions. Suddenly, a thunderclap sounds and Marinette opens her eyes wide. Marinette takes the umbrella, but it closes. Adrien laughs.)_ **

**_Adrien: See you tomorrow._ **

**_Marinette: Uh... see you to...mo... tomo... Haha! Whoa, why am I stammering?_ **

**_Tikki: Hey! I think I might have an idea!_ **

**_Plagg: First day of school and we already have two lovebirds._ **

**_Adrien: Whatever. She's just a friend. Oh... a friend... (He smiles, gets in the car, and goes home.)_ **

**_(Marinette grabs her bag and goes home. Master Fu is watching them.)_ **

**_Wayzz: Excellent choice, Master._ **

**_Master Fu: Those two are made for each other!_ **

**_THE END_ **

“Even Master Fu has been shipping the two of you ever since the very start of all this!” Jessica and Alya call out at Adrien and me in a fangirl squeal that has Mystic and Nino rolling their eyes.

“Alright will you both clam down a little… but it is really funny.” Nino starts to tell the giggling pair before he thinks it over a little and slowly nods his head in agreement to what they said.

“As if some old guy is gonna know who Marinette belongs with.” Felix says sounding unimpressed by the whole thing, I glare at him with a rather dark and murderous expression in my eyes.

“Who are you to say that about the guardian and Marinette!?” All off the Kwami yell at Felix with their arms crossed over their chest, Felix grins from under his hood and I have a bad feeling.

“Well maybe it’s finally time for you to tell your classmates who I really am isn’t that right my dear Princess?” Felix asks me in a soft and dangerous purr that would normally have girls swooning over him but it just creeps the fuck out of me, it always has no matter what he is saying.

“What is he talking about Haunter?” Juleka ask me confused along with the rest of my friends, I don’t really want to dive back into that part of my past but they all deserve to know the truth.

“The one and only fucking asshole…” I start to introduce the pain in my fucking ass from childhood before I’m interrupted by the one and only asshole that I happen to be talking about.

“Ouch, did you have to hurt my feelings my dear Opal?” Felix says with a fake hurt tone and a hand placed over his heart as if I had mortally wounded him with my words… I wish I did.

“…That can be worse than both Chloe and Lila at times is known as Felix Agreste… he is Adrien’s cousin on his father’s side of the family.” I finish telling my friends as a defeated sigh leaves me while Felix takes off his hood and cloak to reveal himself completely to everyone here.

“Uncle, cousin it’s so good to see you both.” He says to Gabriel and Adrien with a slight bow, he has blonde hair that is a shade paler than Adrien’s own with pale blue eyes just like Gabriel.

“C… cousin?” Adrien mutters confused by it all, Felix is wearing a light gray long-sleeved dress shirt underneath a gray vest, a black tie, dark gray dress pants, and black dress shoes.

“Yes he’s your cousin, how is my brother doing Felix?” Gabriel speaks up for the first time in a while shocking most of us before he turns to address Felix with a slightly raised eyebrow.

“Father is doing well thank you for asking Uncle.” Felix says to him with a smile but it’s one of those sharp smiles he would give to me as a child back in China before I came over to Paris.

“Why weren’t I ever told that I had a cousin or that you had a brother!?” Adrien asks his father in pure shock over what he has just found out about his family along with everyone else.

“Because it wasn’t important to your studies or to your well-being at the time that you knew about either of them.” Gabriel tells his son in that rather cold and indifferent tone of voice that he uses on people he thinks that are either below him or not worth his time at all.

“He still deserved to know about them as they are his family as well, Gabriel.” I hiss out at him with a narrow look that I turn onto Felix when he tries to clear his throat to say something.

“Maybe we should continue on with the series? Since we do have another ten episodes until we finish the first season and then we have the second season to start watching.” Jessica and Mystic say from the front of the room sounding a little nervous, I take a deep breath to calm myself.

“Let’s do it.” I say with a smile that Alya, Nino, Adrien and the rest of the class all agree with a smile of their own, the twins share a grin between themselves before they nod at us.


	20. Animan

(Adrien’s P.O.V)

I stare at Felix not really knowing what to think since I had just found out that I not only have an uncle on my father’s side but a cousin as well! Marinette looks up at me with a worried look.

“You doing ok? I know that it’s a lot to take in but Alya, Nino and I are here for you.” She asks as she hugs me, I return it with a soft smile… who did I get so lucky to have her in my life?

“Yeah.” I tell her before I pull her tight against me before turning to face the front of the room to see Mystic and Jessica sharing a shake of the heads as Mystic hands over money to her twin.

“The next episode we have to watch is Animan! ENJOY!” Jessica says with a laugh before she plays the episode, Nino and I share a look as I realise what I tried to do that fateful day.

**_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont courtyard._ **

**_Marinette: "Leo: Your heart's gonna roar". (turns a page from a magazine and sees pictures of Adrien in both pages) Wow, roar!_ **

**_(Both Marinette and Alya giggle. Further away, Nino is spying on them.)_ **

**_Adrien: (appears behind and teases him) FYI, Marinette's never going to fall in love with a statue._ **

**_(Nino pulls Adrien so they can hide)_ **

**_Nino: Shhh! You know I'm no good with the ladies, especially this one all of a sudden. I mean, dude, do I go up to her and crack her a joke? Shoot her a compliment? Invite her to the zoo? Play it serious?_ **

**_Adrien: Nino, you're way over thinking this. "Invite her to the zoo", you serious?_ **

“What was I even thinking? Trying to setup my best friend with M’Lady?” I mutter as I hear a few snickers sound from around the room both at me and at how I acted on the screen.

“Yes what were you thinking at the time?” Melody, Dizzy, Anxx and Tikki asks as they all share a giggle of their own at what is happening on the screen as they settle down around Mari and me.

**_Nino: Well, they have this really new cool exhibit there._ **

**_Adrien: Listen, just be yourself, man._ **

**_Nino: That's easy for you to say, Mr. front-of-the-cover-Teen-Model-weekly. I'm not that cool._ **

**_Adrien: You're cool too, dude. Trust me, or you wouldn't be my best bud. Invite her to the zoo. She'll say "yes", I promise._ **

**_Nino: (begins having confidence, he starts walking over to Marinette and Alya. But he panics at the last minute and runs back to Adrien) What if I act like a moronosaurus, so she'll disses me and think I'm lame or–?_ **

**_Adrien: Okay, I got your back. (Adrien and Nino fist-bump)_ **

“Are you sure you’re not related in some small way as that sounds just like someone else I know rather well…” Alya grins as she looks between her boyfriend and best friend in a teasing way.

“Oh shush will you? As I do believe that this was the start of your more romantic relationship with Nino.” Marinette teases Alya with a raised eyebrow and a confidante look in her eyes.

**_Scene: Outside Collège Françoise Dupont. Alya and Marinette are walking out of the Collège, while Adrien and Nino are hiding behind a banister._ **

**_(Adrien signals Nino and they get out of hiding)_ **

**_Marinette: (holding the magazine in front of her) Oh, he's such a–_ **

**_Alya: Smartie, hottie, vadisimo, yummy-tastic spell binder!_ **

**_Marinette: All of the above. (bumps into Nino) Huh?_ **

**_(Nino stands very still in front of her)_ **

**_Adrien: (appears behind him) Oh, sorry. (nudges Nino) Right, Nino?_ **

**_Nino: Sorry._ **

**_Marinette: (giggles. She looks down to see the magazine pages with pictures of Adrien) Ahh!_ **

**_(Marinette bends down to pick it up before Adrien sees it, but the latter walks over to pick it up for her. They ended up bumping into each other by their foreheads)_ **

**_Marinette and Adrien: (at the same time) Sorry. (Marinette grabs the magazine away)_ **

“How did you manage to be that close to him while looking him in the eye mind you and not either faint from the closeness or turn a nice ladybug red?” Alix and Jessica both decide that it would be a good idea to tease Marinette with a laugh as she rolls her eyes back at them.

**_Adrien: Sorry about that. How can we make it up to you? Any ideas, Nino? (Nino didn't answer) How about we check out the zoo today? Word is that they got a new... (snaps his finger in front of Nino)_ **

**_Nino: They-they got a new panther._ **

**_Alya: Awesome idea, right, Marinette? You like animals._ **

**_Marinette: Uh, yeah. I, uh, I'm really into zoonimals. Ah, I mean anizooals. I mean zoonimals. I... (sighs)_ **

**_Adrien: Cool. Say: after school, four o' clock? (looks at Nino) Nino, sounds good? (Nino nods nervously) Cool, four o' clock then._ **

**_Marinette: Four? (Adrien nods before he pulls Nino and walks away) Four o'clock. (lovestruck) Yeah..._ **

**_Alya: Um, earth to Marinette? You do realize the guy you're completely crazy about had just ask you out, right?_ **

“Well… he was talking for Nino since he was still like a post so technically Nino was asking Mari to the zoo, not Adrien.” Max and Jalil both decide to speak up from their seats yearning glares from me and Nino as I don’t want to be reminded of what could have happened that day.

**_Marinette: Yeah... (panic) Huh, wait what?! No, not like this! Not here, not today! I haven't wash my hair! I'm not wearing my lucky socks! I-Help me, Alya! I can't do this alone! (holds onto Alya, while the latter pats her head)_ **

**_Scene: Seine riverbank. Nino and Adrien are sitting on a bench_ **

**_Nino: How did you do that, dude?_ **

**_Adrien: Like I said: "Just be yourself"._ **

**_Nino: Right, sure. If I can be yourself, myself don't work that way._ **

**_Adrien: (sips on a can) You're being ridiculous, of course you can. And when you're alone with Marinette at the zoo later on- (tosses his can in the trash)_ **

**_Nino: Whoa, what did you mean alone with Marinette? Oh no, dude. You're coming with me. You can't leave me alone by myself. Uh-ah._ **

“I can’t believe that I had thought leaving the two of you alone was going to be a good idea.” I mutter as I watch the screen with Nino agreeing with me… well I’m glade that things went the way that they did otherwise things might have been completely different than they are now.

**_Adrien: (sighs) No prob, Nino. What are friends for. (Both Adrien and Nino fistbump again)_ **

**_Scene: The Zoo. Marinette turns on a speaker in her left ear_ **

**_Alya: (from the speaker) One, two, one, two, testing. Did you read me, girl?_ **

**_Marinette: I can hear you. But I still don't think I can go through with this._ **

**_(camera pans to Alya hiding behinds two trees)_ **

**_Alya: Course, you can. Just be yourself._ **

“That was the last thing I had needed to be told at the time Alya… you know how I was around him and yet you go and say that to me!” Mari hisses out at her best friend with a glare narrowing down her bluebell eyes as well. Alya smiles at her sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck.

**_Marinette: Remember the last time I did that?_ **

**_(flashbacks to the school's locker rooms)_ **

**_Alya: Just be yourself, Marinette._ **

**_(Determine, Marinette walks away and opens a door to a room. She saw Adrien washing his hands. Happy to see him, she stands besides the door. But a boy scares her, making her realize that she's accidentally walks in the boys' bathroom!)_ **

**_Boys: Hey! What are you doing in here? Get out! (Adrien and Kim are surprised to see Marinette leaps out the room, closing the door. Someone throws a roll of toilet paper at the door) Get out of boys' room! (Kim and Adrien stand there, confused)_ **

**_(flashback ends)_ **

“So that’s why you were in there!” Kim says before the whole room bursts into laughter while Marinette hides her face in her hands and Alya still looks rather sheepish about it all.

**_Alya: Fine, just be yourself and look where you're going._ **

**_Marinette: Oh, where are you, love of my life?_ **

**_Tikki: How's Adrien suppose to be the love of your life if you can't even talk to him?_ **

**_Marinette: (determine) Tikki, stay of sight. I'm gonna talk to him, you'll see. I will speak to him!_ **

**_Alya: That's right, girl! Way to be motivated!_ **

“I so should have heard you talking to Tikki, Mari! I must ne one deaf woman to miss that!” Alya complains to the screen with a shake of the head while Marinette giggles at her friend.

“Karma is paying you back for everything you put me though when it came to Adrien.” Mari lightly teases with her tongue poking out at her glasses wearing friend from her place in my lap.

**_Marinette: Yeah (giggles. Looks to her right and saw someone) Ah, there're they are!_ **

**_(turns out it's Max and Kim. Max waves at Marinette)_ **

**_Kim: Hey, Marinette!_ **

**_Marinette: (sighs) False alarm. (to Max and Kim) Hey, Kim, Max, what are you doing here?_ **

**_Kim: We hear the new panther's here. I'm going to see who's get the bigger guns! (stand posing)_ **

**_Max: Do you want to come with us?_ **

**_Alya: (from the speaker) Marinette, target at ten o'clock._ **

**_Marinette: No! (Max and Kim stand there, confused) Ah, ha, I mean, argh, thanks but no thanks. I'm waiting for someone, ah you go ahead._ **

**_Kim: Okay, maybe we'll see you later then. (Kim and Max walk away)_ **

“You don’t seem as confused or alarmed as you should have been. Why is that you two?” Mystic asks the boys with a raised eyebrow, Max and Kim both shrug their shoulders at her.

“Cupcake as always been like that, although they have been more frequent since Adrien came but it was normal Marinette behaviour.” Kim explains to Mystic before the episode plays.

**_Marinette: Yeah, um, later. (looks to see Adrien, but she only see Nino. He smiled nervously while waving and walking towards her at the same time. Marinette talks to Alya) Where's Adrien?_ **

**_Alya: (from the speaker) I don't know._ **

**_Marinette: Ah, hey, Nino! (looks behind him) Uh, isn't Adrien with you?_ **

**_(Nino shrugs nervously. Camera pan to Adrien hiding behind bushes of scrubs in front of a zoo sign)_ **

**_Adrien: Tell her you'll both be better without me._ **

“You sure about that kitty? That I would be better off without you? Hmm?” Marinette asks me as she uses that same tone and expression that she used on copycat and I shake my head.

“Never M’Lady, I could never be better off without you.” I tell her as I tighten my arms around her waist, she lets out a rather sinful giggle at my behaviour while snuggling up against me.

“That’s what I thought.” She says before leaning up to give me a quick peck on the lips.

**_Nino: (turns out both he and Adrien have a speaker in their ears too) We'll be better off without me._ **

**_Marinette: (confused) Huh?_ **

**_Plagg: (pops out of Adrien's head, and the latter tries to shush him) Ah, this chip is turning out a lot more interesting than I thought. Turn up the volume._ **

**_Nino: Ah, without him, I mean we don't need Adrien to hang out at the zoo._ **

**_Alya: (not talking to Marinette, not realizing Nino is being coach by Adrien) Of course we do, you dumbo!_ **

**_Marinette: Of course we do, you dumb-oh I mean, wasn't he suppose to come? Don't you wanna wait for him?_ **

“How is it that neither one of us saw the ear pieces that we were using? Were we seriously that blind?” Nino asks with a shake of the head, my girlfriend just shrugs her shoulders at him.

“I think it was the fact that we were there for different reasons and so we didn’t realise that we were doing the same thing as the other person.” Marinette explains to him with a thoughtful look on her face as Nino nods his head understanding were she is coming from.

**_Adrien: (from the speaker) Tell her you want to be alone with her._ **

**_Nino: (whispers to Adrien) Not yet!_ **

**_Marinette: What was that?_ **

**_Nino: You're right, we'll wait._ **

**_Adrien: (from the speaker) No, what are you talking about? Don't wait for me, I'm not coming!_ **

**_(Nino stands there, still very nervous)_ **

**_Scene: Otis is feeding a panther._ **

**_Otis: Look what Daddy's brought you. Only the finest for my baby._ **

“Really dad? Talking to the panther as if it was one of your three daughters?” Alya asks to the screen with her arms crossed before her eyes widen as if she as just realised something.

“Alya? What’s that look for?” Alix asks with a weary tone and a look to match it but Alya doesn’t answer instead she continues to watch the screen with that keen eye of hers.

**_Kim: Whoa! Look at the size of that piece of meat it's eating!_ **

**_Max: Typical diet for a feline species requiring the strength to run at speeds in excess of 60 miles per hour._ **

**_Kim: 60 miles per hour? Is that all? I thought panthers were much faster than that. I bet that I could beat it in a race._ **

**_Otis: Impossible. No human being could compete with my panther._ **

**_Kim: Is that so? What place did your Cat come in at the County Athletics Tournament? I came in first place._ **

**_Otis: You can't possibly compare yourself to my panther, kiddo!_ **

**_Kim: No need to. I'm obviously the better looking one._ **

**_(The panther growls)_ **

**_Kim: Hey, kitty, kitty. How about a little race with me, huh? Last one's a rotten egg!_ **

“That wasn’t the smartest move, egging both the Zoo keeper and the panther like that? Really Kim, Really?” Alix says to her boyfriend with a deadpan look and arms crossed.

**_Max: Let's see. With a 6 feet-per-second win behind you and 45 degrees to the north-east... I don't think you'd be a rotten egg. You'd be lunch._ **

**_Otis: Your friend's right, kiddo. Now please leave. She needs peace and quiet while she eats. You're stressing her out._ **

**_Kim: Awww, stressed out, are we, Miss Panthie? You're talking about a wild animal, dude._ **

**_(The panther roars)_ **

**_Otis: Leave now! Or I'll have you kicked out of the zoo immediately!_ **

**_Kim: Come on, Max. Let's leave that poor widdle kitty alone with its angwy babysitter! Ha, ha, ha!_ **

“That was the straw that broke the camel’s back.” Nathaniel says with a shake of the head that has most of the class agreeing while Kim looks away rather sheepish for his past actions.

“I was acting like a real jerk wasn’t I?” Kim asks ashamed to the nods of the class.

**_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._ **

**_Hawk Moth: (His window opens) Unleashing the animal in each of us. I like that idea. (Turns a butterfly into an akuma) Go ahead, my little evil akuma, fly off and take control of that zoo keeper!_ **

**_Scene: Marinette and Nino are sitting at a picnic table waiting for Adrien._ **

**_Marinette: You sure he’s taking his time, huh? He's not coming, is he?_ **

**_Adrien: Repeat after me. Yes he is, but first I wanted to take this opportunity to..._ **

**_Nino: Yes he is, but first I wanted to take this opportunity to..._ **

**_Adrien: Tell you that I love you, Marinette._ **

“The show is making it look as if you are saying it to her face yourself Adrien!” Rose along with most of the girls in the room including the female Kwami all coo and aww at the screen.

**_Nino: Tell you that I-- Gahhh... I... Love a girl that I don't know how to tell her!_ **

**_Adrien: Hey, what are you doing?_ **

**_Marinette: You do? Well, I can help you with that._ **

**_Nino: You could?_ **

**_Alya: You, giving expert advise on how to tell someone you love them? Can't wait to hear this one!_ **

**_Marinette: "Can't wait to hear this one..."_ **

**_Nino: What?_ **

**_Marinette: Uhh... Can't wait to hear... about this lucky girl!_ **

(Marinette’s P.O.V)

“That was a pretty decent save, Heiwa.” Mylene say with an impressed look down at me as a few other students agree, I try to bury myself into Adrien to get away but it doesn’t seem to work.

“Well what do you expect from her? She is Ladybug so surely coming up with excuses should be rather easy for her.” Jessica says with a roll of her eyes while her twin sister agrees as well.

**_Nino: Oh, yeah..._ **

**_Adrien: Tell her it's you!_ **

**_Nino: It's you...your best friend Alya!_ **

**_Adrien, Alya and Marinette: What?!_ **

**_Marinette: Alya? Awesome!_ **

**_Alya: No! No! It's not awesome!_ **

**_Marinette: I can fix up a date for you guys!_ **

**_Alya: Say what? Seriously?! You didn't even ask me first! Uh-uh! Nino's like... a brother to me! Bleugh! No! End of discussion!_ **

**_Marinette: It's gonna be so sad if you don't._ **

**_Nino: Did you say something?_ **

**_Marinette: I said... It'd be so sad if you didn't tell her!_ **

“What did I say?” Jessica says as she looks at the room with a smug expression and arms crossed.

“Wait… where you trying to show him where she was with your eyes at that moment?” Jalil asks me with a confused look, I don’t answer as I don’t think I can without embarrassing myself.

**_Alya: Grrr!_ **

**_Scene: The akuma flies and infects Otis' bracelet._ **

**_Hawk Moth: Animan, I am Hawk Moth. I offer you the power to seek revenge, for a small price._ **

**_Otis: Yes, Hawk Moth. (turns into a panther)_ **

**_(Meanwhile, while Max is listening to him, Kim harasses another animal.)_ **

**_Animan: (as a panther) Hey, you two. Still up for a race? Go on, I'll give you a head start. (Kim and Max run away) He's mine._ **

**_Alya: This whole date thing with Nino is NOT happening!_ **

“You say that but look at the two of you now?” I tell her with a smug tone as she opens and closes her mouth unable to come up with a suitable response so she glares at me with arms crossed.

“She does seem to have a point.” Jessica and Mystic both softly laugh behind their hands.

**_Kim: He's coming!_ **

**_Max: Get outta here!_ **

**_(Marinette and Nino see Animan with the animals.)_ **

**_Nino: We better ditch this place! (runs away from them)_ **

**_(Marinette hides)_ **

**_Tikki: Why didn't you listen to Alya, Marinette?_ **

**_Marinette: I couldn't help it! I didn't want Nino to be sad._ **

**_Tikki: We'll do with that later. Now it's time to transform!_ **

**_Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)_ **

**_Adrien: We've gotta do something._ **

**_Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Chat Noir)_ **

**_(Kim runs away from Animan, but he reaches him)_ **

“All of that could have been avoided if you didn’t annoy my father like that!” Alya says to Kim with a shake of the head before turning back to the screen to continue watching the show.

“You’re right Alya I shouldn’t have done that... if I had listened and stop antagonizing him then your father wouldn’t have been akumatized.” Kim agrees and I have to say I am proud of him.

**_Animan: You lost, kiddo. What do you think of panthers now?_ **

**_Kim: That... panthers are the best?_ **

**_Ladybug: And what do you think about ladybugs?_ **

**_Chat Noir: And another black Cat?_ **

**_Animan: I think I'm higher on the food chain._ **

**_Hawk Moth: Animan, take their jewels! Their Miraculouses! Bring them to me!_ **

“Not gonna happen.” I say with a smug tone, Felix is watching me with a thoughtful gaze and I’m worried of what he has planned… as long as I have my precious kitty with me then I’m fine.

“You sure about that? I would hate for something to happen.” Felix says and I narrow my eyes at him, he wouldn’t pull that card… it became null and void hours before I moved to Paris!

**_Ladybug: If you value your life, get out of here! Now!_ **

**_(Kim runs away. Animan chases him, but Ladybug stops him)_ **

**_Ladybug: Chat Noir, his bracelet. The akuma must be inside the charm!_ **

**_Chat Noir: You hold him, I grab the bracelet._ **

**_Animan: (to the other animals) Attack!_ **

**_(Ladybug and Chat Noir run.)_ **

**_Chat Noir: We need to put them all back in their cages!_ **

“Way to state the obvious.” Nathaniel says with a light sarcastic tone in his voice that has Adrien gaining a light embarrassed blush, I let out a giggle before leaning up and kissing his cheek.

“I think it comes off as a bit dorky but cute.” I tell him as his hold around me tights slightly before I nuzzle against him happy where I am and I won’t let anything take me from my loved ones.

**_Ladybug: Oh, really? I'm sure they'll do it without putting up a fight!_ **

**_(Ladybug and Chat Noir see Alya and Nino running and jump over them)_ **

**_Ladybug; I think we'd better split up! (rescues Alya and Nino) Stay put and you'll be safe._ **

**_Nino: (looks at Alya) Uhh... Hey, what's up?_ **

**_Alya Ugh..._ **

**_(Meanwhile, Chat Noir runs away from the animals and goes up a tree.)_ **

“IT WAS YOU THAT PUT US IN THAT CAGE ALL AFTERNOON!” Nino and Alya both yell out at me with wide eyes while they point their fingers at me, with the class laughing at their reactions.

“Yeah so? I mean if not then you both wouldn’t have gotten together... or it would have taken longer.” I say to the pair with a shrug my shoulders with a semi smug look in my eyes as it was where it all started, they stare at me trying to come up with something to say but they just pout.

**_Ladybug: There are too many of them! We can't capture them all._ **

**_Chat Noir: Well, what are we gonna do then?_ **

**_Ladybug: Back to Plan A. If we can destroy his bracelet, I can capture the akuma. Everything will go back to normal!_ **

**_Chat Noir: Sounds like a good idea!_ **

**_(The animals run away from the zoo. Ladybug sees they didn't break her yo-yo)_ **

**_Ladybug: But it's unbreakable!_ **

“Believe it or not your weapons weren’t always so unbreakable.” Tikki says with Plagg agreeing, our eyes widen slightly at that but we can always count on our weapons to pull us through.

“Really? But we use them for everything.” I say to my Kwami highly surprised while I try and think of how different things would be if my yoyo wasn’t as strong and unbreakable as it is now.

**_Chat Noir: He didn't actually break it._ **

**_Ladybug: Then how did he get away?_ **

**_Chat Noir: I don't know, but we better find Kim... I mean, that boy, before he does._ **

**_(Ladybug and Chat Noir exit the zoo and go into the city.)_ **

**_Chat Noir: Over there!_ **

**_Ladybug: (sees Animan about to approach Kim)_ **

**_Animan: It's down to just the two of us, Kiddo.(Kim falls) And then there was one. (Animan is about to attack Kim, but Ladybug stops him)_ **

**_Ladybug: You're not getting away this time!_ **

“You look so determined to defeat him what with your yoyo wrapped around his hind leg.” Jalil says with a hand resting on his chin in thought, a lot of the class agree with him and his words.

**_Chat Noir: (to Kim) Quick, go and hide in the first building you come to._ **

**_(Chat Noir places a tracker on Kim’s back before he runs off)_ **

**_Animan: You'll never get me! (transforms into an eagle and flies)_ **

**_Chat Noir: Now we know how we got away earlier._ **

**_Ladybug: Where's Kim?_ **

**_(Chat Noir shows his phone is detecting Kim's location)_ **

**_Ladybug: Good job, kitty._ **

“That is so adorable!” Rose calls out with most of the girls including the Kwami ‘Aww’ along with her, I look up at Adrien to see a light pink blush on his cheeks in slight embarrassed by it.

“Look at how well trained the black cat is for his Lady.” Felix speaks up with a cruel laugh leaving him, I narrow my eyes over at him as Samantha seems to hide a small giggle behind her hand.

**_Scene: Bakery._ **

**_Kim: Help! Rescue me! Please!_ **

**_Tom: It's okay, son. Come this way. Easy._ **

**_Chat Noir: He's safe inside this building. Panthers can't open doors, so it won't get inside._ **

**_Ladybug: Panthers can't, but what if he morphs into a smaller animal? Like a mouse, or..._ **

**_Chat Noir: Right. But we do have an advantage over him. We know exactly where to find his prey._ **

“I like the idea of where this could be going.” Samantha with a rather devious tone and I narrow my eyes at her, I need to keep an eye on her and Felix… as I don’t want to lose everything.

**_Ladybug: Animan will sniff him out sooner or later, but it's bought us a bit of time to plan our next move._ **

**_(A man is seen fixing his car. He sees a bear and runs away.)_ **

**_Chat Noir: We have to stop Animan before Paris turns into a Jungle._ **

**_Ladybug: Follow me._ **

**_(They enter the bakery)_ **

**_Ladybug: Hi, mo... Ma'am._ **

“You almost slipped didn’t you? Almost revealed yourself to your parents, huh Reb!” Alix calls out to me with a teasing tone in her voice as the class laughs at how Marinette I was behaving. I shrink in against Adrien with an embarrassed blush dusting along my cheeks fuelling the light teasing.

“Don’t listen to them princess.” Adrien whispers in my ear as he holds me closer against him.

**_Sabine: Oh, you're... you're Ladybug!_ **

**_Ladybug: Yeah, exactly._ **

**_Scene: The TVi Newsflash is on the air._ **

**_Nadja: We interrupt this broadcast with a special report. Animals are invading Paris. The police work harder trying to contain the situation. For your safety, stay in your home and remain calm. Mayor Bourgeois will address the--_ **

**_(Sabine turns off the TV)_ **

**_Ladybug: You'll be safe here. Can I borrow this?_ **

**_Kim: Sure. (gives her his wristband)_ **

**_(Chat Noir looks at a family photo)_ **

**_Ladybug: Come on, Chat Noir. Make sure you lock all the doors and windows._ **

**_Chat Noir: We'll take care of the rest. You won't be in danger._ **

**_Ladybug: Thanks Da-- I mean, sir, for all your help._ **

“That the second time you almost slipped!” Alix manages to get out before her and the rest of the class doubles over in a new wave of light hearted laughter, I roll my eyes at them all.

“Laugh it up all of you, I doubt you all would be so perfect at doing what we do every day.” I say with a sassy tone of voice to the class I lean into Adrien with a soft smile to watch the episode.

**_Tom: You're welcome, Ladybug._ **

**_(Ladybug and Chat Noir go downstairs. Ladybug puts the wristband in the ladder)_ **

**_Ladybug: Et voila._ **

**_Scene: Chat Noir sees the animals are rampaging. Ladybug sprays an air freshener on him_ **

**_Chat Noir: Whoa! What's that stuff?_ **

**_Ladybug: Air freshener! It'll cover up our scent so he can't smell us._ **

**_Chat Noir: Thanks. I've always wanted to smell like... Ocean summer breeze?_ **

“You sound so confused and I swear I saw your ears drop a little as you said that to her.” Alix laughs at the screen with a few others like Kim. I snort in amusement when he practically pounces next to the box that is lying on the counter ready to store some cookies later that day.

”You look so much like a kitten, it's so freaking adorable." He blushes a light pink at the sudden compliment from me, giving me a cute but shy little smile while the class ‘aww’ at us both.

**_Chat Noir: (sees a small box) Couldn't we capture him inside something like this?_ **

**_Ladybug: Only if he transforms into something bigger. (sees a bus) Would that make a big enough cage?_ **

**_Chat Noir: Definitely. But how could we get him inside there? (his ears move) He's coming._ **

**_Scene: Animan is flying. He senses the smell and goes directly to the Bakery._ **

**_Ladybug: It's working. He's sniffing out Kim!_ **

**_(Chat Noir sniffs her. She is unamused.)_ **

"What was that just now, man?!" Nino asks with barely contained amusement as the whole room fills with laughter, I look up to see that Adrien’s blush has gotten slightly darker than before.

“It's not my fault if my sense of smell is a lot stronger in the suit thanks to Plagg! Nor is the fact that M’Lady has a rather sweet scent!" He tries to defend himself to our friends before hiding his more than likely burning face in my hair making the laughter around us grow a bit louder.

"Thanks, Kitty." I say with a giggle leaving me as I feel his lips twist into a smile through my hair.

**_Ladybug: Follow me._ **

**_(Animan goes directly to the bakery, and turns into a ladybug to enter the keyhole. Ladybug traps him in the box)_ **

**_Ladybug: A ladybug? Smart choice. (Animan turns into a panther. Ladybug and Chat Noir exit the bakery.)_ **

**_Chat Noir: Couldn't he choose a slower-moving animal?!_ **

**_(They enter the bus. Animan is looking for them. Ladybug and Chat Noir surprise him.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Where's the button for the doors? (presses all the buttons to no avail) Of course nothing works! No keys!_ **

**_(Animan morphs into a bear and knocks Chat Noir out.)_ **

**_Hawk Moth: Take his Miraculous... The ring! The ring!_ **

“How is a bear of all animals meant to take the ring from his hand?” Jalil and Max call out at the screen utterly confused with a few of the others murmuring in agreement with the two.

“Either with his mouth or shift into another animal that could like a gorilla.” I explain with a wave of my hand while my nose is turned up at the mere thought of could have happened.

**_(Ladybug gives Chat Noir's staff to him and he knocks Animan out. Animan morphs into a Ladybug, then into a panther.)_ **

**_Ladybug: All these transformations seem to be tiring him out._ **

**_Chat Noir: Then just let him wear himself out. It'll make it easier to capture his akuma. Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to make all the buttons work. Ladybug and Chat Noir escape the bus, but Animan is trapped inside it. The bus explodes.)_ **

**_Ladybug: It's not exactly a cage, but... it'll do._ **

**_(Animan morphs into a bear.)_ **

**_Chat Noir: I don't think he can bear to listen to that noise._ **

**_Ladybug: You’re almost too much to bear. Now we wait._ **

“I stand by what I said you have been spending way too much time with that pun loving black cat!” Alya says as a few groans can be heard around the room while the Kwami snicker.

“Oh please those puns were great!” Mystic says from her seat with arms crossed and a pout.

**_(Animan now morphs into a ladybug, then into a gorilla.)_ **

**_Chat Noir: Ready for the akuma?_ **

**_(Animan is tired, and morphs into a panther again.)_ **

**_Ladybug: It's working!_ **

**_(Animan morphs into a dinosaur. He comes out of the bus.)_ **

**_Chat Noir: Hey! Since when do extinct animals count?_ **

**_Ladybug: The T-Rex might have disappeared a long time ago, but technically it's.. still an animal._ **

**_(The T-Rex roars.)_ **

(Jessica’s P.O.V)

“My dad turned into a fucking T-REX! SO FREAKING AWESOME!” Alya exclaims with wide eyes at the screen with a few other students agreeing with the young blogger.

“Mine… I’m not letting you go again.” Adrien mutters into Marinette’s hair with a soft whine as he peeks up at the large screen just in time to see Animan turn into the large animal.

**_Chat Noir: Well, I know some other animals that will soon be extinct... The Chat and the ladybug! (Ladybug and Chat Noir escape)_ **

**_Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (throws the Yo-yo into the air and a car jack appears.) Huh? A car jack?_ **

**_Chat Noir: Too bad Animan doesn't have any flat tires._ **

**_Ladybug: Look how small his front arms are._ **

**_Chat Noir: So it won't be great at basketball. What are you getting at?_ **

**_Ladybug: You climb on top of him where he can't swipe at you, and while you're distracting him, I'll floor him!_ **

**_Chat Noir: Sounds like a good plan. I can't be very distracted._ **

“Really? Your timing needs to get better Agreste.” Alya says with a shake of her head and a fond tone of voice while Adrien tightens his hold on the girl in his lap making her giggle softly.

“Don’t care.” He mutters with a frown and I notice that Felix has a thoughtful look in his eyes, I narrow my own at him I won’t let anything stop Mari having the life she deserves not even him.

**_(Animan finds them and chases them. Chat Noir stands on top of him. Ladybug pulls him with her yo-yo.)_ **

**_Ladybug: Well, that's weird, we didn't have to use this. What does it mean?_ **

**_Chat Noir: Well, I guess that only means we rock as a team._ **

**_Ladybug: Chat Noir, wait! (Animan roars) I know what to do._ **

**_Chat Noir: Ladybug!_ **

**_Ladybug: Enjoy your meal! (Ladybug goes directly to his mouth)_ **

**_Chat Noir: Nooooo! You're so gonna pay for this!_ **

“NOOOOO!” Can be heard around the cinema from almost everyone at the same time as Chat said it on the screen, I pause the episode just waiting for them to all quieten down a bit.

"MARINETTE! What the actual flying FUCK where you thinking?!” Alya asks as she turns to her best friend with wide and worried filled eyes even if said friend is alright in front of her.

“Guys, I’m fine see I’m alive and in one piece. I just did that so I could use the Lucky Charm.” Mari says with a soft tone with a soft expression to match, Adrien tightens his hold even more.

"Oh my God, MY FATHER NEARLY ATE MY BEST FRIEND!” Alya suddenly realises with wide eyes causing Felix to snicker behind his hand earning three harsh glares from Mari, Mystic and me.

“There’s no need to get all emotional like this as it was in the past so move on, she’s alive so can we continue please?” Felix says to the class with an eye roll and arms crossed over his chest.

**_(Ladybug opens Animan's mouth with the car jack. Ladybug picks up his bracelet and breaks its charm. The akuma flies off of it.)_ **

**_Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy turns everything back to normal. Animan is turned back into Otis.) Pound it? (Chat Noir hugs her)_ **

**_Chat Noir: Ladybug! That was a wild ride. (His Miraculous beeps) Whoops! Better take my whiskers and run!_ **

"I really didn't mind the hug, you know Chaton. You didn't have to let go let quickly ok." Marinette says as she lets out a soft chuckle at the screen before snuggling in against Adrien.

“That’s good to hear since I won’t be letting you go again, princess.” Adrien mumbles as he pulls her flush against him causing Mystic and I to share a soft knowing look between us at the sight.

**_Ladybug: See you next time, Chat Noir._ **

**_Otis: What happened to me?_ **

**_Ladybug: Everything's okay. But you should get back to the zoo and check on your animals._ **

**_Hawk Moth: You ruined everything, Ladybug. This is not how it was supposed to end! But I promise you, one day it will be ME at the top of the food chain! And you'll be nothing!_ **

**_Scene: Bakery. Ladybug transforms back into Marinette, exhausted._ **

**_Marinette: (Her phone rings) Oh no! I forgot all about Alya! She's gonna be so mad at me!_ **

**_Tikki: And imagine if she knew you're the Ladybug who shut her up in a cage with Nino!_ **

**_Marinette: Yeah, and she'd actually kill me. Guess I'll take "mad", huh._ **

“It’s great knowing what you really think of me Bluebell, I mean I know and yet you’re not dead now are you?” Alya asks her best friend with a playful roll of her eyes and her arms crossed.

“With your temper? I would say it was a rather reasonable thing to think… from what we’ve seen since we’ve been here.” Dizzy and Kikki both say with a flat tone making all of us chuckle.

**_Marinette: (talking to Alya) Listen Alya, I'm sorry about earlier. I should have never told Nino I set up a date with you. I just wasn't thinking. But I'll explain everything to him, so don't worry. Promise. Do you forgive me? (sees Alya. Both laugh. Nino buys cookies from the bakery and gives one to Alya)_ **

**_Alya: Thanks, Nino._ **

**_Nino: Do you want one, Marinette?_ **

**_Marinette: Uhh...What's he doing here?_ **

**_Alya: Ladybug locked us up together in the same cage all afternoon._ **

**_Nino: It turns out we have lots in common. You know, Marinette, the girl I've got a crush on?_ **

**_Marinette: Oh, yeah!_ **

**_Nino: Actually, it was you._ **

**_Marinette: Huh?_ **

“You look so surprised by what he said.” Felix says before Samantha leans in to say something in his ear, Marinette and I narrow our eyes at the blonde warry of what they could be up to.

**_Nino: Or that's what I thought. After chilling with Alya that whole time._ **

**_Alya: Yeah, well... we don't have to give her all the deets, do we?_ **

**_Nino: Oh, yeah, my bad._ **

**_Alya: The funniest part of it was that Nino was being totally coached by Adrien at the zoo!_ **

**_Marinette; Adrien was there!_ **

**_Alya: Yup! LOL, huh?_ **

**_Nino: Alya tells me you've been crushing on some dude._ **

**_Marinette: Huh?!_ **

**_Alya: He doesn't know who it is! Pinky swear! Cause... cause I don't go and make decisions for other people!_ **

**_Nino: But if you want, I could totally make it happen! (Alya steps on his foot) That is, if I knew the dude!_ **

**_Alya: Nino?!_ **

**_Nino: Fine. Pretend I never said anything. But if I can help._ **

**_Alya: Nino!!!_ **

**_THE END._ **

“You so told him didn’t you?” Marinette says with arms crossed and a raised eyebrow at her friend while Alya and Nino shake their heads at the sceptical bluenette not that far from them.

“She didn’t tell me I promise! But I figured it out pretty soon, so I asked her about it and she confirmed. It’s the truth!" Nino says to the now rather amused couple while Adrien just shakes his head at his slightly panicking friend… Mystic and I share a soft giggle at the group.

"Now I understand why you kept talking about Marinette to me so much… I’m glade that’s the reason behind it.” Adrien says with understanding in his voice.

“Our attempts might not have really worked in getting you together but you are now! I mean look at you guys, all cosy and cuddling like that!" Alya says with a smile on her face as she points to them, both still in each other's arms while twin blushes colouring their cheeks a little bit.

“I wish we didn't waste all this time running around in circles though… I mean, we could have been together for a long time.” Marinette says with a shake of her head and I see that there is a slightly guarded look in them as they flick towards Felix and Samantha once more.

"Who knows how it would have been if we had known our identities from the start? Either way, I regret nothing!" Adrien exclaims as he buries his face in his Lady's neck, making her giggle.

“Everyone ready for the next episode?” I ask with an amused grin once everyone nods their head making Mystic let out an amused laugh at how they are all behaving at the moment.


End file.
